Naruto the Man with Ten Tails
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto won the war and gained a gift many would kill for. Now at Mahora Academy he finds what he has always wanted. Powerful Smart Naruto. Naruto/Harem. My first story. Please leave me nice reviews.
1. Chapter 1 The true Immortal Idiot

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Negima This is my first Fic so it won't be perfect yet**

Looking over the city school of Mahora, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze McDowell the Immortal adopted father of Evangeline A.K. Mcdowall smiled at the thought of seeing his also Immortal daughter again after she had left to gain world experience without him after he had raised her for the first five hundred and fifty years of her life.

That had been about fifty years ago and fifteen years ago she had been cursed by the man known as the Thousand Master the man who has mastered a thousand spells.

But in reality he was just an idiot who knew about ten different spells and used each in a hundred different ways because the fact he had a horrible memory and dropped out of the magic academy.

A man by the name of Nagi Springfield.

Now Naruto had come to see his daughter Evangeline and break the curse after he studied it a bit.

For most it would be impossible, but not for Naruto fucking U.N. Mcdowall the man who absorbed and fused with the Beast with Ten Tails after crushed Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha for destroying the United Shinobi Front via use of the Ten-Tails Tailed Beast Bomb.

His victory left him with hollow void.

But he filled that when he meet Evangeline who had been running from a mob who were going to torture and kill her for attacking and killing her unloving father who had made her a Shinso Vampire. A breed of vampire who did not suffer from the species inherent weaknesses of water and crosses.

When he had saw the mob of humans chase her an old spark rekindled in him and he rescued her from the mob. He just couldn't let a child be beaten or killed for something out of his or her control.

So he intervened and tried to talk them out of hurting her much to the shock and admiration of the new born shinso vampire.

When that failed he took the form of a giant fox with ten tails and crushed them under his claw while Evangeline was sitting atop his head finding comfort in her protecters orange-red fur coat.

After that he had turned back to his human form and turned to Evangeline with his most fatherly smile and asked her if she would want to be his daughter. Which wasn't such a bad idea since they already looked so much alike if you added whisker marks and a tanned her skin some more she could pass for a younger female him.

Much to his joy she tackle-hugged him and thanked him with tears in her eyes from the happyness that she had a father again.

Back to the present though, he could quite easily break Nagi's curse once he learned enough about, because even at their most powerful neither Nagi or his daughter stood a real chance against him even at the heights of their power.

If he put there power compared to the Tailed-Beast they would be at about the Five tailed Dolphin-Horse Kokuo.

No curse could hold strong against the power of the Juubi.

With that thought Naruto let his presence atop the World Tree be known as he unleashed a portion of his power so strong that the sky turned red and the moon turned a red-voilet with pure black clouds. Hey Little Eva had to get her love for flashy entrances from someone.

Just as he had made his way to the bottom of the via teleportation he was surronded by a group of no less than fifty mages along with a dark skinned girl with twin pistols, a swordwomen with pale skin and black hair with a side ponytail, a middle aged man with stubble on his chin who had his hand in his pockets, along with a young ninja girl who recognized him and immediantly and started bowing on her knees.

"Lord Juubi how may I Kaede Nagase of the Koga Clan be of service to you de gosaru." Kaede said with no small amount of respect and hero-worship in her voice much to the shock of her friends and ex-homeroom teacher, but what they didn't know was that the whole Koga Clan worshiped him.

"Stand by my side child." Naruto said as he looked at the member of his Clan of vassals.

"That crazy Kaede would never join an intruder." Said an average mage before he was shocked into disbelief as she got up and went to the intruders side.

Before any of the mages could respond to her actions they felt an unholy amount of power knocking the lesser mages out leaving only Kaede the two other girls and Takamichi among the awake.

Naruto, who had just let a fraccion of his power loose, had looked over the knocked out mages with disappointment clear on his face. He had hoped more would be left. As it was only Takamichi could stand, the other two girls were on their hands and knees sweating as they saw their death flash before their eyes in a hundred different ways each more gruesome than the last.

The dark skinned girl with the guns name Mana was doing only slightly better than the swordwomen named Setsuna.

Takamichi had gathered his courage as he spoke to the force of nature in front of him.

"Why are you here?" He said with a slight glare.

"I am here to meet your Headmaster to discuss getting a job." Naruto waited a few moments before adding "as well as to see my daughter."

Once he finished saying that he stopped showing his power and let those awake to gather themselves. Setsuna, Mana, and Takamichi felt relief that they could move again. Though Kaede was in awe that her clans master could stop her friends so easily.

Quickly deciding that if the man in from of him ment harm he would have already killed them, and if Kaede trusted him he couldn't be all bad.

"I'll take you to the Dean now" Takamichi said left in the direction of the deans office. He knew the Dean would be here at this hour. He always seemed to be there when you needed him.

Naruto motioned for Kaede to stay with her friends to explain to answer the questions they might have.

Kaede nodded to him and went over to Mana and Setsuna as Naruto left after Takamichi.

After the men had left Mana and Setsuna had looked at Kaede with a small amount a betrayal in their eyes.

"Who was that Nagase?" Mana asked a little colder than her normal voice with Setsuna nodding along with her.

Kaede sighed, this was going to be a long talk.

"That man was Lord Juubi the master grand master of my clan. He has been for the past nine-hundred years. He is the one who gave us the tecniques ninja use today for serving him faithfully. To stand next to him is and serve him is my clans ultimate joy. Our loyalty is to him first and formost." Kaede said before she reached down her shirt getting a necklace of spiral.

"Setsuna just like you serve the Konoe family my family serves him. This is my duty, I hope you can understand that." Kaede said as Setsuna nodded understanding that duty came first.

Mana was still sceptic but would let it go for now.

**With Naruto at the Deans office-**

Naruto looked at the wrinkled old man in front of him and the old man looked back with a blank stare after hearing the tale that the older younger looking male infront of him spoke. He had only one thought on his mind.

'Why does every person older than me look so youthful. First Evangeline now her father who else is next.'

"So are we in agreement?" Naruto said as he unleased a large stack of the original Make-out series books as well as his own version of them.

The old human nodded and accepted the books.

"A pleasure doing Business with you McDowall-sama." The Dean said while Takamichi who was standing in the corner sweatdropped at the scene before. He would try and get his own books signed later.

**Next day Negi's classroom**

Takamichi was walking towards the class with Naruto as they were talking about some of the finer points in life.

"Ramen tastes much better with extra beef or chicken in it." Naruto said in a sage-like voice.

"But the best way to eat it is too wait five extra minutes for it to soak up the broth and get thicker." Said the chain smocker as he put out the cigerete he had in his mouth.

"No way then it would lose flavor and get soggy." Naruto said before turning serious. "How is this class."

"They are good girls. A little rowdy but their hearts are in the right places." Takamichi said before he asked a question thats been on his mind. "What was Evangeline like as a young girl."

"My little girl was so clingy for the first five-hundred fifty years, and in that time she was my lttle princess. Then she wanted to learn about the world outside the country." Naruto explained with a smile.

They continued walking in silence as girls blushed when Naruto walked by. Hey who could blame them. He may be five-thousand four-hundred and ninty-nine years old but he looked like he did when he was twenty-two. His face had angled some and he had grown his hair out to match fathers.

"Well wer'e here Naruto." Takamichi said as they were outside the classroom. "Just stay here I'll get them ready for you." He said as he walked in the room.

"Negi sorry to interupt your class but I need to take up some of your classes time." He said apolegeticaly to the ten year old teacher.

"Go ahead Takamichi." Said Negi in a british accent.

When Takamichi turned to the class they silenced themselves.

"From today onwards class 2-A will have a second teaher to look after this class and Negi as well as teach subjects that a child-teacher like Negi would be inexperienced in." Takamichi said with a small blush on his face on the last part.

"So he's going to teach us about sex? Is he hot?" Haruna said with her perverts grin.

"He's also the father of one of your classmates." Takamichi said while he smirked in his head. That would make them nervous.

Asuna just gave a sigh of relief. At least this teacher would be an adult, and if she was lucky he would be like Takamichi.

Just then the door opened and almost the whole class turned into tomatos. In walked a man who looked like a male model in his early twenties with with blond hair and blue eyes with a perfect face with a perfect tan and whisker marks.

"DADDY" Shouted Evangeline as she ran forward to give her dad a hug. Much to the suprise of most the class. The students who were magicaly aware nearly had a heart attack when they heard that.

"Hey princess how have you been?" Naruto said with a fatherly smile that had Yuna, Asuna, and a few others blushing even worse than before.

"I'll tell you later." Evangeline said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. She may be an evil mage but she loved her dad more than anything in the world.

Now that the two were next to each other the class could see how alike they were. The only differences were that her dad had whisker marks and a tan. She looked like him as a girl.

"Hey I'm Kazumi Asakura with the Mahora Academy newspaper club could I get you to answer a few questions." Said a red haired girl who was apparently called Kasumi

Naruto looked at his daughter who just shrugged.

"Sure what do want to know?" Naruto said not knowing the can of worms he just opened with that sentence.

"Whats your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Mcdowall." Naruto said as Haruna looked at him in shock. This guy was the author of Make-out paradise, her hero, the reason she made and loved porn.

"Were are you from?"

"I was born in Whales." Well it was half true. The elemental nations were origanally located in England before the surviving civilians migrated to Japan and started the culture here. Whales just happened to be built over where the Village Hidden in the Leafs was.

Negi looked suprised at this information but it would be nice to have someone from his country working with him. This guy also had more magical power than Negi had ever felt from ANYBODY he had ever met before. Was he a mage? Was Evangeline also a mage?

"Are you married?" At this most the class perked up.

Naruto looked at his daughter again discreetly asking if he should say the truth. After his blood ritual made her his blood daughter this was information that he kept secret.

Evageline grabbed his hand and squeezed it telling him it was fine to tell the truth.

"My wife died Evangeline the day was born, but it doesn't bother me anymore. She would have wanted me to find a new love." Another half truth, he did have a wife before he meet his daughter and she did die on the day Evangeline was born. But he was over it. It wasn't the first time he had gotten married and it wouldn't be the last.

While the class was sad his wife died they were happy that he basically said he was looking for love again. They might still have a chance.

"I sorry for your loss." Asakura said and she genually looked sorry for him.

"It's fine. Anymore questions." Naruto asked.

"Would you date a fifteen year old?" Aske a girl with light red hair named Sakurako Shiina.

"If they knew how to have fun and made good ramen then sure." Naruto had long since gotten over the bad feeling when dated younger girls. He was almost five-thousand five-hundred. No matter who he dated it would be like being a pedophile for him. And he got to spend more time with them if he dated them when they were younger. Since while he could give people immortality they usually said no.

At his answer most of the girls started giggling and blushing.

"Are you really the author of the Make-out series?" Asked a VERY excited Haruna.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked. 'What kind of pervert is this girl.' he thought to himself

"I was wondering, are these books based off your experiences or did you make them up." Haruna asked. She was about to get the answer to the question she has been asking herself for years.

"Except for the first five books all those are from my own encounters." Naruto said with perverted pride.

Hearing this had Haruna and a few others knocked back by furious nasal bleeding and one robot had oil coming out hers. (the girls who were knocked back were Konoka, Haruna, Ako, Yuna, Chizuru, Chachamaru, and Shiina.)

Evangeline had turned a little green when she heard that her favorite book series was based of her papa's sexual conquest. Was it wrong that her panties were moist from that fact?

At this point one of the bolder girls spoke up.

"Will you go on a date with me Sunday." The hole class was glaring daggers at Shiina.

"Sure, why the hell not. I need a guide around the city anyway." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. It was time he started dating again anyway. The girl was alot like him at her age. He also thought that because of that she would except his gift of eternal youth.

"I object to this teachers should not date students." Ayaka the class rep shouted.

"The Deans fine with it. Part of the arrangment that I work here is that I can date the students." Naruto said.

The whole class blushed at this.

Class was almost over and they only had time for a few more questions.

"Where are you-"

"-Staying Naruto-sensei?" asked the small lolicon twins Fuka and Fumika.

"Nowhere until I find someone who my sleep habit doesn't bother." Naruto said like it wasn't importent.

"What habit do you have?" This time it was Negi who asked.

"I have two. First, I strip naked in my sleep," que blushing, "Second, I sleep walk." Naruto said truthfully. He needed a place to sleep and if he lied about his sleep problems then his roommate would be in for a nasty/awesome suprise.

To the girls those would NOT be a problem to them.

"YOU CAN STAY WITH US!" Shiina shouted before anyone else could. Misa and Madoka were quickley nodding their heads. They weren't going to lose out on sharing a room with the resident hottie.

"You sure I wouldn't want to be a burden." Naruto said

"It's fine Sensei our room comes with two bunk beds, so we have a free bed anyway." Misa said.

"And we might need some help with the homework you assign so you won't have to worry about feeling like a freeloader." Madoka finished for her friends.

"Okay then. I'll come with you three after class." Naruto said nodding to them.

The rest of the class for the most part groaned at the lost chance to see the new hot teacher nude.

'I love today.' The cheerleader trio thought together as Shiina started to think of ways she could try to seduce her hunky new roomie. Maybe she should start sleeping nude and wait for him to sleep walk into her bed.

'Pffft who sleepwalks into someone else's bed' Shiina thought, but she could always hope.

The second she thought that Negi, who crawls into peoples beds asleep, started sniffing and sneezed at Naruto who was in front at the moment. Needless to say Naruto's shirt was ripped to shreds. His chest was bare showing washboard abs, well-defined pecs, toned arms with a tattoo of nine names on his right biscep, and fist sized stab scar on the right side of his chest.

The girls who weren't drolling were glaring at the chearleader trio again, but even harder now that they saw his dead sexy chest.

The girls who weren't drolling or glaring read the names on his arm. Shukaku-1, Matatabi-2, Isobu-3, Son Goku-4, Kokuo-5, Saiken-6, Chomei-7, Gyuki-8, and Kurama-9.

'Why does each name have a number? Was McDowall-sensei in some sort of army? Were those the names of his Squad?' Thought some of the more magically aware. They had no idea how close they were.

After that thought the class heard the bell ring dismissing the class.

Shiina grabbed Naruto's arm and held it to her chest as she led him to their room.

Madoka and Misa were at the two sides giggling as they watches a humming Shiina snuggle Naruto's arm closer to her bossom as she put her head on his shoulder.

Naruto just smiled at the cheerful girl.

"So how do you look so young." Misa asked Naruto more than a little jelious.

"My family has always lived longer than normal and been more youthful." Naruto explained to the girls.

"How old was your oldest family member?" Madoka asked curious.

"I think Great Granny Mito was one-hundred fifty-three when she died." The immortal said much to the girls shock.

Being shocked into silence the girls made it to the dorms with Naruto.

**Later that night **

"And those are all the muscles that are in a persons butt that find pleasure in blunt force." Naruto said to Shiina when she asked why some girls like being spanked.

Misa yawned with Madoka following soon after.

"I think it's, like, time to hit the sack you know." Misa said as she went to her bunk above Madoka's before they both winked at Shiina who winked back.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but we don't have any spare sheets or blankets so you can share the bed with me." Exclaimed a happy Shiina.

Naruto's expereince with women told him that Shiina was trying to seduce him. Not that she had to try. She only had to ask and he would be with her. After all if he's right about her he may spend eternaty with her. Living thousands of years and sleeping with many women had made Naruto more excepting of physical love.

"If that's what you want Shiina-chan. I'll sleep with you." Naruto said as he used the same smile his dad used on his mother.

That caused Shiina to blush and gain the courage to push forward with the rest of her plan. She stripped down to only her pure white panties her perky breasts with small pink nipples bare to him and laid down on her bed as she blushed red motioning for him to join her.

'This must have taken all her courage, I can't refuse. But why do I feel that this is going to be how the sleeping arrangment is for now on.' Naruto thought as he got down to his boxers much to the embaressment of the two girls on the other side of the room feigning sleep.

When he was in his boxers Naruto joined Shiina on her bed.

"Good night Shiina-chan." Naruto said as he drifted off to slumber land.

"Good night Naruto...kun." Shiina said as she curled into him and followed him into dreamland.

'I gotta remember to buy some special ramen ingredients tomorrow.' Naruto thought as he finally fell asleep to beating of Shiina's heart against his chest. He would have good dreams tonight.

**Chapter 1 End**

**Nobody complain about Shiina getting naked so soon. Most of the girls in Negima have no problem getting naked. Half of them get naked every chance they get.**

**Yes Naruto will get a Harem but it won't be too massive.**

**No Negi will not get a Harem the kids only 10. and at that age kids really don't care about girls like that. **

**Naruto will only get a max of 10 girls unless the reviewers give me good enough reasons to add more.**

**Yes Naruto is really powerful. He has had over 5000 years to master the power of the 10 tails. He will have only [blank] number of weaknesses.**

**Anybody know the importence of the names on his arm.**

**Please review. They feed my desire to write. Any other comments will be deleted or ignored, if you have nothing nice to say I don't care**

**Naruto Harem - Shiina, Yuna, Yue**

**I don't know who else to add.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sex-Ed, spirits, and dodgeball

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS. PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT THIS STORY**

Evangeline was in a better mode today than she had been in the last fifteen years of her sealing.

Why you ask?

Simple. Her beloved daddy was back. He saved her from the solitude that she might have gone through if he didn't rescue her from that mob all those hundred of years ago.

He cared for her, taught her, trained her, and gave her his blood.

He truly was her father in every way once they went through the blood adoption ritual.

She was kinda sad that he wasn't going to stay with her but she understood that at the moment it wasn't possible. For one, she didn't have another room availible. The cabin was built to hold one resident not two.

Second, was the fact that before he left stupid Nagi put a barrier around her cabin that blocked out all beings with a certain amount of Monster Energy. Sadly her fathers body was mostly Monster Energy. Add that to the fact that there wasn't a being alive with more raw power than him and this was the perfect shield against him. She suspected her daddy could break it in a few weeks once he found the limit the barrier could hold back.

But because of stupid Nagi her daddy has to stay with her idiot classmates.

Better news that daddy being here was that the curse weakened slightly. She guessed that the curse tried to transfer itself to him because the natural evil feeling his power gave off, and since daddy was to powerful for it to work it came back to her weakened by the failed attempt at sealing the ancient being.

Now she could use some of her minor magic. Battle spells were still out of her reach until the full moon, but now she had a better chance to take the Springfield brats blood soon.

Better still, with her dad's energy contantly covering the city Chachazero could move freely again.

The bad part of that was that the little puppet was always trying to leave the cabin to go to her original master. The man who breathed life into her and gave her form. The blood-thirsty doll was literaly born by her father gathering a portion of his child-like nature and his darker thoughts and giving the form in the shape of the living doll. Chachazero was older than even her by a good four-hundred years.

The puppet was the only person whose love and admiration for her daddy could match hers.

"Chachamaru go fetch me Kaede Nagase. I have a mission for her." Evangeline ordered with an evil smirk on her face. The same smirk that her daddy got before he gave her 'The Talk'. That day would be forever burned into her memory for as long as she would live.

'Soon daddy you will be mine and only mine' Evangeline thought before she saw Chachazero trying to sneak out the window.

"Stay still damnit!"

**With Naruto that morning-**

When Naruto woke up he knew the day was going to be a good one.

The first thing he noticed was that Shiina and the other girls had already woken up and left for the train to class.

Second was that he was naked. That also wasn't a big deal to him. After being around thousands of years the need to cover up his body had all but vanished.

Third was that their was note on the pillow next to his. After getting up and putting his spare outfit on he read the note.

'Dear Naruto-kun,

Sorry we weren't there when you woke up but we didn't want to wake you before you had to leave.

Looking forward to your classes.

Yours truly, the Cheerleader Trio

P.S. I enjoyed sleeping next to you. -Shiina'

Naruto smiled at how thoughtful the girls were before he remembered that he needed to go now too.

At that Naruto walked out the room and went towards the school. He wasn't in too much of a rush. Today he was teaching Sexual-Education followed by Physical-Education.

Deciding on the lesson plan was going to be easy with P.E. but Sex-Ed was going to be harder to make until he knew what the girls had already studied in that area.

Maybe he should spend the first class in Sex-Ed getting to know the students.

Suddenly he felt something small jump on his back

"Master your back! I missed you so much." Shouted the childish voice of one of his oldest creations.

"Damnit Chachazero you know you aren't suppost to be seen. Oh hey Daddy." Evangeline said before joining him at his side while Chachazero climbed atop her Masters head, giggling as she laid in his spiky golden hair.

Not far away from the father-daughter duo was Chachamaru. She looked like a teenage life sized Chachazero.

Currently she was following here master Evangeline in confusion. Master had never been this cheerful before. She looked for any files in her memory banks and found no files of her master's father.

"Hey princess who's the girl following you?" Naruto asked as he looked at Chachamaru strangley.

"She's my servent Chachamaru. A robot made for me by Hakase to my designs." Evangeline said hoping her dad won't notice the similarities between Chachamaru and Chachazero.

"She based off of my Chachazero isn't she." Naruto deadpaned at Evangeline as the puppet and robot looked at eachother noticing the similarities for the first. Chachazero seemed to glare at Evangeline for a second for copying her Creators idea. At least Chachazero had something nobody else had that gave her life to go with her masters pieces of personality. The secret to Chachazero's name and "magic" powers were that she had the Zero-Tails inside her body making her unbreakable and giving her power over shadows and emotions of others.

Evangeline only looked away with a blush covering her face.

Naruto just laughed and ruffled her hair before picking her up bridal style and running of to the class. While his daughter snuggled into his chest. Chachazero was on his head while laughing up a storm, and Chachamaru was using some sort of rocket skates to keep up.

In less than ten minutes they made it to Negi's classroom where they took their seats and Naruto waved bye to the class to prepare for when he teaches them.

Before Naruto could leave Negi spoke up.

"Can I talk to you after during break in the teachers lounge McDowall-sensei?" Negi asked.

"Sure brat." Naruto said before leaving Negi to the mercy of the class of teenage age girls.

**Time skip - next period**

Most of the girls were exstatic, today they were going to learn there favorite subject besides P.E. by the hot new teacher, but some of the girls were a nervous wreck. They were going to be taught some of the most embarrassing topic.

Some had asked Evangeline how he taught this to her, but she ignored them. They weren't worth talking to, and they sure as hell weren't good enough to be in her papa's presence. Just the thought of sharing him irked her to no end.

Kaede on the other hand was trembling with joy. This would be the second time that Lord Naruto had taught her a lesson. The first being when she was a young girl filled with angry at herself for not being able to waterwalk and when he had passed by he took notice of her he made his way to her with the grace and edge of a true ninja. Once he had made it to her he had asked her what was wrong. Once she told him he took of the necklace he had been wearing and gave it to her saying the words that will follow her for life.

"As long as you never give up and train hard you can be great. That necklace is a sign that I believe you can be strong." He had said before he kissed her forhead and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Since that day she had trained her hardest to become strong not only for herself but for her leader, and she still wore the necklace to this day.

Some of the girls had just been happy that the teacher was an adult, it was humiliting being taught by a kid younger than you, this class would be bad enough but add a kid who hasn't started puberty yet and it spells disaster.

Suddenly the door was opened and a half naked Naruto ran in covered lipstick kiss marks who slammed and locked the door.

"Safe! None of you saw that right?" The girls who had gotten over the fact he was just in pants nodded their head. The only girls who weren't blushing were looking him over in aprecciation of his form. "Kaede-kun i need to see you after class." Kaede widened her eyes and she nodded her head so fast he thought she might break her neck. One glare from Evangeline calmed her down.

Naruto looked down at the class list and saw a girl who looked like Hinata. Putting that info in his head for later he reached under his desk and pulled out thirty pieces of paper. "If you could each come and take a sheet of paper I am going to test you each on what you already know about the subject so I may figure out where to start." The class groaned at the thought that they would be tested so early in the class, but they didn't comment and each took a test and went back to their seats and started the test.

After ten minutes of testing he heard a thump and looked over in the direction of the sound and saw that Nodoka Miyazaki had fainted with a blush on her face with a minor nosebleed. Just like Hinata did when they learned about sex all those years ago.

"Sensei, Bookstore fainted!" Yelled Asuna as she pointed at the bashful girl.

"It's fine she finished her test before she fainted so just leave her." Naruto said cooly.

Another few minutes later a few more girls started blushing as they finished their test and got up to turn them in and Nodoka had awoken up.

After everybody exept three finished the tests the bell rang signaling that class was over and the class ran out the room with the exception of Kaede, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Naruto himself.

"Lord Naruto what can I do for you." Kaede asked as she took position of loyalty.

"Rise Kaede. I have an offer for you that I have only offered to your grandmother before you. I would like you to become my eternal guard. If you except i will give you a test to show how worthy you are." Kaede and Evangeline were stunned. Kaede had tears in her eyes this was a chance to serve her lord forever, everyone in her clan would die for this chance.

Evangeline was shocked for another reason, he had said eternal which meant that he could give people immortality. Just how great was her father?

Kaede wiped the tears from her eyes and looked him in the eyes.

"I accept the offer. What will I have to do? And what are my duties?" The young ninja asked.

"Your duties would be to guard me from one of my very few weakpoints. It will be your job to unseal me if anybody ever seals me away." Kaede and Naruto's daughter eyes threatened to pop out of their skulls when they heard that. But it made since, from the stories they heard the first Tailed Beast were first defeated by sealing them into people and objects.

"Also your test will be this." Naruto said as he reached into thin air and pulled out a glowing red orb the size and general shape of a tomato. "Your test is to become the carrier of this soul and feed it the energy it needs to regain a form. Once that is done she will teach you the art of sealing and unsealing. When the test is over I will rip her from your body and use my power to make both of your bodies immortal like mine and my daughters." Naruto explained as he held the soul lovingly to his chest as a single tear fell from his eye. The soul could also be heard whispering words of comfort even though they couldn't clearly hear it.

Kaede couldn't believe it. Not only was she being given such an imortant task but also a teacher to help her that must be close to her master.

"How is something that looks like a tomato suppost to teach ninja girl over there anything." Evangeline said bluntly, a trait she got from her father.

"**I AM NOT A TOMATO, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS 'TTEBANE**" came an angry voice from the orb that was now even more red than before as whisps of energy surronded it and looked like nine tails.

Total silence reigned as everybody but Naruto stared at the spirit orb in suprise.

"Mom calm down your grandchild meant no harm, and like this you DO look like a tomato." Naruto deadpaned to what now they knew to be the core of his mother.

He motioned for Kaede and his daughter to come over to him.

"Girls I would like to introduce you to my mother Kushina Uzumaki. Mom meet your granddaughter Evangeline and your soon to be container Kaede Nagase." Kushina seemed to float around the two girls and the robot before going back to Naruto and whispering something in his ear that they couldn't hear. But after she stopped whispering Naruto nodded and grabbed her and shifted his gaze towards Kaede.

"If your ready then show me your stomach." Naruto said with his serious face.

Kaede, not trusting her voice just lifted her shirt to show her stomach to her master.

"This is going to hurt so grit your teeth." Naruto said as he thrust Kushina into the young chunins stomach as the necklace she always wore glowed red before the eight trigrams sealing tattoo appeared on her stomach just as she passed out into Naruto's arms.

"Evangeline you and Chachamaru take her to her room to rest before coming to gym class." Naruto said as he left the room leaving his daughter and her robot to take the young ninja to her room to rest.

Naruto walked to the roof where the class was suppost to meet today only to be suprised when he saw some highschool girls had Negi with his class looking like they swallowed a lemon.

"What is going on here. Why are you highschool girls enterupting my class." Naruto said as he calmly walked up to the group. His class sighed in relief when they saw him.

"We were just about to challenge them to a dodgeball match when you got hear sir." They might be able to push around Negi, but they knew that an adult teacher like Naruto appeared to be would not be taking any bullshit.

Naruto appeared to think it over when he remembered he didn't have any plans for class yet anyway.

"That sounds fine but once the game is over I better see you all leaving or I will give your group." Naruto said.

"Okay and just to make it fair we will let you use twice the amount of players." Said the highshool in an arrogant voice.

Before any of the girls to agree with them Naruto cut them off stopping them from making a mistake.

"What idiot would agree to starting with more players in dodgeball, it just makes them easier targets." Naruto said as Asuna blushed and looked away along with quite a few others. The highschool girls cursed that he picked up on that.

After the teams had been picked using the best suited girls from his class and himself and Negi. The team was Setsuna, Asuna, Mana, Ku-Fei, Chao, Ayaka, Zazie, Negi, Yuna, Makie, and Naruto. Needless to say the highschool were crushed and the middle school team only had Negi and Ayaka hit out of the game.

Being the sore losers they were one of the girls went and through the ball at the back of the head of one of the girls who didn't even play. Luckily for Yue Naruto caught the ball.

"You just made a mistake." Naruto said coldly as he tossed the ball so fast that it popped when it cracked the wall behind the other girls. When they saw that they got the hell out of there.

Negi along with quite a few other girls were looking at the older male in awe as he turned to them.

"Are you okay Yue-kun?" Naruto asked as Yue just nodded. Her face burning red when she looked at the amazingly deep blue eyes of her new crush. She was about to lean in to kiss him before she stopped herself when she realized what she was about to do, but not before Shiina, Yuna, and Evangeline who had just got there saw it and it pissed them off.

The girls then heard the bell ring letting them know that classes were over for the day. Before Negi could talk to Naruto about what he wanted to ask him. Shiina grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him away much to the ire of most of the girls in the class. Not that Shiina cared, she had a date with Naruto tomorrow and she wanted to think of plans.

**Chapter End**

**Next time - Baths, Dates, and Books**

**For anybody that thinks that the kun suffix is only used boys then your wrong. Teachers also use it when talking to students they know.**

**Kushina is the only other Character from Naruto that i am bringing back since Naruto already had her soul his his body.**

**I am thinking of making the harem more than 10 girls but i'm not sure**

**Harem - Shiina, Yuna, Yue, Kaede, Nodoka - so far**


	3. Chapter 3 Baths, Dates, and Books

When Kaede Nagase chunin of the Koga clan woke up the next day feeling alot of pain in her stomach. What a horrible way to wake up from such a nice dream. Lord Naruto had not only given her the chance to be such and importent part of his eternal guard, but the test was also to keep his mothers soul sealed in her body until it she was ready to be extracted. Then she have the pleasure of being used by her master forever.

"Wow you really are devoted to my son." Kushina said with mirth as her voice rang through her head. The implications of this went through Kaede's mind.

With that Kaede ran into the bathroom and looked at her stomach and saw a swirl with the eight trigrams surronding it. Just like Lord Naruto said his looked like when he was a human with a Tailed Beast in him. This made her just like him.

That thought made Kaede's mind go blank.

...

...

...

"SQUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE!" Kaede went before she realized what she did and blushed in embaressment. She just sounded like a major fangirl.

Not that it wasn't completely false. I mean if your raised at a young age to believe that your master is the best person in the world. A literal god amon men then of course she would have a crush on him. It didn't hurt that he was always so supportive of her on the days he would be at the clan house. He was the person who taught her the alternative shadow clone jutsu that used ki instead of chakra because nobody could use it anymore.

"Yep I can see it now, one day you are so gonna give me grandbadies." Kushina teased Kaede in her mind.

The thought of sex with her master had crossed her mind once before, or twice, okay it was the fantasy she masterbated to a few times a week.

"I'm still in here you know. I don't want to see you having sex with my son." Kushina said with horror in her voice.

"Why do you have to be in me anyway. Can't Lord Naruto just make you a body." Kaede asked curious as to the process of bringing a person back to life.

"That's not how it works. First if he made me a body it wouldn't be compatable with my soul, and even if it was I don't have his immunity to the new energy in the air. If he made me a body it would just break down. Also he could not seal me in his body because while Tailed Beast can be sealed in a human container they aren't able to be used as containers themselves. Thats were you come in. If I use the energy from your body and gather it when he takes me out he can use that energy to change my body to gain the power to survive in the world, and it has to be you because the only person alive with power that is compatible with my soul is you. Anybody else and the energy used for me would fade away. With your energy he can give me a flesh and blood body before he gives us eternal life." Kushina explained as she went into lecture mode. "It's like if you get a cold once the next time you get one it isn't as bad. By always being surronded by your Ki I can adjust to the outside world. 'Ttebane."

Kaede understood what she was trying to say. Having her question answered she turned to get dressed for the day only to get a paint filled water ballon to the face thanks to the twins.

'This is going to be a long day de gozaru." Kaede thought to herself as Kushina laughed at her in her head.

**With Naruto **

Naruto woke up to the presence of a half naked Shiina snuggling into his chest and Misa and Madoka giggling holding a camera before he looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

Both the girls blushed and tried to hide the camera behind Misa's back only for him to chuckle as they tried not to look him in the face.

Sighing Naruto decided to gently rub Shiina exposed back to wake her out her sleep, and to get her to stop drolling on his chest.

Seeing it didn't work Naruto looked to the other girls in the room silently pleading for help.

The two girls looked at each other before playing rock-paper-scizzors with Madoka being the victor. Misa just sighed before grinning while she walked over to Shiina's panty clad ass, raising her hand as high as she could before bringing it down with a mighty SMACK.

Shiina eyes shot open as she jumped holding her butt leaving her breasts free for all to see. Not that anyone really noticed or cared. Misa and Madoka were both girls and saw them all the time, and Naruto just around for so long that he stopped blushing when seeing most girls nude even if he still loved to see them. What the occupents of the room took notice of was what Shiina said when she jumped.

"Harder Naruto-sama!" Shiina yelled before she realized where she was and blushed in humilation. 'Damnit why did they have to wake me now.'

"Sleep well Shiina-chan." Naruto said with his Uzumaki grin. The same grin he used to make women into hot and bothered messes.

Shiina blushed before she realized today was her date with her teacher. With an excited squeel she ran off to the rooms shower taking off her last piece of clothing behind her as the other three people in the room.

Naruto looked at the panties in his hand before shrugging and tossing them in the hamper much to the suprise of Misa and Madoka. They figured he would be at least slightly perverted and do something before tossing them.

Naruto just took his boxers off before getting another pair from his bag and sitting next the door waiting for Shiina to finish Ramen themed boxers in hand.

Misa stared at the sight before her drolling slightly with blood leeking from her nose.

At least that was what she was doing before Madoka whacked her upside the head.

"You have a boyfriend damnit leave some for the rest of us." Madoka whispered in a pouting Misa's ear. She liked looking at what a certain pervert in class would dub as "King Dong the Pussy Stretcher".

'flash'

Misa glared at Madoka who had the camera in her hand.

"Hey I'm single and pictures last longer." Madoka said as blood ran out her own nose.

Shiina exited the bathroom clad in a towel and went to the dressor to pick out her outfit for the date.

Naruto walked out the bathroom a few minutes later already dressed in his outfit for the date. He wore slightly baggy jeans and a orange shirt with the number ten onthe front. Over the shirt he wore a black unzipped jacket. He also had a pair of badass sunglasses resting on his head.

When Naruto looked over Shiina he saw she was wearing tight jeans and a pink v-neck shirt with a small white jacket over it leaving her cleavlage exposed to him. She was wearing her stylish sunglasses over her eyes.

"You look great Shiina-chan." Naruto complemented Shiina honestly.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, you look handsome youself." Shiina said with a dusting of pink to her cheeks that made her look only that more cute.

Shiina linked arms with Naruto and they left the room. Unknown to Shiina they were being followed, Naruto knew but it didn't matter. He didn't feel any killer intent, just curiosity from one and admiration from the other.

"So where do you want to go first Shiina-chan, and I am going to say no to underwear shopping right now just to let you know." Naruto said as Shiina pouted at the last part, she had been hoping to do that.

Shiina put a thoughtful look on her face before smirking at him with a look that would send chills down the spine of any lesser man. Lucky for Naruto he wasn't a lesser man.

"To the mall we go!" The cheerleader shouted as she dragged him to nearest shopping center. The two stalkers followed them all the way to the mall.

The first shop in the mall Shiina took him to was called The Sun Shop.

"Why are we at a swimsuit shop?" Naruto asked suspicious of his date.

"You said no underwear, swimsuits aren't underwear." Shiina said like she won the lottery.

Naruto just smiled as they walked in to the shop.

Naturally they were suprised when they saw Ako behind the counter.

"Ako what are you doing here!?" Shiina asked Ako suprised to learn one her friends work here.

"I am a part-time worker here. I was strapped for cash and this place offers discounts to the staff." Ako said before noticed her teacher next to Shiina. "Hey what are you guys doing together?"

"Well Ako-kun Shiina here is showing my around the city and we thought why not make it a date." Naruto said to Ako playfully, putting a blush on her pale skin.

"Well then I'll leave you two to it then." Ako said as she went to arrange the display window.

When she left Naruto and his date started looking through opposite sections looking for a nice swimsuit for eachother.

"Hey Shiina-chan what are your sizes?" Naruto asked from across the near empty shop/

"B83 W56 H79 cm." Shiina said. "Why did you find something good?" She asked as she picked out his swimsuit.

"Yeah I got one." Naruto said before they went and paid for the swimsuits, not bothering to look at the one the other got them. If the other picked it then they would trust it looked good on them.

The two walked a bit further before their stomachs made their pleas heard.

"You know a good place to eat?" Naruto asked the embarressed girl.

Shiina seemed to light up. "Yeah there's a Karaoke Bar near here we could go to. They have great french fries."

After they walked to the counter of the Karaoke Bar they rented one of the rooms and sat down looking over the menu.

Naruto ordered some chicken wings and Shiina ordered a salad. They also got a fries for the table.

After eating their fill they looked over some songs before one caught Naruto's attention attention when he pointed it out to Shiina she nodded excitedly it was one of her favorite american songs.

[Go to youtube and play Celldweller - Birthright]

Hearing the music Naruto got in sink with the beat before he started singing.

(Fight!)  
(Fight!)

"Get back up, what are you waiting for this time?  
I'm over playing with this plight  
But I'm still handcuffed, ball-gagged, facedown to the floor  
And I'm waiting while I'm hating what I'm waiting for

It's time to take ahold of what belongs to me  
It's time to walk away with no apologies  
These voices in the mirror start quietly  
And now they're screaming back at me

(Don't back down)  
Holding on until my hands and mind are bleeding  
(Don't back down)  
This is my birthright  
(Don't back down)  
I'm so sick of feeling like I'm helpless  
(Don't back down)  
This is over tonight

Don't back up, your ass is to the wall again and  
Aren't you sick of wasting so much time?  
And yes it's true you're a fool if you think you were born  
To be waiting while you're hating what you're waiting for

It's time to take ahold of what belongs to me  
It's time to walk away with no apologies  
These voices in the mirror start quietly  
And now they're screaming back at me

(Don't back down)  
Holding on until my hands and mind are bleeding  
(Don't back down)  
This is my birthright  
(Don't back down)  
I'm so sick of feeling like I'm helpless  
(Don't back down)  
This is over tonight

How could have I been so earthbound  
With my heart in the depths and my face in the ground?  
It's time to uproot myself and move on

How could have I been making sound  
When my mouth and my lungs had both fused to the ground?  
It's time to uproot myself and move on

The voices in my head have all begun to sing  
(The voices in your head have all begun to sing)  
And they sure as hell hope I am listening  
(I sure as hell hope you are listening)

It's time to take ahold of what belongs to me  
It's time to walk away with no apologies  
These voices in the mirror start quietly  
And now they're screaming back at me

(Don't back down)  
Holding on until my hands and mind are bleeding  
(Don't back down)  
This is my birthright  
(Don't back down)  
I'm so sick of feeling like I'm helpless  
(Don't back down)  
This is over tonight  
Over tonight, this is over tonight  
Tonight"

When Naruto finished he looked at Shiina only to be tackled hugged by the girl who was gushing at how well he sang the song. It was like she was listening to the original sing it.

"Where did you learn to sing so good?!" Shiina asked with stars in her eyes.

"Just had lots of practice." 'over the course of thousands of years' Naruto said then thought while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Shiina nodded before she picked her own song.

[Play Girls Dead Monster Crow Song]

Haigo ni wa shattaa no kabe  
Yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi  
Susume hajike dono michi komu desho  
find a way koko kara  
found out mitsukeru  
rock o kanadero  
Tooku o misuero  
Ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka

Hoshizora ga saikou no butai  
Karasu-tachi kaakaa to naku yo  
Itsumo omou yo itsu neterun daro  
find a way atashi mo  
song for utau yo  
rock o hibikase  
crow to utau yo

Itsu made konna tokoro ni iru?  
Sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru  
Urusai koto dake iu no nara  
Shikkoku no hane ni sarawarete kiete kure

Zenryoku de mou taoresou da  
Yubi mo surikirete itai  
Demo ne yaru yo konya mo biggu na sutoorii  
find a way koko kara  
found out mitsukeru  
rock o kanadero  
luck o utau yo

Itsu made datte koko ni iru yo  
Toorisugite iku hito no naka  
Yami ni tozasareta suteeji de  
Ima kibou no uta utau yo  
Anata datte tsukareteru desho  
Sono senaka ni mo todoketai yo  
Konna kurayami no naka kara no  
Kibou terasu hikari no uta o  
Sono uta o

English lyrics for those who can't read Japenese.

(Behind my back, there's a wall of shutters  
There's the smell of steel on my fingertips  
Move on, strum it, it's crowded anyways, right?  
find a way, from here  
found out, I'll find you  
Play rock  
Gaze into the distance  
Within the city where I can't even take a breather

The starry sky is the highest stage  
The crows are crowing  
I always think, when do they sleep?  
find a way, I'll also  
song for, sing  
Making rock echo  
I'll sing with the crow

'How long are you going to be at a place like this for?'  
I notice there were those who said so  
If you're only saying annoying things  
Go get carried off by pitch-black wings and be gone

I already feel like I'm about to fall with all my might  
My fingers are scratched up and they hurt  
But I'll perform, tonight is also a big story  
find a way, from here  
found out, I'll find you  
Play rock  
I'll sing of luck

I'll be here at anytime  
Amongst the people passing through  
On the stage closed up by the dark  
Now I'll sing the song of hope  
Even you're tired, right?  
I want to send it to your back-  
From within a darkness like this  
A song of light that illuminates hope  
That song)

Naruto was had slightly pink cheeks by the end of the song. While he may not blush when looking at nude women he would if they had beautiful voices. Her voice was amazing to him.

"How was I?" She asked

"Really good! Your'e a natural." Naruto said before they heard knocking at the door.

"Your times up sir, you have to leave now." The manager said.

"Lets head back to the room Shiina it's getting late." Naruto said after he looked at the clock on the wall. Time sure flys when your having fun.

"Yeah, and i need a bath after all the walking we did today anyway. It's been awhile since I used the school bath house anyway so I might use that." Shiina said as she held his hand and they walked off.

"Sounds funI think I'll join you." Naruto said as they walked together. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and searched for the life force of the stalkers that had followed them. Not feeling anything he decided to deal with it tomorrow. He had the signatures memorized anyway so once he crossed paths with them he would know.

"Yeah this would be a great tim to try on our new swimsuits." Shiina said as she shot off towards the bathhouse.

Naruto just chuckled before following her. It was scary sometime how much alike she and he were.

When they got to the bathhouse and changed into the newly bought swimsuits. Siina was in a red one piece that exposed the stomach and back. Naruto was in red trunks with the number ten on the left leg.

When they walked in the pool sized bath they saw Asuna and Negi in there own swimsuits.

"Asuna-kun and Negi what are you two doing here. Besides bathing of course." Naruto asked honestly suprised that there were other people in here right now.

The red-heads jumped at the sounds of his voice while Shiina hopped in the pool/bath.

"N-N-Naruto-sensei what are you doing here?!" Asuna shouted as she blushed at the sight of the older male. Being surronded by a kid all the time gave her even more appreciation for older men.

"Taking a hot bath after a long day of course." Naruto said with a slightly goofy grin on his face. Not even the vastness of time could completely get rid of his fun loving attitude, he just it very well.

The two settled down as Naruto got in and situated himself next to Shiina and wrapped his arm around her much to Asuna's envy, she would ask for tips later so she could bag Takahata-sensei.

"So Asuna-kun it must be hard living with a wizard like Negi huh?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed and a grin that made him look fox-like.

When he said that Negi and Asuna freaked out while Shiina looked at Negi in surprise.

"Calm down I've known about the Magical world for a long time now, and I've already planned on telling Shiina-chan here." Naruto said like he was talking about the weather.

"But then you'll have your magic taken away and be turned into an animal!" Negi shouted in panic. Now Shiina was worried too, she just got him as boyfriend hopefully, she didn't want him taken away.

"There are some flaws in your logic there Negi. One, I'm too powerful for them to even try. Two, my strength isn't magic based, and three is I am not a wizard or even human for that matter." Naruto said simply.

"Then what are you?" Asuna asked. If he wasn't a wizard like the brat or even human then what could he be?

"Yeah Naruto-kun what?"Shiina asked.

"Simple." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and opened them to reveal the the whites of his eyes turned black while blue became red with rings and three tomas on each ring. "I am the Ten-Tailed beast, the incarnation of destruction and chaos, and the demon-god of ninja." Naruto finished before his eyes faded back to normal.

Shiina was stunned, her new boyfriend was so cool. His eyes were really scary but he was still awesome.

Negi on the other hand was just happy that his secret was safe. The other mages wouldn't bother him about this.

Asuna was suffering from a meltdown. First a wizard, now this. Whats next a vampire?

"Hey Naruto-kun why are you telling us this?" Shiina asked.

"My gut was telling me too and after five-thousand four-hundred ninty-nine years of listening to my gut it hasn't let me down yet." Naruto said as Negi and Asuna sweatdropped, though Shiina nodded sagely. It made sense to her.

"Well I have business to take care of so you head to the room without me Shiina-chan." Naruto said before he winked at the fake leaves dissappeared into thin air. Leaving the Asuna, Shiina, Negi, and the two girls hidden behind the fake leaves to watch in awe.

**With Naruto**

After getting dressed Naruto went to the nearest school bookstore. He wasn't suprised when he saw Nodoka and Yue working there.

"Na-na-na-aruto-sensei what are you doing here." Nodoka said with a blush spreading over her whole body.

"I'll take care of this Nodoka, you go put away the new books." Yue said in her monotone voice with a strange flavored juice box in her hand. Beef flavor?

"I would like to purchase forty copies of this book." Naruto said as he handed Yue a slip of paper.

Yue blushed when she read the name of the book.

"Why do you need so many copies of this book?" Yue asked.

"You'll see tomorrow Yue-kun." Naruto said mysteriously.

The class will be in for a suprise tomorrow.

**Chapter End**

**Next time - Classes, books, and Tests pt1**

**For everybody that thinks he told Shiina to soon well think about it from Naruto's view point. He had a secrets hidden from him for 16 years. He isn't going to hide anything from the girl he is pursuing a relationship with.**

**And Shiina is so much like Naruto was that she wouldn't be scared of him. And all the girls in Negima seem to believe anything anyway.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are helpful to me writing the story.**

**I don't have have any schedule on writing**


	4. Chapter 4 Classes, books, and Tests

When all the girls of class 2-A left Negi's class and went to the Sex-Ed class the first thing they noticed were the five large boxs in the middle of the class, and the fact that Naruto-sensei seemed to be missing since last night.

Now normally that wouldn't worry if it weren't for the fact that Yue said he bought a ton of the same book from the bookstore before he vanished.

Suddenly the box closest to Makie burst open revealing Naruto wearing a white lapcoat over his black work suit.

After the shock they got from seeing there missing teacher pop out of a box. Did he sleep in there?

"Naruto-sensei where have you been?!" Yelled a concerned Madoka before she blushed a little when her teacher turned his handsome face towards her and gave her a warm smile that sent a chill down her spine and moistened her painties.

"I've been getting the class ready for a hands on activity." Before he noticed the girls blushing at what he said "Not that kind of hands on, minds out of the gutters."

The girls only blushed when he said that.

"Then what are we going to do for a hands on activity." Ako asked as her cherry red faced settled.

"I'm glad that you asked Ako-chan. You girls are going to use what are in these boxes to learn the anatomy of the female body." Naruto said with a strange glint as he started chuckling. He had plans to embarress the whole class with these boxes.

"Can I please leave sensei." Nodoka asked with a blush on her face that reminded him of Hinata-chan. She was so much like Hinata-chan that he knew that this was exactly what she needed to get over part of her shyness, it would be for her own good. As well as all the other shy girls in class.

"No you can't Nodoka-chan, your one of the people that needs this activity the most." Naruto said kindly while keeping a stern voice.

Nodoka nodded and sat back down.

"Now for this activity I need all you girls to partner up." Naruto said as he went into lecture mode.

After the girls had each gotten a partner he opened the first box to reveal white skin tight tights like Might Gai wore. He then opened the second box showing black markers. Then he opened the third box to show forty copies of Makeout Female Anatomy the only Makeout book that can be used as a textbook as well as porn.

"All of you will put on these tights and use the black markers to draw a model of each of the organs that have to do with sex, pregnacy, and child care on the other persons body where its located. After that you'll look it up in the book and read the description to your partner before writing it down next to the organ. Once your done you both will come to me so I see if you got them all." Naruto said as he gestured to the boxes that held the materials.

"What about the last box Naruto-sensei?" Asked a cheery Chizuru Naba.

"That is the prize for the students who complete the activity first." Naruto said as he went over to the last box and opened it to reveal a perverts paradise of perfect porn. The Limited Edition Signed Complete works of the Makeout Series platinum edition with bonus chapters.

Haruna nearly had a heart attack when she saw them. She had to win this. To be given the ultimate collection of well written porn by the author themselves was something she could brag about to the others in the Makeout Club.

The other girls who liked the book that the same with the exception the the club part.

"This is option one of the prizes, option two is a get-out-of-test free pass." Now the rest of the girls were pumped.

Naruto left the room to give the girls time to change after a few minutes he heard knocking letting him know it was safe to come in.

When Naruto came into the room he looked over the girls and was impressed for forteen and fifteen years old these girls has nice bodies.

"You girls can get to work to now." Naruto said as he watched the girls excitedly write on each other. Since this method required reading, drawing, writing, looking, and listening i would stick much better in the minds of the girls who had trouble learning and it would be kinda fun for the girls.

"Kaede you better win this or I'll start singing row-row-row your boat for a week." Kushina said plainly in the young ninja's head.

"Why do you want me to win?" Kaede asked as she was drawing ovaries on Setsuna who looked at her oddly.

"I haven't had a body for thousands of years which means I haven't gotten laid in thousands of years. You will get me those books, and think your answers." Said Kushina with a hint of killer intent. Nearly making Kaede have a heart attack, or was it brain death in this case?

'Okay Kushina-sama I will get you those books.' Kaede thought as Setsuna drew the glands in the breast that made milk.

'This is kinda fun, why can't all learning be this way? I understand this!' Thought a happy Asuna as she wrote the use of the cervix on Konoka.

"Hey Ako what do you think of the Naruto-sensei?" Akira, a tall girl with long, dark hair asked.

"He seams like a fun guy, and a good teacher." Ako said as she blushed when she looked over to him, longing in her eyes.

Akira just let the matter drop for now.

After awhile of the chatting and having fun doing their work Naruto noticed the first pair to finish.

"First place winners Yuna and Haruna. Which prize do you girls want?" At this all the other girls groaned. They were really hoping to win.

"I'll take the books." Haruna said with the patented pervert chuckle.

"I'll take the pass that gets me out of a test." Yuna said not looking Naruto in the eye with red cheeks.

"Okay then." Naruto said as her gave her a slip of paper with a chibi-naruto on it. "Haruna you can take the books home after class."

"Row row row your boat..." Kushina started singing in Kaede's head with a bad singing voice.

Kaede's eyes opened wide as she heard it. 'Damnit'

"That doesn't mean rest rest of you can stop." Naruto said as he started grading test from another class.

After awhile all the girls finished though most were blushing and changed back into their clothes.

DING DONG DEAD DING

"Dissmissed, I'll see you at the track for gym today." Naruto said as he followed the class to the track.

After the girls had changed and gotten to the track Naruto had them run until either they couldn't move or class ended.

He was going to do this until everyone could run the entire class then he's move on to sometime fun. While the girls looked great they were still slightly out of shape.

The first to drop was Nodoka, followed by Yue, and Hakase. The only girls who made it the whole class were Asuna, Kaede, Chao, Ku-fei, Mana, Setsuna, his daughter, and Yuna.

He was just about to give the a reward when the bell rang and all the girls except Evangeline collapsed into a dead heap panting and sweating. In hindsight maybe having the tougher girls drag tires behind them might have been overkill. The only reason his daughter was fine was because he had her do this for hundreds of years.

Naruto, Evangeline, and Chachamaru left the rest of the girls where they were as they left to go catch up.

"So besides being sealed how were the last fifty years?" Naruto asked as he put his hand on Evangeline's shoulder.

Evangeline just gave him a flat stare. She knew he knew that she knew he knew what she had been doing the last fifty years.

Naruto saw the look and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"So Maru-chan how old are you? When were you built?"

"Are you talking about me Naruto-sensei?" Chachamaru monotoned.

"Well I can't call you Chacha-chan. That nicknames for Chachazero." Naruto stated.

Chachamaru nodded in exceptence.

"I was invented two years ago by a combination of science powered by magic." She said in the same monotone voice.

"Anything exciting happen with you papa?" Asked the younger blounde.

"Nothing much, I took a trip to Makai for awhile." Naruto shrugged before he snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared under the two.

"Huh?" Evangeline said before her father claimed her lips and the circle glowed bright before a two cards appeared with Evangeline on them.

Naruto took one while before he had his daughter take the other.

"I know what you have planned with the brat. Don't lose, but don't drink his blood either. I have a different way to free you but certain conditions must be met first, and I have plans for the brat." Naruto said with a dead serious look on his face while Evangeline blushed that she was caught, and the fact her dad made a patio with her. She wasn't suprised that he could free her. Beating on the brat would be fun.

What Evangeline didn't know was that the pactio was the first step to freeing her. The curse may stop her from using most her magic, even with the fact that it weakened when he arrived, but if she used the energy given to her by another then she could bypass the curse and always have the power of magic. If she used the pactio card then he could force feed some of his infinite power.

Naruto then brought out a card with Chachazero's picture and used the summoning feature to call her to him.

"Master!" The little wooden doll called out.

"I have a job for you Chachazero." Naruto said with as the doll got serious too.

"I will complete the job Master." Chachamaru said serious as well.

"Place these in the all the areas on this map." Naruto said as he gave her a map and twenty sealing tags.

"It will be done." She said as she used the zero-tails power in her to travel by shadows to leave.

"What was that about?" Evangeline asked with a cute pout on her face.

"You wouldn't want anybody stopping you from opening your cage would you." Naruto said before he turned and walked a few steps before dissapearing.

**Next day early morning**

The library club, Mahora Dummy Squad, and Negi were at the entrance of Library Island when they heard a voice.

"Where do you think you girls are going?" Came the sarcastic voice of Naruto.

Most the girls jumped except Kaede who had sensed him there.

"Were looking for a magic book that makes you smarter!" Makie happily yelled, seeing no problem with their other teacher knowing.

The other girls facepalmed.

"Why would you need that when you could just study. Oh and Makie-chan ALL books make you smarter when you read them." Naruto said to the group.

"We don't want our class broken up if we get last place." Konoka said. No use lying now that he knows what their doing.

"Negi, go back and teach the class they will need you. You won't be of much use here." Naruto said hinting at the fact he knew about how Negi sealed his magic.

"But what about the girls." Negi asked worried for them.

"I'll take care of them. I need a book from here anyway." Naruto said as he motioned for the ten year old to shoo.

"What book do you have to get Naruto-sama?" Haruna asked.

"Just the Family Tree of a friend of mine. Which girl in the club knows the way around the library the best?" Naruto said stifly this wasn't a subject he liked talking about.

"That would be Yue." Konoka chirped in.

"Then you, Nodoka, and Haruna will be leaving now. Incase we don't make it back in time you girls will be needed to help keep the class out of last place." Naruto said before he seductivly whispered into Konoka's ear much to the groups embarrassment. "If you can get the class to first place I'll tell you why 'Se-chan' ignores you, and a secret your father has kept hidden from you."

"Really?" Konoka whispered back moist eyed.

"Of course. Now off you three girls get." Naruto kindly said as they left, leaving only him, and the dummy force.

"Lets get you girls that book!" Naruto shouted as he went through the entrance of the Library.

"YEAH/yes!" The dummy force shouted with the exception of Yue you used monotone.

**Six hours later**

Naruto turned to the group with a smile on his face.

"I have no idea where we are." Naruto said while re rubbed the back of his neck.

At this they all stared dumbly at the man who had been leading them for six hours. They looked at Yue who had the map.

"Suprisingly enough the 'magic book' is in the next room on the left." Yue said much too Naruto's suprise.

After they entered through the door they looked around and saw a book on a pedistal. Seeing the book the five girls raced towards it and fell when the floor opened tossing them in a pile the girls panty clad asses showing.

Naruto could not take his eyes off the the butts of Makie and Yue. He would look at Kaede's ass later, if he asked she would gladly strip nude for him.

Feeling a bit of his old self come back he said what he was thinking.

"Makie-chan and Yue-chan have some nice asses." That might not have been the best thing to say right now if the happy blushes on their faces were anything to go by.

Was that statue chuckling?

Then after the statue started talking it made the girls play... twister?

What was with this school and perverted games.

Suprisingly enough the got to the last question before Asuna hit the wrong circle. Once she got it wrong the statue brought it's hammer down on the floor under them breaking it and sending them tumbling.

It looked like Ku-fei, Kaede, and Asuna would land without bad injury but Makie and Yue were falling head first I he didn't do something the two would die.

Acting quickly Naruto moved over to them and pulled them both to his chest and locked an arm around them.

'Gotta make this realistic' Naruto thought as he used a very swift burst of power to knock out all the girls except Kaede then used a partial transformation to bring out his tails and grabs Asuna, Ku-fei, and Kaede while the rest of his tails extended and lowered them to the ground slowly.

Naruto laid the girls down as he turned to Kaede.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked her, seeing her nod Naruto grabbed his left arm by the forarm gritting his teeth and crushed it, before grapped his shoulder and dislocated it.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Seeing her master hurt himself startled Kaede.

Naruto chuckled and used his good arm and pointed to Yui and Makie.

"Those two saw me rescue them. If it were just Makie then I could let it go but Yue is a smart girl. She would question why a man who fell hundreds of feet while saving two girls isn't injured. The simplest way to avoid that is to get injured during the 'fall'." Naruto explained, calming down the enraged ninja.

"It will be annoying to stop it from healing but it has to be done." Naruto spoke more to himself than Kaede.

A few hours later the girls woke up and saw Kaede wrapping up the bloody broken arm of their teacher.

"What happended to you sensei?!" The girls shouted in panic.

"I landed wrong, don't worry it isn't as bad as it looks." 'because the second l let it heal i'll be fine' Naruto said but thought the last part.

"Where are we?" Ku-fei asked with a chinese accent.

"Under Library Island. But this room is unreal, books in perfect condition everywear and the nice climate it has is almost enough to make me believe I'm asleep. OW!" Yue said in monotone before Naruto pinched her butt causing her to yelp.

"Well at least we know your not sleeping." Naruto joked to the blushing Yue.

"How are we going to get out?" Asked Asuna worried about being stuck here.

"I'll find a way out while you girls study the school books on the shelf over there." Naruto said pointing to the shelf.

"But we don't have the magic book so it won't make a distance." Makie said dispondently.

Naruto just reached into his bag and pulled the magic book out much to the girls shock.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" Asuna shouted to him in suprise.

"When you girls were playing pervy twister" que blushed "I snuck around the statue and grabbed the book." Naruto said as he put it back in his bag. "And I'm not letting you girls use it and get out of actually learning the knowledge, one of the reasons I came was to make sure you girls studied instead of taking shortcuts."

**A few days of studying later**

"Okay girls I can now honestly say that you can pass the finals." Naruto said proud of his students. He was glad that he had enough years as a teacher to cram info into peoples heads.

"But how do we get out of here?" Makie asked.

"I bet you he knew where the exit was the whole time." Kushina said inside Kaede.

'That would be a suckers bet. Of course he did." Kaede thought back and Kushina hmpht at her.

"Oh I've known the way out the whole time. It's just behind that waterfall over there." Naruto said as he pointed to it using his 'healed arm'.

'And the best part is that the 'statue' isn't going to try to get the book back until tomorrow.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Then lets go!" The smarter dummy force shouted as they ran passed the waterfall up the stairs, answering all the questions, and got on the elevator. They were lucky because if they had one more person they would have been over the weight limit. Did Naruto-sensei see the future because so far everything he's done has made this whole ordeal much easier than Negi would have.

**The next day after the tests**

"First place is... class 2-A!?" Shouted the announcer. (Because naruto got the girls to the test on time they were graded with the rest.)

The cheers of class 2-A drowned out all else as most of the girls went to thank Negi while the girls who went to Library Island thanked Naruto, it was like he planned it all out.

And he did, this was his way of fucking up the deans plans.

After some time all the girls left except one girl who looked at Naruto with a determined expression.

"Class 2-A has gotten first place. So please tell me what you promised." Asked a serious Konoka Konoe.

Naruto smiled.

"Follow me and I'll tell you all you want to know." Naruto said as he held out his hand.

Konoka felt that if she took his hand her whole world would change. But if it meant that she could learn all that was hidden from her then it would be worth it.

She took his hand and what would be said next would leave her shocked.

**Chapter End**

**Next time. Magic is Real?! **

**And people who think why Naruto would care that yue knew, whose to say he isn't leaving her less obvious clues. Naruto is old giving yue a mystery to figure out amuses him.**

**I know I'm changing a lot but I honestly think that things would be alot different if this naruto was there. But I have a plan, and everything I'm doing will lead up to it**

**Negi isn't the main character in the story so it will not revlove around him, so things will change to fit that. Some things will revolve around him but with Naruto here things will be very different. In the end Negi will be almost as strong as Eva.**

**Sorry for being late on the update but I got busy.**

**Please Review and Don't flame me on this.**


	5. Chapter 5 Magic is Real!

**This chapter will be shorter because it will be setting up next chapter which will hopefully be longer. This chapter was harder to write**

[Last time]

"Class 2-A has gotten first place. So please tell me what you promised." Asked a serious Konoka Konoe.

Naruto smiled.

"Follow me and I'll tell you all you want to know." Naruto said as he held out his hand.

Konoka felt that if she took his hand her whole world would change. But if it meant that she could learn all that was hidden from her then it would be worth it.

She took his hand and what would be said next would leave her shocked.

[Present time]

"Konoka do you believe in magic?" Naruto asked her while looking at the world tree in the distance.

Konoka was curious as to what this had to do with anything but answered anyway.

"It's my greatest wish for magic to exist." Konoka said with a sigh. When will he get to what she wanted.

"Then Konoka close your eyes." Naruto said with the grin he got when he was about to prank someone.

Konoka did as she was told and closed her eyes. This was getting her nowhere but she had a feeling that if she didn't do it then he wouldn't tell her anything. She would play his game for now.

"Okay now open them." Konoka heard Naruto say. When she opened them her mind was blown. They were on one of the branches of the world tree. This was just like magic. Actually now that she thought about it magic was the only way this could be possible.

"MAGICS REAL!" Konoka squeeled in joy before Naruto softly thumped her on the head. Tears gathered in her eyes as she pouted at him in confusion.

"Yes it's real, and it's the secret your father has been hiding from you since your birth." Naruto said with acid dripping from his words.

"Why would he do that?" Konoka asked Naruto a little angry at her dad.

"Why I don't know his exact reason for hiding it, but I can guess it was because you have one of the largest reserves of power that I have ever seen from a pure human. Many people would kill to have your power under their control. He must feel that if you don't know about magic you'll be safe." Naruto said anger slipping in his vaice as his eyes shifted to their Ten-Tails form eyes. This reminded him so much of how the Third Hokage kept Kurama from him.

"I think he was being an idiot when he thought that. The best thing he could have done is to prepare you for the threats." Naruto continued his small rant.

"How does Se-chan tie in to all this?" Konoka asked him.

"Setsuna is a member of the crow clan. But in early life she was kicked out for being born with white wings instead of black. Luckily for her the swordswomen group that serves your family took her in. Ever since she was young she has been groomed to guard you, right now I think she is trying to do so from the shadows." He explained to her.

"Can I still learn to use magic.?" Konoka asked as she rubbed some tears from her eyes. Learning magic would help her protect herself and Se-chan. She also wanted to spite her father.

"Sure I'll teach you, but you'll have to make a pactio with me. It will be the quickest way to unlock your magic reserves." Naruto said to her.

"Whats a pactio?" Konoka said as Naruto facepalmed, he forgot she was still mostly clueless to terms that mages used.

"It's a pact formed between two people that allows one to get stronger and be energized by the power of the contract holder. It is normally activated by eather kissing of sharing blood." Naruto said to her as Konoka blushed at the mention of a kiss, before she nodded to him showing she agreed.

Naruto snapped his fingers as a magic circle appeared under them much to the joy Konoka. Naruto then leened forward and kissed Konoka who wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

She had never felt so good in her life. The circle glowed brighter as she was enveloped in it's warm light.

Once the light died Konoka continued to french kiss her sensei as one of her hands started going lower.

Naruto broke the kiss when he felt her squeeze his ass. Naruto put the original pactio card with the others in his pocket while he handed the copy to Konoka.

Konoka gushed as she looked at her card. It looked just like a Tarrot cards with her in a priestess outfit holding fans on it. (Same pactio she got from Negi just more powerfull since Narutos the one powering it)

"Konoka you can't tell anyone that you know about magic until your strong enough to deal with the forces after you. If your not ready they may wipe your mind of everything magic." Naruto said as Konoka looked horrified they would do that.

"Then I'll just become a great mage like you." She said with a cute smile on her face.

"I'm not a mage, I'm not even human. I'm the Ten-Tailed Beast, King of Demon, God of Ninja, and incarnation of Chaos." Naruto said taking joy in her shocked face. He could only imagine the look on Yue's face when she figured out all the clues he's leaving her. First was the crushed arm that 'healed' in two days, then was how he seemed to know everything. He'll keep leaving clues untill she confronts him.

"Is Evangeline a mage then?" Konoka asked him.

"Yes she is, but she will also be helping teach you magic while I focus on your hand to hand. Right Princess?" Naruto said as Evangeline appeared floating above Konoka. Sipping at a bottle of Sake.

"As much as I don't want to I'll teach you, but don't think I care what happens to you. I'm only doing this because papa wants me too." Evangeline as she looked at her father who just chuckled at what she said.

His daughter would train the young girl in that magic bottle of hers for two hours in normal time meaning that Konoka would be getting a total of two days of training everyday. Then when she wasn't in the the bottle Naruto would have her read magic books.

In the month long break the class was getting Konoka would be getting a minimum of two monthes of physical and and magical training time. Thats also not counting the time he would have her spend a whole day in there meaning twenty four days in one day.

If they pushed her to the limit they could give her five or six monthes of training in a month. Add the power Naruto can give her through the pactio and she'll be a force not to messed with. Not only that but he was also planning on giving her gravity seals to further increase her bodies power.

When he was done with her she would be at least on par with Isobu the Three Tailed Turtle.

"Evangeline take her to the resort and get her started on her training. The full package." Naruto said with a small bit of sadism.

Konoka just gulped as Evangeline smirked. This was going to hurt wasn't it.

"Gladly." She said before her and Konoka were enveloped in shadows and taken away to her cabin leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto jumped out of the tree branch scaring Negi who had been taking a walk.

"Naruto-san. What are you doing?" Asked a scared shitless ten year old.

"Hey kid. Nothing much just taking in the scenery." Naruto said cooly. It wouldn't do to run the suprise he had planned for Negi right now.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Negi asked nerviously.

"Yeah sure, walk with me as we talk." Naruto said as he walked of motioning for Negi to follow next to him. "So what do you want to talk about kid."

"Your really strong so I was wondering if you have you ever met a man by the moniker of The Thousand Master?" Negi asked.

Naruto blinked, that wasn't what he thought the kid wanted to talk about.

"Yeah the idiots the friend of one of my old students Albireo Imma. They were on some team together." Naruto said as Negi looked at him with hope, not even paying attension that he called his dad an idiot.

Naruto saw the look and couldn't bring himself to give the kid false hope that he could tell him where his dad was.

"Sorry kid but I don't have a clue to where your dad is, and frankly at the strength your at now even if you knew where he was I don't think you could do anything about it." Naruto said bringing Negi's hopes crashing down around him.

"How can I get stronger then?" Negi asked with fire in his eyes.

'Lets see on one hand I can make the brat stronger and give Princess more trouble on the other hand I can leave him weaker but then it wouldn't be as fun to watch. hehehehe. Sorry princess but this looks to be too much fun to miss.' Naruto thought as a down right evil grin made it's way to his face.

"I have just the books for you to help you get stronger." Naruto said as he pulled two books out of his pocket dimension and tossed them to Negi.

"Thank you Naruto-san. I have one more question, is Evangeline-san a mage?" Negi asked as Naruto enternaly chuckled.

"Nope she's just a normal little girl, but if you involve her in magic you won't live to see tomorrow." Naruto said as his eyes glowed red and the whites turned black.

"I understand completely sir!" Negi shouted in fear. Well that answered his question about Evangeline-san. Negi looked at the books Naruto-san gave him. Martial Arts for the Hopeless and Intermediate Wind Spells volume 1.

When he looked back up Naruto was gone.

[With Naruto]

'What am I going to do now?' Naruto thought before he had a wicked idea and summoned the Decapitating Carving Knife, the blade used by Zabuza Momochi, and went to find a certain student.

After a while he picked up the location of Setsuna and teleported to her location.

[With Setsuna]

Setsuna was having a good training session by herself that day, before she felt a killing intent behind her and jumped out of the way as a HUGE sword came flying towards her and suck itself in a tree.

"Who's there!" She shouted before a red mist that smelled like blood filled the clearing and the killing intent she felt skyrocketed.

She then heard the most demonic sounding voice of her life that came from all directions.

"_**Throat, Spinal Column, Lungs, Liver, The Jugular Vein, The Subclavian Artery**_, _**Kidney, And Heart. So Many Choices. What Vital, Vulnerable Place Shall I Choose?**_" The voice called to her.

Just as she was about have a heart attack when the mist faded to show Naruto standing in front of her with a grin.

"Yo." Naruto said while holding his sword over his shoulder.

"Why would you do that?!" Setsuna shouted at him, completely forgeting who she was yelling at.

"I wanted you see what you whould do under extreme stress." Naruto deapanned like it was obvious. That wasn't the real reason but she didn't need to know that.

Setsuna blushed at that.

"You know Setsuna you would look so much better if you stopped dyeing your hair or wearing colored contacts." Naruto said as he looked at her. (This is actually fact from the manga that she does that. She's an albino it's why she has white wings.)

"How do you know about that?!" Setsuna questioned wearily.

"I know alot about you Setsuna Sakurazaki, born fifteen years ago as a member of the demon crow clan but was banished at three for having white wings do to you being an albino. You were then adopted by the Sakurazaki family two weeks later. At age six you started to learn the God' Cry sword style, but left to protect Konoka Konoe here at Mahora. Your three sizes are 71cm, 52cm, and 74cm. And the sexual thoughts you masterbate to are of Konoka in a strap-on doing you in the butt while calling you a dirty whore." Naruto said while Setsuna blushed and looked at him in disbelief. How did he know all that.

What she didn't know was that ever since she was young Naruto had been watching her once he had heard of an albino member of the Crow clan, but she was adopted before he could get to her.

"How about you and me make a bet. If you can scratch me once by the time the nightfall then not only will I not tell Konoka you masterbate to her I'll also make you stronger and grant your hearts desire."

"And if you win?" She said as her eyes narrowed.

"Not only will we make a pactio, but you will also take the dye out of your hair and stop wearing those contacts." Setsuna looked wide eyed at him. Honestly that truly wasn't asking for much. Hell it even benefited her more than him since she could use the weapon anytime.

But she had been changing her looks so long that she would feel weird to stop doing it.

She debated with herself for ten minutes and decided to do it. One scratch couldn't be that hard.

**Three hours forty-six minutes later**

"What 'pant' are 'pant' you." She couldn't make a scratch on him, and what made it worse was that not only had he not moved from his spot, but he hadn't even used his sword.

Kaede wasn't joking when she said he was powerful.

"We'll make the pactio tomorrow when you stop hiding your true self." Naruto said as he dissapeared.

Setsuna just looked the spot he dissapeared.

'I need it get stronger, for Konoka." Setsuna thought as she knew what she had to do.

She had to ask Naruto-sensei to train her after she k-k-k-kissed him.

**Chapter End**

**Next time - Crow and Training.**

**Sorry for the wait. I had some trouble writing this chapter.**

**For those that thought I was cutting out Negi then thats not the case. Negi will end almost as powerful as Evangeline.**

**Konoka and Setsuna are in the Harem so I'm making them grow stronger than in the manga. Konoka will be between Negi and Evangeline in stength but she will hate fighting.**

**And that thing about Setsuna being an albino is true. It mentions it briefly in the manga. Don't flame me over it.**

**Please leave a good review they feed my drive to write.**

**The new poll will still be up until the kyoto trip. **


	6. Chapter 6 Crow and Training

**I don't own either series. Naruto or Negima. Longest chapter to date.**

[With Konoka at the resort, during the time Setsuna makes the bet with Naruto]

"Where are we?" Konoka asked as she looked around. One minute she was in Evangeline's cabin the next she is in a room with a bottle in it. Then she stood on a circle and here she was.

Evangeline flashed in next to her.

"Were in my Magic Resort, the ultimate tool for training and relaxation." Evangeline said with grandour as she took a superior pose.

"Why are we here though? How is this going to help me train?" Konoka asked with a cute pout on her visage. To bad her current trainer wasn't affected by cute.

"Because in her a full twenty-four hours equals one hour on the outside world. I hpe your prepared because the next seven hours will be a full week of hell for you!" Evangeline shouted at her with not a little bit of joy. She could finally have someone to releave her stress on.

"Put this on and run twenty laps while reading this book on how to reach your magic reserves." Evangeline said as she tossed Konoka a training outfit and a book. The clothes she were given were average white karate outfits. The only thing off about the clothes she had been given were that on the insides of them were what she thought looked like weird lines. The book looked like your average textbook only it wasn't nearly as thick.

Just as she finished stripping and changing into the training clothes Evangeline snapped her fingers as she smirked.

Konoka's body was flattened to the ground as the seals in her new clothes glowed light blue and merged with her outfit and vanished.

Looking down at the pained girl Evangeline just smiled wickedly at her.

"Those clothes are special. They increase the their weight so that they are one hundred pounds more than the wearer can handle. This process will continue until the user has reached a peak physical condition. Father invented them to torture all his past students." Evangeline as she repressed a shiver. She had to wear them too at one point. What made it worse was this was only step one of physical training out of five.

Konoka had stood up with incredible difficulty while Evangeline was talking. Even that had made her muscles scream at her in pain. Sweat was starting to form on her body as she slowly started walking with the book in hand as she opened it to chapter one.

Evangeline just watched her as she tried to see what her dad saw in Konoka. Her dad has taught some of the greatest warriors and mages in history. He's even trained quite a few of the Greek Gods in their arts. Every person he had ever trained was in the pages of either history books or 'legends'.

Merlin, Artemis, Hestia, and even her the evil mage Evangeline were just a few of his students that reached greatness whether good of bad didn't matter.

What was it about the Konoe brat that made her father want to make her one of the greats. Sure the girl was an amazing natural magic tank, but she didn't have any fighting spirit or lust for battle.

Seeing Konoka slow down Evangeline powered up her weakest spell and fired it right at the spot behind Konoka speeding her up.

It was so refreshing to be using her dad's training method on someone else for a change. Her ass was still feeling phantom pains from when he used that super powered ass poke on her. Once she made her dad hers she was going to have him do it with a certain something longer, thicker, and harder than his fingers.

Hey if you spent almost six-hundred years being loved and looked after by the handsome man who not only saved you but was also the first to show you kindness then you would look at him that way too.

Also it wasn't like they cared about the morals of humans anyway. When you live for as long as they do morals don't really matter.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when Konoka dropped to the ground face first in front of her. Sweat pouring off her and soaking her white training outfit making it slightly see-through revealing she wasn't wearing anything under it. Her face was beat red as she was taking the deepest breaths she could to satisfy her burning lungs.

Evangeline just took out a healing potion and a glass of water and sat them down ten meters away from the half dead girl. The healing potion would fix the tears in her muscles making them stronger and provide a slight boost in energy. The glass of water was so she could rehydrate herself, and the potion tasted horrible too.

"Here's some water and a potion that will make you feel better, but if you want it you'll have to get it yourself. I don't even want you to have even that, but I guess you earned it." Evangeline said as she watched Konoka crawl forward on her hands and knees to the drinks. It took her awhile to get there but when she did she gulped down red potion quickily even though it tasted bad and soon followed it up with the water.

She could literally feel all her torn muscles repairing and becoming stronger, the down side was her clothes were also getting heavier to adjust to her new strength.

"Good now that your refreshed give me twenty-five laps and re-read the book I gave you, my Papa will want you to have that book memorized when he gets his hands on you." Konoka looked at her in horror, but seeing Evangeline charging an attack in her hand got her moving as she returned to the torture.

[A few hours later]

Konoka fell back to the ground in agony as every fiber of her being screamed at her to stop running.

This time Evangeline put down a green potion twenty meters away. The purpose of this potion was just to heal and stregthen the muscles, but not give her back any energy so she would still be tired. This was what her Papa would do to her, laps and a red potion, then a greater number of laps followed by a green potion.

This time Konoka couldn't even get on her hands and knees as she crawled towards the drink. Her dignity forgoten for now as she moved her body towards the potion. Once she got there she drank it down in one go.

She was quickily learning to love the feeling of her muscles healing as she sighed in relief. The she grunted as her clothes got heavier again.

"This part physical training for today is over. You can take off your outfit now." The second Evaneline said that Konoka stripped off all her sweat drenched clothes leaving her butt naked. She was so happy that the torture was over for the day that she went over to the blond girl and gave her a smootch on the lips. Leaving Evangeline stunned as the brunette got on the ground and spread her limps, enjoying the how the cool ground refreshed her naked body.

Evengeline looked at her with anger before calmed herself down. Papa wouldn't want her to kill his new student just because she kissed her. But she was going to make the next part of todays training hurt even more for it.

"Stand up." Evangeline ordered as she glared at the naked girl.

Konoka stood up as best she could, not wanting to make one of the people who make her put back on the evil clothes.

Evangeline used a quick spell and Konoka's body lost it's ability to move.

"This spell will keep you in that position unless I either end the spell, it runs out of power, you break it with physical strength, or you channel magic into your body. Your going to have to either learn learn how to use magic or break it physically and since your not strong enough to do that, that leaves you one choice." The blond mage said as she left the area to drink some wine.

Four hours later Evangeline felt a strong pulse of magic from where Konoka was.

'I looks like day one of torture week is over. I honestly didn't expect her to last the whole day. I looks like I get to have more fun with her tomorrow.' Evangeline thought as she chuckled.

The next few days were much the same execpt for the number of laps she did would always increase and leave her a sweating mess forced to drink the potions. Then during the magic portion she would be given a spell to learn and if she didn't learn it Evangeline would keep launching low level ice spells at her, and since she was always took the training clothes off after physical exersizes she would be sweaty and naked. Not a good combo when you get hit by a cold attack.

She would also be given a new book to memorize everyday. From magics to martial arts styles and sometimes cooking.

The biggest change was on the fifth day where Evangeline had Chachamaru fight Konoka until she could land ten hits on the robot. It took Konoka eleven hours and a lot of bruises to hit Chachamaru ten times, since she was still in her weighted clothes.

On the sixth day Evangeline had Konoka do nothing but fire Water Magic Arrows into the sky while she did her physical exersizes.

The seventh day was perhaps the most fun for Evangeline. Evangeline would beat the stuffing out of Konoka and the poor girl had to use healing magic to heal her bruises. This day was designed to increase pain tolerance while also increasing the speed it took to heal an injury.

At the end of the seventh day Konoka was finally allowed to get her school uniform and leave. The first thing she was going to do was take a nice long hot bath. Evangeline wouldn't let her use hers so that meant that she smelled awfull. After sweating that much everyday for a week and not bathing would do that to you.

Evangeline said that in the last mage war that people went weeks without bathing because of all the constant pressure they had on them not to let their guard down. This also taught her that she would always treasure bath time.

When she got back in her room the first thing that happened was Asuna blaming Negi for not bathing. That was until she noticed it was coming from a very tired Konoka.

"Wow Konoka you stink. What the hell have you been doing that would you smell so bad?" Questioned Asuna as she and Negi held their noses.

"I just joined at a gym to get in better shape." Konoka said as she used the lie Evangeline told her to use.

"Well take a bath." Asuna said as she got out a scented candle. But she also noticed that Konoka seemed a lot more toned than when she last saw her. They must be a great gym if they could do this to Konoka in just a few hours. Hell Konoka was more toned than she herself was now.

A few hours later Konoka came out of the bathroom in the sleeping clothes, and plopped down on the bed and let out a heavenly sigh of comfort.

After seven days of sleeping naked where ever she passed out had her feeling lucky that she could sleep in her own bed again.

At least for now on from now on she would only be spending two days in Evangeline's resort a day from now on, exept on Saturdays when she would spend twelve days in a day in there.

[Next day with Setsuna]

She looked at herself in the mirror. Red eyes and White hair really did look good on her she noticed when she finished putting her hair in a side ponny tail. Only to let it fall down straight. It just didn't look right with her hair now.

Getting dressed Setsuna grapped her sword and left the room to go meet Naruto at the place she lost badly to him yesterday.

She passed some of her classmates but they didn't seem to notice or recognize her.

It took her about half a hour to get to the spot and the first thing she noticed was her teacher Naruto was standing in the same place he beat her yesterday and in the same position. His back was to his sword as it stood up out of the ground.

"I was right you do look better like this." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and a stranger version of the pactio magic circle appeared. This one was modified so that she couldn't use the artifact she got against him.

The young half-demon's pale skin turned bright red when Naruto grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into a soul searing kiss.

The passion from the kiss forced Setsuna to bring out her wings as they started twitching in joy and pleasure. One of the hands Naruto had on her waist drifted to her wings and lightly stroked the tips of them.

This caused Setsuna to let out a moan. The wings were always her sensitive spot.

The pactio circle got brighter as two cards came out. The warm feeling of the pactio, the out of this world kiss, their bodies pressed together, and his amazing fingers rubbing her feathers proved to much for her as her body became a twitching mess passed out in his arms.

"Hey Shiina-chan did you get all that." Naruto said as Shiina came out from behind the sword with a video camera. She had been video taping the whole thing through the larger whole in the sword.

"Yeah I got all of it. Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Shiina asked. She had been in Setsuna's place a few days ago.

"I learned it from years and years of practice. Want me to teach it to you?" Naruto said as he smirked. This girl was one of a kind. Not only was she alright with him having a harem but she was the one who came up with the idea in the first place.

"Yeah you have to teach that to me." Shiina said as she and Naruto heard Setsuna coming to.

"What happened?" Setsuna said as she looked at Naruto and Shiina.

"You came when Naruto-kun made a pactio with you." Shiina said as if she wasn't just talking about something embarrassing.

"Yeah, here is your card." Naruto said as he handed her a pactio card with her picture on it. (Setsuna's normal pactio but with different hair and eyes.)

"Naruto-sensei will you train me in sword play?" Setsuna asked much to the suprise of those present.

"Not right now, but I will once my current project is finished." Naruto said sternly.

This got Shiina's attention, who didn't know he was working on anything in the first place.

"What are you workin' on Naruto-kun?" Shiina asked as she invaded his personal space much to Setsuna's embarrassment.

"Sorry but it's a suprise for later." Naruto said before he smacked Shiina on the ass causing her to jump. Naruto took this chance to dissapear in swirl of leaves.

[With Konoka]

Konoka was on her way back to the resort when she felt a shift in the wind behind her. She turned to look around but there was nothing there.

Once she turned back to walk again she was face to face with Naruto, who was grinning at her.

"Hey there Konoka-chan how did you like the training." Naruto said as he watched Konoka's face start twitching at his question.

"It was hard, but I can feel much stronger in body and in magic." Konoka said still twitching in the face. "Where are you going?"

"I'm coming with you." He said with a cruel smirk. Training was going to be much harder now that he was taking part in it.

"But I thought that the barrier that Evangeline-san told me about keeps you out." Konoka said with confusion and some fear. That look on his face didn't say any good things to her.

"Do you really think that I didn't have a way to break a barrier. Even if I didn't a simple barrier can't stop me for long. It's about time I broke it anyway." Naruto said as he grapped Konoka's shoulder and teleported them to the edge of the barrier.

Naruto raised his hand as walked forward and laid it on the now visible barrier. Then he simply overloaded it with his massive power.

Once it was overloaded Naruto gripped his hand into a fist and shattered the barrier.

Konoka was just staring at him in awe. The books she read described the levels of spells. The rankings started with D being the lowest level, then comes C the second lowest, followed by B the middle rank, right after is A rank being high in rank and power, the last is the fabled S which is the most powerful.

Evangeline-san told her that the barrier was High-A to Low-S. To crush that as easily as he did spoke volumes about his power.

"Lets go Konoka." Naruto said as he walked towards the cabin.

His voice shook Konoka out of her thoughts as she ran into the cabin after him.

"Princess must be in the resort." Naruto said to himself as he went into the room with the resort in it.

Konoka just followed him even though she knew that her training was going to hurt worse now that he was apart of it. No Pain, No Gain.

After they both were transported to inside the resort Naruto was tackled by the young looking Shinso Vampire.

"Welcome to my resort papa. Did you come to torture the Konoe brat." Evangeline said in excitement. Watching her dad train somebody else was always so much more fun than going through the traing herself.

"Yep, Konoka I want you to start on what you normally do, but your also going be wearing this." Naruto said as he pulled a headband out of his pocket.

The second Evangeline saw that headband she started backing away from it in fear. That thing was pure evil.

"What does it do?" Konoka asked startled that whatever it did was enough to have Evangeline backing away in fear.

"This is a headband covered in resistance seals. Unlike weight seals that increase weight these will make you feel like your walking through honey, but the best part is the two added suprises. The first is that is prevents most of a person's magic from being used so you have to try harder to use magic, increasing your control over your power. The second is that every time you try to talk it will give you a moderate shock, teaching you to use magic without incantations." Naruto said as he explained to the scared girl the horror of the headband.

While normally it wouldn't sound so bad when combined with her physical excersizes making her tired and the fact that her routine now had her constantly using magic for spells and inhancing her speed this thing sounded like it was designed to make her training ten times more difficult.

Which it was made for that reason.

"How long do Negi and Asuna think you'll be gone?" Naruto asked with a glint in his eye.

"They went to the Class Rep's house for the day so maybe five or six hours." Konoka said before the horror of that statement kicked in.

"Perfect. Now get dressed and start your excersize." Naruto said as he smirked at his student.

[Eight hours later]

A slightly smoking Konoka stopped her excersizing like always by falling to the ground and showing her dedication by crawling towards the drinks provided for her.

She had only managed to do six spells without getting shocked by the headband. Also the stupid thing, combined with her weighted clothes made running her worst nightmare. Normally it would take her the full day of training to sweat this much.

Then she remembered that she had to do this again plus five extra laps after she could stand again.

After another half hour of the potion fixing her muscles and giving her energy Konoka was about to start again before Naruto stopped her.

"Konoka just to let you know, if you take this long to complete the second round then I'll add ten extra laps tomorrow." Naruto said as he watched Konoka's eyes widen in horror before she started running the course with newfound speed, magic and energy she didn't know she had adding her in fear of the extra laps.

Not that Naruto was going to make her do extra laps anyway. He just wanted her to learn faster, she was like him with the fact that she learned best under stress.

That was the desiding factor he based all his students on. If they learned better under stress or not. Thats the reason he made the training so painfully hard, so that only the most determined people went through it.

Konoka was lucky that he and his daughter were giving her the potions. They speed up her training as well as what they did.

Muscles get stronger after they heal from tearing. By using the potions after every set of laps the rate she would get stronger would be multiplied by ten. The training itself was also made to keep the body looking more streamline while packing the muscles by weighing down every inch of the body. This would let her keep her feminine figure while also having strength similer to Granny Tsunade and speed like Lee or Gai.

Also since she was forced to spend so much energy the potions would also multiply her endurance. The only reason she hasn't noticed the change in speed, power, and endurance is because the clothes were always increasing in weight and resistance, and add that to the fact they spent that extra endurance by adding five laps each time.

Her magic reserves were also getting larger through this process, and by teaching her through pain to not say her spells she was learning to do them without talking. That would increase their power when she did say the incantations.

This training also did wonders for her pain tolerance. By always being in some form of pain she would grow used to it. While he really didn't like hurting her he knew this was for her own good.

He was just lucky that she had great magic reserves or she would not have been able to finish the laps in the first place. By having her exhaust herself physicaly she would automaticaly use her magic to full her body to finish the laps.

Even when his daughter would beat up on the poor girl up was helping her. By being under attack and getting hit Konoka would develop a six sense for when an attack was coming and the place it was coming from. Back in the day through similar methods most chunin and jounin had a similar ability to sense attacks to a degree.

And by having her heal her own wounds she would learn what the old medic ninjas called battle healing. The ability to her themselves and others while fighting. It was for this reason Tsunade was regarded as the greatest medic in history.

He just knew that one day Konoka would take that title from Tsunade.

[Seven hours later]

After plopping to the ground and getting the gree potion Konoka looked at Naruto with hope in her eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes Konoka training is done for today. No extra laps tomorrow." Naruto said as he watched the girls shout out in joy as she got shocked by the headband. After that she stripped naked not caring that Naruto was a boy and plopped back on the ground in an unlady like position and started snoring.

Naruto just shook his head as he went to the bed that his daughter insisted he share with her.

'Go on and sleep Konoka you've earned it.' Naruto thought as he sent one last look at the nude girl before heading to bed himself.

**Chapter End**

**This chapter was more towards Show casing the basics of konoka's training.**

**I know that the training seemed a little harsh, but I hope that i explained the reasons behind it well enough. This training was made for people with huge amounts of magic or any other power. I'm not just being mean to Konoka.**

**By the time negi fights evangeline he will be about level with Kotaro at full power or slightly above, and I feel that I need to say this again while Negi will have an important part in this he won't be the main focus. Naruto and his girls will be the main focus.**

**And girls pactio's will be the same items as the manga. Each item was already best suited for each girl.**

**I am going over ten girls for the harem.**

**Harem - Shiina, Yuna, Makie, Yue, Konoka, Setsuna, Kaede, Akira, Nodoka, Asakura, Evangeline(?), Kushina(?), Sayo(?), Mana(?)**

**(?) means I'm not sure right now**

**Please Review They Feed My Writer's Spirit Don't Flame Me**


	7. Chapter 7 Test, Breast, and Blood

Chapter start

The last month had gone by rather fast for Naruto in his opinion.

His daughter Evangeline had been steadily getting more and more touchy with him. He even saw her wearing one of his older orange shirts and smelling it. Every time he was in the resort she would either share her bed with him or sneak into his bed and snuggle up to him.

He had gone on a few more dates with Shiina, and most of them were pretty great. Though there was that time a they had seen Negi out when they were on one of their dates and the little brat sneezed all of Naruto's clothes away, much to the joy of Shiina and all the girls that had seen him, if the nosebleeds were anything to go by.

Konoka's training had been going fantastic for her even though it was complete and utter torture for her every single day. They had been able to fit a grand total of seven monthes training into the month long break from school. With today being her last day of stage one of training. She was now as fast as Rock Lee without weights and using three gates and stronger than Sakura Haruno in strength, almost to Tsunade's level. She had finally hit the limit that the training clothes could increase their weight to as well.

Her Healing magic skills were also on the same league as Tsunade's. Though when it came to Attacking magic she wasn't doing as well. She could use the spells just fine, but she did not have the will to hurt others. The girl was a healer at heart, not that it mattered, soon the girls would be more than happy to fight strong adversaries. It was like that with all his students.

The girl had also memorized every book Naruto had given her.

That also meant that today would be the day Naruto would test Konoka to see if she could handle stage two of his training. Which was mostly just be her and Naruto fighting so she could gain expereince against an opponent that is leagues above her.

Right now Naruto was in the resort with Evangeline, Chachamaru, Chachazero, and Konoka. With Konoka looking like she was going to die of a heart attack. Chachazero and his daughter though looked like Christmas had come early.

"Could you please re-re-re-repeat that Naruto-sama?" Konoka asked with no small amount of fear in her voice.

"You and I are going to battle until you can either land a clean hit on me or are knocked out, because rest assured I WILL be attacking you too." Naruto said as Konoka paled while his daughter and his creation smiled wider. This would be fun to watch for them. They hoped it would be real bloody.

"Don't worry I won't use my full power against you Konoka. That would be like Dragons fighting wolves or men fighting maggots, or men riding dragons throwing wolves at maggots." Naruto said with a light hearted look in his eyes, like he wasn't talking about the fact he was about to beat the crap out of the poor girl.

Everybody just looked at him funny when he said that last part.

'Papa needs to stop watching movies.' The younger immortal thought when she heard him say the part about men riding dragons throwing wolves at maggots. Though she had to admit that the mental image was pretty funny.

"So Konoka get out of your training clothes and get ready for your test." Naruto ordered as he relaxed. While he was going to fight back a little he wasn't going to take this very seriously. The girl was only about a tenth as strong as Evangeline. Which by most people would be called very strong.

"But then I'll be naked when we fight." Konoka said as she tried to stall the fight. Even though the nudity really didn't bother her at all. After being nude around your teacher for around seven months makes it to where you really don't care if he can see you naked.

"If your clothes get ripped in a fight do you really think the opponent will let you stop and go get a change of clothes." Naruto said to her as the others nodded sagely, it was true.

"O-o-okay." Konoka stuttered as she stripped down to her bra and panties. She was lucky she wore them under her training clothes today. After her clothes were off she felt much lighter and got into a basic stance.

"Come at me if you can. Chachamaru video this whole battle." Naruto said as Konoka charged him swinging her right fist at Naruto only for him to block it with the back of his hand, much to her shock, he then moved his the same hand and knocked her of balance.

Before she could crrect herself Naruto used the same hand to send a light punch at her gut, sending her flying about thirty feet away. As well as causing her to spit up some blood as the coughed a few times.

Changing her plan of action Konoka used a wordless spell sending eighty water magic arrows at him and thirty lightning magic arrows right after them.

Naruto used the same arm he's been using and swung it dispersing the water arrows before the lightning arrows exploded sending dust everywhere, blocking him from view.

Once the dust cleared Konoka gasped before calming herself.

Naruto was still in the exact same position with his arm extended, with the only damage done being that he lost his sleeve in the explosion.

"Is that all you have you foolish girl. Unless you come at me with the intent to kill then you will never have even the slightest chance of even the smallest amount of damage." Naruto said as he reformed the sleeve of his shirt to what it was before her attack. This just amused those watching that.

Naruto then swung his arm again causing shockwaves to be sent at Konoka who narrowly avoided them. The attack continued until it hit a boulder nearby, breaking it into hundreds of pieces.

'If that had hit me I would have taken a lot of damage.' Konoka thought as she gulped and turned to Naruto who still hasn't moved from his spot.

Konoka's form blurred as she reappeared behind Naruto in a burst of speed.

She swung her fist at the back of his head. Naruto tilted his head to the side and grapped her wrist with the same arm he has been using and tossed her to the ground in front of him, but not before crushing her wrist first, forcing her to let out a scream of pain.

Konoka quickley stood up and retreated a distance away while she healed her wrist.

"Take this!" Konoka roared as she sent two-hundred and fifty water magic arrows at him followed by three-hundred lightning magic arrows, close after this she fired two more attacks at him. One was a black blizzard (Evangeline's attack she used against negi) looking attack and the other was and identical yellow lightning version of the same attack.

The attacks merged together and formed an even stronger multi-colored magic attack. Naruto caught the attack with his hand and redirected it to the air with a small amount of trouble.

The second he did that Konoka appeared to at his side and launched a vicious kick at him. Naruto grapped her leg and tossed her away from him.

Before she was even seven feet away she attacked him with a one-hundred close range lightning magic arrows. Konoka blurred out of range of the explosion in another burst of speed.

When the dust settled a second time everybody could see a shirtless Naruto who didn't seem to have taken any other damage to him though besides an already healed burn on his hand.

But one thing that everybody also noticed was that Naruto was also standing two feet behind where he started.

Konoka smiled at what she did, and the others were shocked that she could move him at all even if he was going easy on her.

Before Konoka could celebrate her the feat Naruto stomped his foot on the ground causing the land under them to be demolished, rocks flying everywhere with Konoka nimbly dodging them.

Naruto then appeared in front of Konoka and used a devastating palm thrust to her face launching her into the ground.

When she tried to stand back up Naruto kicked her in the stomach sending her flying as even more blood flew from her mouth. She couldn't even scream in pain before Naruto appeared where she was going to land and kicked her in the ribs throwing her back in the direction she came from.

This continued for awhile before Konoka pulled out a slip of paper from her bra and put it on her arm. When Naruto threw his next attack it went through Konoka and the charm shredded itself, being a one-time only use like all charms.

Seeing her chance Konoka healed herself and used nine-hundred water magic arrows at Naruto.

Naruto having his vision blocked swung his arm destroying the arrows. When he looked around for his student he was suprised to see she vanished.

Suddenly cracks appeared in the ground under him as Konoka burst from the earth and used an uppercut to hit Naruto in the gut. While Naruto barely felt it it did count as the rules said she just had to land or be knocked unconcious.

*Thump*

With that Konoka passed out from a combination of exhaustion, pain, and bloodloss, and while she had healed herself earlier she didn't get the chance to replenish her blood.

Evangeline was just shocked that the Konoe brat actually mangaged to hit her papa, but then she remembered the look on her dad's face when he saw her pop up from the ground. He let her hit him in the end so Evangeline calmed down.

'I was suprised though that the girl did as well as she did.' Evangeline thought as she signalled for Chachamaru to stop recording.

"So Princess what are your plans for tonight." Naruto said with a knowing look.

'How does he always know when I have something planned.' Evangeline thought as her cheeks turned red. "I was going to go drink some blood tonight to regain some more power."

"Chachamaru would you take Konoka to have her magic restored to full. I would like to talk to Evangeline alone." Naruto said with an award winning smile that had the robots sensors heating, much to her confusion.

"That is exceptable Naruto-sensei." The android said as she picked up the unconcious form of his apprentice.

As soon she left Naruto reached out and picked up his daught by the back of her shirt before she could sneak away.

"Now why in the world would you think attacking a student the night before school restarts is a good idea?" Naruto asked in a sarcastic tone. He didn't really care that she was going to be preparing herself to attack the brat, but not telling him about her plans was something he wouldn't stand.

"It's the full moon and you know how thirsty I get for maiden blood." Evangeline said without looking him in the eye.

*SMACK*

"OW!" Evangeline shouted as she held her ass with her hands after the ass smack her father just gave her.

"Don't lie to me Evangeline Athanasia Katherine Mcdowell. You know what I'll do to you if you lie again." Naruto said in a stern voice with a teasing smirk on his face.

"I'll tell you, just don't spank me again and let me down." Evangeline said before she thought 'At least wait to spank me for when I get you in my bed.'

Naruto just decided to let her down while looking at her expectantly.

"I plan to give stupis Nagi's son a beat down soon and I don't want resort to using the pactio you gave me, and because While I have more power than before it still isn't very much." She said as he gained an understanding look. She wanted to beat the brat with her own power.

"Just don't do anything that will mess tomorrows medical exams up. Go after the high school girls and not the ones from your class. They will have more blood that you can safely take." Naruto told her as she nodded that sounded much better than what she had planned originaly.

"I understand papa, that's what I will do now." She said as she took her hands off her rear end.

"Then you won't be using your victums as puppets right?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a bottle of two-hundred year old wine from his pocket dimesion and gave it to Evangeline, who thanked him for the great alchohol.

What most people didn't know were that Tailed Beasts are very easy to get shit faced drunk. When he was Kurama's container whenever he drank Kurama would be the one who got drunk instead of him, but now that he was the Ten-Tails he didn't have that privilage. He learned that the hard way when he got drunk and sank Atlantis.

It was one of his very few weaknesses.

Now he would just give it to his daughter. Now that he thought about didn't he still have those barrels of Sake that Ma and Pa toad gave him for his One-hundred and third birthday. He was so tempted to see how good it would be after so long. It was literaly making his mouth water just thinking about it.

...

Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea. Him getting drunk at a school full of cute women would end bad for him.

He just hoped that non of the girls he taught were going to try to get him drunk.

[At the dorms]

At the same time half of the girls sneezed while holding bottles of Sake for different reasons.

[Back with the father daughter duo]

Naruto blinked as he pushed the feeling of forewarning down and listened to his daughter explain her plan. He was really going to enjoy the shocked looks on both his daughter's and Negi's faces when they saw each other.

Just as he finished that thought Chachamaru came back.

"Naruto-sensei, Konoka-san has awakened and left the resort." The robot said in monotone.

"Then that's my que to leave. I have to prepare to help with the growth exams tomorrow." Naruto said as he patted his daughters head and left.

[Next day]

Naruto was walking to the now 3-A's classroom as he watched all the girls from the school run by him. Some waved to him while others would wink or say a form of greeting.

He had a just came from the Dean's office where the wrinkled man and Shizuna told him that he and Shizuna would be the two giving the Body Checks today, Shizuna was picked being the nurse and he was picked because he was the only other teacher that was didn't have a homeroom class to teach.

The old human had also asked him if he knew why a group of the high school girls were found unconcious on Sakura Lane.

He silently promised himself to give his daughter a talking to when he got her alone. He always taught not to leave proof behind. He covered for her by stating he had not a clue what was going on with the girls.

After a few more minutes of walking Naruto met Shizuna outside the door of class 3-A when they heard the girls cheering about something.

*knock knock*

With that the two teachers walked in the room.

"Negi-sensei we're taking body measurements today. Get everyone in 3-A ready immediately." The motherly nurse said to Negi.

"Oh, is that so!? Right away, Shizuna-sensei." Negi said before turning to the class. "Okay... you heard her! It's body measurement day so...so, uh... get your bodies out so they can be measured!"

Some of the girls started snickering and desided to take this as another opportunity to tease the young teacher. Meanwhile Naruto was chuckling beside Shizuna at the kids word choice, he just knew that the girls were going to pick at him for it.

The prankster twins got up and shouted. "Negi the perv is back! Hurray!"

When Negi heard this he ran out the room.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded." He shouted as he closed the door behind him.

Naruto's chuckle turn into full out laughter at how the girls got to the kid. It still felt good to laugh after all he had been through.

His laughing got the girls attention as they noticed him here for the first time since he came in the room.

"Mcdowell-sensei what are you doing here!?" Akira asked as a good majority of the girls were blushing either lightly in cases like Chizuru or lobster red like Nodoka.

"I'm going to the one to record your height and body measurements while Shizuka will be writing down your weight and the your other basic measurements." Naruto said as he read off his clipboard.

"But your a guy sensei." Yue said with her usual monotone, though there was a bit more hesitance than usual.

"Yes, and while that is true I am also a certified docter making me one of the best for the job alomg with Shizuna here." Naruto said much to everyones suprise. He hasn't ever mentioned that before.

"Why haven't you mentioned that before?" Another girls asked.

"It's never came up, and you never asked. Now that that's over I need you girls to strip down to your underwear and get in alphetical order by last name. Once your done with me then you are to head over to Shizuna and have the rest of your check down." Naruto said in his proffesional voice that he had learned over years of practice. Now that he looked back he realized he didn't stop blushing around women until he had reached at least nine-hundred.

His soothing voice calmed most of the girls down as they started undressing and were chatting with each other.

"Akashi Yuna" He said as said girl came over with a tint of pink to her cheeks.

"Prepare ta be amazed Naruto-sensei." She said with confidence.

"I'm sure I will be." Naruto chuckled out as he took her height measurement first then her other three. After getting them he wrote them down.

Yuna Akashi  
Height - 161 cm  
B/W/H - 84/58/84 cm

"Kasumi Asakura." Naruto read out the next name.

"See something you like sensei?" Kasumi said as she struck a pose.

"Not really." Naruto said in a tone that very clearly said he was joking with the red headed reporter.

"Hehehe." She laughed with him.

He did the same with her that he did with the girl before her.

Kazumi Asakura  
Height - 167 cm  
B/W/H - 88/60/86 cm

"Yue Akase."

Yue just nodded to him as he took her measurements, she didn't trust her own voice right now.

Yue Ayase  
Height - 138 cm  
B/W/H - 66/49/66 cm

"Ako Izumi." Naruto said as the girl came forward.

The girl was almost as red as Hinata got when he was young.

Ako Izumi  
Height - 148 cm  
B/W/H - 75/54/76 cm

"Akira Okouchi." Naruto said as the tall swimmer came to him.

She seemed to take it with pride.

Akira Okouchi  
Height - 175 cm  
B/W/H - 86/57/83 cm

"Misa Kakizaki." Naruto said as the leader of the cheerleader trio smiled at him.

"Your going to be blown back with a nose bleed when you check these babies out." The girl said as she pressed her breast together.

Misa Kakizaki  
Height - 165 cm  
B/W/H - 82/58/84 cm

"Asuna Kagurazaka." Naruto said as Asuna came up.

"Don't do anything pervy or I'll kick your ass buddy." Asuna said to the well aged blond.

"Wouldn't dream of it Asuna." Naruto said as he got down her stats. When he was getting her down he heard the sound of suffling out the down. It seems that Negi is going to check on the high schoolers. His daughter should play carefully from this piont on.

Asuna Kagurazaka  
Height - 163 cm  
B/W/H - 83/57/84 cm

"Misora Kasuga."

Said girl walked towards him with a foolish grin and her hands behind her head. She looked a lot like Naruto did when he was going to pull a prank.

Once he got her measurements she left giggling like she heard a funny joke.

Misora Kasuga  
Height - 162 cm  
B/W/H - 78/57/78 cm

"Chachamaru Karakuri." Naruto said with some confusion.

'Why does a robot need body measurements?' He thought to himself.

Chachamaru Karakuri  
Height - 174 cm  
B/W/H - 84/60/84 cm

"Madoka Kugimiya." Naruto said as the tomboyish cheerleader hurried to him.

"Have you been having a good day today?" Asked Naruto so the girl could relax a bit.

"Yeah it's been good so far, though I did here a rumor about a vampire attacking people on Sakura Lan from Misa." Madoka said as she relaxed.

"Just be careful then." Naruto said.

Madoka Kugimiya  
Height - 160 cm  
B/W/H - 81/56/81 cm

"Ku Fei." Naruto called as the blond chinese girl walked in front of him.

"I hear you good fighter. I challenge you to battle." Ku Fei said as Naruto bonked her on the head.

"Maybe later when I'm not busy." He said as she rubbed the lump on her head.

"Okay Naruto-sensei." She muttered.

Ku Fei  
Height - 151 cm  
B/W/H - 78/56/80 cm

"Konoka Konoe." Naruto said as the girl walked forward with a slight limp.

"Good morning Naruto-sama." Konoka said.

"Good morning to you to Konoka. I hope your feeling better today." Naruto said kindly.

"Much better, thank you." She said in return.

Konoka Konoe  
Height - 152 cm  
B/W/H - 73/54/76 cm

"Haruna Saot...!" Naruto was interupted by the girl jumping in his lap. He lightly pushed her off.

"ome." Naruto finished as he ignored the girls rambling about his books and how much she loved them.

He got her information down and pointed for her to leave the line.

Haruna Saotome  
Height - 162 cm  
B/W/H - 87/67/88 cm

"Setsuna Sakurazaki." Naruto said as all the other girls looked around the room till they were shocked when they saw how Setsuna looked. They were going to bombard her with questions after class.

Setsuna nodded to Naruto as she blushed at all the attention she was getting.

Naruto decided that he would save the girl from more embarrassment by not talking to her when he got her stuff down.

Setsuna Sakurazaki  
Height - 151 cm  
B/W/H - 71/52/74 cm

"Makie Sasaki." Naruto called as the bubbly girls skipped forward. Lucky for her Naruto told Evangeline no girls from this class or he had a feeling she would have been bitten.

Makie blushed that Naruto could see her like this but got over it.

"I look hot don't I Naruto-sensei." She chirped.

"You're very cute." Naruto said, he then smirked when she pouted at just being called cute.

Makie Sasaki  
Height - 152 cm  
B/W/H - 72/53/75 cm

"Shiina Sakurako." Naruto said and before he could blink she was in front of him.

"Hey Naruto-kun thanks for the boxed lunch you packed for me." She said rather loudly.

"Sure any time." Naruto said after he goty down her measurements.

Shiina Sakurako  
Height - 164 cm  
B/W/H - 83/56/79 cm

"Mana Tatsumaiya." Naruto said as the dark skinned mercenary came forward and looked at him with suspicion.

Naruto didn't bother talking to her since he knew that it wouln't make a difference at this point. Maybe after comes to him will he talk to her.

Mana Tatsumiya  
Height - 184 cm  
B/W/H - 88.9/69/88 cm

He looked at her Bust measurement strangely.

'88.9 is a strange measurement.' Naruto thought before putting it in the back of his mind.

"Chao Lingshen." Naruto said as a girl with a permanent blush on her cheeks.

"Yes Naruto-sensei." Chao said as she noticed Naruto's strange look.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking to myself." Naruto said as he looked at her again before doing his assignment.

Chao Lingshen  
Height - 160 cm  
B/W/H - 77/56/88 cm

"Kaede Nagase." Naruto said with some curiosity in his voice this time.

He didn't have to wait long as a tired looking Kaede came to him.

"Are you okay Kaede you look like you need to sleep?" Naruto asked only slightly worried for her. She was a big girl now.

"Kushina-sama's teachings take up much of my sleeping time when she pulls me to the mindscape at night." Kaede said as she was being measured.

"Mom let her sleep more." Naruto said since he knew she could here him.

Kaede Nagase  
Height - 181 cm  
B/W/H - 89/69/86 cm

"Chizuru Naba." Naruto said before he felt his jaw loosened at the sight before him. Why is a middle school girl so developed.

"Naruto-kun?" Chizuru said trying to get his attention.

Her voice snapped him out of his disbelief.

"Ah yes, I hope you've had a good break." Naruto said as he was measuring her large bust.

"Yes, I spent most of it at the daycare though." She said with a motherly smile.

He smiled when he heard that, meeting girls like Chizuru made his day.

Chizuru Naba  
Height - 172 cm  
B/W/H - 94/63/89 cm

"Fuka Narutaki and Fumika Narutaki." Naruto called as he knew they would come together anyway.

Naruto just smiled and nodded when he listened to the twins speak to him at high speeds.

Fuka Narutaki  
Height - 128 cm  
B/W/H - 62/46/55 cm

Fumika Narutaki  
Height - 128 cm  
B/W/H - 62/46/55 cm

"Satomi Hakase." Naruto said as a girl with glasses that smelled a bit like motor oil came forward.

"Naruto-sensei I've heard from Evangeline-san that you built Chachazero-san. I hope that I can work with you in the near future." The young mad scientist said.

Naruto sighed and did his job.

Satomi Hakase  
Height - 145 cm  
B/W/H - 74/54/76 cm

"Chisame Hasegawa."

The girl that came forward looked annoyed about something, but it seemed more aimed at her classmates than at him so he just let it be.

Chiame Hasegawa  
Height - 162 cm  
B/W/H - 82/57/78

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell." Naruto said warmyly as his daughter came up and gave him a quick hug before going back to her usual attitude when around her classmates.

"Be careful tonight, the old man already suspects you." Naruto whispered as he recorded her height.

"That's the point." She whispered back to him as he got her bust measurement.

Naruto just looked at her before letting it go.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell  
Height - 130 cm  
B/W/H - 67/48/63 cm

"Nodoka Miyazaki." Naruto called as the girl with the biggest blush slowly made her way forward.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you Nodoka-chan." Naruto said in a soothing tone as he put a hand on her shoulder.

The shy girl calmed down and nodded at him, her blush getting worse as she looked into his amazing blue eyes.

Nodoka Miyazaki  
Height - 153 cm  
B/W/H - 78/57/79 cm

"Natsumi Murakami." The blond man said as a timid girl looked at him.

She didn't say anything as he got her stats, the nervous girl just kept looking at Chizuru for some reason.

Natsumi Murakami  
Height - 151 cm  
B/W/H - 74/54/79 cm

"Ayaka Yukihiro." Naruto deadpanned as he ignored everything the rich girl said as he did what he was supposed to.

Ayaka Yukihiro  
Height - 173 cm  
B/W/H - 85/54/83 cm

"Satsuki Yotsuba." Naruto said as a slightly plumb girl who smelled amazing food came forward. She was very pretty for a plumb girl.

"I hear you make great food." Naruto said slightly drolling at the thought of the ramen his daughter told him about.

"Yes I really love cooking." Satsuki said with a smile.

Satsuki Yotsuba  
Height - 156 cm  
B/W/H - 86/76/87 cm (stocky)

"Zazie Rainyday." Naruto said as he raised an eyebrow at the girl before him with marks on her face.

"..."

"Good morning to you too Zazie."

"...?"

"Yeah, just stand still so I can measure you." Naruto finished as he did the measurements of the last girl on the list.

Zazie Rainyday  
Height - 151 cm  
B/W/H - 77/51/75 cm

Naruto looked over to Shizuna who nodded and they both got up and left the room with the results of the classes body measurements.

"I'm suprised with how you handled that Naruto-san, you must have quite a bit of experience with teenage girls." Shizuna said as she looked at Naruto in a new light.

"You could say that. I'm going to be taking care of a personal matter. Will you take care of my classes for me." Naruto asked politly.

"Sure Naruto I would be glad to." She said as Naruto thanked and walked away.

[Later that night]

Naruto was following Negi as the kid was watching Nodoka on Sakura Lane. Negi had a feeling that whatever was attacking the students would be doing so again tonight, while Naruto was just following so he could see the brats reaction when he saw his daughter.

They both stopped as they noticed Nodoka stiffen then turn around when she heard the creepy voice of the vampire.

"_So it's number twenty-seven Nodoka Miyazaki_." The figure talking was dressed in a witches hat and a shaggy black coat.

Nodoka was practicaly shaking with fright while Negi moved to confront the vampire. Naruto was just thinking about the punishment he would have in store for his daughter when she was finished here, but until then he might as well make the scene a little creepier.

Naruto used his power to turn the moon red bathing everything in a creepy glow, then he made a semi-hard gust to ruffle the tree branches sending cherry blossom petals everywhere.

Evangeline felt what he was doing so she used her magic to make the air colder to add to it.

"_Do you wish to find out what books and blood have in common?" _The shadow cloaked vampire said as they saw glowing red eyes appear from under the hat. "_There both __**RED!"**_

With that Evangeline flew toward Nodoka who passed out from the fright of it all.

"You will not touch my student!" Negi yelled as he shot one of his new wind spells from the book Naruto gave him at the blond vampire much to her suprise. She was to suprised to dodge as she struck sending her back a bit. It wasn't nearly enough to cause any damage other then ripping her cloak a bit.

'The Springfield is not supposed to be this advanced in magic, nor is he supposed to have any martial arts training.' She thought in shock as she saw him take up a basic defence stance. She quickly put on her usual arrogant facade on and slowly took off her hat keeping her face half covered only leaving her fangs exposed.

"Who are you and why are you attacking my students?!" Negi demanded trying to be as intimadating as a ten year could be.

"I'm very hurt you don't recognize me Negi Springfield or would the more important term be... _**Negi-sensei, son of Thousand Master!**_" She said as she moved her hat from her pretty yet scary face.

"Evangeline-san!? You a-a-aren't supposed to know about magic! Naruto-sensei told me you were a normal girl when he gave me books on how to train myself!" Negi shouted in panic thinking that Naruto was going to kill him if he thought that Negi taught his daughter magic. Would it be to late to go back to Whales now?

'So Papa is the reason he is stronger than i expected!' She thought in alarm before she sensed two aproaching figures.

"I'll make this simple for you Negi Sprinfield, there are good mages and bad mages." She said before she brought out a blue and pink bottle of liquids. She could do this without them but she also didn't want to waste magic right now. "Guess which one I am!"

With that she threw both bottles at Negi while he guarded himself and Nodoka with a defencive spell. To bad it only protected the body and not clothes too. He lost his right sleeve while Nodoka in his arm was almost naked.

He looked to where Evangeline was and saw her fleeing for in the distance.

"Negi-kun's the vampire!?" Yelled an acting Konoka. She saw Naruto giving her the signal to just play along with what happening for now.

"You have it all wrong!" Negi shouted waving his arm around, "Take care of Miyazaki-san."

With that said he raced of after Evangeline while increasing his speed with wind magic.

'So the brat can use Wind magic this well. Lets see how he takes to the sky.' Thought Evangeline who then started flying while Negi used his fathers stalf to follow her.

'She's airborn without a wand or broom! Nothing! Evangeline-san isn't a rookie mage. This doesn't make any sense i can barely feel any magic from her! How can she be powerful enough to fly like this but need a catalyst for spells?' Negi thought to himself while he chased her.

"Stop right there Evangeline-san! Why would you do this!?" The young boy yelled to the blonde witch.

"You don't care about me do you SENSEI, you are only interested in my information on the Thousand Master right?" Evangeline said mockingly as she speed up.

'She has me there. How did she know my father?' Negi thought.

"Raskel Maskel Magister I SUMMON THE WIND SPIRIT SWORD WEILDING BROTHER IN ARMS!" Negi shouted as seven wind spirits took his form holding swords shot off at Evangeline.

"Capture her!"

'So he can summon wind spirits as well eh.' Evangeline thought as she took out more bottles of potion and used them to destroy the spirits.

'She keeps using catalysts for spells her magic power should be about zero then.' Negi thought with confidance now that he thinks he could take her.

"Your done! I've got you now! WIND FLOWER, DISARM WEAPON!" Negi shouted as he used his spell to get rid of Evangeline's cloak and ability to fly, leaving her in a night gown and panties.

Evangeline landed on the roof of one of the buildings with Negi landing on the same roof close by her.

"Without your cloak and catalysts you have no chance now! Tell me everything you now about the Thousand Master." Negi said to the smirking girl.

"HeheHahahaHAHAHAHA!" Evangeline started laughing at what he said.

Nearby Naruto facepalmed at the brat's stupidity. You never think that you have an opponent beat until they are either unconcious or dead. Evangeline was about to show this kid just why that was a mistake.

'This brat has no idea how wrong he is' Thought the evil mage as she smiled a smile that sent chills up Negi's spine.

"Well Negi-**sensei** what does an evil mage do when they are out matched or close to defeat?" Evangeline said with a sneer.

"We have our servents do our dirty work CHACHAMARU!" Evangeline said as she shouted her servents name. "Teach this brat a lesson."

The before mentioned android suddenly appeared by her masters side.

"Yes Master." Chachamaru said in a monotone voice. Then she went at Negi before he could cast a spell and attack the robot she flicked him in the forehead stoping the magic before he could complete it.

This went on a few more times before Chachamaru put Negi a a headlock.

"Now do you see how hopeless the situation is for you, it makes it hard to believe that your the son of the accursed Thousand Master, and by taking your blood this night I will be free of the curse he placed on me!" She shouted at him in glee as she went to get his blood. Completely forgeting that her father wanted her to face Negi later on.

Naruto was about to intervene when he noticed Asuna running towards Negi about to help him out. Smirking Naruto teleported away already knowing where this was going to be heading.

[At the cabin some time later]

When Evangeline and Chachamaru came back to her home the last thing they were expecting after their failure was to be greeted by the sight of Naruto and Chachamaru playing a card game with a pile of clothes to the side.

Naruto looked at his daughter and the first thing he noticed about her was that her left cheek was swollen and bruised. She also seemed to be annoyed at something.

"You got kicked in the face by Asuna did you not?" Naruto said to her as he destroyed Chachazero's defence position Chainsaw Incect with his Five Headed Dragon. Then used Blizzard Princess to attack Chachazero directly, dropping her lifepoints to three-hundred.

"Yesh I dish, she caash oush of no whersh and rushensh my hole plansh. Whysh aresh you plashing Dush Monshtersh?" Evangeline ranted then asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Chachamaru for translation.

"Yes I did, she came out of nowhere and ruined my whole plan. Why are you playing Duel Monsters?" Chachamaru translated what her master said.

"Me and Zero-chan are playing Duel Monsters because we are really bored and couldn't find any normal cards to play strip poker with. Also I feel that I should tell you that the only reason Asuna hit you was because you dropped your gaurd when you thought you won." Naruto said as he finished Chachazero off with Familiar Possessed - Hiita. As the puppet took of the last piece of clothes she had she murmered about cheating masters being to good at cards.

Evangeline used a small healing spell to reduce the swelling as she looked at her father.

"Why did you give the brat books on training?" She asked evenly, he had to have had a reason for it right?

"Would it be fun to beat the kid when he can't defend himself." Naruto said already knowing the answer but getting a shake of the head from his daughter anyway. "When you beat him I would like for the fight to be at least somewhat interesting to watch." Naruto finished as he put an unclothed Chachazero on his head.

Evangeline nodded as she made her way upstairs but was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around a paled when the frightning image of her dad looked at her.

"Now where do you think your going? Have you forgotten what I told you attacking the middle school girls in your class and that you would be punished for doing so?" Naruto said as Evangeline began shaking.

It was going to be a long night for her, not to mention she would be lucky to feel her ass at all for a week.

**Chapter End**

**Yes Naruto has alcohol for a weakness. So many stories make him immune to it so I wanted to make it the oppsosite.**

**Yes, longest chapter to date! Sorry for the wait but I had trouble writing this chapter. I wanted to change it from what most others do by having Makie bitten.**

**All the sizes for the girls are there actual sizes in the manga I checked. I also had Naruto interact with each girl a little as he did the checks. And about him being a docter. He's been alive for so long it is really possible he was a docter at one point.**

**Sayo Aisaka's sizes**

Sayo Aisaka  
Height - 149 cm  
B/W/H - 77/56/79 cm

**I didn't put her's in the chapter because she won't be introduced for awhile**

**Thanks to the people who leave me good reviews every chapter. It really does help get the story along. I have plans for the bridge battle and Evangeline won't be using her classmates to fight for her. Naruto taught her to not let others fight her battles for her.**

**And the winner of the poll is ... KONOKA KONOE the lemon will be during the Kyoto ark, along with a suprise in Nara.**

**Please review they feed me. But don't flame me**

Breast Size Ranks for anybody that whats to know

1. Chizuru Naba-94  
2. Kaede Nagase-89  
3. Mana Tatsumiya-88.9  
4. Kazumi Asakura-88  
5. Haruna Saotome-87  
6&7. Akira Okochi & Satsuki Yotsuba-86  
8. Ayaka Yukihiro-85  
9&10. Yuuna Akashi & Chachamaru Karakuri-84  
11&12. Asuna Kagurazaka & Sakurako Shiina-83  
13&14. Misa Kakizaki & Chisame Hasegawa-82  
15. Madoka Kugimiya-81  
16&17&18. Misora Kasuga & Ku Fei & Nodoka Miyazaki-78  
19&20&21. Sayo Aisaka & Chao Lingshen & Zazie Rainyday-77  
22. Ako Izumi-75  
23&24. Satomi Hakase & Natsumi Murakami-74  
25. Konoka Konoe-73  
26. Makie Sasaki-72  
27. Setsuna Sakurazaki-71  
28. Evangeline A.K. McDowell-67  
29. Yue Ayase-66  
30&31. Fuuka Narutaki & Fumika Narutaki-62


	8. Chapter 8 Swirling, Ramen, and a Bird

**Don't own Naruto, Negima, or Disgaea. This chapter tells how Naruto became the 10 tails. And sorry for the late chapter, I've been very busy with work.**

A few days had passed since Negi and Evangeline had faced off and it was now Sunday. Not only had Negi been avoiding his daughter at all cost but also Naruto himself. Every time he would see either of the two he would seem to freeze up and becoming a stuttering mess. He understood why he got that way around Evangeline but why him too?

Also the day after the two battled shortly a white Magical Fairy Ermine had become the kid's familiar. Naruto thought it would be good for the kid to have a familiar to give him advice, and all the greatest warriors had familiars. Hanzo had a salemander contract, the Sannin had toads, snakes, and slugs, Kakashi had dogs, Guy had Turtles, Merlin had a dragon, Evangeline had Chachamaru, and even he had three familiars, those being Chachazero, Tora, and Toads.

Though maybe having a giant pervert for a familiar would be a bad match for a ten year old, but who was he to judge when Chachazero was a mass murdering, living puppet.

Well lets just hope that Kaede can give the brat some courage. He was bound to run into her today since he flew off to the mountains this morning since she would train there for the weekends on his orders. If he knew the brat like he thought he did then he would come back from this little trip with more determination than before.

Right now he was just finishing up Konoka's daily sparing session in the resort with Shiina and Evangeline watching from a table a ways over drinking tea and cheering, though Shiina was flinching every time Konoka got hit. Well that would go away in a few days of being in the resort, he had only shown it to her yesterday.

*BOOM*

And with that his spar with his student was ended as Konoka was barely able to stand under her own power.

"Good match Konoka. Your timing and planning of your attacks has gotten much better, and your starting to become a student worthy of my teachings." Naruto said with pride as Konoka beamed at him for the praise. "But the defence on your left side is weaker, and your flexibility will need to be worked on if you can't dodge any hits that you won't be able to block. Also your focusing to much on frontal assaults when you could be attacking from behind the opponent."

That brought Konoka back down to earth as she grimaced at his honest assessment, while the two other girls drinking tea giggled, and Chachazero laughed from atop his head.

"How are you so strong Naruto-sama? No matter what attack I hit you with it either does no damage or the damage it does is gone in seconds." Konoka asked she looked at him with the utmost respect.

Evangeline and Shiina walked over and sat next to the girls as they were looking forward to hearing this two.

"Well even when I was human I was S-rank in strength because was always training to become stronger and I always had strong enemies to give me the motivation to gain strength. Then when I became the Ten-Tails all the raw power of the beast became mine tranforming me into the third Ten-Tailed beast." Naruto said as he pointed to Shiina who raised her hand like she wanted to ask a question.

"How did you become the Ten-Tails?" Shiina asked with confusion clear on her face as his daughter looked at him pleadingly for an answer along with the other girls.

"When I was training to gain control of Kurama, the tailed beast that i held when i was human, I had to use my Chakra and connect it to his Chakra and pull it from him to claim it as mine. After the Second Ten-tails killed most of the United Shinobi Front I had killed Obito from behind with a Rasenshuriken to the back of his head and sealed Madara away shortly after. When my predecessor lost the ones controlling it the thing went on a ramage because it wasn't made with a complete soul or mind of it's own, unlike the first one who had a soul but was corrupted by the hated of mankind." Naruto said before looking at the girls to see if they were following him so far.

"When I battled the Ten-tails I was alone so I did the same thing I did with Kurama with the Ten-Tails and latched onto it's Chakra with my own and pulled it into myself. This was actually easy do to since it did not have a soul to pull back from me. But my mistake was that when I did that with Kurama he was sealed within me, and the ten-tails' power destroyed the seal while it absorbed Kurama, and what was worse was since I had claimed the Chakra into myself without using Seals my human body wasn't able to hold it all so it was changed into the same type of body as the Tailed Beasts had so I could hold the power. This is what turned me into the Ten-Tails was the fact that my soul fused with the Chakra to construct me the perfect body to hold all the power." Naruto said as he shed a tear over the loss of his partner.

"Why didn't you just kill it?" Evangeline asked curiously like it was simple.

"Because us Tailed Beast can not be killed by any means. If we are 'killed' we will reform in ten years at the peak of our power, and rampage for a week before we can regain our minds. The only other way to beat us is to seal us. What I did with the Ten-Tails was only possible because it had no soul and because I was an Uzumaki that contained Kurama."

"You keep saying Chakra, but I thought that demons used Youkai as energy." Konoka said as she looked at the others to see if they noticed.

"Thats because the Tailed Beast aren't demons like most thought. We are living, breathing, Chakra given form. While it is true that they did rule over the Ayakashi they looked after that didn't make them demons. The title of Overlord they had was given to the strongest fighters. There was even a human girl who became an Overlord because of her black magic and because she gained imortality." Naruto said with a small bit of frustration at her statement.

"What was her name? How do you know her? How long have you known her?" Shiina asked in rapid fire question mode.

"Her name was Priere, she's was my very first immortal friend, and I've known her for almost four-thousand seven-hundred years now." Naruto said as he watched the girls looked shocked at the fact he was still had living friends from so far back.

"Why haven't you ever told us about her then if she is so important!?" Evangeline said looking pretty hurt that she didn't know this.

"Nobody ever asked about to her. You knew about all the normal girls I married in my life because you asked, and I have told you about her. You just thought she was dead because you never saw her." Naruto said with slight amusement.

The girls calmed down when they heard that information.

"How strong is she?" His daughter asked, sure that she was stronger than her father's friend.

Naruto looked at her as he deadpanned. "Princess, she is a lot more powerful than you are right now. You aren't at the level of an Overlord like Priere and myself." Evangeline pouted when he said that, while Shiina, Konoka, and Chachazero laughed at her.

"Did you know about all this Chachazero?" Evangeline asked in slight anger at being laughed at.

"Of course I did. Master takes me with him every time he goes to see Priere. It's so fun to go watch them slaughter all the foolish challengers try and fight them for dominance." The cute little doll giggled as she played in her makers hair.

"When do you see her anyway?" Shiina asked since she wouldn't ever want to be seperated from a person like Naruto.

"Well for the first few thousand years we travelled together. Now she mostly stays in the castle to take care of Makai while I travel the world to look for people with the potental to be strong. But to answer your question we spend a few weeks of the year together. When you've been friends as long as we have even a few hundred years apart isn't considered that bad when we have communication crystals." Naruto said as he pulled out something that looked just like a crystal ball from thin air. Not mentioning that Priere wanted him to travel because she knew he still felt hollow inside from the loss of his people, until he met Evangeline that is.

"Lets move on to a different subject everyone. So Princess when are you going to be going after Negi again?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face. He knew that she already had plans for when she went up against the kid again. Shiina looked suprised at the information she just heard.

"Chachamaru discovered that the barrier runs off electricity so during the blackouts that the school has twice a year. I plan to use the one next week as a way to suprise attack him since he thinks I'll be under the curse." Evangeline said before her face scrunched up.

*ACHOO*

Evangeline sneezed right in her dad's face much to his displeasure. What made it worse was that Evangeline lost control of her magic and froze the top half of his face.

Everything went silent as Naruto smashed the ice to show his twitching face. He then took deep breaths to calm himself, his daughter didn't men to do it so he wouldn't punish her for it.

"That's some sick brain freeze." Shiina commented as she giggled when Naruto pinched his nose at her joke.

"Konoka I want you to check if she's getting sick, it wouldn't do for her to miss class and force the brat to come to the cabin. We all know that if he hears she's sick he'll come here to check." Naruto said as Evangeline blushed at the fact she could get sick. It was embarrassing for a proud evil mage such as herself to show such a pathetic sign of weakness.

"I'm on it Naruto-sama." Konoka said as she used a spirit to scan the vampire. When the scan was over it showed that Evangeline was suffering from pollen allergies and the beginning stages of a cold. "She's starting to get sick Naruto-sama, but right now I can easily fix it."

"Okay then, you should do that Konoka." Naruto said as Konoka nodded and she chanted a short spell designed to boost anti-bodies for light sickness. (I didn't like how Negi invaded her privacy when she was sick. Going in to a persons mind without permission is just wrong.)

"I'm all done!" Konoka said as cheerfully as always.

"Wow that was fast! Magic sure is amazing!" Shiina shouted in awe as she started imagining other uses for it.

"Hey Konoka I got a special move that I think would be great for you to learn, it will help you not only learn to measure and control your mana better, but can also be used as an attack." Naruto explained to the excited girl, while Evangeline's eyes widened when she figured out which move he was talking about. This was a move that was only taught to his students and the Koga clan head, and he was going to teach it to Konoka this early in her training. It was and still is the ONLY move that could be powered by mana, chi, or chakra.

The Rasengan.

Naruto held out his right hand palm up as his chakra started to form into a maelstrom of beautiful blue swirling streams in an orb shape with to many streams to count. It was the definition of glorious destruction. All in the size of a softball as well.

"Wow, it is so pretty." Shiina whispered in awe while Konoka marvaled at it's complexity.

"This is my favorite and most prized move, the Rasengan!" Naruto said as he cancelled the move, letting it dissapate.

"Why are you teaching it to her so soon!?" Evangeline yelled with confusion. He didn't teach her the Rasengan until she was over a hundred years old. Adding your personal element to it is considered the last step of Naruto's training.

"Because I feel she's ready for the responsibility that comes with knowing the move. She's mature enough. This isn't up for arguement Princess." Naruto sternly told her.

"How am I going to learn the Rasengan Naruto-sama." Konoka asked in anticipation. The way they were talking was making her all giddy to learn it.

"First, your going to pop this water balloon using nothing but your mana." Naruto said as he pulled out a bucket full of water balloons from his pocket dimension.

Konoka picked one up and thought about what she saw when she looked at the Rasengan earlier.

'It looked like it was swirling in every direction at once, but how can I use that to make it pop.' She thought before she started rotating mana in the balloon, making it expamnd into the shape of a disk. Naruto smiled at how she made the same mistake he did when he first tried it.

She cut off the mana before rethinking her approach as the balloon went back to normal.

"Could you show me the Rasengan again?" Konoka politley asked while Shiina went to go sunbath and Evangeline went to drink.

Naruto nodded as he held his hand up and slowly formed the Rasengan, showing her that they spirals were coming from his palm and the points and tips of his fingers in an interlocking whirlpool motion before being contained in a near transparent shell of energy.

"Do you think you have it?" Naruto asked in partial dissinterest. He knew she would have this step by the end of the day since she was a smart girl.

Konoka nodded and he got up to leave much to her confusion.

"Ku Fei asked me for a fight, and I told her that I would when I wasn't busy. I trust that you'll be fine doing the excersize on your own so I don't need to be here anymore today." Naruto explained before he flicked Konoka's head when he saw her pouting, much to her displeasure as she brought her hands to her forehead, which made her pop the balloon against her face, sending water all over her.

Naruto just chuckled as he went to the exit. Training this girl was hilarious at times.

[With Ku Fei at Chao Bao Zi thirty minutes later]

Ku Fei had just finished todays challengers when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Ku Fei do you think you're still up to a spar." Naruto said as she turned her head around in excitement while the other workers at Chao's resteraunt looked on in excitement as well.

Most of the martial arts club that had gathered were looking at him like he was an idiot for agreeing to fight their leader.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei I happy for chance to fight you!" Ku Fei exclaimed as a grin spread itself across herself as she started shaking in excitement.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets as he twitched his head back showing her that he was ready when she was.

Ku Fei took her stance and charged forward with her fist cocked back and swung it forward only for him to block it using his forehead much to everyone's shock. He didn't even budge as she made contact. All he did was kick at her stomach forcing her to jump back out of his reach.

"You are strong! I happy to fight you!" Ku Fei shouted as she launched a flurry of complex moves at Naruto, who dodged them all without taking his hands out of his pockets or moving from the same spot.

Ku Fei aimed another kick at his face which he dogded by leaning back an inch.

"You have a nice ass there Ku Fei. You must be in great shape for it to be as well toned as that. The shape is also stunning." Naruto slyly as he winked at the blushing girl who put her hands on her butt and tried not to look him in the eye.

Naruto took this as his chance to show her what happened when you lost focus during a battle by lashing out with his leg and knocking her to the ground and forcing the air out of her lungs.

Naruto then put his foot on her stomach as a way to show that this was his victory.

"You should never let yourself be distracted by the wrods of the enemy Ku Fei." Naruto said in a sagely voice as he helped her up.

Ku Fei blushed as she was told the most basic rule of combat, not that she could help it when the one distracting her was her handsome teacher.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei I do better next time and won't lose." The girl said in her usual broken sentences.

"Oh and who said that there's going to be a next time, eh?" Naruto teasingly asked the girl that looked horrified that this might have been a one time thing.

"Relax I'm just messen' with ya." Naruto quickly said as the girl calmed down. Naruto then turned to leave only for Ku Fei to grab his sleave.

"How would you like for bowl of ramen at Chao Bao Zi." Ku Fei shyly asked with a blush on her face.

"Yeah sure I could go for some ramen." Naruto said with droll coming out of his mouth.

[Four hours and ninty-three bowls of ramen later] (he's a tailed beast, he can eat that much if he wants to)

"Well that was some great food you girls made." Naruto said as he put a large stack of money on the counter to pay for the meal as everyone that had seen him eat was staring at him in shock from those who hadn't seen him eat ramen before, and giggling could be heard from Chao behind the counter.

'It is always funny to watch people's reactions to Naruto eating ramen, whether it's the past or the future.' The time traveler thought before she turned around and paled at the number of dishes that needed to be washed now.

[With Konoka] (Four days later for her because of the resort)

*Pop*

"Yes! I got it!" She shouted only for her to be hit in the head with a rubber ball.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep! Now pop that one!" Evangeline shouted as she and Konoka were alone again since Shiina left a few days (or hours) ago.

"Owie!"

[Back with Naruto]

"Hey Naruto-sensei!" Said a familiar voice as he turned around and saw the library trio.

"Do you need anything Haruna." Naruto said as he nodded hello to the girls.

"Yes I was wondering when your next book would come out." Haruna asked with her signature perverted giggle, while the two closet perverted girls blushed and listened to his answer.

"I just need to write one last scene so at the earliest two weeks and at the latest a month." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head trying to remember.

At this Haruna started cheering loudly while Yue and Nodoka smiled a little.

"What is it called sensei?" Yue asked in her ever monotone voice while she sucked on a chicken flavored juice box.

"It's going to be called Make Out: Master and Student. All I need is the sex scene and I'll be all finished with it." Naruto said as he turned to walk away while the girls were still distracted by their own nose bleeds. He had places to be and people to humiliate.

He spent the next few minutes thinking of what to do next before deciding that he should visit Setsuna again.

He closed his eyes as he used his sensing powers to locate her.

'Seems she's in her dorm room. It should be fun to suprise her by showing up!' Naruto thought as he vanished into thin air.

[With Setsuna]

Sestuna was having a great day so far she had worked on her God's Cry: One thousand cherry blossoms for hours on end and now she was relaxing in her room shirtless, wings sticking out of her back, and grooming her feathers.

Nothing could ruin this for her.

"Good afternoon Setsuna-chan." Naruto said as he suddenly appeared in front of the startled girl.

"Eeep!" Setsuna squeeked out as she used one of her wings to cover her small chest. Her face could make lobsters jealous with the shade of red she was turning.

"What are y-y-you doing here Naruto-sensei? How did you get in here?" Setsuna stuttered out as she used her breast wrappings to cover herself so that her boobs weren't out in the open.

"I just wanted to visit my favorite little bird, and how I got in here was simple. I am considered the god of ninjas after all. Sneaking into here is easy for one of my caliber." Naruto said as Setsuna smiled and blushed at his nickname for her.

"I s-see. I was just taking care of my wings when you came." Setsuna told him as he looked around the room.

"You must like grooming your wings Little Bird. I understand it completely, since I too enjoy brushing my tails as well." Naruto said.

"I must thank you for the Pactio card you gave me. I feel that it fits me very well, and with the added strength ot gives I can protect Konoko-ojousama much better now. Is there anything I can do to repay you." Setsuna said with her head bowed.

"There is no need to thank me Little Bird, but if you insist there is something you can test for me." Naruto said as he thought arefully about it.

"I would be glad to test whatever it is you need me too." Setsuna said as she looked at him showing her fearless face.

"Good, now hold still and give me your arm" Naruto said as he let his fangs grow and bite down on her arm.

Setsuna withheld her scream of pain as Naruto injected her with his Chakra.

When he was done Naruto licked the wound he gave her so that it would heal instantly and gave her hand a small kiss.

"What was that?" Setsuna said as she stopped feeling pain from the injection.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the suprise Little Bird." Naruto said to the all healed up girl as he got up and vanished, leaving no trace that he was there.

If it wasn't for the constant dull ache in her arm then she would have thought that she was dreaming him up.

'I wonder what he did to me.' Thought Setsuna before she decided to go to bed. It was getting late.

[Back at the resort]

With a flashe of light Konoka and Evangeline saw Naruto re-enter the resort with a bag in his hand.

"Welcome back papa. What do you have there?" Evangeline said pleasantly while Konoka was focusing on the last step of not popping the balloon. She could hold it for six seconds before it popped. The goal was for a whole minute.

"This Princess, is the key to your release."

**Chapter End and a cliffhanger.**

**next time is Blackouts, and Breaking the Curse**

**Yes Konoka is learning the Rasengan. The only people who will know it though are Naruto, Evangeline, the koga clam head, Naruto's other students, and Konoka. But Nobody will learn the Rasenshuriken. They will make their own versions.**

**Priere isn't a major character or play a real role in the story. She is just going to be mentioned as a friend of Naruto's.**

**Yes I stopped Evangeline from getting sick. I thought it was wrong that Negi invaded her home and then went into her most private thoughts when she didn't agree to it. And I skipped over the pervy ferrit because I didn't have it concern Naruto so it still happened but it was of screen.**

**Whoever guesses the special suprise that happens in NARA have one of their idea's used in the story.**

**Next chapter is the finally of this arc. and the first lemon is in Four chapters.**

**Please Review they feed me. no flames. To those that review to this story, thank you.**

**Sorry for the average chapter. **

**Someone brought up a really good point to me so Chizuru is in the harem.**

**And the Kushina/Naruto Isn't incest because Naruto isn't in his original body**


	9. Ch9 Blackouts, and Breaking the Curse

**NEW POLL - SETSUNA'S POWER and I plan to update the other story i have soon, i can make it much better now that i have more experience.**

[Day of Blackout with Setsuna]

Setsuna awoke with a start as she placed her hand on her sweating face. Ever since she had accepted whatever Naruto-sensei did to her when he bite her arm she's been having nightmares about floating in an abysmal void of the darkest energies that she has ever felt.

Then she would always hear the same voice whispering in her ear, and it always had the exact same thing to say.

_**"DO YOU WANT MY POWER!?"**_

That was all it would say before it left her alone to drift in the void until she was driven near insane.

Then a red moon would appear with nine comma on it. Three comma each on the lines.

Just as they started to spin she would wake up to find her bitten arm throbbing in pain before it calmed down.

What made it worse was that she could feel a strong power deep inside her that she wasn't able to use.

But it wasn't all bad. Some good things had happened since Naruto-sensei had injected whatever he did into her. Her reflexs had improved and her already good eyesight had gotten ever better. Not to mention that she could feel that her Chi had gotten much denser, and she had a shit ton of more stamina than usual. It was insane at how much more she could train before she got stronger.

She looked down at the small mark on her arm as she started wondering just what he did to her with his bite.

"What did you do to me Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna thought out loud to herself, not really expecting an answer.

"Don't worry Little Bird, once you unlock my true gifts to you the nightmares will stop." Said a voice from right behind the startled girl.

Setsuna was startled by the voice and did the first thing that came to her mind by unsheathing the sword by her bed and spinning around to cut the person behind her.

Her sword was stopped by Naruto who just used a finger to stop the blade.

Setsuna calmed down when she saw it was him.

"What are you doing here Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna asked as she sheathed her sword.

"I just thought I'd drop by and give the gift I gave you a check up. I need to see how far along it's progressed in it's integration." Naruto said as pulled out a green candy-like pill and motioned for her to take it.

"How did you get in my room Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna asked as she put the pill in her mouth. She almost spat it back out when tasted how bitter the thing was.

"The door was open." Naruto said plainly as Setsuna swallowed the pill.

Suddenly Setsuna felt a strange sensation in her arm as a gray circle appeared on the spot where she was bitten. Naruto inspected the circle for a minute before it dissappeared and he smiled slightly.

"It seems that it almost done becoming a part of you. Once that happens all you will have to do is wait for a cetain something to happen for it to be unlocked." Naruto explained as rubbed the top of her head, much to her embarrassment.

"What will I have to do to unlock it?" The girl asked as she started to get dressed for school. Not caring that Naruto was in the room, he's already seen her nude or almost naked multiple times and had proven that he wasn't a pervert even thought he wrote porn.

"You'll need to be near death, feeling utter despair, or intense hatred in a fight for your life." Naruto said plainly as he looked at the clothed girl to see her reaction.

To say Setsuna was shocked was an understatement. The very thougtht of what it took for this power to be unlocked scared her, but a conforting look from Naruto got her calming down.

"Why are those the triggers?" Setsuna asked slightly fearfull of the answer.

"Each trigger has a different power it can unlock. The gift will be a protection of your state. When you feel despair it will grant you a way to protect yourself from fear, once your hated reaches it's peak it will grant you the power to kill the enemy, and when your near death it will save you from what killed you and make you stronger." Naruto said as he described it to her. "Even I don't know what your gift is until you unlock it. The most I can do at this point is to check on when your body is ready for the power."

Setsuna nodded in understanding, the gift sounded both confusing and amazing at the same time.

"So since school doesn't start for a few more hours how about you and me go to Chao Bao Zi for some breakfeast?" Naruto asked as the albino girls face became as red as a cherry.

"Like a d-d-date? Whouldn't your roommates be mad at you for this?" Setsuna asked slightly worried for him. The girls in her class could be crazy.

"They have cheerleader practice in the mornings so I don't think they would mind, and yeah I guess it could be considered a date." Naruto said in an amused voice. This girl amused him to no ends.

"Then I would be happy to join you." Setsuna said respectfully to the elder male.

"Well come on then, we need to meet Kaede and the twins there." Naruto said to Setsuna as she shock her head and followed him out the door.

'At least it won't be awkward with Kaede here.' She thought as they made it to the small resturaunt after ten minutes of walking.

"Good morning Naruto-sama/sensei and Setsuna-san." Greeted Kaede and they twins as he and Setsuna took seats near them at the table.

"Good morning to you to Kaede, Fuka, and Fumika." Naruto said as he signaled to the student working as waitress that he was ready to order.

The waitress, who just happened to be another Chacha robot, came over to their table and asked for their orders in a monotone voice.

"I'll have fourty large bowls of Salt Ramen and twenty pork buns." Naruto said as he taunted Kushina who heard him from inside Kaede's head. Taunting her by forcing her to watch him eating Salt Ramen was a cruel prank by Uzumaki standerds, but this was to much fun to pass up.

"Kaede-chan you better order as much Salt Ramen as your stomach can hold or else you won't get a good nights sleep until I'm released in a few weeks Datebane." Kushina shouted in a down right demonic voice to the scared girl.

'As you wish Kushina-sama.' Kaede said in a placating manner. She was going to order the Nikuman but with that threat the only thing it appeared she would have now was Ramen.

"I'll have four medium Salt Ramen bowls and some lemonade De-gozaru." Kaede said calmly with her eyes closed like always.

"We'll have-" Fuka said before she turned to Fumika.

"-Four Nikuman please." Fumika finished politly for her brash sister.

"I'll have a large Salad please." Setsuna said in her usual respectfull tone.

"To Kaede how far has Mom gotten you to in your Seals Master training." Naruto said as a cloud of slight depression made its way over her head.

"It makes my brain hurt De-Gozaru." Kaede mumbled before she perked up. "But progress it steady towards Chunin level Sealing abilities."

"Thats good, and how is your ninja training going Fuka, Fumika?" Naruto asked as the two started rambaling to their trainers master. Honestly Naruto blocked out most of what they were saying once they had started talking. He couldn't really understand what they were saying half the time anyway with the way they talked.

This must be how people felt that time when he started talking with his shadow clones.

"Onto the next topic, have you girls finished your assigned?" Naruto asked as the food arrived for the girls while six of his bowls arrived.

"Yeah, Naruto-sama I finished my report on medival childbirth." Kaede said as she dug in to the ramen at the forceful command of Kushina.

"I too have finished my project on the different types of s-s-semen." Setsuna stammered out the last part. She was such a shy girl when confronted with this class.

"We're about half way done sensei. We will finish it soon though." Fumika said while Fuka kept her mouth shut.

"That's good, it's nice to see you girls working so hard." Naruto said as he finished the food in front of him. He assigned each girl to do a topic of their choice, as long as it fit within class requirements. Other teachers hated him for teaching like he did, and even more hated that he could date students. The magically aware didn't because they knew that he was a nice guy that wouldn't hurt the girls. Though the non-aware didn't bother him because they feared him more than they hated him, the fact that he's the only teacher that can get the full attention of the girls in 3-A was a plus. It hepled that he had attention problems when he was younger by a few thousand years.

Kaede started beaming in happyness at his praise. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside to hear him say it.

The other girls smiled when they saw the serene smile on his face.

"The rest of your food is here." The robo-waitress said as some more andriods came out with Naruto's food.

When Naruto finished his food once again all those present looked at him then his stomach in both horror, amazment, and jealously. Seriously where does it go?

Naruto put the money on the table as he and the others left to head to the school for the day. Though Naruto was just going to be using a Shadow Clone to teach today anyway so he might as well get ready for the release of his daughter with the curses release keys.

_flashback_

"This Princess, is the key to your release." Naruto said as Evangeline looked at the bag in amazement.

"What is in it?" Konoka asked from the sidelines as she popped another balloon.

Naruto smirked as he dumped the bags contents onto the table nearby to reveal a gold hunting knife shaped dagger, a yellow pill, and a sealing tag.

Everyone looked at the random items with a raised brow.

"I'll bite, how are these suppost to help break the curse?" His daughter said bluntly as she gestured to the stuff.

"The curse on you is a triple layered curse that serves three seperate purposes. The first layer restrains your body by slowing the natural flow of mana that you have. The pill will speed up the flow to normal so that you can get to the second layer which restricts and irratates your control and density of magic being used. To negate this layer you will put the sealing tag on your arm so that you can reach the third layer in the curse. The one that binds you to the school, for this one all you need to do is stab yourself with the dagger. The dagger is blessed by one of my eldest students with the power to shatter bonds. Once the bond between you and the school is broken the curse will no longer have any effect on you, but this method can only be used when the curse is at it's weakest." Naruto said as he put the items in the bag and was tackled by a smiling Evangeline, who started hugging him.

Once the two stood back up Evangeline started chuckling, which evolved into full out evil laughter.

"heheheHeHeHeHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Prepare world for the return of Evangeline A.K. McDowell the most powerfull vampiress to ever walk the planet, The Queen of the Night, The Doll Master, The Tidings of Evil, The Dark Evangel, The Maga Nosferatu, The Disciple of Dark Tones, The High Daylight Walker, The Girl Queen of Darkness, and most important of all The Heir to the Legendary Beast with Ten-Tails!" Evangeline shouted as Naruto, Chachazero, Chachamaru, and Konoka clapped at her theatrics.

"Good for you, now don't forget to use the items in the order that i told you, and give me the dagger back once you finish, Artemis would hate for me to lose it." Naruto said while Evangeline nodded to him, still in her pose that she was doing.

_End Flashback._

Making two shadow clones he had one turn into Setsuna he saw Kaede also making a shadow clone.

With that done the shadow clones and the twins went toward the classes while Naruto, Setsuna, and Kaede went to an unused clearing and Naruto had Kaede place a barrier around the area so that nobody would be able to see, hear, or feel what was about to take place.

"You two are wondering why I had you to follow me hear, right?" Naruto asked as the girls nodded their heads.

"I've decided to test the both to see if your worthy of my training." Naruto lied smoothly to the suprised women. The real reason he wanted to test their skills was because he was bored, and needed something to pass the time until tonight, but if they did well he would train them to further heights. He was one of the greatest trainers in the world after all. While training magic users were much easier than chakra users he still got Konoka to her current level in seven months resort time. Of course he kinda cheated by giving her potions to adjust to the training each day, but that phase of training was over. Now progress would be slow.

"What is the test we will be given Naruto-sama, de-gozaru!?" The young Koga ninja asked in excitement.

"The test is simple, just get these bells from me." Naruto said as he pulled out two well taken care of bells that were dinted. The same ones that were used by the first Hokage on the Third Hokage, then the Third on the Sannin, then Jiriaya of the Sannin on the his Father the Fourth Hokage, then his father used them on his Sensei Kakashi Hatake, and lastly Kakashi used them on his team. Now they would be used on the girls sweatdropping in front of him, even though Kaede was starry eyed at being given the Legendary bell test.

"All we have to do is take the bells, right?" Setsuna asked not really seeing the point in it.

"Yes, feel free to start when you feel like. You have until the black out tonight to take the bells." Naruto said.'Chachazero should finish what I asked her by then anyway.'

The second he said that chains sprung up from the ground and wrapped around him while Setsuna charged him sword drawn in a position to bisect him.

Naruto broke out the chains and grapped one of them, with a firm yank Naruto sent Kaede flying toward Setsuna, who had been forced to abandon her attack to dodge the girl going towards her.

She was about to help Kaede out when she heard a bell sound just before being sent crashing into Kaede by a powerfull boot to the face by Naruto.

"You aren't even wearing boots!?" Setsuna yelled as she looked at Naruto holding a random boot.

"I thought it would be funny. Kids these days have no humor. In my day a teacher could arrive three hours late, and read porn in public and nobody would care." Naruto said before he realized what he just said and gave a chuckle.

He really was an old man.

The two girls had seperated and both charged him aiming for the bells as Naruto dissappered and reappeared behind Kaede in a crouched position with his hand in the Tiger seal.

"Now for the most Sacred Hidden Jutsu of the Leaf Village: One Thousand Years of Death." Naruto shouted as he thrust his hands forward.

... Total silence...

Setsuna was blushing like crazy as she watched Naruto send Kaede flying with a super powered ass poke.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaede shouted as she covered her bum.

"How is that sacred in any way?" Setsuna muttered as she covered her own butt with her free hand.

"Amazing." Kaede said as she got back up, still rubbing her butt. Was it wrong for her to like what just happened. "To make even the most simple prank an attack is the work of a great ninja."

"Are you okay Kaede-san?" Setsuna asked.

"Just fine. So you have any ideas for getting the bells?" Kaede asked, Setsuna nodded once.

"Follow my lead."

Setsuna charged Naruto in an attempt tp distract him while Kaede went in from behind, reaching for the bells.

"Nice try girls!" Naruto shouted in glee as he grapped their wrists and flung them into the air.

Kaede and Setsuna allowed a smirk to show on their faces as Kaede burst in a puff of smoke. Naruto's eyes widened slightly when chains came out of the ground and shot towards him, followed by Kaede controling the chains to follow him where he went.

'Their planning is getting better.' Naruto thought as he stopped another slash by the swordwomen and destroyed the chains. Naruto sent some of his own chains and had them wrap around both girls to slam them into the ground.

"What know ladies, you have five minutes left before class ends, and i know that neither of you can break out of MY chains." Naruto said as the two girls eyes widened. Time sure flies when your fighting a greater opponent.

"Can we please have the bells, de-gozaru?" Kaede asked as a last resort. Kushina did a facepalm in her head at the stupid question. There was no way that he would just give...

"Sure, here ya go. Thats what I've been waiting for." Naruto said as he tossed the bells to the unwrapped girls.

Kushina was silent in Kaede's head.

"I won't be able to train your bodies the usual way I train others do to the fact that you two don't have the right size reserves to surivive, but give me a few days and I'll have a schedule for you." Naruto said as he fixed the damage they caused to the area.

Setsuna and Kaede nodded their heads excitedly before they noticed that school was out for the day.

"During the blackout I don't want either of you to leave your rooms no matter what you happen to sense, got it." Naruto ordered in his comanding tone of voice.

"Why?" Setsuna asked before noticing Kaede giving her a slight glare.

"Don't question Naruto-sama's orders. He must have a reason." Kaede said with a ferver.

"Speaking of orders, I have on for you." Naruto said as he sweatdropped at how fast Kaede was kneeling in front of him.

"Anything Naruto-sama, your wish is my command!" Kaede said in excitment.

"I would like for you to get the book that i got from library island and discreetly get it to Yue." Naruto ordered the confused but happy girl. "Do not be seen."

Kaede nodded as she vanished to do his bidding.

"Now Little Bird you should leave now too. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your feather grooming." Naruto said flirtingly to the blushing girl.

"Y-y-yes that would be a problem." Setsuna said as she ran off in a hurry, more out of embarrasment than need to groom.

"Hahaha teasing the girls here can be a little too fun." Naruto said as he set off to watch the show in a few hours.

[With Evangeline just before the blackout]

Evangeline was excited for today, she had already taken the pill and put the tag on herself so all she needed to do was get the dagger from her father and she could be free.

Though if she wanted the dagger she knew that it would be best to entertain her papa first by beating the stuffing out of the brat.

That was all she needed to do when she wanted something. When she wanted to learn a new spell she would have to beat somebody with a spell she made.

"It's almost time." Evangeline said to Chachamaru as she licked her lips in anticipation. She knew it was petty to beat the brat for his fathers crimes but she was an evil mage after all. She just hoped that what she was about to do didn't raise the attention of the magically aware that could combat her right now.

"Yes Master it appears so." Chachamaru blandly said.

5

4

3

2

1

All the lights in the city went out as Evangeline felt all her power return to her thanks to the pill she took.

"I have returned with a vengeance!" Evangeline said as she took her adult form with her cloak fluttering in the wind.

She was about to head towards the girls that she sinced in the bath when she remembered how her father hated when people had others do the fighting for them.

So she close her eyes for a moment to sense if her fathers charms were keeping the bothersome teachers locked away in their rooms.

She smirked when she realized that the only one out side was Negi and the pervy rat.

'Now how to draw him to me.' She thought as she flew towards the clearing at the world tree. 'I got it! He should be able to sense me if I flex my magic power, and with the fact he tried to give me a challenge letter in class he should come to fight me.'

With that in mind she raised her power to a level where anybody on the campus could feel her.

Just like she thought ten minutes later she saw Negi running towrds her weighted down by his own cloak full of magic antiques. She could also feel her papa watching her as well.

'Show time.' She thought with a smirk.

"So you came alone, your either brave or foolish. Maybe even both." Evangeline said as negi looked like he was about to say something life changing.

"Who are you?" Negi asked in complete seriousness.

Evangeline did a face plant when she heard that.

"I'm Evangeline you jackass, this is my adult form!" She yelled before turning back to her real form. She also heard laughing in the distance.

"I'm sorry Evangeline-san, I came here sense I sensed a powerfull magic source." Negi explained as he got into a basic bsttle stance the book told him about and, turned to run away.

"Oh no you don't. Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Magic Arrow 11!" She shouted as she shot eleven magic chunks of ice at the ten year old.

Negi brought out a magic gun shot the arrows, destroying them.

"So you have a little toy." Evangeline said as she and Chachamaru flew after him. 'He's heading towards the bridge where I can't pass. Either he's running away or has a plan.'

'Gotta get to the bridge and set the trap up.' Negi thought as he went as fast as possible.

Evangeline decided to humor him as she slowly followed him towards the bridge. She could also feel the bell head racing towards the bridge as well. It was about time to repay her for the kick to the face anyway.

Seeing the brat land on the bridge the evil mage and robot landed as well.

"It's smart of you to think that you could escape by exiting the barrier, cowardly but smart." Evangeline said as she walked forward.

"I'm not running away." Negi said as the fly trap spell he cast was activated under the two.

"Well it seems you have slightly more skill than I thought." Evangeline said with a smirk, her papa had forced her to break traps much stronger than this for training.

"You should just give up. There's no way for you to break out of the trap. You might as well give up evil." Negi said with full confidence.

"You really think that don't you brat." Evangeline deadpanned as she raised her arm, breaking the spell.

"W-w-what, I had you!? Thats just not fair." Negi shouted as Evangeline launched a punch at his face.

'The power behind that hit nearly broke my barrier' Negi thought as he winced. He really didn't want to be hit by her now.

Evangeline through another hit at him at a low speed so he at least made the match fun. It wasn't her style to pick on the extremely weak. Konoka was the exception to that because she took her papa's attention off her.

Negi avoided the next two attacks only to be hit by Chachamaru who came from his blind spot.

"Terribly sorry Negi-sensei, but i am only following orders." She said in a montone.

This was what Asuna and Chamo saw as they used chamo's magic paper to make a big flash to grab Negi and leave an amused Evangeline behind.

"Looks like their making a pactio renewal." Naruto said as he appeared out of nowhear.

"Yes it looks like it, have i amused you." Evangeline asked.

"Don't you mean, 'can i please have the dagger?' huh?" Naruto commented to the embarressed girl.

"Can I please have the dagger?" Evangeline asked with her cutest pout.

"After you beat the kid." Naruto said as he sat down on the ground nearby.

Negi and Asuna came back a few minutes later looking ready to go. Neither of them noticed Naruto nearby.

"So the little brats hiding behind the monkey now huh." Evangeline stated with a smirk. "Chachamaru keep her busy."

"On it." The robot said as she shot of at Asuna and started to lightly attack her, just enough to keep her out of the way of her master.

"Are you ready brat, and don't even think of holding back because I'm in your class." Evangeline said as she watched Negi fire 8 lihtning magic arrows at her, and countered with 8 dark magic arrows.

This went on with Negi using a spell followed by Evangeline using the dark or ice version of a spell. Until suddenly Negi got hit by ANOTHER Evangeline holding a boot.

"How are there two of you?! Where did you get the boot, you aren't wearing any shoes!?" Negi yelled as he heard Asuna yelp as the Evangeline clone through the boot at her face.

"Shadow clones. My papa's favorite technique. He also taught me the art of hitting people with boots. Take THAT Asuna, for the time you kicked my face!" Evangeline shouted as she punched the suprised Negi. The shadow clone poofed as it was no longer needed.

Negi used the chance to start his most powerfull spell since it looked that she was distracted.

"Raskel Maskel Magister - Come Wind, Thunder Spirits!" Negi shouted out first as he pointed at the witch.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac - Come Water, Dark Spirits!" Evageline said as well, usng the dark/ice version of what he was doing.

"Blow viotently with thunder, storm of the south seas./Darkness obey, a blizzard, ice and snow of the night." They shouted at the same time.

"I'll show you real power brat." Evageline shouted in glee. Since she was at full power and not restricted Negi stood no chance against it.

"Raging storm of thunder!/ Blizzard of Darkness!" They finished as they shot the spells at each other, only for Naruto to decide that the fight was over now.

He appeared right in between the spells and stopped them both with just his hands at the same time.

"The fight is now over Evangeline, Negi!" Naruto shouted as he appeared in front of Evangeline and shoved the curse breaking dagger into her gut.

Everyone heard the sound of glass breaking as the final barrier of the curse around his daughter breaking just as the power went back on.

"I'm free... I'm Free... I'M FREE. I CAN LEAVE THIS DAMN SCHOOL AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!" She shouted as Negi felt terror run through his body.

"No you aren't princess, I still have to teach here so you'll continue to stay here as long as I do, but you will have your power back fully." Naruto said much to the relief of those present. Though Evangeline seemed a little annoyed that her papa wanted her to stay. Well he would be here so it wouldn't be bad anymore at least.

"Hey Negi, sorry for the trouble my daughter caused you kid. Think of the bright side though, you can say you lived to tell that you fought her. Meet us at the coffee shop tomorrow, Evangeline will give you a clue about your father then." Naruto said before grapped the shoulder of Evangeline ande Chachamaru and vanished into the shadows.

**Chapter end**

**Next time Shopping, trains, and a monkey.**

**Next chapter starts the Kyoto arc**

**Also i have plans to add an extra arc before the magic world and after it. **

**At Negi's current level he could beat Kotaro. But this fight was similar because Evangeline was toying with him the whole time. She had her FULL power back, all she couldn't do was leave the school. Even with the extra power he has it wouldn't help him without any battle expereince, which eva has a bunch of. I felt that she should have won that fight, but Negi used a sneeze to overpower her spell. I know that the ending was anti-climatic but not all magic is flashy. Also the negima book 3 was also anti-climatic so it fits.**

**Sorry for being late but my parents been keeping me busy and i was harder to write. Everyone has an off chapter.**

**Yes Evangeline is free but since Naruto planned on staying, he wanted her to stay as well.**

**3 more chapters before the lemon with Konoka.**

**Naruto stopped the fight for the reason that he knew that it was almost time for the blackout to end and and the pills and tag would fade.**

**And yes Naruto used part of the bell test, he never had the chance to train a genin team so he did it for more sentimental reasons.**

**Please review and don't flame me. Thank you to all those that do review, they help me write faster.**


	10. Ch10 Shopping, trains, and a monkey

**I don't own Naruto-Negima-or Disgaea Yeah Chapter 10 is coming up! I would have updated three days ago, but my router is being weird. The longer the wait the longer the chapter. Now you'll finally start to see the bigger changes that Naruto causes by being there.**

Naruto, Evangeline, Asuna and Negi were currently sitting at the only starbucks in all of Mahora each with a different drink.

It was silent until Asuna asked the question that was burning the inside of her head since last night.

"So you trained your daughter and she turned into an evil wizard, and your fine with that?" She said bluntly as Evangeline glared at her.

Naruto was simply amused at her question, it was so much like what he would have asked at her age.

"I give all my children the chance at power, what they do with it is their choice. As long as they follow the morals I left for them then I will never stop being proud of them. It is a parents job to believe in their children." Naruto said as he sipped his coffee.

Evangeline and Asuna blushed for different reasons when he gave his speech, while Negi looked at him with stars in his eyes. Chamo was just trying not to be noticed by the Overlord in front of him.

Evangeline blushed because he said he was proud of her, and Asuna because he was being so mature.

"Well Negi isn't there something that you were going to ask my daughter." Naruto said prompting the kid to remember why he was asked here in the first place.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me Mcdowell-san." Negi said before he was knocked upside the head.

"You don't need to be so polite with me kid, I perfer that you don't. Hell I would like to be called old man more than Mcdowell-san from a kid like yourself." Naruto lectured the kid rubbing his head, while Asuna giggled at what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sensei." Negi said flinching when he realized he was being overly polite.

"That is fine for now kid." Naruto said gesturing for him to get on with it.

"Evangeline-san do you have any clue where my father, the Thousand master could be?" Negi asked in hope that she would know.

"Not a clue, if I did I would have already hunted him down and strangled him with his own intestines while freezing his arms and legs." Evangeline said with her arms crossed. She really didn't like the guy that kept refusing to become her vassal. It would be harder to make her own army to take over one of the Netherworlds without a strong attack force. She was strong enough to defeat a low class Overlord, but she knew that the medium class were out of her reach if she fought their army first, and she would have her ass handed to her if she fought a high class Overlord. They had nearly enough power to give her papa some trouble. Then again he was an Tyrant class Overlord himself which were the top of the Overlord food chain. They had enough power to make their own Netherworlds.

"You had a crush on Negi's dad didn't ya?" Asuna asked bluntly as Evangeline and Naruto started laughing.

"Hell no, I just wanted to have his help for a task and he sealed me away here because he misunderstood what I meant. I sure as hell don't love him, why on earth whould I love a human who can die?" Evangeline said evenly, why did everyone think she had a crush on the basterd? It was really starting to piss her off. She was completely dedicated to her papa anyway.

"That sucks." Asuna said with a red face, embarrassed that she got it wrong.

"Is there anything that might be a clue to his whereabouts?" Negi asked pleadingly to the superior mage.

"All I remember was that he had a house in Kyoto. Though the only way you could go there soon would be to have the class take a field trip there." Evangeline asked as Naruto gained a strange look in his eye.

"Isn't Nara right next to Kyoto?" Naruto asked slightly uncertain, he was never really good with geaography or directions.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with Nara." Evangeline answered uncertain of what his reaction would be. This was a new look that she hadn't seen before.

"Nothing wrong with the place, I just have a friend there. Negi you go ask the Dean if the class 3-A can be taken on a field trip to Nara, and Kyoto." Naruto ordered to the excited wrong boy, who ran towards the Deans office.

"You seem sure that the old man will let this happen." Evageline stated with a raised brow.

"Of course he will, this will be not only a way for him to test Negi, but he can also repair the relations between the Eastern Magic Assosiation (EMA) with the Western Magic Assosiation (WMA), any good leader would use this chance to kill three birds with one boot."

"Don't you mean stone, and you only listed two things." Asuna said in confusion, scratching her head.

"No, I mean boot. It's so much funnier, and yes I only listed two things because I can't tell your virgin ears the third thing." Naruto said half sarcasticaly, half serious.

Asuna blushed as her head came up with images of the third thing.

"Anyway, you of all people should be excited to leave the school. Even if it is with your class." Naruto said as she perked up, that did sound like fun. It was also like spitting in Nagi's face since she was leaving the school.

"Your right! I can't wait to get some of Kyoto's great Sake!" Evangeline said in glee.

"Sounds good." Naruto said, happy for her. While he couldn't drink as much as he used to, he had found a way to drink again a few days ago, while he and some of the toads were talking.

Naruto closed his eyes and reached out his sensor and felt a happy but nervous Negi. He must have been given a task just like he thought.

Naruto stood up and motioned for Evangeline to follow him out of the coffee stand leaving Asuna and the Ermine to pay for the coffee. They did lose after all.

[Next day off with Naruto and the Cheerleader trio]

"It's such a nice day!" Shiina said as she was streching her arms, Madoka and Misa were standing next to Naruto as he was licking an ice cream cone.

"Don't get sidetracted, we need to find clothes for the trip." Madoka told Shiina and Misa as they were usualy the two that had the worst memory of the three.

"True, you do need to prepare for the field trip, but that doesn't mean that you can't have some fun while your at it." Naruto gently lectured the strict girl.

Misa and Shiina giggled when they saw that he made her blush. You'd think she was used to the handsome teacher by now.

"W-well I guess it couldn't hurt to have some fun." Madoka said with a stutter.

"You look some crepes!" Shiina shouted as she dragged Naruto toward the stand.

The other two followed them and bought some crepes as well.

"I don't get why you girls like these so much. They are so bitter, or sweet." Naruto complained about the crepes.

"Well excuse us for liking the flavors that most girls like." Misa said sarcastically, only to have her nose flicked by Naruto with a grin on his face.

"No sass from you missy." Naruto said as Madoka and Shiina laughed at Misa. Hanging out with Naruto was so much fun.

"Thats not how a teacher should act." Madoka joked with him.

"What teacher? All I see is a a handsome man with three beautiful young ladies." Naruto said slyly.

The three blushed lightly when he called them beautiful but otherwise they played along.

"What handsome man, what I see is an old bag off bones." Misa said back as Naruto gave a light laugh, most people would be dead if they called him that. It was all in good fun though.

"Well then I guess you don't want this 'old bag of bones' to pay for your clothes then huh?" Naruto said as he was tackled by three blurs.

"Please don't do that, I didn't mean it." Misa said as all three of them had anime style tears running down their faces and cute pouts to go with them.

"Hahaha, okay I won't do that." Naruto laughted out as he smelled Konoka and Negi nearby, though he really wasn't curious about it. He had looked up his students birthdays ahead of time and remembered that Asuna's birthday was in a day. Add the fact that they were roommates with her and it was obvious they were buying her a gift.

"Hey isn't that Negi and Konoka!" Shiina shouted to the group.

"It is! What are they doing here?" Madoka said in a slightly calmer voice.

"I wonder if they are on a date?" Misa whispered urgently as she pulled her cellphone out and started dialing up Asuna's number.

"Hey Asuna. What!? It's the middle of the day you should be up! Anyway, Konoka is stealing Negi from you. No, I'm not being stupid. Asuna. Asuna. She hung up!" Misa said as she talked to Asuna on the phone.

"Lets follow them!" Shiina shouted without a single thought.

Naruto was about to disagree when he saw the girls were already following the two.

[About thirty minutes later]

The four were watching Konoka and Negi get a bite to eat when Misa took a picture of them and called Asuna again, though this time it went a little different.

*Phone jingle*

The four of them looked at the phone and the cheerleaders freaked out when the face of the class rep. showed up.

"I want you to stop the date no matter what! Got It!" Naruto heard her shout over the phone, god she had some lungs on her.

Though Naruto did get a good eye full when they flash-changed in front of him, though he didn't really get why Madoka was dressed as a guy, he had to admit she made it look good.

"So you girls are going to mess with Konoka and the shrimp huh?" Naruto asked, chuckling lightly as he looked at their stupified faces. They completely forgot he was there, but now that they saw him they got a wicked idea.

In another flash change now Shiina was also dressed as an girly looking boy, wearing baggy blue jeans, a black tee-shirt with the word 'epic' on it, and a red hat to hide her hair.

Madoka and Misa were dressed the same, but the weird part was that for some reason Naruto felt a little weird. He looked down and saw he was weaing something different than before, they had somehow gotten him to look just like his old sexy jutsu, but with a Mahora uniform on, and a scarf to cover his whisker birth marks.

He lightly glared at them for a moment before he sighed, he honestly didn't care that much about it, but he decided to just go with the flow.

"And you dressed me up like a girl because...?" Naruto asked curious to the reason.

"We wanted to know how much you would look like Eva-chan if you were a girl!" Shiina said practically jumping up in down from excitement.

"I must say you could pass for her older sister. Do you shave your body?" Madoka said, slightly jealous of how youthful he was at what she and Madoka thought his age was.

"No I'm just naturally hairless." Naruto answered, and it was true. Ever since he became a tailed beast he hadn't grown any body hair since most ninja in his day shaved their body hair to gain more speed. His body was hairless when he became the ten tailed beast, so it remained that way. Though it seemed that he could still grow his hair out.

"I don't even want to know were you girls got this stuff." Naruto said as Misa brought them back to stopping Negi and Konoka.

"Squad Nariina go, go, go!" Whispered to Naruto and Shiina as she saw the two about to buy something. The two had already knocked Negi and Konoka away as they looked at the sweaters.

"Big sis, look some matching sweaters!" Shiina shouted as Naruto changed his voice to Naruko mode.

"They would, like, look great on us. I'll totally buy them for us." Naruto said as he paid for the sweaters and they went back towards the other two teammates.

"These would look great on us." Shiina whispered as she got a good look at them, it was Misa and Madoka's turn to stop them.

"You do know that their not on a date right?" Naruto asked her as he watched Misa buy weights.

"Of course, I'v hung out with Konoka enough to know that she's after you." Shiina said with Naruto nodding. Konoka had been hinting at him becoming her fiance during training, so that she wouldn't have to keep going to those arranged meetings.

Though Evangeline seemed to be pissed off whenever she would try anything.

A few hours later the three girls were huffing at all the useless junk they bought.

"I am really regreting doing this." Misa declared as she put the latest thing she bought in the bag with the rest. Though why Konoka planned to buy Penthouse magazine was pretty strange all by itself.

"Who knew Konoka was such a pervert?" Madoka asked as she felt her blush cool down. It was weird puying porn for the girl.

"I knew, it is always the girls like her that are the weirdest in bed." Naruto said with a nod of his head.

"How many women have you slept with to know that?" Madoka deadpanned, he was never shy about the fact he's had lots of sex.

"I lost count. I truely and honestly can't remember the number anymore." Naruto said as he took up a thinking pose.

"Have you had sex lately?" Misa asked with a naughty smile on her face. This was her favorite thing about her teacher, he wouldn't be afraid to answer any question she asked. Nor would he judge her for asking them.

"Not lately, though I do wonder how we got into this conversation." Naruto said as he changed back into his normal clothes, not caring that they saw him in his underwear. Except for Konoka and Negi a little ways over nobody else was around anyway.

Negi was asleep on Konoka's lap anyway so it was about time for their day out to be over anyway. Knowing the kids luck though there would be at least one more missunderstanding.

Naruto shook his head as he heard Misa make a big deal out of the lap pillow, the kid was ten years old, it really didn't matter if he used Konoka's lap as a pillow.

Though the trio of girls gasped when Konoka leaned down into Negi's face. Only for them to facefault at what she said next.

"I wonder if my future children will be as smart a Negi-kun." Konoka giggled cutely, the pervy rat Naruto-sama told her about earlier had tried to trick Negi into a pactio with her but to bad for him she left the shop before it could be attempted.

'My lips are reserved for Naruto-sama only, and maybe Se-chan!' She exclaimed in her thoughts, completelty forgeting the fact she's kissed Evangeline once.

"What's going on?" Konoka asked as she saw the cheerleaders on the ground. Before they could answer Ayaka and Asuna came running in.

"Dating sweet Negi-sensei, how horrible of you Konoka! And to go so far as to have him use your lap as a pillow, that should be me." She lectured while accidently saying the last part.

"Thats kinda dumb of you to assume isn't it Ayaka?" Naruto said as they all took notice of his presence.

"What do you mean by that?" Asuna asked curiously, she only came because her rival dragged her here. She didn't believe for a second that Negi and Konoka were dating.

"What I mean is that she assumed that from the picture and the lap pillow things that didn't happen. Now she was just taking her jealousy out on Konoka because of her own crush on Negi." Naruto explained with his arms crossed, challenging anybody to go against what he said.

"Then why did you mess with them with us then." Misa asked with a critical eye.

"I had nothing better to do." Naruto said as everyone stared at him strangely.

"Whats going on?" Negi yawned out as he took in his surrondings. Where did all the girls come from, and why was Naruto-sensei here?

"Not much kid, the girls here saw you and Konoka shopping for a cetain someone and assumed that you were dating her." Naruto said slyly, putting extra force on the word dating.

"W-w-what I would never date my students! It's not right for an english gentlemen such as myself!" Negi shouted as he waved his arms around like a child.

"See girls Negi would never do date a student." Naruto said smugly to the sheepish girls, they really jumped the gun on that one.

"Then why were they together today?" Ayaka asked, slightly put off by Negi's declaration of not dating students.

"Thats there business isn't it? I think that as a teacher he should have at least some free time away from his class, shouldn't he?" Naruto asked as he rubbed Negi's hair and sent a telepathic message to him.

'Don't ruin the suprise you got for Asuna kid. Save it for her birthday tomorrow.' Naruto thought as Negi gave a slight nod.

"I guess your right." Ayaka said as she left. Having no reason to stay anymore.

"Well girls, I think it's time for us to head back as well." Naruto said as he and the cheerleader trio left to head back to the dorm.

[At the dorms]

"That was a fun day." Shiina said as she jumped forward onto the bed.

"It was pretty fun, right Misa?" Madoka asked with a smile.

"It sure was. You really took charge back there Naruto-kun." Misa said as she undressed to change into her sleep clothes. It was actually a pair that Naruto had given her, they were pink with cute, green toads. He had given all the of the girls ones just like them though.

"Well I wouldn't have bothered if I hadn't known that they were shopping for Asuna's birthday from the begining. I just didn't want any of you to ruin the suprise for her. The girl deserves to have at least that." Naruto said, causing the girls to blush at his thoughtfulness. He really was the perfect guy.

"What are we going to do with all this useless junk though." Madoka said as she dumped the contents of the full bag on the floor as she stripped nude as she too went to get her froogy P.J.'s on. Not caring that Naruto was in the room, he had already seen everything she had anyway during the Body-check anyway.

"What's all in the bag?" Naruto asked, as he hadn't been watching all the stuff they bought earlier.

"Matching Sweaters you and Shiina bought, a weight set, a book on anger managment, a CD, a Penthouse magazine, a painting kit, and a t-shirt with your face on it." Misa answered with the same naughty smile as she grabbed the Porn-mag and jumped on her bed, flipping though it as she blushed.

"Pervert!" Madoka yelled playfully as she tossed a pillow at the naughty girl.

"I'm just researching!" Misa yelled back playfully as well, putting down the magazine to throw the pillow back.

Naruto shivered when she said research as her excuse.

"Please never say that again." Naruto said with the Ghoul look Yamato used on him, though he did wonder how Pervy Sage felt about his life so far.

[In the afterlife with Jiraiya]

"Hey Minato, I've never been prouder of you son than I've been just now." Jiraiya shouted as anime tears rolled down his face.

"What did he do?" Kakashi asked curiously, he never really watched what happened on Earth anymore. Watching your student for thousands of years got old fast.

"He's been getting laid with hundreds of women, continuing the Make-out series, working at an all girls school, is the ruler of a whole dimension, and he has children!" He shouted as Kakashi ran over to the viewing area when he heard about the Make-out series.

"I have a grand-children hahahaha! I'm a grandfather! Suck it Fugaku, my child had children and not yours!" Minato yelled in joy.

"Sensei shut up. I'm trying to see if I can Naruto's books from here!" Kakashi yelled as his lone eye was looking around hysterically.

[Back with Naruto]

'Actually, it might be best I don't know.' Naruto thought as he ignored everything as he fell asleep.

[On the day of the field trip]

Naruto had just been left the girls room, telling them he had to be at the train station earlier so he could get his job on the trip.

As he got their he saw the other teachers there as well, that were going on the trip, as well as the dean.

"Good morning Nitta-san, Shizuna-chan, Negi, and Dean." Naruto said pleasantly.

"Good morning to you as well." Nitta said evenly, while he didn't like how close Naruto was with his students he respected him for the fact thatall his students grades had jumped in his classes.

"You look well rested Naruto-san." Shizuna said with a smile.

"Nice to see you again Naruto-sensei, Asuna told me to tell you thanks for the other day. She enjoyed having the suprise on her birthday." Negi said as he bowed in a show of thanks.

Naruto just waved off his thanks with a cheesy grin that Uzumaki's were known for.

"Your just on time Naruto. I was just getting to your assignments." The Dean said as they all started paying attention. "Shizuna, your going to continue to do your duties as nurse on the trip. Nitta, you need to make sure that the class behaves when they are in the hotel. Negi-kun, you already know what you need to do. Naruto, you need to overseer the trip itself, so your in charge."

Seeing them all nod, the dean left to go back to his office.

A few minutes later the teachers saw class 3-A coming towards the train. Naruto started heading towards the train, but not before giving the Ermine on Negi's shoulder a cold glare first.

'The Ermine better not try anything stupid on the trip.' Naruto thought as he saw Negi talk to thje students.

Group 1 Misa, Madoka, Shiina, Fuka, Fumika

"Sorry 'bout the missunderstanding the other day Negi-sensei." Shiina said with a cheezy grin she got from hanging with Naruto too much.

"It's alright, Sakurako-san." Negi exclaimed, full of energy.

"You got to play with Sensei the other day!" Fumika said excitedly while her twin wondered off.

"Fuka, go back to your group." Naruto said with a bland tone, not even turning around when he said it.

"The twins are already causing a racket." Misa said with a smile. Then she was elbowed by a grinning Madoka.

"Oh, and you don't plan on making some noise too." Madoka said with an equally cheezy grin, being infected with it by Shiina.

Group 2 Kaede, Ku-fei, Chao, Misora, Yotsuba, Hakase

"Negi-sensei, you need meat-bun to keep strength up for trip." Ku-fei said as she handed Negi the bun.

"Thank you , but I've already eaten." Negi said politely.

"Then how 'bout you Naruto-sensei. You like meat-bun?" Ku-fei asked again.

"Sure, why not." Naruto said as he chomped down on the bun.

"You sure like my buns, don't you Naruto-sensei?" Chao said with some teasing.

"Not really, kinda flabby if you ask me." Naruto said, teasing her right back. Chao huufed and walked to the rest of her group.

"Good morning Naruto-sama." Kaede said with a happy smile, everyday she saw him was a good day to her.

"And a good one to you too." Naruto greeted with his usual look.

"I completed what you wanted of me." Kaede whispered to him.

"Good work." Naruto said as he went to greet group four while Negi was busy with group three.

Group 3 Ayaka, Chizuru, Natsumi, Asakura, Chisame.

"Oh Negi-sensei, I rented out the green-car so you could spread out and relax. Just the two of us." Ayaka said before she got hit by a thin book, thrown by Naruto from the next car over. Stopping her from dragging the poor kid any further.

"Oh my, such aim." Chizuru said, giggling at Naruto actions. It was funnier because he wasn't even looking when he tossed it.

"I'm going to find my big scoop on this trip, I can just feel it." Asakura said as she took her camera out, ready to take a photo at any moment.

'My time would be used better if I just stayed behind to work on my website.' Chisame thought as she looked at Naruto. 'Well at least our one normal teacher is here.'

Group 4 Makie, Ako, Yuna, Mana, Akira

"Morning Naruto-kun!" Makie yelled as she glomped Naruto.

"Morning to you too." Naruto said, chuckling, as he situated the cheery girl to his back.

"Hey Ako are you okay?" Naruto asked as he looked at her pale face.

"She gets carsick very easy." Akira answered as she saw Naruto digging in his pocket.

"Here take this." Naruto said as he handed her a pink pill and a water.

Mana looked at the pill in suspicion as Ako ate it.

'That pill was giving off a strange energy I've never felt before.' Mana thought as she watched the color return to Ako's face at an amazing rate.

"Wow! I feel so much better already! What was that?" Ako asked in wonder. How could she never had heard of such an amazing pill before.

"That was a pill made from dragon scales and pixie blood." Naruto said as the girls laughed, thinking he was joking with them. Though Mana nodded her head, it made since to her.

"What company makes them?" Akira asked, trying to have at least some conversation with her teacher.

"None, these are pills I hand-make myself. I used to suffer from something similar to carsickness so I made something for it." Naruto said as he checked off the girls in the group.

"What did you have?" Yuna asked as she snacked on a snickers.

"I don't know, I never bothered learning it's name." Naruto shrugged as he saw them sweatdrop. Naruto finished checking them off and went towards group five with Negi.

Group 5 Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna.

'I am going to confess to Naruto-sama on the trip!' Konoka thought to herself. 'Then comes the naughty part.' She continued with a nosebleed.

"Hey Konoka-san, are you okay?" Negi asked in worry at seeing her nosebleed.

"Hey Asuna. I hope you like the gift I sent you." The group heard as the turned and saw Naruto walking towards them at a sedate pace.

"Yeah thank you. I know they will come in handy." Asuna said with a blush, he had gotten her comfy magic proof panties so that Negi couldn't blow them off any more. He had left them with a note under her pillow somehow. They even had cute little bells on them.

"Good morning Naruto-sama." Haruna shouted as she made to grope him, to bad for her Naruto was used to peverts trying to rape him. Naruto took a step to the left and raised his arm as she ended up clothes-lining herself. **{Think what Ichigo does to Keigo from bleach}**

"Good morning Pervy Sage 2.0." Naruto said as they all looked at him in confusion.

"She reminds me of my old teacher, he was the original author of the first five Make-out series books before he croaked. She's so much like him I thought to give her his nickname." Naruto said as he chuckled at his own joke. Croaked was the right word to descibe the death of the toad sage.

"It fits her well." Yue said as she went back to reading her book she found on the Nara clan family history. Nodoka just nodded to the statement.

"You handle things here Negi, I'll go do group six." Naruto said as he moved away.

Group 6 Setsuna, Zazie, Evangeline, Chachamaru

All the magically aware looked at Evangeline in horror as they finally noticed that she was out of the school bounds, worse yet was that now that they noticed her they could feel her power flowing off her.

"Nice to see you could make it Princess." Naruto said with a quick hug.

"I only came because you were going to be here." Evanegline said truthfully, she didn't really like spending time with the class.

"Well whatever your reason is I'm glad." Naruto said as he put a hand on Setsuna's shoulder. "Where do you think your going Little Bird."

"Nowhere." Setsuna mumbled as she sat down in a booth.

"Konoka is perfectly safe, do you really think that anyone will attack when **Evangeline Mcdowell **and an **Tyrant Overlord** are here?" Naruto asked retorically, making sure that the lady pushing the cart past them heard that, he felt her malious earlier towards Konoka. This also made sure that when she launched an attack Konoka could have a better test of her skills.

Now he felt fear from her, she would attack without major back up. She must have recognized his daughter's name and the signifigance of an Overlord.

'Damn looks like I'll have to put my plans on hold until the new guy and I can summon and Overlord of our own.' The cart women thought as she was about to have a shikigami get ready to steal Negi's letter, but decided against it. No need to incure the wrath of an overlord. She would just cause a little chaotic pranks.

Naruto started walking the isles as he saw Negi next to the girls playing some strange card game. He had turned around to leave when he heard a shout.

"Frogs! Eeeek!" *Thump-thump-thump* he imediantly turned around to find Ako, Shizuna, and Kaede had fainted. 'Damnit Kaede, your okay with toads but are scared shitless of frogs?'

Naruto unleashed an extreamly powerful killing intent on all the frogs that had everyone looking in his direction to see his eyes overshadowed by his hair with two glowing red orbs shining though, along with a scowl on his mouth.

The frogs couldn't handle it, this forced all their body functions to cease killing them all through sheer fright. The girls who knew what killing intent felt like were shocked by the fact that the normally cheerful teacher could actually kill creatures with naught but his will.

Naruto saw one surviving frog try to hop past him to escape when he crushed it with his foot.

With that over everyone felt the KI vanish as Naruto went back to normal, most girls just played the eye thing as a trick of the light.

"Well that takes care of that. I'm going to sleep the rest of the way there." Naruto said as he left, whistling a merry tune as he took a seat next to his starry eyed daughter and fell asleep.

"Did that just happen." Asuna asked Negi as she rubbed her eyes to amke sure that she wasn't seeing things.

"Thats happened." Negi said as he started to gather the bodies of the frogs, while the girls rtried to wake up the three who fainted.

[a little while later]

"Wake up Naruto-sensei." Setsuna said as she shook his shoulder.

"I'm up, is it time to get off the train." Naruto asked as he stretched out hjis limbs, he always hated trains. Though that could be because he was once nearly ran over by a train.

"Yes we have just made it to the station." Setsuna said before having her backside smacked.

"Well come on then, I need you to come with me to the hotel so we can check in." Naruto said with a wink.

Once Naruto and Setsuna came back to the group from the hotel, Naruto couldn't help but facepalm. Nearly all the girls had passed out from drinking spiked water. he could smell the alchohal from there.

"Setsuna can you go see whats spiking the water while I drag these drunks to the hotel." Naruto groaned out as he saw Konoka among the drunk, it looked like the only the love water was spiked. Naruto looked at all them again and sighed, why didn't any of them realize that they were drunk.

Seriously, what the hell did he miss!? (Same as canon)

[Later that night]

"Ahhhhhhhh." Naruto said as relaxed as possible, these open air baths were his favorite way to deal with the stress of the day.

"So this is an open air bath." Said an excited voice from behind him.

"Don't drop your gaurd big bro Negi!" Another more annoying voice said. "You never know when those spies Setsuna or Naruto are listening."

"I still don't get why you think that they're the spies." Negi said as he got in the bath, not noticing Naruto on the other side of the rock.

"They were the only people that weren't around when those traps went off, and you saw the swordgirl on the roof with the sake barrel." Chamo said in a loud voice that was starting to get on Naruto's nerves.

"But Naruto-sensei has been very helpful so far." Negi argued back, he just couldn't wrap his head around that a great guy like Naruto could be a spy. He naive kid, while Naruto was a good person he has still killed people that annoyed him before.

"Did you see what he did on the train with those frogs!?" Chamo shouted out of worry for himself, if he killed those frogs for annoying him then what would he do to him for trying to set Negi up?

Naruto had to supress a groan when he felt another person enter his side of the bath. He turned his face and made a shushing sound to Setsuna telling her to be quiet, though she was blushing she still nodded. It was obvious he didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Negi! Get your ass over here!" Naruto yelled out scaring all three other people there.

A shaking Negi swam over to where they were, he wasn't about to anger Naruto when he already sounded annoyed.

"I heard what you and the rat were talking about earlier, and I want to be very clear on some things right now." Naruto said with a glare at the ermine, warning him about talking right now.

"First things first, me and the Little Bird here were checking the class roster into the hotel, which is why we weren't with the group. I'm a master of toads, which is why i killed the frogs, they are enemies. And lastly, I told Sestuna to get rid of the sake leaking into the water NOT put it there." Naruto said as Setsuna finally understood what was going on.

Naruto felt some shikigami going to the changing area and flared his power in that direction, dispelling them since they no longer had a steady energy source to supply them.

He had a great prank for everyone here that needed Konoka in the bath, the kids needed this relaxation if they were to weather the coming storm.

Setsuna suddenly heard the sounds of talking coming closer. She attempted to escape but before she could she found that her body wouldn't move, and it seemed like Negi was undergoing something similar.

"Oh Negi-kun, Se-chan, Naruto-sama ya'll are taking a bath too?" Konoka asked as Asuna walked in after her, before she could get mad Naruto pointed to the mixed bathing sign.

"Yes we are taking a bath Konoka, I see you brought Asuna with you as well." Naruto said with his pranking grin in place.

"Hey Negi do you have any secrets you would like to tell Konoka here? How about you Setsuna, do you have anything to come clean to Konoka about?" Naruto said as the two looked at him in fright, they had an idea what he was talking about and telling a normal human like Konoka was forbidden.

Naruto suddenly pointed his finger at Konoka as a glowing black orb appeared.

"If not then she wouldn't need to be here anymore right?" Naruto said as he charged up the orb even more.

"Don't do it, I'll tell her!" Negi shouted as Konoka and Naruto looked at him, Konoka had figured out Naruto's plan and decided to play along.

"Tell me what Negi-kun, whats going on?" Konoka acted out with fake confusion.

"Konoka, I'm a mage, and magic is real." Negi said as he waited for her disbelief, when he opened his eyes again he saw her look of total bordem.

"I already knew about all of that Negi-kun, did you think that your the only one on the campus that uses magic? Naruto-sama's been training me for monthes now, pushing me to new levels of power I could never hope to achieve on my own." Konoka said as everybody watched her walk up to one of the boulders in the water and lift it above her head easily, followed by throwing it a few hundred feet in the air and catching it again.

"Thats right, if I were to put Konoka on ranking system I would call her a low rank Overlord. Or in human terms she would be a Great Mage. Heck, she's the fourth strongest person on campus. Right under one of my old students on library island, who ranks third." Naruto said as he looked at the completely shocked looks on their faces.

"That should be impossible! Nobody can gain that much power so quickly!" Setsuna said hysterically, if what he said was true than Konoka-sama didn't need her protection anymore.

"Your half right, I've been using many tools to speed up the process that would have taken a decade, and only those who meet certain conditions can even survive my training in the first place. I'm proud to say that Konoka has the potential to be the brightest star among my pupils." Naruto said as he rubbed Konoka's head. Konoka beamed when she heard his compliment.

"Why would you do this Konoka-sama?" Sestsuna asked as Asuna had long since stopped understanding what was going on, though Negi seemed to be looking at Konoka in a new light. It was his dream to be a Great Mage, and Naruto had turned Konoka into one in so little time.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt anymore for me, I want to be able to defend myself. Also it was wrong of Father to hida magic from me when I have such great potential." Konoka said as she imbraced Setsuna. "I also know about what you are, and I don't care. Your still my best friend."

"See Setsuna, she knows what you are and still accepts you. You never had to hide yourself in the shadows." Naruto said as he broke up the moment.

"Yes, thank you Naruto-sensei and Konoka for making me realize how stupid I've been, and I humbly ask for your forgiveness Konoka-sama." Setsuna asked as she wiped away her tears.

"There nothing to forgive Se-chan." Konoka said with a smile.

"I don't know whats going one but It feels like a happy ending to me." Asuna exclaimed in joy. Negi had tears rolling down his face as he watched the seen in front of him.

"Now lets all relax shall we." Naruto said as he went back to laying against a rock.

"Sounds fun." Konoka said as she took a place next to him, and Setsuna nest to her.

"Negi you can come over to if ya want, Dattebayo." Naruto said as Negi sat next to him.

"Hey Naruto-sensei, is it possible for you to train me like Konoka?" Negi asked in hope.

"Not at your current age, your body, even with magic, isn't mature enough to survive my training and not be stunted." Naruto said as Negi imagined himself as short as he currently was for the rest of his life and shivered. "But I can teach you a thing or two." Naruto said getting Negi's hopes back up.

"Thank you so much Naruto-sensei!" Negi said in glee.

"Hey Naruto, do you know anything about what's been happening on the trip so far?" Asuna asked as she floated by in the water.

"Yes, some group here wants to capture Konoka to summon something, but you shouldn't worry for a day or two. With me and Evangeline here they are going to try and get powerful reinforcements to try and ditract my daughter and I while they go after Konoka. They aren't dumb enough to attack just yet." Naruto said calming them down.

"Right now I can only think of three people who they could get that would try and fight me." Naruto continued.

"Who are they?" Setsuna asked nervously, people that would try and fight him could be a problem.

"That's a secret Little Bird. I want it to be a suprise for me as well." Naruto said as he stood up, giving the girls a view of his package as he went to leave the bath. "Come on Negi time for old men like me and kids like you to go to bed."

"I'm coming." Negi said as he made to leave as well.

"Have a nice night girls." Naruto said as he left.

Once the boys were gone they broke out of their stupor.

"Naruto-sama's really hung." Konoka said as blood leaked from her nose. All the other two could do was nod as they made to leave as well. Knowing that they were going to be having new material for their wet dreams tonight.

"He will be mine soon." Konoka whispered as she finished getting dressed and went to sleep.

[Next day in Nara with Naruto and His group]

"Wow these deer are so friendly!" Haruna yelled as one licked her face, Yue was standing next to Naruto as she was being surronded by them. It brought a smile to her face to be with the deer. In the book she found in her room it was said that Nara was founded by the surviving remnants of a clan from a great war that traveled the world.

"How do you girls like the deer?" Naruto asked them as he went up to a lazy looking deer that was staring at the clouds. He had Negi group with his daughter today so that he could at least get Evangeline to not dislike him as much.

"Yes, I don't know how to put it but around all these deer I feel so much more... at home." Yue said in a light voice.

All of a sudden the lazy deer got up and went over to Yue and dragged her by the sleeve gently.

"She'll be fine that deer just wants to show her something." Naruto said stopping anyone from going after her.

"Hey let go off my skirt!" Asuna yelled as a deer tried to eat her clothes.

*Riiiiiip*

"Why is it always me?" Asuna asked herself as anime tears ran down her face.

"Here Asuna, I always bring extra clothes with me." Naruto said as he handed her some shorts.

Naruto then saw Nodoka shying away from the deer. She seemed slightly frightfull of them, but also wanted to get close.

"The deer aren't going to hurt you ya know." Naruto said as he nudged her closer to the deer. The deer rubbed the side of it snout against her palm, showing it was okay with her petting it.

"It's so nice." She whispered as she pet it.

"Yes they are, in ancient history the deer raised by the nomadic Nara clan, one of the few survivors of a great war, were human friendly as well as let their antlers be used for medicine. This clan moved to Japan over nine hundred years ago from their native country after a great flood." Yue said popping up from nowhere, with her Nara clan history book.

"Wow bookworm, you sure know alot about Nara." Asuna said from atop a deer.

"Asuna get off the deer." Konoka said as she finished petting her own deer.

"I think it's time we visited the Buddha statue next." Naruto said as he looked at the sun for the time.

"Sounds exciting." Yue said with a smile, she loved buddha statues and the history behind them.

"Not really." The other girls either said or thought. It was just a big statue to them. Not really something to be excited over.

[Later that day]

"What is wrong with you kid." Naruto said as he saw Negi walking around absentmindedly. He had just finished touring around with his group for the day, he had to admit it was mostly boring.

"Huh? Oh, nothing is wrong per say." Negi said reluctanly.

"Evangeline scared you pretty bad today right?" Naruto said knowingly.

"She drank my blood. I'm just feeling lightheaded." Negi said as they saw a cat about to get hit by a truck.

Before Negi could try anything Naruto had already used his superior speed and strength to appear in front of the truck and grapped it. Lifting the whole thing above his head with relative ease.

To bad Negi didn't relize the cat was going to be fine as he flew over to it and grapped it. Unknowingling making the whole thing worse as Kazumi, who been walking around to find a scoop, get an amazing picture of both of them.

Once the cat was out of the way Naruto put the truck back down. Not caring to erase the guy drivings memory, who would believe it anyway. The truck was perfectly in tact so he had no proof it happened anyway.

"Holy shit, I was right. Big scoop here i come!" Asakura whispered as she hurried off to think up a plan to get a confession from one of them. Her teachers were fucking superhero's.

[A few hours later]

"Negi I know you wanted to save the cat but you need to be carefull when you use magic. There is a difference between people finding out about me, and them learning of you." Naruto scolded the kid, he really didn't care but it would do the kid good to be scolded. The girls in the class treat him like a kid and let his mistakes go, that wouldn't help him grow. So Naruto would take it upon himself to be the one to scold him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sensei." Negi said with some tears around his eyes. He was such a sensitive kid.

"Don't cry kid, everybody makes mistakes. I make them all the time." Naruto said with a grin.

Chamo took this time to pop up much to Naruto's ire.

"Hey Negi bro, don't let your gaurd down, a student could come in here at any moment." He said in a moment of wisdom.

"It's okay, right now is teacher time." Negi said chearfully, only to be proven wrong the very next second as Asakura came in disguised as Shizuna. Naruto could tell the difference at a single glance do to his years sleeping with, and memorizing the difference between girls breast. Shizuna's breast were more towards the fluff side while the imposters breasts looked to have a more perky jello-like quality to them, which were more common in younger girls with good boobs.

'Lets see how this plays out.' Naruto though at ease, judging at her general body shape he would guess this was either Ayaka or Kasumi.

"Ah, Negi-kun, Naruto-san I see you two are enjoying your bath." The fake said as she got in the water, freaking the hell outta Negi.

"Yes the water is quite nice." Naruto said as the imposter agreed with him.

"What are you doing in here Shizuna-sensei!?" Negi shouted in panic.

"Well I am a teacher." Not-Shizuna said with a chuckle. Lying with ease as she suddenly hugged Negi's face to her bossom.

"I know your secret Negi, so why don't you show me some magic?" The fake asked, she wasn't about to go or Naruto after she saw him lift a truck. Going for him might end with her as a smear on the ground if she wasn't carefull.

"I'm sorry if I come across as rude Shizuna-sensei, but have your breast gotten a lot smaller?" Negi asked with all the innocence of a child.

The girl in disguise jumped back in shock and disbelief as she looked slightly upset by Negi's words.

"He has a point, I didn't want to say anything but those **small **boobs can't be the breats of someone as well endowed as Shizuna." Naruto said to purposely get her angry enough to mess up.

"Small! My breasts are not small! I'll have you know I'm the fourth largest in 3-A!" The fake shouted.

"3-A? Who are you?" Negi asked as Naruto remembered Kasumi was the fourth largest.

"Heh, your right. I'm not a small breasted teacher I'm really-" She started before being interupped by Naruto.

"Asakura Kasumi, the class reporter, also known to go by paparazi as a nickname." Naruto said ruining her self introduction.

She pouted when he stopped her from finishing what she wanted to say, but got over it as she started to talk again. Only for Naruto to interupt again.

"She's here to get you or I to show her something so she can get a scoop and change the world, it's the only plossible reason for this. She most likely already has a picture but wants verbal proof and an interview." Naruto said suprising everyone once again by his knowledge.

"How do you know that!?" Kasumi yelled as she looked at his in awe.

"I've been around thousands of years, finding out the plans of a teenage girl is as easy as breathing for me." Naruto said stopping Negi from freaking out as he realized Naruto had everything under control.

"Negi, cover your ears and walk out of the bath house. I'm going to have a talk with Kasumi here about secrets." Naruto said with a strange grin.

[Warning almost lemon alert, not a lemon though.]

Once Negi was out Kasumi felt her phone dissappear from her hand and reapper in Naruto's. Then she felt Naruto's hot breath on the back of her neck as he appeared behind her. One of his arms around her waist while the other carressed her jaw.

"You have been a naughty girl, Kasumi." Naruto said as he spun her around and gave her the hottest kiss of her life. He groped her ass and wormed his tounge into her mouth as he explored her mouth with his tounge. Causing her to moan in approval, she could feel her strength leaving her as her arms fell limply to her sides.

Having already placed the secrecy seal at the back of her mouth Naruto stopped kissing her as he slowly made his way down to her breast, leaving hickeys on her neck and torso.

Kasumi was unable o do anything other than moan as Naruto used his skilled tounge to tease her nipple as his free hand played with her other boob. Lightly pinching and flicking her erect nipples as he brought her to new heights in pleasure, that only he could give.

[Almost Lemon end]

Deciding to end it there, Naruto stopped playing with her boobs as he gave her one final kiss on the lips and left the bathing area. With his Secret seal on her she will not be able to tell anybody about Negi or her body will freeze up until she stopped trying.

As he was leaving he saw Chamo going back to the bath house. Knowing perverts like Chamo, he was most likely going to make a deal with the dazed girl.

Oh well, it wasn't his problem.

**Chapter end.**

**Before anyone flames me about not having the fight, think about it. With Naruto's training do you really think that Konoka will be captured by the monkey girl, Konoka would kick her ass and send her packing. **

**By having her not attack will let her build up stronger forces so she has at least a chance of getting Konoka. This will also make the coming fights even more epic, since I'm bringing in two powerful opponents for Naruto and Eva to go against.**

**Poll ended. Setsuna's power will be signified by special markings. Which means you all wanted her to be near-death or dead for her to gain her new power.**

**New Poll up- how will Evangeline confess to Naruto?**

**Please leave me a nice review, and don't flame me.**

**Nice reviews will inspire me to do better and work faster.**

**2 chapters until Konoka gets her freak on with Naruto, I warn you all. It's going to be naughty.**


	11. Chapter 11 Kissing game, and summons

**This is the kissing chapter, and I changed who would be in each group, some I left the same. But this chapter will be VERY different from the canon kissing game. Just warning ya. Also it isn't as long as the last chapter, but still longer than what I normally do. and please leave nice reviews.**

[With Kazumi and Chamo]

"Hey girls, how would you all like to play a game?" She said, going over the plan she made with the Ermine. If she was lucky then this wouldn't bite in the but.

"What kind of game?" Fuka asked as she payed attention.

"This game is a game of amazing stakes and prizes. The main point is to get a kiss from Negi-sensei." She said as some of them girls looked interested. This was the perfect way to tease the hell out of Negi.

"What about Naruto-kun?" Misa asked curiously, this could be a great chance to steal a kiss from him as well.

"Yeah sure if you want, but he will be a lot harder to catch." Asakura said unsurely with a blush, she could still remember what he did to her. The hickeys he left were proof of that, she was hoping nobody noticed them right now.

Kaede frowned as Kazumi mentioned her Master as if he was a prize to be won, she would have to make sure nobody got to claim his lips during the game. But that would be a lot harder since most of her energy was going to the be feeding Kushina-sama's future body. This was very much like being pregnant if you asked her, but without the getting bigger part.

"While I want grand-babies you better not let any hussies go near my son, Dattebane!" Kushina yelled from within her mind. She knew her son was able to take care of himself but she was slightly overprotective, as was her right as a mother.

'I will not let anyone capture him Kushina-sama.' Kaede thought in certainty as she listened to the rules.

"The rules are easy, just get either Negi or Naruto in a three second lip-lock before sun rise. Also don't get caught by Nitta-sensei or you'll have to sit in the lobby seiza, and nobody can help you. Also as a bonus punishment anyone who gets caught has to take a pair of their panties and put them in the room of one of the targets." Kazumi said as some of the girls blushed at the stakes. "And only two girls from each group will be allowed to be apart of the game."

"Wow harsh, this just got a lot more interesting." Misa said as her game face made it's way to her face.

"Fuka I don't like seiza." Fumika told her twin.

"Don't worry, Kaede's been training us. This will be easy." Fuka said with a cocky grin. They knew that catching Naruto was going to be impossible, but Negi on the other hand would be easy.

"Asakura." Ayaka said in a low growling tone, before it turned into a cheery voice. "I as class rep. approve of this game."

"O.K." Kasumi said as she got out of Ayaka's grip, though as she did her neck was exposed for a moment as Misa saw her hickeys.

"Where did you get those hickeys!?" Misa shouted gaining all the other girls attention and focusing it on Kasumi as they now noticed them to.

'Shit! I was hoping they wouldn't ask that, you did this on purpose didn't you Naruto.' She shouted in her thoughts, not knowing that for some reason Naruto started chuckling at the other end of the hotel.

"These aren't hickeys, they're bug bites that i scratched at!" She said, nervously rubbing the back of her head. Only for her clothes to be pulled up, exposing the love bites on her boobs as well.

"Those certainly aren't from bugs, these are bites of the love kind." Misa said as some girls giggled at her joke. She was surronded by the girls so she couldn't escape from their quesions the usual way so she might as well come half-way clean.

"I was making out with someone true, but we didn't go any further. That's all I'll say, we still need to prepare for the game after all. You ladies do want to get your kisses right?" She skillfully said evading and redirecting their attention off her and back to the game. It was actually very impressive if you thought about it.

"Kiss with Negi-sensei. Hehehe." Ayaka said as she went into a daze.

"Well anyway I need you all to decide who will represent your groups tonight. Oh and you can only use pillows as weapons to get in the way of the others." Asakura said as she ran off to get the cameras ready, she was going to make a killing off the bettings for this.

[With Naruto]

"I suddenly feel like I should be either very happy with, or very angry at, Kazumi right now" Naruto said as he drank the rest of his tea and moved his rook to take the queen of the clone he was playing chess against. He had the feeling tonight he shouldn't let his gaurd down, but not because of enemies after him.

"Well if things go bad I can always blame Negi, who am I kidding if things go bad I am pretty sure it would be his fault anyway." A Naruto clone also said as he moved his knight and took the originals rook. Somewhere nearby Negi felt like crying about his bad luck.

"It's nice to have a good conversation while playing chess." The original said as he moved his own queen to the side, putting the clone in check. "Check."

The Naruto clone moved his kings one space to the left as he got out of check. "I think your going insane, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." It said before Naruto's next move got it in checkmate and Naruto punched his clone in the face, disspelling it.

"Damn clones." Naruto said before he went to sleep, he just hoped his sleep woildn't be ruined by the girls tonight.

[Later that night]

"Groups are you ready?" Kazumi said over the microphone.

Group 1

"Misa and Madoka reporting in and ready to go." Misa said into a near by camera and she and her partner from group one held out their pillows. The twins wanted to do it but they lost in rock paper scizzors, and Shiina stayed behind so that she could use her luck to win them all meal tickets.

"Lets win this." Madoka whispered in excitement as she put on a light shade of lipstick.

Group 2

"Kaede here, I am all ready, de-gozaru." Kaede said with a smirk, nobody would sully her lords lips tonight for such a petty reason.

"Maybe you should try to kiss him then." Kushina said slyly to the now blushing young ninja.

"Chao ready to start." The bun haired girl said with an Uzumaki grin. 'This will be so much fun, I hope your ready old man, because your lips are mine.'

Group 3

"Oh my the competion sure is tough." Chizuru said before a dark aura surronded her and a creepy smile made it's way to her face. "But they won't stand a chance so no matter."

Ayaka, who was behind her started regretting her choice in partner and wondered if it was to late to switch her for Chisame.

"Well at least I know she won't go after Negi-sensei." Ayaka said as their group got ready to start.

Group 4

"Is this nessisary Yuno-chan." Ako said as she stood bhind the athletic girl.

"Hell yeah, we are so totaly going to get that prize, and if we can't get Naruto-sensei we can easily catch Negi. Though I hope we don't have to do that." Yuna said as she pounded on her chest.

"All right then." Ako said with a little more confidence.

Group 5

"Lets do it Yue!" Haruna damn near yelled in joy as she had a lust crazed look on her face.

"We are trying to kiss him, not rape him Paru Paru." Yue deadpanned.

"It's not rape, it is the exploration of two youthfull souls in an attempt to reach new heights in pleasure and romance, heights that can surpass the boundrys of society as it breaks though the heavens, and become the bringers of a new and more powerfull generation of super perverts." Haruna said as Yue and everyone watching were sweatdropping. Where did she pull that excuse from?

"I'm still going to call it rape." Yue said as she was ignored by the drolling pervert. She wanted to do this with Nodoka but she was to shy to volunteer for it, and Haruna beat her to the punch for it.

Group 6

"All operations a go." Chachamaru said, following the orders of her master as she got ready for the game.

"No damn school girls are going to muscle in on my papa, I'm the only one that should kiss him." Evangeline said as she used some of her ice magic to make the air around her colder. This was her perfect chance to stake her very own claim on him. She felt the magic pactio circle around the Inn and could already guess what the prize was.

That little rat was trying to pretty much whore out her papa and Negi with this, while she didn't give a crap about the rat doing it to Negi, using her papa like this to make a profit was something she might actually kill the little basterd for.

[With Naruto and Negi]

"Naruto-sensei look what Sakurazaki-san gave me." Negi shouted as he held out pieces of paper that had a vague human shape.

"I wouldn't use those if I were you, they my gain your looks and follow orders but they are as dumb as bricks. Not to mention you have no skill in the style of writing they need." Naruto said shooting down the idea. Those stupid things were pale imitations of his own Shadow Clones and he honestly didn't like them, they mocked him wit how easy they are to use.

He didn't need stupid versions of Negi running around at the moment, with the new moon coming up his temper would be harder to control, and any mistakes the Negi clones would make would only cause his fuse to shorten even more.

"Oh, okay." Negi said as he tossed the ones he had already wrote on in the trash. He hadn't known that the copies weren't as smart as the user. "Are you sure that it's okay not to do patrols right now."

"Yeah it's fine. They won't try and take Konoka until they have an Overlord on their side to keep me busy for a some time. This makes it harder for them since there are only a small number of them in the first place, and none of the low-class ones would even try to fight me. I can only think of two or three middle-class Overlords dumb enough to try, and while a high-class Overlord would be willing to try I can only think of two that could stand dealing with a human for any period of time. Not only that but she would need to summon them in the first place, and while they can set a constrant on the summoning seal that will only summon one or two willing to fight me they still would need to gather the supplies for the summoning in the first place." Naruto said as he thought of the few Overlords that were near him in skill, sometimes being a Tyrant Overlord sucked when so few could be fun to fight.

"How many Overlords are there?" Negi asked curiously, he's been hearing the term Overlord for awhile now and wondered the importance of them.

"If I remember right there are about twenty three official low-class, eleven middle-class, and seven high-class, then there me at Tyrant class. So fourty two total Overlords." Naruto explained as he got up to walk the halls like he was supposed to as a teacher.

"Wow sounds strange." Negi said as he got ready to sleep, his young body not quite ready to go so many nights without rest just yet.

"I'll tell you more about it later kid, but be carefull. I sense soemthing off about tonight, though it isn't an evil off." Naruto said as he left the room.

[With group 3]

"Oh Naruto-kun, would you be oh so nice as to come here for a moment?" Chizuru asked as her group was the first to come across a relaxed Naruto.

"Yeah sure, what are you girls doing out of your room?" Naruto asked as Ayaka split from them and went off on her own. She and Chizuru had agreed to split and search so that they could both get a kiss and the prize.

"Oh we I was looking for you Naruto-kun, you see I have a question about something I think you would know about." She said as she stalked closer to him, just as a panter would it's pray.

"What do you need answered?" Naruto said before he suddenly side stepped as Chizuru lunged at him in an attempt to get her kiss.

"How the best way to kiss a person." Chizuru said as she tried again to meet the same results. This went on for awhile before Kaede and Chao arrived launching their pillows at her, sending her tumbling to the ground from the force of the hit.

"Naruto-sama, we must get you out of here." She said as she grapped Naruto's hand and pulled him to a safer area away from Chizuru. Chao following them around as she discreetly got closer to them.

"Kaede what is the meaning of this?" Naruto said, sick of being dragged around like a flag.

"Oh w-w-well I was just stopping her from taking your lips as a prize." Kaede said nervously, she had forgotten that Naruto was more easilyy annoyed during the new moon. It was a well known fact within her clan that he was more known to anger at this time of the month. Just like he was more cheerfull during the full moon. It was only a small change and most wouldn't notice at first glance but her clan has always made sure to learn his personality inside and out.

"What she means is that you and Negi had become prizes in a kissing game, anybody who can kiss you gets a prize." Chao said as Naruto looked at her with a deadpan expression. That sounded pretty stupid.

A spark of energy flaring alerted Naruto to the fact that someone had just kissed Negi. It seems that this game was a little more serious than he thought if they were dealing with pactios.

"Did Kasumi have anything to do with this." Naruto stated more than asked. 'Stupid rat, you've really done it now, you have no idea at what your doing leting so many people use the same pactio circle.' Naruto thought as felt Chao move her arms around him. She was about to kiss him but Naruto was a step ahead of her, he simply flicked her nose and she let go to rub it.

"Bad girl." Naruto said as he walked over to Kaede and gave her a small kiss for her loyalty, but something that Naruto wasn't expecting happened. When he kissed her two different cards appeared in his hand as shock played over his face. Not only was their a card with a picture of Kaede wearing and anbu uniform, but also a card next to it with a picture of his own mother wearing the Mahora school uniform holding a scythe with nine blades that looked like a giant nine bladed demon shurikan on a handle.

He quickly schooled his features back to their normal setting, and made a copy of her pactio card and gave it to her. "Don't interfere with this game anymore Kaede, I honestly don't mind seeing where this will lead."

He had some things to think about as he walked away. Was this a result of his mother being sealed in Kaede or was it because he had used his own pactio circle over the one Chamo placed so that the rat wouldn't touch the contract cards before him.

This warrented some further exploration into the matter, could he feed his mother his energy through the pactio or would it go to Kaede. This might speed up the process to her extraction. But why was the picture on the card of a fifteen year old Kushina, he could tell because her face had a bit more round than her adult face, and she was shorter with smaller assets. Was being in Kaede having an effect on her he hadn't thought about.

This actually brought a smile to his face.

'I still have much too learn it seems.' Naruto thought in slight joy, it's been so long since something was out of his realm of understanding. It was honestly refreshing for him to find something he could improve on.

Naruto suddenly stepped to the side and raised his arm as Haruna ended up clotheslining herself again, dropping her pillows to the ground as Yue looked at her blandly.

"This is why I called it rape, you don't tackle the willing from behind Paru." Yue said as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement.

Naruto felt another spark of magic as another girl kissed Negi, though from what he sensed this one wasn't on purpose.

'Damnit Negi, can you avoid causing trouble for ten minutes.' Naruto thought as Yue hid behind a vending machine just in time as Nitta came around the corner and saw Haruna and Naruto.

"Naruto-san, i see you've caught a student out of bed. Saotome-san, you know the punishment for being out after hours." The strict man said as he dragged her by the back of her Yukata to the lobby.

Naruto watched in confusion as Yue came back from behind the machine.

"Your playing this game too?" Naruto asked as he bought a snack from the machine Yue hid behind.

"You know about the game already then, I knew that you would find out." Yue said as she bought a juice box from the vending machine next to the one Naruto was at.

"Your a smart girl as well, just like your ancestors. They were lazy as well if I remember correctly. What did the lazy basterd have to say?" Naruto asked shocking Yue with with his knowledge, but then she calmed down. The deer did say something about Naruto not being normal.

"He was saying something about embracing my clans teachings." Yue said in confusion.

"Well that going to be impossible for you to do at this point in time, your Nara blood is to thin from thousands of years, and it is not possible for your body to make the chakra needed anyway. But you can always adapt their style." Naruto said as Yue slumped against the wall, slightly depressed at the news.

"The deer said something about using magic to help me, you must know something about this if the way your speaking is any indication." Yue said in slight accusation.

"Of course I know about magic, I have been around since before magic even existed. I even know of how magic came into being." Naruto said as he had used some magic to prevent the camera from hearing their conversation since it had started.

"You aren't human are you Naruto-sensei?" Yue asked as Naruto felt Nitta coming back, not wanting Yue to be found out he grapped her and led her into a nearby closet.

It was a tight fit as they were chest to face, with her being in his chest.

'Muscular. It feels so warm.' Yue thought as she unconsiously took in his smell. 'He smells just like the ocean.'

When she realized what she thought her face went atomic red.

"To answer your question earlier Yue no I'm not human. I know so much about your clan because I was there when your clan was still alive, I would love to tell you about them sometime soon." Naruto whispered to the stunned girl.

Naruto left the closet as he felt Nitta leave, now that he thought about it, it might have been better to just hide Yue in the closet alone.

Once he was gone the one thought that ran through the normally stoic girls mind as her face took on a look of annoyance was simple.

"Fucking damnit I forgot to get a kiss"

[With Negi]

Negi wasn't having a good night, first the class rep had suddenly kissed him and when he ran away to hide in another room he had tripped and kissed another one of his students Nodoka.

Thankfully she didn't have a crush on him anymore and let him off the hook when he told her he did it on accident. Though she did blush a lot.

Now he was running from his own clones made from the papers he tossed away in the trash earlier. Naruto-sensei was right, they were as dumb as bricks. But why did they all decide that they had to kiss him.

'Why me.' Negi thought as a stream of anime style tears ran down his face.

[With Naruto]

"I told him those stupid clones were a bad idea." Naruto said as Negi and his clones ran past him.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Misa said as she and Madoka ran up to him an tried to pin him to the ground, this backfired on them as he leaned back slightly and watched them run into the wall.

"Owwie, why did you dodge?" Misa said as she looked at Madoka and saw her holding her forehead in pain.

"I felt that dodging would be funnier, and guess what, I was right it was funnier." Naruto said as he ducked a pillow from Chao who came up behind him, he had to admit that the girl had amazing stealth skills.

"You must want this pretty bad girls." Naruto stated as he easily avoided all their pillows, and gave them soft smacks on the behinds as he weaved through their attempts like a pro dancer.

"Stay still so I can kiss you!" Madoka growled out as she lunged at him. He used this against he as he plucked her from mid-air and spun her around and sent her crashing into Chao, who went sprawling into Misa.

All their Yukata's had come loose, showing off the girls bras and panties slightly as they became a tangled mess of limps. Naruto used this chance to get away from the squirming girls.

"Misa get her ass out of my face!" Madoka yelled as she squirmed around.

"Get your face out of my butt!" Misa yelled back just as frustrated her her. They were both about to yell at Chao when all they saw was a pillow with Chao's face on it and a note.

'Good luck doing Seiza in the lobby' The note writen by Chao had on it as they heard a tapping noise and turned around to see an angry Nitta.

"Lobby, Seiza, NOW!"

[Back with Naruto]

Naruto was heading to the lobby as he saw Chizuru again and shot off in the other direction at a speed that would let her chase him.

"Catch me if you can Chizuru." Naruto taunted as he flipped over a suprised Chao turning the corner, the two girls crashed into each other as they landed in a sexy fashion. With Chao on top with a hand on one of Chizuru's large breasts.

'I'm really getting sick of getting hit.' Chao thought as Chizuru moaned under her.

[With group 4]

"Man, how can one guy be so hard to find. Where have we looked?" Yuna complained as she slumped over.

"We have tried the rooms, the bath, the lobby, the roof, and the laundry area." Ako said as they both shivered as they remembered what they saw in the bath.

"Hey Yuna, Ako." Naruto said as he passed them by while looking at the picture of his mother on the card.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Yuna said not paying attention.

"Hello Naruto-sensei." Ako said also in a distracted fashion.

After Naruto had passed them they both seemed to stop.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." They said as he put the card up.

"So you are playing this game too right?" Naruto asked as he watched the girls.

"Yep, I thought it would be fun." Yuna said with a grin. This was the perfect chance, but she wasn't going to rush it. She sweatdropped and ducked when Naruto suddenly throw Chao, who had come up from behind him again. That was why she didn't rush. But boy was Chao looking pissed.

"Oh come on!" Chao yelled, how can he still be so far out of her league, this was just like that damn bell test he had her try.

"Hey Chao guess what." Naruto said with a grin as he grabbed Yuna's arm, Chao was about to get ready to dodge when Naruto pulled Yuna close to him and dipped her low as he made out with her. This was also his chance to experiment with double pactio circles as another card appeared with Yuna's picture on it, and it had her holding a huge ass cannon. **(Think of the weapon BRS uses)**

Chao's eyebrow twitched as he then pulled Ako into a soul searing kiss next, burning he pleasure into the girls mind just like Yuna as another card appeared. This one had Ako on it holding a strange taser.

Naruto dropped both girls as he walked off with both new cards to go with the ones he already had. Evangeline, Chachazero, Kaede, Konoka, Yuna, Setsuna, Ako, Kushina, and his special partner cards from quite some time ago. It almost made him snort when he thought about how it was like a collectable card game.

He had given Ako and Yuna those kisses so that he could see the effects of two layered circles, it seemed that it gave stronger items and reached deeper into the sould itself. That must explain how it reached his mother, but that didn't explain why she looked younger.

He made a copy of each card to give to the two girls he just kissed later. He had no plans to tell them of the supernatural world until after they got back to school, then there wouldn't be any distractions to keep him from teaching them the proper way to use each card.

Naruto turned the corner and saw his daugter and Chizuru in the midst of a pillow fight, though the proper word would be mercilous pillow beat down as Chachamaru and Evangeline got her from both sides.

Naruto then heard an explosion and saw Negi go flying towads the fighting girls, smoke coming off his body.

"I told you that those clones were dumb as bricks." Naruto said as he plucked Negi out from the girls and put him over his shoulder, just in time as Nitta came and caught the girls on the ground just as Naruto left the area with Negi.

Naruto walked to his room as he placed Negi on the bed mat and left him to sleep.

"This is getting out of hand." Naruto said as he passed the lobby and saw all the girls beside Yue there, with Nitta watching over them like a hawk.

"What's going on here Nitta?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head.

"I told these students earlier that if I caught them I would make them do seiza in the lobby." Nitta said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"And who gave you the permission to punish them, I'll you were supposed to do was call me to make sure they weren't causing trouble. And I don't think it was smart of you to punish my daughter now do you?" Naruto said as Nitta started sweating, he wassn't used to not being in charge and now that Naruto was the head he did things the same as he usually did.

"Then how would you punish them?" Nitta asked in an attempt to stall.

"I would take away their breakfast." Naruto said as the girls looked horrified. "Which will be happening if I see you girls out of bed again. Now go to your rooms."

The girls quitley left as Naruto winked at them, he had waited till allmost all of them had been caught to come down and get them off the hook.

Now all he had to do was go find Yue, and he could finally go to sleep, well after he hunted down Kasumi and the rat.

A few minutes later ran found Yue in the same closet from earlier, she seemed to be locked in the closet.

"Someone let me out I have to PEE!" She yelled as she banged the door as hard as she could.

"How did you get locked in there?" Naruto yelled through the door.

"I don't know, all i remember is that multiple Negi's ran by and exploded, jarring the door closed. Please get me out of here." Yue whimpered as she was close to blowing.

Naruto gained a miscevious grin as a good idea came to his mind.

"Only for a kiss will I let you out." Naruto joked, he would let her out anyway but this was a great way to tease her.

"Fine, I'll kiss you. Just let me out damnit!" Yue yelled as Naruto ripped the door of it's hinges, the second he did that Yue shot out of the closet kissed him then ran to the nearest restroom.

Naruto looked at the card that appeared in his hand then back at the direction Yue ran. "I was only kidding, and isn't the restroom the other direction." Naruto said as he added the card to his pocket. It was a nice card, it was Yue wearing a stereotypical witches outfit riding a broom and reading a magic book. Though he was thrown off a little by the symbol on the front of the hat. It was of six red bat wings, three symmetricaly on each side. It reminded him of his eldest daughter's symbol.

He shrugged it off as strange and went off to catch the two trouble makers that caused this mess.

[With the two trouble makers]

"I can't believe it, after all those kisses we only have two cards to show for it." Chamo said as he held the Ayaka and Nodoka cards.

"At least we got some cards though." Kazumi said before they heard chuckling, they both whirled around to see Naruto holding the cards.

"I don't know if I should be amused by how you got all the groups to take part, or angry your trying to make money off me." Naruto said as he copied the cards to give tomorrow, but he wouldn't let the two collect the money so he would hand out the prize.

"We weren't trying to make money off you just some friendly compitition between classmates." Chamo said before he found a glowing red orb in front of his face.

"I hate lies rat, and I'm not like Negi. You can't fool me with such awfully thought up excuses." Naruto said as his eyes flashed red, before turning back to blue as he left the room with the cards.

"I thought I was going to die." Kazumi said as she dropped to the floor.

"I still think he's going to kill me." Chamo said as he ermine as it kept looking at the door in fear.

[with Konoka]

Konoka was giggling as she read a magazine she had bought the other day.

"I didn't know people could bend that way." Konoka said as Asuna backed away from the closet pervert.

Yes while the game was being played Konoka has been reading porn, which she fully planned to seduce her crush with.

"Yes very soon Naruto-sama, we will become a couple and all my fantasies can be fullfilled." Konoka said as she giggled at another interesting position. One that she would have to try soon. Naruto had the strength for it after all.

"It's bad enough that everyone in class takes every chance they get to strip, but do you really have to read those kinds of magazines around me." Asuna complained as she got a glimpse of a page and her face turned bright red.

"I want to have sex with Naruto-sama, so I need to research the different ways to do it." Konoka said as she ignored the steam coming off of Asuna's head.

"Lalalalalala I can't hear you!" Asuna shouted as she covered her ears and went under the blanket, completely embarressed by her friend.

[Somewhere else with Chigusa (monkey girl)]

"Are the preperations done Fate." Chigusa said to the newly named Fate as she, him, and two others placed their hands on a large magic summoning circle.

"Yes but we only two can be summoned." He said with trepidation, he was strong but not nearly strong enough to beat anyone above low Overlord strength. He had made sure this circle would only summon the two most powerfull demons that had the biggest chance of agreeing to help them.

"I can't wait to fight them when this is over." Said the excited voice of a ten year old black haired boy.

"I wonder if they are cute." Said a crazy looking swordswomen wearing white.

"Lets begin." She said as they all started chanting. (I made this chant myself)

**O regina tenebris errabant in inferno, exaudi orationem meam.  
egressus disperdes inimicos meos.  
Educ grando, ignis, terra, tenebras lucem, et aqua.  
Voca crine ruber PHAEDRA iugulare ventus.  
Priere**

Once they had finished the first summon they saw a figure rise from the glowing circle.

She had wild red hair, two white hornes on her head, and revealing black outfit. She was also carrying a baton.

This was Priere, the best friend of Naruto. Who's lust for battle knew no bounds.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I can feel you nearby. Prepare for the fight of a lifetime." She said as she read the minds of all those present during the summoning, they were barely able to stand under her immense power until she lowered it for them.

"Hurry and begin the second summoning." Chigusa yelled as they started the second chant. (I also made this one myself)

**O malum tyrannus filiam, exaudi vocem meam hostes mei et egressi perdere.  
Caelum et in rubro alis perfectionis interficientis.  
Liberemus sigillis oderunt diligunt et custodiunt illud tenemini.  
Apparent coram me.  
Rozalin**

Once this one was finished a slightly less powerfull being rose from the summoning circle.

This one had blond hair in a pineapple fashion, red eyes just like Naruto's when angry, fair skin, she was weaing a red and black frilly dress, her ears were slightly pointed similar to Naruto's, and strangest of all was the orange and red gun at her waist.

This was Rozalin, the Eldest daughter of Naruto Uzumaki, the princess of the terror netherworld.

She like Priere had immediatly read the minds of her summoners as she gained a sneer on her face.

"I shall help you servants, but only because this one named Evangeline calls herself the daughter of my father. She shall soon see the error of her ways as she lays before my feet." She said as she nodded to Priere, she knew her staight away. After all this women help care for her as a child.

Soon the battle of Overlords would be at hand.

**Chapter End**

**Next chapter - Costumes, sex, and capture**

**Next chapter Konoka and Naruto are going to get it on, don't read the next chapter if you don't want to read a smutty romantic sex scene.**

**How did all of you like my summon phrases. and yes in over 5499 years Naruto has more children than just eva.**

**I like to put a new poll between every chapter.**

**I changed the people in the kissing game because with Naruto there different people would want to play. and Negi once again does what he sholdn't.**

**Please review they give me the drive to write more, just no flaming please.**

**Translations**

**Oh dark wandering queen of the netherworld, hear my plea.**

**come forth to destroy my enemies.**

**Bring forth the ice, fire, earth, darkness, light, and water.**

**Call the red haired overlord of the slaying wind.**

**Priere**

**Oh evil daughter of the tyrant, heed my call and come forth to waste my foes.**

**By the rose of perfection and the red wings of the slayer.**

**Liberate the seals of hated and love that keep you bound.**

**Appear before me.**

**Rozalin**


	12. Chapter 12 Costumes, sex, and capture

**The big lemon chapter! Also a minor battle. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter isn't the Overlord battle chapter, thats next chapter. And somebody becomes Immortal in this chapter, with the process being described. And I have a challenge on my profile if anyone wants it PM me first.**

**I don't own any of the anime that I use for this. and please leave a nice review.**

Naruto had just finished giving all the girls who had pactios their cards much to the joy of the girls that got kissed, though he wasn't sure what to do with the copy of his mothers card. He still needed to get his extraction supplies from the Netherworld to safely remove her from Kaede.

He was also getting the feeling that something both good and bad would happen soon, it started with his eldest daughters symbol apearing on Yue's cards. Followed by the rose he found in his room this morning when he came back to the hotel from a late night bath, and finally he could feel two very familliar demonic energy signitures.

Now normally the rose wouldn't be to strange, he got them from stalkers all the time, but this rose was a Rainbow Poison Rose. A rose that makes seven different poisons in seven different colors, and it was a flower that can only be found in his very own castle.

This could only mean somebody snuck in and stole a flower from his castle, or Rozalin was here and planned on destroying his youngest daughter out of his twelve living children.

Rozalin has always disliked his other children since not only was she the first born, but also she was the only child of his that was actually his own flesh and blood.

While all his children had his blood in them from an adoption ritual, she was the only one who inherited anything from him strength wise. While she was a half-blood demon and Tailed Beast she was without question his strongest child.

But she didn't have very much control of that power do to her half-blood status, during her infant years, before he could teach her any form of control. Her crying had literally killed his lesser servants that were standing nearby her at the time.

She was also his most sheltered child, barely ever leaving the castle unless it was to track a person down and kill them or to find him for something.

He was more inclined to believe that Rozaline was here than that somebody stole from his castle, and the timing couldn't be coincidence either. She must have been one of the summons that the human girl after Konoka got to help her.

Evangeline would have a hard time not becoming a smear on the ground if she fought Rozalin, and while Evangeline was at the level of a Middle-class Overlord in strength she was no mtch for Rozalin, who was a High-class Overlord. Thank god Evangeline was immortal or she would die in her fight, though this was a good chance for her to see how much she can improve. Who knows she might just suprise him and pull out a draw.

The other signature though he knew only he would be fighting, otherwise even Evangeline's immortality would fail against her.

Priere, his best friend since she was a human girl who slayed demons. She had became a demon herself after slaying one thousand demons. She had been his oldest friend ebing only a few hundred years younder than him.

She was also his most blood thirsty friend, she loved being in the heat of battle with a strong opponent no matter who it was. She also didn't know the meaning of holding back, he would have to place a spacial freeze around the area so that any damage they did would repair itself, and so that the humans wouldn't die by being nearby.

He was interupted by a voice behind.

"Good morning Naruto-sama, I hope you've had a good night." Konoka said while hearing a cute white dress.

"Not quite the night your thinking of, but no problems." Naruto said as he chuckled, he noticed Konoka was alone.

"Are you doing anything for the free day Naruto-sama?" Konoka asked with a hopefull look.

Naruto put on a thinking face at her question. 'They are most likely going to attack tonight when everyone is tired from the day. Also both Priere and Rozalin are at their best at night.' Naruto thought as he considered what he might have to do today.

"No, I don't think I have any plans." Naruto said as the girl beamed at his answer.

"Would you like to spend the day with me?" Konoka asked with the forbidden pout that make puppies jealous.

"Sure, why not." Naruto said as he smiled.

'Yes, phase one of Operation: Sexy Alone Time is complete.' She thought as she grapped his arm and placed it between her breasts. "How about we go to Cinema town, I hear they have some great attractions." She said, begining stage two of her plan, get him in a good mood so it would be easier to seduce him.

"Really? Are you sure? Because the only attraction I remember them having is lots of clothing stores and a hot springs." Naruto said as he lets Konoka pull him along, neither noticing the three people stalking after them for different reason. Though two of them seemed to be keeping the third one calm as she wanted to rip Konoka's head off. Normally Naruto would sense them, but with all the demonic energy in the air his senses were working on locating his friend and daughter.

"I know, but I am a girl after all." Konoka said as Naruto felt the dread of a man that knew he was going clothes shopping. She didn't need to say it out loud for him to know thats what she wanted.

As they were walking they came across the site of Negi and Asuna running towards the entrance of the gates to the shine. But sensing the barrier Naruto had to withhold a laugh as they passed them by, not following them as they continued on their journey to Cinema Town.

"Hey Naruto-sama, do you know what the two dark magic signatures I felt last night were?" Konoka asked trying to have idle conversation as they walked.

"Konoka, you need to learn to tell energys apart, what you sensed were demonic in nature, very different from normal mana. The only reason it felt dark was from the denseness of it." Naruto explained as the girl blushed at the mistake.

"But what were they?" Konoka asked again, hoping for a real answer this time.

"The group that is after you summoned two Overlords last night, I know who they are but knowing their names won't help you escape them. Tonight you will be captured for sure." Naruto said normally, but Konoka's horrified face and the shock from his stalkers felt from his statement said otherwise.

"I'm going to be captured tonight!?" Konoka shouted in fear, this was startling news.

"Yes you are, or rather I want you to let yourself be captured. The best way to avoid a trap is to spring it early, if you do that then we can take the fight out of the city where we wouldn't have to hold back. Also if they use you to summon that false-demongod we can use the chance to kill him." Naruto explained his plan, it made more sense to her now that he decribed it.

Konoka calmed down once she realized she would be fine and let herself relax into his arm as they walked.

'I don't think I should tell her that my own daughter is helping.' Naruto thought as they made it to Cinema Town. Naruto let his eyes turn red and his ears turn pointed as he felt more free with his appearence. Everybody would think he was cosplaying a demon so it would be fine.

"Oh look, a Yukata shop." Konoka said as Naruto zoned out, his defence against shopping. In the end they only bought two. An orange one with black suns on it, and a light blue with snowflakes. They had decided to wear them ou of the store much to Naruto's annoyance.

"You look very nice Konoka." Naruto said as they walkd and saw a food vendor, Konoka was getting a bit hungry. Which her stomach made known by a loud grumbling noise.

"Hehehe I forgot to eat breakfest, can we stop by the stand?" Konoka said as Naruto nodded and they went towards the stand.

The stand had a wide range of different boxed lunches for sale, much to Konoka's joy as she got a box filled with aphrodisiac based foods for Naruto and a clam special for herself.

Naruto just ate his without a care as he didn't pay attention to what he was eating, he wasn't really a picky eater so it didn't matter.

'Phase Two of the plan complete. He has eaten the aphrodisiac.' Konoka thought as she did a small victory sign. 'I have to distract him long enough for them to kick in.'

"Doesn't this town have a daily sword contest about this time." Was all she got to say before Naruto picked her up bridal style and hauled ass towards the swords contest, not caring as he knocked over a bunch of people on the way.

Naruto loved winning contests, no matter if it was too easy for him.

[One beating for the contestants later]

Not long after Naruto and Konoka walked out of a building where the pained cries of Naruto's victims could still be heard, it turns out the prize was a free use of the local hot springs private bathing room.

"Wow this is such a nice prize, but I think we should see how things are going with the others." Naruto said as he felt Negi spike his magic, though do to the power in the air it was harder to make out his opponent, if he had to guess though it would be lower than Negi in terms of power.

It seems that they wanted to trap Negi so that it would be easier to take Konoka tonight, though Negi wasn't really a threat to their plans on his own anyway.

Negi only had the power to beat the monkey girl, and however his current opponent is anyway, so he couldn't make out a reason for this, unless Negi's opponent had Dog Demon blood within them. Then that would explain why he or she attacked ahead of time, they always were impatient when anticipating a battle.

"It seems their done with their battle." Konoka said as she to sensed it taking place, when Naruto turned to look at her he almost lost his cool when he saw her face.

She had a giant swirl lolipop that had a hole on one side in front of her face, almost just like Obito's mask before she started munching on it.

"Yes it does, and they seem to be going towards some mansion as well." Naruto said as he focused his senses, not knowing the mansion was Konoka's home.

"Yes it does seem that way, doesn't it." Konoka said as she pulled him towards the hot springs, since the food should be taing effect soon.

"You seem to want to the hot springs pretty bad." Naruto stated as he finally sensed the people following him and Konoka.

'Why are Setsuna, Yue, and Evangeline following us?' Naruto thought before he did a mental facepalm, it was so obvious. Yue was doing it out of curiousity and to learn more about him, Setsuna was watching Konoka and making sure nothing happened to her but wouldn't come out since she wasn't needed, and his youngest daughter just didn't like him spending time with other women. That seemed to be a common trait she shared with a few of his other children as well now that he thought about it.

"Yes, I just love hot springs. The school bath just does not compare to the quality of the water that you get from minerals in hot springs." Konoka said as she giggled at the other reason she liked them.

Hot springs were also a famous way for women to trick men into screwing them, and or marrying them.

"I must agree with you there, I just hope it's hotter than whats at the hotel." Naruto said hopefully, he loved his baths scorching hot.

Konoka just sweatdropped when she heard that, he wanted the water to be even hotter. What was he after, lava. Which was true, after learning of his immunity to most elements Naruto had tried sitting in Lava and found that he enjoyed it very much.

"So you never did tell me about the two who were summoned last night, do you personally know them?" Konoka asked as they made their way towards the hot springs.

"Yes I do know them, it would be kinda bad if I didn't know my best friend." Naruto said with a chuckle, while Evangeline nearby froze. The way he made that sound was if Priere herself was here.

"Whats their name?" Konoka asked more specifically, digging for information to pass the time was harder when it was Naruto's brain you were digging in.

"Oh, I forgot you weren't at the caffe when I told the others. Her name is Priere, we go way back a few thousand years ago." Naruto stated as he reminised to the good old days.

"Sounds like you had lots of fun together." She stated as she felt a little jealous of the time they seemed to spend together.

"Yeah, I remember this one time in around Africa when we accidently destroyed part of the continent and it drifted away. I think they call it Madagascar or something. There's also the time we enslaved a gathering of zombies to do our bidding. We've had tons of good times together." Naruto finished as Konoka looked at him in shock, those didn't sound like good times to her.

"And the other Overlord you mentioned?" Konoka asked curiously.

"Ah, she's my eldest daughter." Naruto said as everyone nearby froze in shock, that was huge news to them. Evangeline was almost about to have a heart attack when she heard that, she had thought she was his only living child.

"Wait eldest, do you have more?" Konoka asked noticing his term usage.

"Yes I have twelve daughters. Though only my eldest is my flesh and blood child." Naruto said as that statement was like telling them that they were going to die.

"But i thought you didn't have any blood related children. And why only daughters?" Konoka stuttered out, this was not good if his eldest hated her.

"She's my only surviving child, most couldn't handle the power they were born with and either went insane or died of to much power in their bodies. Also females have a better chance of getting used to my presence do to the fact that their bodies are more adaptable to energy. Most boys would die of energy poisoning if they stay around me for more than twenty years." Naruto said slightly sad, he had learned that he could never have a son the hard way.

"But having daughters is nice to." Naruto said getting rid of his saddness.

"Oh look, we are here." She said as she pointed to the sign above the hot springs.

They gave the counter girl their tickets and went towards the bath as their stalkers walked around to the fence and waited for them to come out.

While they wer waiting Yue and Setsuna turned to Evangeline and interogated her, with everything they could think.

"You have siblings?" Yue asked monotone.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't know about this either, all I knew about was Priere because he mentioned her a few days before this trip. I'm just worried about the fact that she could have inherited a portion of his power." Evangeline whispered in shock.

"Why should that matter?" Yue asked without a clue to the importance of what it meant.

"My father rules his own dimmesion that he made with his power, and he rules over the other Overlords with that power. If she has even a small portion of his power then we only a High-class Overlord or Father could defeat her, at least that thats what it should mean. Since father is the only tailed beast that would make her a half-blood, and I can't tell what effect that would have on her power." Evangeline said as the two other girls paled, that didn't sound pleasent for them.

"It doesn't matter if she is just as powerfull as Naruto, I am willing to give my life for Konoka-sama." Setsuna said simply, then her thoughts went to the power Naruto gave her. Would it be enough of a boost to defend her?

Even now the pulsing in her arm was getting stronger, it was actually starting to hurt every time it pulsed. Letting her know that it was near completion.

'**DO YOU WANT MY POWER LITTLE BIRD?**' The voice that she had been hearing was now haunting her during the day too, but she never had the reslove to answer it.

"Shhh, they just came out!" Yue whispered as they all turned their heads to watch the show, but not without nasal bleeding.

As it turns out neither Naruto or Konoka had bothered to wear towels to cover themselves, giving the girls an amazing view of Naruto's 11th tail.

"Wow, the water sure is nice." Konoka said as she floated face up, on her back.

"Yeah I guess it is." Naruto said as he sat on the edge with only his legs in the water.

'Phase complete, now onto the last and most important phase before sex.' Konoka thought as she let herself float over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-sama, what do you think of me as a women?" Konoka asked shyly.

"You are beautifull, smart, and loyal girl that any guy would be lucky to have, even if you are a pervert." Naruto said with a smile, causing Konoka to practically glow from his words.

**[Lemon Alert - Lemon Alert - Lemon Alert - Lemon Alert] **

"Guess who the lucky guy is Naruto-sama." Konoka said seductivly, as she wrapped her hand around Naruto's penis, softly stroking it to full mast as sh and those hiding marvalled at his size.

'Damn, it's the Virgin Breaker.' Thought Naruto's daughter as she mentally measured him at ten inches long, two thick. She wanted to stop this but she was hypnotized by what was happening.

'He's going to wreck her.' Yue thought as her face took on a scarlet shade.

'P-p-penis.' Were Setsuna's thoughts as she watched Konoka lick the tip of his head, as Naruto ran his fingers through her hair lovingly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Konoka, not that I have anything against fucking your brains out." Naruto said to the girl at his cock.

"Yes, I am completely sure. I want to be yours and only yours Naruto." Konoka said, leaving off the -sama to his name. Showing him how serious she was about this.

"Then I won't stop you from doing this." Naruto said as she put the head of his cock in her warm mouth, lightly sucking to increase the pleasure as she swirled the head with her tounge. Using the tips she learned in her porn magazines.

She took her mouth off of his cock and started running it along his length as she coated his dick with her saliva, preparing it to be easier to suck.

The three girls watching blushed at her apparent skills in cock sucking, knowing that they wouldn't be very good at it.

Setsuna was pinching her nose to stop the bleeding as she watched her precious Konoka-sama pleasure her new crushes dick.

Konoka put the cock back in her mouth as she bobbed her head, slowly taking more of him in her mouth. Inch by inch as she got to six inched where it started to rub the back of her throat.

Pulling back she starting coughing a little.

"Take it easy, you don't need to hurt yourself." Naruto said as Konoka nodded and got back to sucking, going to her limit each time she bobbed. Using her free hands to jack off the rest and carress his balls.

She starting to pick up speed as she made slurping noises every time she moved her head, licking the dick in her mouth.

Suddenly after a few more minutes she felt him grow in her mouth, twitching as he was about to blast his first load into her mouth.

"I'm about to cum Konoka!" Naruto exclaimed as she pulled him out and jacked him off even faster.

"I'm cumming Konoka!" Naruto said as Konoka aimed his dick at her face, letting him bath her in a coat of white. Getting it in her hair, and dripping onto her breasts.

"You came so much." Konoka said in daze, before getting some off her boobs and giving it a lick. "And you taste great too." Konoka finished as she used her fingers to gather all the cum off her face and lick it off as well.

After she was out out cum Naruto lightly pulled her into his lap and started to kiss her, devouring her lips as they shared an intense kiss. Mouthes battling for dominance as their tounges danced together in their linked mouthes.

In the end Naruto won the battle as he claimed his prize by exploring her mouth, while using one of his hands to grope and tease her breast. Twirling his finger around her nipple before gently flicking it, followed by using his hand to squeeze her boob, kneeding it like a fine dough as he expertly hit all the most sensative areas.

"Mmmm!" Konoka moaned into his mouth as she felt her pussy getting moist from the way he was treating her boob. Her juices dripping onto his lap as she grinded her crotch against his leg.

Naruto stopped kissing her as he moved his attention to her neck, nipping, sucking, and running his tounge up and down her neck as she shivered in pleasure.

Naruto used one arm to keep her steady as his other hand moved from her breast to her womenhood and rubbed her with his palm, while also thumbing her clit.

Konoka started to shiver as her face took on a heavy blush, and her breathing got deep and heavy as she came onto Naruto's hand.

"Sorry Naruto." Konoka said as her blush got heavier from embarressment, she hadn't meant to cum when she did.

"It's alright Konoka." Naruto said as he ran a wet finger along her slit, teased her sensitive clit some more before diving it into her.

"AH!" Konoka squeeled as he fingered her pussy at a slow and steady rate, curling his finger inside her as he worked her like a pro.

Konoka had enough and got off of Naruto and spread her legs, using her fingers so seperate the lips of her pussy.

"I can't take the teasing anymore, shove your cock in me Naruto." Konoka said in lust.

Naruto positioned cock at her spread pussy and thrust forward, not feeling the usual virgin hymn he guessed she had broken it during his harsh training.

Konoka flinched at the slight pain of not being used to his size before she started to feel the pleasure of being full.

Naruto then pulled back and thrusted again, but harder than the last time. Putting Konoka on edge not only because of his size but also because he kept hitting her in all the right spots.

"Oh yeeaaaah, harder! Right there! Ooooohhh! Ah!" Konoka said as she came for the second time, as she clamped down on Naruto causing even more friction and pressure on his dick as he continued to slam into her, prolonging her pleasure as she saw white.

Changing positions so that they Konoka was bent over the edge and Naruto was standing in the water, he plowed into her wet pussy as she could do little more than moan at this point. Her mind not thinking about anything but the pleasure she was getting as he grapped her soft ass and moved her so that she was slamming back into him as he plundered her most sacred place.

Naruto kept his pace for another ten minutes before he felt himself about to cum again.

"Konoka, I'm about to cum. In or out?" Naruto asked the drolling girl he was plowing, if it weren't for his great hearing he wouldn't have caught her answer.

"In, I want it in." Konoka said in no more than a slurred whisper. Her mind only running on her base funcions that told her to bear him a child, since he was a strong male. Combined with that she was suffering from pleasure overload by the Tyrant Overlord and you have a bad call.

"Okay then Konoka, here I come!" Naruto said as he shot his load deep within her, filling her to the brim as it even leaked out without him having to leave her pussy.

Once he was done he took hid dick out of her and held her to his chest, letting her rest from her first time. He could still go but he knew that she wouldn't be able to. So he bit his thump and drew a seal over Konoka's heart and activated it.

**[End of Lemon, if you had skipped the lemon then read from this point onward]**

After Konoka had regained her senses the two cleaned up and left the hot springs as they went towards Konoka's home, unknowingly leaving behind their stlkers who were passed out from nose bleeds.

Though they soon woke up and found them again, only this time they came up to them with blushed on their faces and tissues in their noses.

"Hello Setsuna,Yue, Princess." Naruto greeted them with a soft smile, before giving the good old Uzumaki grin. " I hope you girls enjoyed the show, cause it's going to cost ya." Naruto said as the girls blushed lobster red, letting Konoka know what he meant.

Setsuna seemed to be somewhat confused by what she was feeling.

"Don't worry Setsuna, I have no plans hurt her. After all I went to the trouble of making her immortal so I'm not going to purposely hurt something of my own making." Naruto said shocking all those present as they heard that information.

"I'm immortal!?/She's Immortal!" Came the response of the girls.

"Well now she is, this is for her own safety though. We had sex, and since she wasn't immortal then if she got pregnent she would die since my children can only be birthed by being that aren't some form of immortal. And I couldn't risk it since the child of a tailed beast can't be aborted or they explode from the change in form." Naruto explained to the shocked girls, Konoka was the most shocked as happy tears leaked out of her eyes before she wiped them. She knew this might happen if she went through with her plan.

"But we still have to be careful, because if she's pregnent then the full immortality will not kid in until after childbirth, if she's not pregnent then my seal will finish it's job in a week and fade. Leaving her an immortal much like Evangeline." Naruto explained to the shocked girls.

"How did you do it?" Evangeline asked, suprisingly the most calm about this.

"Simple, I drew a seal over her heart that will transfer a single aspect from myself onto her. But for it to work she would need my genetic material in her body." Naruto described.

"The semen is the material right?" Yue asked as Naruto nodded, they were smart girls so it wasn't supprising they figured it out so fast.

"Yes, and since my immortality is the only part of myself that can be used by anything other than myself it automatically copied it onto her. She will stop aging when her body reaches the same physical age as mine, she will gain near instant regeneration, and she will be able to hold more mana in her body." Naruto said as Evangeline nodded, that sounded like it wouldn't make her any stronger than normal. Just harder to keep down.

"Am I pregnent?" Konoka asked nervously, it was starting to freak her out how easily they could speak of it.

"No clue, the best guess I could give you would be about thirty percent chance. Well know for sure in a week." Naruto said as she sighed, it didn't sound all that bad baring him a child. She just didn't want to get fat after all the hard work she put in getting this strong.

Naruto rolled his eyes after hearing that thought. " Konoka you do know that instant regeneration means that your muscled won't atrophy even after thousands of years of doing nothing, if your pregnent you will get fat but right after your body will return to the state you were in before you were pregnent." Naruto said getting the feeling of relief out of her.

"Can you grant this without the sex part." Yue asked curious to the answer.

"Yeah sure, but I don't like doing it because they would have to eat a part of my body to get my DNA for the process." Naruto said as they paled at ther thought of eating parts of him, it sounded sick.

"Why did you agree to have sex with Konoka-sama if you knew this would happen?" Setsuna half asked, half yelled.

"Simple, because it's what she wanted. I did this because she truly wanted to be with me for who I am, not for power, or fame. Only for the fact she loved me." Naruto simply stated as he stunned them once again, he sounded rather happy when he said it though.

"We're here." Konoka said as all the maids in front of the mansion greeted them.

**"Welcome home Konoka-sama!"**

Naruto and the others stared at Konoka as she blushed.

"Your father is speaking with your teacher at the moment, can I interest any of you in some tea while you wait." A maid asked as Konoka led them past the maid, not answering her as she stormed to her fathers office. The anger she felt at him was finally making it's way into her as she was confronted with the coming meeting.

Naruto followed after her silently, motioning for Evangeline and Yue to stay behind and for Setsuna to follow. Both knowing that Konoka was about to confront all her pent up rage, hopefully her father would surive.

The more Konoka walked the higher her Killer Intent would rise until they made it outside the door to her dad's office.

Konoka raised her hand and formed a single Rasengan, Setsuna marvalled at the complexity of the move as Konoka used it to destroy the door.

This served the perpose of letting her father know that she knew he was hiding magic from her, and that she could preform it.

"Father I'm home, and I have a suprise for you." Came a suprisingly cold voice from the normally cheerfull girl.

"I knew this day would come, but I hoped you wouldn't learn of your burden." Eishun said before she glared at him, she had deserved to know and the festering anger over his choice had reached it's peak.

"Yes this day has come, **Eishun-san**!" She said as those present winced at the coldness of her statement.

"Konoka! Control yourself, what have i taught you? There are always two sides to the story, and while it was wrong of him to keep magic hidden from you let him explain in his own words why he did it." Naruto said as Konoka's eyes softened and Eishun sent a thanking look his way.

Only for him to meet Naruto's cold stare, he hated when people kept secrets that could hurt others. It was a side effect of his childhood where others kept so much from him.

Sigh. "Yes, I kept magic from you. I only did it because I truely felt it was the best option at the time, I didn't want you to be burdened with fighting to not be used as a pawn." Eishun said as he bowed his head till it was touching the ground.

"I don't completely forgive you yet father, but you did it for my own good so I can't hate you for it." Konoka said as her father raised his head, and noticed Setsuna for the first time since they got there. He almost didn't recognize her with the change she went through.

"You've changed Setsuna-chan." He said as she averted her eyes, still not used to being complimented on her looks.

"Thank you, Eishun-sama." She said before he turned his head to Naruto.

"And can I asume you were the to train her Naruto-sama." Eishun said, remembering Naruto from the one time he saw him training his old teammate Alberio Imma. You don't forget someone that you saw wipe out an army of demons with a single attack either.

"Of course, I was never one to stop a flower from blooming. Even if it needs to grow some thorns first." Naruto said as Eishun chuckled nervously. That sounded like a dig at him, but he couldn't figure it out.

"You girls go on, I need to talk with Naruto-sama for a bit." Eishun said, before he sent an accusing look Naruto's way after the girls left.

"Why was my daughter walking with a limp?" He questioned cautiously, no need to piss Naruto off when he had the power to destroy him.

"Simple, I fucked her brains out before coming here. Though it was her idea." Naruto said as Eishun blushed like the closet pervert he was.

"Also you might become a grandparent, imagine it. Your immortal daughter giving birth to the immortal child of the immortal Ten-Tails." Naruto said putting extra force on the immortal, letting him know just what he did to his daughter. Just as he was about to exlode with rage, Naruto reminded him who he was by focusing his KI on the foolish human.

He so enjoyed pissing people off when they knew they couldn't do a thing about it. Naruto felt around the area and felt three powers coming towards the mansion. Two High-Class Overlords, and one power that could barely class as a low Overlord at best.

Good thing Konoka know she's suppost to be captured by them, otherwise the false-god would stay sealed. Where it was safe from Naruto's wrath, it claimed it was a god of demons and that was punishable by death.

After she was captured he would take Setsuna and Evangeline to go get her back. He though about taking Negi but soon decided against it. The kid may be good for a human and if this was a normal battle he would be all for the kid getting experience, but this was a battle with two Overlords as enemies. The kid would die if he came, neither Priere or his daughter would let him escape, and Kaede was out since she was weak from being so close to the extraction time for his mother. He didn't trust Mana yet so she was out, and Ku-fei was human too so she would be srushed from the energies of the enemies.

He would take Setsuna because her body was of demon blood, so she would be able to handle the overpowering energies better, and she could take care of any stary demon that got summoned.

Suddenly Naruto felt the lifes of the maids dissapear as huge explosions could be heard out side the estate, Priere was never one for sneaking in. He had hoped that they would spar the maids. Well he could always bring them back later so it wasn't to bad.

"Eishun grab Negi and Asuna and find a place to keep threm safe." Naruto said as a new voice made it's place known.

"Ahhh, and here I though you would want to introduce me to your little friends." Came the crazed blood covered Priere as she twirled her baton around, letting the blood fly off of it.

"You've already spilled quite a bit of blood tonight don't you think, I just wanted to spare a few souls from your crazy ways. It was unnecessary for you to kill the maids." Naruto said as Eishun left the room.

"You're just going to let the girl be captured aren't you?" Priere pouted as more explosions could be heard. Naruto knew that the deaths were going to happen, but it didn't make him feel any less guilty about it.

"You know that your not going to win right?" Naruto rebuttled as she nodded, she fully knew that he could destroy her if he didn't hold back.

"Tell Rozalin that the fighting will only take place away from civilazation." Naruto said before his youngest daughter came crashing through the wall, landing on her back with a hole through her shoulder that was nearly healed.

"No need father, I shall postpone the defeat of this leech until you say so. Than we must catch up. Also the girl has already been captured." Rozalin said as she left, not wanting to be in Evangelines presence any longer than she must. Priere following behind her as she grinned her insane grin.

"Damn she hits hard." Evangeline said as the wound fully healed.

"Did they fall for the ruse?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the brat made it look like she was weak. She let some white haired brat punch her in the gut and take her away. She has good acting I'll give her that." Evangeline said as her black cloak appeared on her with her witch hat.

Setsuna came into the room, sword ready as they all marched off the estate into the coming battle.

"Good, then lets give 'em hell ladies." Naruto said with a smirk as he lead them.

The battle for Kyoto has just begun, and soon a clash of Overlord would come to pass.

**Chapter end.**

**Next chapter**

**All three battles will get their own chapter. With the first being Evangeline vs. Rozalin, then Setsuna vs. Fate, and finally Naruto vs. Priere. each battle will be long.**

**Next chapter- a battle of daughters**

**Sorry for those that wated Negi to battle but think about it, if he was on a battle field with people who could destroy citys in single attacks then he would die very soon. And I don't think you all want him to die.**

**I hope you all liked the lemon, I wasn't sure if it was very good. And no Konoka doesn't get a super boost in powers just from being immortal, this is just so that she doesn't die from what might happen to her.**

**Unlike most fics where Naruto has sex, I'm being somewhat realistic about the could happen to her with Naruto cumming inside. And no magic is potent enough to use to stop Naruto's sperm, and Naruto has never bothered to learn a contraceptive jutsu since he's not a women.**

**And yes Konoka got angry at her father, anybody would be angry.**

**Setsuna will activate her gift during her fight.**

**Also I've put up a new poll for my next fic.**

**Naruto of the Hunters, or Naruto the Copy Sekirei**

**Please leave a nice review for me, they let me know that you like and want me to continue my story. But don't flame me, if you don't have anything good to say don't say anything.**

**Also remember what I said earlier in the story Negi isn't the main character, Naruto is. But I won't forget or neglecthim as a character, he plays an oimportant part in Naruto's plans for the future. Just not yet. The plan is a secret. Oh and Negi is not getting Nodoka, she just has a pactio with him.**


	13. Chapter 13 a change of plans?

**I don't own Naruto or disgaea or Negima. This is part 1 of the three fights. Evangeline verses Rozalin. And the ice version of the rasengan. And this one isn't a whole fight, just siblings working past their problems. And I'm combining Setsuna's fight in this chapter too since nether are going to be long. Also Naruto trolls someone this chapter.**

**Updated might be slower now that I'm working on three fics.**

"Where do you think you all are going?" Rozalin said as she stood in front of the three unlikely battlers.

"Evangeline this is your battle, so just don't die." Naruto said as he and Setsuna ran past Rozalin, who just let them go by. Her only goal was destroying Evangeline.

"So you lowly worm, it's you who has been calling yourself the child of my father. You aren't even worthy of being his footstool." Rozalin said as she pulled out her gun and took aim.

"Like your one to talk you pathetic half-blood." Evangeline said as she prepared her magica erebea to the fullest. Her body becoming a mixture of Darkness and Ice as she raised her power to it's highest output. Causing everything around her to freeze as spikes of ice erupted from the ground as blizzards started to appear.

"You aren't so great." Rozalin snarled out as six crimson wings appeared out of her back. Storm clouds gathered as lightning randomly struck the ground and the air itself was shaking in the presence of her superior might.

"Glacies Draco gigas" Evangeline shouted as twenty huge dragons made of ice shot from her hand. Each dragon the size of trains as they raged forward at Rozalin.

Rozalin smirked and raised her gun at the dragon as her wings glowed brighter.

"Giant Red Bullet." She whispered as a huge red beam destroyed all the dragon and headed towards Evangeline.

Evangeline raised both her arms high in the air as a wall of Ice rose from the ground and diverted the beam to the sides as the wall shattered.

"Perditionem autem aquae Dei." Evangeline shouted as she slammed her hand against the ground and ice rose above her and formed thousands of spikes that all raced forward to Rozalin.

Rozalin wrapped herself in her wings as the ice shards broke on contact.

" Absolute nulla consumptis." Evangeline shouted as she ran towards Rozalin and put her hand on her wing.

The effect was immediate as everything around them frozen at absolute zero.

Evangeline, who was made of Ice, was able to exit the attack with only drainage to her reserves.

She looked towards the sphere of Ice as it started to shake and crack, and out of each crack was the darkest power she had ever felt.

Suddenly the ice prison exploded as the ice melted at the pure malious and power Rozalin was putting off. The only damage she had gotten was her hair tie broken and her dress in tatters. Leaving her hair to lay flat against her head.

"Father got me this battle dress, and you ruined it you lowly peasant." Rozalin whispered as the whites of her eyes glowed red to match her red iris'. Black mana was flowing off of her as her wings went back into her back.

The earth was quaking under her might as she ran so fast at Evangeline it looked like she had teleported and punched her in the face. Shattering her head as the ground behind her was ripped up from the shockwaves.

Rozalin then kicked the headless ice body in the chest as the hole thing shattered into thousand of pieces.

The pieces soon gathered as the returned form of Evangeline was sent flying as Rozalin released more of her power.

She flew towards Evangeline while covered in her own black aura of death. The grass and trees she passed all dieing from being near her in her rage.

Evangeline tried to block her punch only for it to go straight through her arms and chest as Evangeline was forced back to her normal form after reaching the limit in her magica erebea.

She was about to retreat a safe distance and let her arms regrow, but Rozalin gave her a visious uppercut to the jaw. Breaking it and sending her into the sky, before she was punched in the face sending her right back to the ground as she made a crater with her falling body.

Rozalin appeared before Evangeline again but this time she had a pitch black spinning orb of death in her open hand as she swung it toward Evangeline.

"RASENGAN!"

"AAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in agony as her top and lower halves were seperated and sent in two different directions.

Rozalin caught the top halve by her hair as she held Evangeline to her face.

"See, you never stood a chance you piece of filth." Rozalin spat at the head and torso of Evangeline. "I can deal with the other pieces of filth my wonderfull father adopted, because at least they had power. You shame father by simply existing, demon have been mocking my father ever since he adopted you."

Evangelines eyes widened when she heard that, if she had arms she would have punched Rozalin for that comment. So she settled for the next best things. She shot what was left of her body forward as bit her neck, drinking her blood as her body was being restored. Slwoly weakening Rozalin as she tossed the fully healed and mostly nude Evangeline aside, with the only clothing she had being her cloak and hat.

"Never let a Shinso Vampire near your neck." Evangeline smirked as she licked the blood off her lips, feeling power she had never had before.

"Father's blood is strong in you I'll give you that, but now because of your mistake it will power me for the rest of this fight." Evangeline finished as she charged at Rozalin and socked her in the face, sending her a foot back before she retaliated with her own attack by breaking the vampires ribs with a harsh kick.

Their next attacks connected as the ground under them shattered by the force.

"Rose Liberation." Rozalin said as she held her hands together and a multicolored orb appeared. Once it was complete she tossed it at Evangeline, only for her to fly up and dodge it.

The crater the explosion from the attack caused was the size of a large mansion. A shard of the debris sailed through the air and pierced Evangelines shoulder.

Evangeline grit her teeth and pulled it out before starting her own spell.

"Adplicabis et mulieres fortuna, glácies, Gere curam mei, et ignem ut verberibus mergit flammis ambit juventúte mea hostem, satus et finem esse ultimum amoris incantatores putrescat ut ego adducam ad latus meum.  
Lic Lac La Lac Lilac  
Glacies magus ultima rasengan." Evangeline shouted as she raised her hand above her head as a house sized, white rasengan with ice spikes coming out of it appeared in her hand.

**[translation: Bring forward the women of luck and ice, take care of the fire that plagues me and douse the flames of youth that surround my enemy, start the end and let the being of love rot as I bring the ultimate spell to my side.**

**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac**

**Ice mage's ultimate rasengan ]**

Rozalin watched as the giant ice rasengan came towards her, she was about to jump out of the way before two arms of ice grabbed her legs.

"You won't escape me!" Evangeline shouted as her rasengan made contact with Rozalin and expanded to the size of a boss summon.

Freezing and destroying everything in a half-mile radius, the screams of both girls could be heard as their bodies were forced to high regenerate just to survive.

Once the attack stopped the nude forms of both girls could be seen as both of their clothes had frozen and shattered.

"Heh for a pipsqueek you sure have soon moves." Rozalin said as the damage she had taken had already vanished and her clothes were reforming around her, the only thing different than at the start of the was her hair was down.

*pant* "How are you *pant* still *pant* standing?" Evangeline asked as she fell to her knees.

"I am the only true child of the most powerfull Overlord and his most powerfull warrior. The great and feared Rose, the Right Hand of Terror. Power flows through my veins as pure as my fathers love for me. There was never any chance for your victory in this fight. I can only think of five people with more powerfull tha myself. And two of them are about to fight." Rozalin said as she calmed down, now that Evangeline showed she wouldn't bring shame to Naruto then she would deal with it.

"Where is she?" Evangeline asked the calm girl, having regained her breath from what she knew was her loss.

"My mother was the reason why there are roses planted around the castle. They are in memory of her death when she was killed by the combination of one-hundred Overlords. She killed 94 of them before she fell, it was one month after my birth." Rozalin said as she explained her mother to her.

"What did papa do when he found out." Evangeline asked already knowing the answer.

"Simple, he slaughtered all of their kingdoms before killing them as well." Rozalin said happily.

"That sounds like something he would do. But why would they attack papa's castle?" Evangeline asked as she formed her witch outfit around herself.

"They were after me. If I was captured or killed then father would no longer have a heir to control the netherworlds when he's traveling. Then he would have to stay at the castle all the time, leaving them to plunder the lands." Rozalin said as hatred burned in her eyes. Because of jealous demons she couldn't even remember her mother.

"I would talk to you more, but since you have no magic left and I'm the clear winner I have better things to do." Rozalin said as she aimed her gun at Evengeline's body, destroying everything from the neck under as she shot her.

"Damnit! Do you know how long it will take me to heal from this!" Evangeline shouted from her bodyless head, this was a humilating defeat for her.

Rozalin didn't even spar her a glance as she flew off in a random direction. She finally had the chance to be around her amazing father and she was going to make sure it lasted as long as possible.

"She's going the wrong direction." Evangeline deadpanned as she watched Naruto's eldest daughter show proof that she had no sense of direction.

After awhile of being bored Evangeline started to lose her temper, she knew this was going to happen when she started the battle. Seriously, she knew that any High-class Overlord could cream her in a fight, but she had hoped that Rozalin would just leave her body broken instead of gone.

Evangeline felt ashamed of herself at how weak she was, she was bringing shame to her father's name all these years and didn't even know it. This crushing defeat opened her eyes to the difference in power she had with Naruto's other children.

Once she was back at Mahora she would ask her father to advance her training even more than what she could handle.

Evangeline heard the sound of footsteps getting closer as Negi and Asuna passed by her.

"Hey brats where do you think your going!?" Her head yelled as they stopped and tried to find where the voice was coming from.

"Evangeline-san is that you? I can't see you." Negi said nervously, an angry Evangeline was a bad Evangeline.

"I'm down here idiot." Evangeline said as they looked down, closed their eyes and opened them again, before they both hugged each other and screamed their lungs out.

"Ahhhhhhh, talking head!" Asuna shouted as she freaked out. When they got here the whole area was destroyed with blood splatter all around with body parts scattered out all over. Now Evangeline's head was talking without a body.

"Shut up and take me back to the mansion idiots!" Evangeline shouted as Negi picked her head up.

"But we were going to help out with the fighting." Negi said to her.

"Hah, in these fights you and the monkey *hey* over there would be completely worthless. You would be killed just from the over exposure to father's power. Your already getting weaker from being here aren't you." Evangeline said as Negi ran back to the mansion with Asuna close behind them.

Suddenly they stopped when they felt a mighty power around them.

When they looked they saw Rozalin leading an army of thousands of penguin-like creatures with peg-legs.

"Alright Prinny force, I want you all to fix the the damage done to the area. And if a single thing is left unfixed I will kill you all." Rozalin yelled as the creatures ran around and started working to restore the area.

"Dood!" Were the shouts heard from the prinnies as they started to get to work.

"And one of you bring me some damn ramen, I'm hungry!" She shouted a second time as the three left. Not wanting to get caught up in the insanity that came with her. Everyone raised by Naruto had an addiction to ramen, and would kill anyone who ruined it.

[With Setsuna and Naruto]

Naruto smacked his hand against his head.

"I should have known, everyone in my family gets their best friends after a fight to the death." Naruto said as he had the feeling someone was eating ramen without him.

"Do you think I can win Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna asked nervously, like all of her race she was a good senser. The times she couldn't feel her opponent was when she was worried, and she couldn't feel out the boy in front of them.

"Not a chance on your own." Naruto said bluntly as he walked passed Fate, the kid didn't even try to attack the Tyrant as he looked blankly at Setsuna. "But if you work hard enough you could survive, and in battle that is what counts the most."

"I will survive Naruto-sensei." Setsuna with a passion. Knowing that Naruto was encouraging her in his own way. This was also his way of teaching her the value of fighting, living to fight again.

Naruto turned his head slightly so his eye was visible and looked at her. "See that you do, I wouldn't want the bearer of my gift to die so soon. Your mine to kill and mine alone." Naruto said with a smirk, before he teleported ahead.

"Now that he is gone I can take care of you." Fate said simply before appearing before Setsuna with his through her chest.

Luckily, or unluckily, for Setsuna he missed her spine as he pierced her heart. Fate wasn't one for prolonging his opponents suffering and pulled his arm out of her chest.

*Squelch* *Thump*

Setsuna's body hit the ground as she bleed out, her blood pooling around her as she coughed up blood.

'I didn't even last a second. I'm sorry Naruto-sensei, I broke my word to you.' Setsuna thought as she died. Her eyes glazed over and skin growing cold.

[With Evangeline, Negi, and Asuna]

Evangeline had just finished drinking the blood of the deer corpse in front of her as her body finished returning to her when she felt Setsuna's lifeforce cease.

"It looks like the bird girl died." Evangeline said as Negi gasped.

"Are you sure?" Negi said shakily, he didn't want anyone to die.

"Brat I know what it feels like when I sense the death around me." Evangeline said as Asuna started to cry.

[With Naruto]

"That idiot, she dropped her guard." Naruto said as he continued to walk towards Priere's direction. He trusted her to survive this and she let him down.

"I guess your getting the third choice then Setsuna." Naruto said as he felt the time for the gift has come.

[With Fate and Setsuna's Corpse]

"I was expecting more from you. I guess you were just trash after all." Fate said before he felt a pulse of evil power coming from her corpse.

"What's this development?" He asked himself as he watched the dead body in wonder, that was the energy of the man who had just passed him.

[In Setsuna's soul]

**"Pathetic.**" The voice said as it surronded her unconcious soul. "**If your not going to use your body then I will**"

At that dark power filled her very being as the gift took control.

[Back outside]

Marking spread over Setsuna's body, starting from her bitten arm and traveling up her body in a strange ruin pattern. Anceint dark writings crawling over her corpse.

The dim whites of her eyes turnes black as the evil half of the ying-yang symbol replaced her pupils.

Once her whole body was covered she rose in a creepy fashion from the ground.

"**My host is such a pathetic creature, losing against a puppet. I might as well show my host what real power is.**" The thing controling Setsuna's corpse said as the whole in her chest was being healed by the markings. "**By killing you that is!**"

Using a sword made of evil power Setsuna's corpse charged the stunned boy, as she gave him a slash to the chest. He blocked it by turning his shirt into stone, but she broke through it abd gave him a light cut that bleed slightly.

"Who are you? Because the girl you inhabit was not able to see me attack let alone do me damage." Fate asked in frustration, he wasn't used to getting cut.

"**Who I am is simple, my name is Anustes. I'm the evil in her soul given form by the wonderfull Naruto-sama. I'm her hatred, anger, demonic blood, lust, desire, and I hold power granted to me by my true lord.**" Anustes said as she gained a slutty look that Setsuna would never be caught dead with at the mentions of Naruto. "**And as her evil half I think it's time I gain my power.**" She said as Setsuna's bodies heart started to beat again filling her with more power. But a scar could be seen where she was killed at.

Fate charged at her as he prepared his petrification spell. Anustes brought out her pitch black wings as she made another sword of dark power to disperse his spell.

Fate aimed a punch at her but it was blocked by her elbow in a mocking way, she grabbed by the neck and broke through his barrier as she rained punches and strikes to his body.

Whenever he would try to hit her she would stab him with a blade made of darkness, or would block with her wing.

Fate would try to escape but he feel his mana being drained by the ruins on her hands, canceling every attempt he tried to use magic.

This was the worst possible match up for him, he was a close to middle range fight. She was keeping him at extreme close combat, an area he was not as good at because his bodies element he was made for.

"**Ah does the little puppet want to escape, well here lets do it your way.**" She said as she tossed him a few meters back.

Then she flapped her wings at him, sending sharp feathers at him.

Fate sent earth spikes at her in an attempt to get her in the sky, but before they could make contact a sickly purple aura surronded her as she sent energy balls at them.

"**Really boy, I'm the supressed power of a demon given life by the most powerfull Overlord. These low level attacks are an insult to me, and you should know that dark trumps earth element every time.**" Anustes said as she formed a dark spear in each hand. Throwing them at him at sonic speeds.

"It seems that I can't beat you in the state your in now so I'll take my leave." Fate said as he felt through a teleportation circle. He knew that to beat her he would need to stop holding back, and he couldn't risk exposing himself before he reached his masters goal.

"**Heh, foolish boy picking a fight with me. I might as well go check on that damn midget.**" Anustes said as she flapped her wings and flew towards Evangeline. "**I wonder how much trouble I can cause for Light Setsuna before she wakes up. Well I'm about to find out.**"

[With Chigusa and Konoka]

"Finally, with the use of the magic of this virgin priestess I can release the demon-god from his seal." Chigusa said as she started the incantation.

Only for it to fail when she finished.

"Why isn't this working damnit!?" Chigusa shouted in frustration, she had done everything right. She had Konoka captured, stripped her nude, gotten to the seal, and did the incantation. Why wasn't it working?

"You said virgin right?" Came a voice from behind her.

She whirled around as Priere sat there twirling her baton around.

"Yes, she must be a virgin for the ritual to work. The one who sealed the the Kishin (Demon God) away was a virgin priestess. So the one to unseal it must be a virgin." Chigusa said as Priere pointed to the slightly inflamed lips of Konoka's womenhood.

"I don't think she's a virgin." Priere said bored as she waited for her best friend to show up.

"Damnit! All that planning for nothing, when I find out who did this I'm going to rip them a new asshole." Chigusa ranted as Konoka stopped faking sleep.

"If you get the chance that is." Konoka said as she used a teleportation spell to escape.

Just as she did Naruto arrived on the seen, ready to go as he quickly bisected Chigusa.

"Now that thats out of the way." Naruto said before an insane grin made its way upon his face. "How about you and me dance old friend.

"I couldn't agree more with you, dear friend." Priere said as she licked the side of her baton. "Lets kill each other."

"Don't leave me out either." Came the voice of Rozalin as she appeared out of nowhere. "I wouldn't want to miss a three way fight between Overlords would I."

"No I guess you wouldn't." Naruto said before he took out a the same dagger he used to break Evangeline's seal. "But three is such a lonely number, I think we should bring out little two-face to **enjoy ** the fun."

"Yes, I quite agree Naruto-kun." Preire said as her mana strengthend.

"Your wish Father." Rozalin said, Evangeline wasn't a fun fight for her. But this would get her blood flowing.

Naruto slammed the dagger onto the seal and a bright light filled the world.

[With the others]

"**Who died?**" Came the layered voice of Anustes as she landed from her fight.

"Setsuna your alive!" Screemed Negi and Asuna as they went to hug her. Only for her to dodge.

"**Sorry but I'm not Setsuna. I'm her dark half. Setsuna should wake up in a few minutes though.**" Anustes said in an annoyed tone.

"You seem pretty polite for a dark half." Evangeline stated.

"**And you seem pretty short for a dark mage. We don't all live up to our expectations now do we.**" Anustes said before they saw Konoka appear out of hin air. "**Well thats my signal to leave. Anustes out.**" She said as the marks over her body faded and she sumped to the ground. Leaving a pissed Evangeline.

"Did the plan work?" Evangeline asked Konoka asked she hefted Setsuna's body over her shoulder.

"The plan failed, aparrently they needed something I wasn't for it to work." Konoka said with a blush.

"What was that?" Negi asked, curious to what was going on.

"They needed a virgin." Konoka said.

"But you are a virgin Konoka." Asuna said before she saw Konoka look away. "YOUR NOT A VIRGIN!?"

The rest of their talking was cut off as they saw a giant four colored pillar of light in the distance and an ungodly pressure forced them all, even Evangeline to their knees.

A battle of epic proporations has just begun.

**Chapter end.**

**Bwahahaha plot twist, and I'm not good at fight scenes so I combined two into this chapter. Yes the false god is still getting summoned, only not by konoka. This chapter was harder for me to do so sorry if it wasn't as good.**

**Setsuna died and now has an evil side. Will she ever control her power, or will she be lost to the dark.**

**Ohoho and now the battle is between Naruto-Priere-Rozalin-and two face**

**And I changed the summon requirements for a reason. Don't flame me for it. And Fate could have won but he didn't want to be exposed at full power when he invaded the magic world.**

**Yes Evangeline lost, but at most she's a mid-overlord in power. The difference between mid and high is like comparing Sakura before the time skip to Kakashi. She had no chance but since she did damage Rozalin spared her. This was also a chance for Evangeline to see she needs to get stronger.**

**Now you people know about Rozalins mother.**

**And Naruto still has Artemis' dagger.**

**Please leave a nice review, and no flames please. It isn't hard to write a little bit in the comments**


	14. Chapter 14 Battles, babies, and pervs?

**I don't own anything in this fic. Pervy stuff this chapter, and Chao's connection to Naruto revealed. Also don't worry next chapter will be longer, but I'm going on a family reunion next week and want to get you all some more chapters before I leave my computer home.**

[With Naruto and the others with him]

"Heh, after all these years you still take such a pathetic form." Naruto said as he eyed the false god. He may be big by most standerds but to Naruto he was the size of his head in his Tailed Beast form, even the power he emits is minuscule to even his daughters. It seems like such a waste to kill him when letting him stay sealed would be better. Then again, he did try to steal his title 1600 years ago so he needed to die.

"Yeah, kinda hard to believe this pussy scared the humans so many years ago." Priere said as she looked at the giant shaking in terror at the sight of Naruto. Damnit, why was everyone afraid of Naruto and not her? I mean sure he has wicked dark power and a huge ass form when he is pissed but what the hell. He never even has to do anything to scare others, just stand there.

'Father is so amazing, I hope he likes my suprise for him. Having my prinnies restore the land and everybody Priere killed today should make him happy.' Rozalin thought as she watched her father, just waiting to show him how strong she has gotten in his absence. Then he would pat her head and give her that loving smile he always would.

"Lets get started then." Priere shouted as she raised her power to astounshing levels, tornadoes twisting in the sky as she let her strength loose. As her body was covered in a bright pink aura that flowed around her like a fire swaying in the wind.

Rozalin was next as giant chunks of earth ripped themselfs from the ground and floated in the air around them. Her body covered in a sinister black power as six bright orange-red wings came out of her back, and storm clouds gathered around the four. Lightning stricking every few seconds at random spots.

Naruto was next as he grinned at his daughter, she had gotten stronger sonce he last saw her. Good, that would make this enteresting to say the least. Letting himself show his power to those present, a red and black power exploded from his body as it covered everything in a half mile radius and shot into the sky. Turning it red and black as the air was shaking, and fierce winds raged around them, blowing nearly everything away. The moon turned red as a nearly inbearable Killing Intent started to bare down on them all.

His power was so potent he couldn't even be seen though the black and red energy shooting to the sky in an almost flame-like way. Rozalin and Priere were lucky to have raised their power before he did otherwise this would have caused them damage. But the false god was not so lucky as he was vaporized by the powerfull chakra poering out of Naruto like an ocean in depth.

Suddenly the energy started to condense into a sharper, more controled, and much more powerfull state as Naruto was visible again. His shirt ripped off by his own power as he soaked the energy into his body, using his body to make it stronger as they all felt it pushing down on them.

Priere was mostly unaffected while Rozalin was sweating at his strength. Gasping as they took in their surrondings, everything around them was destroyed by Naruto's energy as they all stood in a crater.

"Why do you still continue to hold back Naruto-kun?!" Priere shouted as she saw the tattoo still on Naruto's arm. She knew it was actually a seal to limit his own strength that was disguised as the names of the previous Tailed Beasts.

Rozalin just looked at him in suprise, her father was overpowering them both easily and he had his power sealed. He truely did deserve the titles he has gained over the years.

"It wouldn't be any fun for me if I totally crushed you two would it?" Naruto asked as he appeared before Priere and punched her in the gut, sending her flying towards the nearest floating rock caused by Rozalin. Once she hit the rock it shattered from the force.

Before Rozalin could react she was next as Naruto appeared behind her and placed a finger at the center of her back. A black orb at the tip of his finger.

"Point Blank Beast Bomb." Naruto said as he fired the orb at her and it exploded, sending her hundreds of meters away as the ground she was skidding on broke under her.

Priere was the first to recover as she appeared in front of Naruto and unleashed a barrage of kicks at him. Naruto would block each and every kick with either his knee of the back of his hand as he countered her with a visious elbow to the nose, breaking it and sending her crashing down in front of him as Rozalin appeared behind him gun drawn. Burns and blood covering her body as her regeneration took care of it.

But she was met with a kick to her throat from Priere before she turned on Naruto and swung her energy charged baton at him, about to launch her famous Dragon Requiem. But Naruto caught her wrist as he pulled her in close and kneed her sternum, followed by a combo to the stomach, neck, face, and shoulder as he rained down punishing moves on her.

He let go of her and leaned back and a Mini Beast Bomb courtisy of Rozalin's gun made contact with the ground next to him. Pushing him back with the shockwaves.

Naruto smiled as he punched Rozalin in the face and sent her crashing against Priere, who in turn hit her in the head with her baton. Following up with a brutal palm strike to the her lower back as a mini explosion happened at the point of impact.

Naruto and Priere charged each other fists pulled back as they smashed them into the others faces. Happy grins on their faces as they slugged it out in close combat before Rozalin aimed her gun at Naruto and fired a powerfull Tailed Beast Bomb at him.

Naruto caught it with his hand and redirected it to the sky. Letting it fade as he stomped on his eldest daughters face.

Priere used this chance to kick Naruto's stomach as he bent forward as he grabbed her leg and swung her around like a stick and slammed her into the ground. Getting her to cough blood as a crater formed under her from the attack.

"Never asume the enemy has their guard dropped." Naruto calmly said in contrast to the grin he sported upon his visage.

Rozalin and Priere attacked from two different angles as Naruto caught his daughter's punch and Priere's kick. Using their own attacks agains them as he forced them to attack the other.

"Never give the enemy something to use against you." Naruto said as if lecturing children that missbehaved.

"Slaying Wind!" Priere shouted as she waved her baton and sent a blade of wind at him, only for it to disperse once it hit him. 'Shit I forgot wind attacks do little to nothing against him.'

"Netherworld Rasen-Gun!" Rozalin shouted as a blue flaming mini Rasengan shot from the tip of her weapon. Hitting Naruto's chest as a slight burn showed up before he healed a second later.

"Never stop attacking an enemy with a healing factor." Naruto said as two mini-rasenshurikans were formed on his finger tips. He aimed and threw the moves at his opponents as Priere used her baton to block it and Rozalin used her hand to catch it. Nether showed signs of getting damage from his attack as Rozalin blasted a hole through Priere's chest.

Before she could re-aim at her father Naruto kicked the back of her leg and then the back of her head, dazing her as he formed a Gaint Rasengan and hit both her and Priere with it.

Ripping her arm off and Priere's legs as well.

"Be aware of who is next to you when you attack, never turn your back to a superior foe. They will use this as a chance to kill you." Naruto said as he watched the two regenerate their missing body parts.

Rozalin would have asked why he was helpin them but stopped, her father would beat her up if she said anything and tell her never to talk to a superior enemy. So she settled for charging her next powefull attack as sheretreated a sake distance a few hundred meters back.

Priere blocked a punch from Naruto as she responded with a kick of her own, sending shockwaves as it connected with Naruto's chest. A small griamce showing he felt it as he used a rasengan against her face, she turned her head just enough so that her horn would absorb the damage.

"Good, if you can't avoid damage lessen it as much as possible." Naruto said as he dissappeared from view.

The next thing Priere knew was pain as a boot slammed against her face.

"DAMNIT! YOU STILL DO THIS AFTER THOUSANDS OF YEARS! YOU AREN'T EVEN WEARING BOOTS!" Priere shouted in anger, almost every fight they had he would give her a random ass boot to the face. Stranger still he was never wearing shoes when he did it.

"You might want to look up." Came the voice of Naruto as she looked up and saw a gaint boot made of rock, and before she could react Naruto made it stomp on her.

"Don't diss the boot to the face." Naruto said as the boot exploded into pepples.

"I hate you right now Naruto-kun." Priere deadpanned as they both felt the build up of energy from Rozalin's direction and saw her channeling a massive amount of her power into her gun. Easily enough to make a nuke jealous of the destruction she was about to cause.

When she fired the attack Priere jumpred out of the way but Naruto opened his mouth and swallowed the extremely powerfull attack before it could destroy Japan.

"Time out for you." Naruto said as he appeared behind her and delivered a Tyrant power knockout blow to the weakspot all that they both had.

Naruto picked her up and dissappeared from view again before reappearing alone.

"Where were we?" Naruto asked Priere with a grin.

"You were about to release your seal and fight for real." Priere said with an isane smile, if she was going to lose it might as well be from Naruto as full power.

Naruto chuckled as he moved his hand over the tattoo.

"Your funeral." Naruto said as the seal vanished and pure power crushed the air around him.

[With the others at the restored mansion] (Maids were revived by prinnies)

"Wow she really looks like Naruto-sensei." Asuna said as they looked at Rozalin's knocked out form. "She looks like such a high class person."

"I just want to thank her for having my maids revived." Eishun said happily.

"What the heck is that!" Negi yelled in fright, they had a barrier errected to keep the energy out but when everyone looked over to where the fight was they saw what could only the a creature from their nightmares.

A giant red foz with Ten-tails was snarling in the distance, it's tails were waving all over the place as it roared.

*ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR*

All the clouds and trees were blown away by the roar as they saw the birds and other small creatures around them die.

"So papa has stopped playing around eh." Evangeline said as she watched Naruto slam one of his tails in Priere and cause and earthquake.

"Naruto-sensei summoned that thing!" Asuna yelled as the misstook Evangeline's words.

"No that IS my father." Came the words of a newly awakened Rozalin, her usual scowl in place as her red eyes took in her surrondings. "He only takes this form when he plans on finishing a fight right then. 'Ttegesho" She said in excitment as her verbal tic made itself known. 'Damn you grandmother, why did your tic have you pass on'

And just as quickly as the fox appeared it dissappeared.

"Looks like he won." Konoka said as the area around them started shaking.

[With Naruto right after transformation]

"Yes this is the power I want to fight!" Priere said before a tail crushed her to the ground.

"That was a let down." Naruto said as he gave a victory roar. Letting the world know of his victory. It was simple in this form because his power would naturally supress the power of those weaker than himself or weren't tailed beast, so Priere was at a huge set back when he transformed since she couldn't use her power anymore that weren't physically based.

His second form was always known as his most powerfull for this ability, even though he had a last transformation he could use.

Transforming back to his normal body he grabbed Priere's hurt form and started to walk back to the mansion. He had sensed something weird going on there and it felt as if the dead were being revived. Not that he minded, he was already planning to bring the maids back and this saved him the trouble.

"So how was it." Nauto asked Priere o his shoulder.

"That was pretty fun even if neither of us could fight at full power." Priere said as her injuries finally started healing. They were absorbing the energy in the air so that the planet wouldn't suffer.

They had passed the prinnies working on making the place the same again.

"Stupid prinnies." Naruto said as he picked one up and threw it, causing it to explode.

When they got to the mansion a few minutes later they were assulted with questions.

"Did you know that only a virgin could be used for the seal to break?" Konoka asked first, the whole plan had to be changed because of this.

"Nope, I did not know that at all." Naruto said in deadpan, if he had known that he wouldn't have let them capture her. The false god was a boring opponent anyway, he died just from him releasing his power.

"Hello again father." Rozalin said as Naruto wrapped her in a one armed hug.

"Yo kiddo, hows it hanging?" Naruto grinned before he got smacked in the back of the head by Priere on his shoulder.

He dropped her on her ass as punishment.

"You basterd!"

"Now if you'll all excuse me I have somewhere to be. I have something better to do." Naruto said as he walked away to go sleep.

[Next day]

"So this is my father's house." Negi said as he walked around the place. The people in the group were Naruto, Yue, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and himself. Priere had to return to the netherworld last night do to a problem and Rozalin said she had business as she flew away in a random direction.

And Evangeline just didn't want to come to her enemies house.

"Wow at first glance you would never think an idiot lived here." Naruto said as he put an arm around Konoka.

"While Negi searches for clues do you have any questions for me Setsuna?" Naruto asked as he gave Setsuna a no bullshit look.

"What was the gift you gave me?" Setsuna asked without missing a beat.

"Something you were denied, when you were banished for your white wings they had also closed you off from your demon blood for the most part. What my gist did when you died was feed my power into your demon blood and empower it enough to break free and gain a personality. But don't think you have control, because until your pupils take the full ying-yang shape and you can control your markings then i don't want you using it in battle. Anustes will try to take control of your body everytime you get angry now." Naruto said sternly at the end. "But don't worry, I'll train you to be able to handle it when the times comes."

"Thank you Naruto-sensei." Setsuna said with a bow, Naruto got a wicked idea to mess with her.

"But until then I don't think you'll miss these." Naruto said as he twirled a small piece of cloth around his finger. This would also help her get her embarrassment under control.

Setsuna looked confused before she felt a gentle breeze in her special place. Those were her panties! She blushed deep red in embarrassment as he put them in his pocket.

"Please give me back my panties Naruto-sensei." Setsuna said as she held her skirt down, this was humiliating.

"Nope, and for the next month no panties for you Se-chan." Naruto said as Konoka giggled and whispered an idea in Naruto's ear. "Great idea Konoka." Naruto said as he got the white cloth back out and set it aflame.

Setsuna looked at Konoka in a betrayed fashion before Konoka looked like she was going to sick and ran towards the bathroom.

*Blurg Blarg Bleh*

"Just let it out Konoka." Naruto shouted after her, sometimes he was glad he couldn't get sick or throw up.

"That is karma." Setsuna said as she went to check on Konoka.

"No that is pregnancy." Naruto said as he followed after her. If he felt bad about getting her pregnant he didn't show it.

"Your pretty calm about this." Setsuna said as she patted Konoka's back.

"I have seen enough pregnant women to know how to react, and panicking is the worst thing you can do when you get the news. It makes the women feel bad and that could be bad for the baby. And since this is my seed in her if anything goes wrong she might blow up." Naruto said calmly.

"You sure know a lot about this." Setsuna said as Konoka stooped vomiting.

"Rose was pregnant with Rozalin for five years. I have learned how to deal with this kind of thing." Naruto said as konoka panicked.

"You mean I'm going to be carrying this child for five years." Konoka said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Rose was a demon, you are an immortal human. You are going to be pregnant for five months at most." Naruto said as they raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean nine?" Setsuna asked.

"No I mean five, most immortals can only get pregnant every hundred or so years. They also have shorter pregnancies based on race." Naruto said as he explained the difference.

Konoka seemed even more relieved at the news, five months wasn't that long. It couldn't be worse than her training could it?

"But don't use very much magic after the three month point, and you'll need to eat more meat to keep the child healthy." Naruto continued.

"Okay that sounds easy." Konoka said as they followed Negi out of the house, he seemed to be holding some kind of map.

[With Rozalin]

"So we have an agreement human." Rozalin said as she signed some papers and handed them to the other person in the room.

"Yes I think we do."

[With Naruto]

A chill went through Naruto's spine as he and the rest of the class got their picture taken for the yearbook before getting on the train.

He got the feeling life was going to get much more difficult when they got back to the school. He was interupped from his thoughts as someone sat down on his lap and wrapped their arms around his head, pulling it into her boobs.

"What do you need Chao?" Naruto asked before he was kissed by the girl, raising an eyebrow Naruto pinched her ass.

*OW*

"Why did you do that?" Chao said as she rubbed her bum.

"Why did you kiss me?" Naruto shot back.

"Because I wanted to." Chao said before she felt another sharp pain in her bum.

*Smack Smack Smack*

"Stop spanking me." Chao said with tears in her eyes. She got enough of this in the future every day when she blow something up, and now he was spanking her now. Why was life so unfair, but at least she was wearing panties now when he spanked her.

*Smack*

And there dropped the panties.

"Why!?" Chao asked Naruto.

"That was for traveling back in time foolish daughter." Naruto said as Chao's eyes widened. How did he figure it out, when she told the people that knew she was from the future she lied and said she was Negi's descendant.

"How?" Chao asked in wonder, the old man couldn't know everything.

"Because you were just conceaved two days ago. No two people have the exact same enegry, but you have a combanation of 95% Konoka's power and 5% of it came from me. Only one other person has the power of a tailed beast in them and she is also my daughter." Naruto said with a grin. "Also you have my families ramen recipe." Naruto said as Chao smacked her head, of course her would notice that.

Naruto then got a grin on his face as he put her over his knee.

*Smack Smack Smack Smack*

"That was for hiding yourself from me."

*Smack Smack Smack*

"That was for whatever your plotting."

*Smack*

"That was a warning to not lay around with time travel to much."

*Smack Smack*

"That was for the selling the family ramen to others."

*Smack

"That was for selling nude pictures of me."

*SMACK SMACK SMACK*

"And that was for whatever your going to mess up."

*SMACK*

"What was that one for!?" Chao shouted as she rubbed her red, bruised ass. Tears were gathering around her eyes from the stinging.

"That was because I wanted to spank you." Naruto said as she flushed and fled the private cart. "She forgot her panties." Naruto said before shrugging, he would spank her when she got back for forgeting. He was going to have fun picking on her.

"Naruto-kun may I come in." Naruto heard as Chizuru came in. He had to repress a groan, he was getting no time to himself on the way back.

"Sure." Naruto said as he put Chao panties in his pocket. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering what was wrong with Konoka. She seems to have a glow around her and keeps rushing off to the bathroom." Chizuru said slyly.

"So you already figured that out huh?" Naruto asked as Chizuru nodded.

"Yes I got Konoka pregnant, I'm suprised you were able to tell so quickly. Though that might be due to you being so motherly." As Naruto said that she got a dark aura around her and smiled at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. This was nowhere near as scary as when he meet Zabuza.

"Yes Chizuru, as much as you don't like it you are the classes mother figure. Your large breasts and height only add to this since you can pass for your late teens." Naruto said as Chizuru recoiled at his immunity to her death smile.

"Are you going to take responsibility for it Naruto-kun?" Chizuru asked clearly, that was all she needed to know.

"I you mean be there for her and the child then yes, but if your hoping for marrage as my answer then I'm not sure. She isn't legal age for that yet so that is going to have to wait." Naruto said as the womenly girl nodded. He made a very good point.

"That's all I needed to know Naruto-kun. I hope you have a nice train ride back to Mahora." Chizuru said as she left the private seats.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Naruto said as he started to relax, only for the door to rudely be opened and Ku-Fei walk in.

"Master Naruto, you have minute?" Ku said as she took a seat.

'Damnit' "Sure Ku-chan, I allways have time for my students." Naruto said with his eyes closed and a twitching smile. This was starting to get annoying.

"You strong, can you make me strong?" Ku-fei asked as she looked at him in hope.

"If I train you, you will be humilated, hurt, bruised, and embarrassed. Are you willing to undergo everything I throw at you and not complain?" Naruto said as he glared at her intensly.

"Yes I do anything to be strong." She said with an iron will. Fire burning in her eyes as she looked him in the face.

"Then I will train you, now get out I want some quiet." Naruto said as he kicked her out.

Chao came back in the room as Naruto loked at her with a slightly insane look.

"I forgot my pan-!" Chao said before Naruto shoved her panties in her mouth and bent her over his knee.

"I'm starting to think you like this." Naruto said with a grin. He took her panties out of her mouth and put them back in his pocket. She would gaurd the door as long as he had her underwear.

"I want you to stay quiet and make sure nobody comes in." Naruto said as he opened his bag to get a pillow out, he was suprised when he found multiple pairs of panties with the names of the girls in the kissing game on them. Bras too.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Chao said and Naruto motioned to continue. "Well you remember the kissing game, well if you got caught be Nitta they had to put their panties and bras in your bag."

Naruto facepalmed at the stupidity of that.

This was going to be a long trip back to Mahora.

**Chapter End**

**Yes the winner was Naruto, and Konoka is pregnant. And it will be stranger than normal. Sorry about the short fight scene but I'm not good at them.**

**No what Setsuna has is not a Curse Seal. Anustes is the manifestation of her dark blood mixed with Naruto's gift.**

**And yes Chao is Naruto's daughter, since she will age different and slower it took her over 100 years to get to her current age so that's why she travelled back in time. And since Chao never gave real proof she was related to Negi I changed it so that it was a lie. She had none of his features anyway, and was similar to Konoka.**

**What was Rozalins business? Who knows. Wait I do.**

**And yes the Maids were brought back to life.**

**And to the people who keep asking about Artemis. She was his student, and she is called the moon goddess. Naruto is connected to the moon as well, and she might or might not have a crush on Naruto.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME A NICE REVIEW it isn't that hard to do, BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	15. Chapter 15 Students and Release

**Sorry for the wait but since this was a new arc I needed to make a time line for it first, then I needed to pick which characters will be the main point. I hope you can read this Aunt Shala, Tanya, and Shana.**

"I'm giving you two one chance to quit this right now, because I warn you. This is going to be absolute hell for the both of you and one of you might die." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and gave Ku-Fei and Negi in front of him a death glare. They had both been begging him for training since they had gotten back from the class trip, and Naruto had told them both that he had to set up the lessons since he couldn't train them the same way he trained Konoka.

He couldn't train Negi the same way since while he had similar starting reserves as Konoka his body wasn't mature enough to handle the stress and pressure it puts on the body. Even if he survived he would have his growth stunted for the rest of his life.

That was if he survived since Naruto was what some would call a fucking sadistic asshole of a trainer. He had killed hundreds of pupils simply because they had died while trying to train under him. He put Negi's chances at 30 for living, 60 for dying, and 10 for becoming insane.

Ku-Fei on the other hand had the opposite problem as Negi, since her body was honed through intense training and had matured to near its peak she didn't need to worry about having her growth stunted as much. Her problem was that she had low energy reserves and high stamina. Another problem was that she already had a fighting style so he would need to break it out of her and reset it to the best one suited for her.

She also had an inbreakable spirit, so he would have to break that out of her and have her build it back up. This would be done by giving her the most difficult and demening tasks he could think of. This was neccessary for her growth as a person without the need for her to lose something precious.

"Ku-Fei will not give up training, it harder it better." Ku-Fei said as she gripped her fist and pounded it to her opwn palm, this caused a small smile to make its way to his face. She had an 80 chance of living, 10 chance of dying, and 10 chance of becoming like rock lee with the training fetish.

"Perfect Ku-Fei, and you Negi. Are you going to risk you sanity to work under me as my student?" Naruto asked darkly, scaring both of them with the dark tone he was using to get his point across.

Negi looked down as he pondered if it was worth it.

'He can make me strong enough to find my father, but is it worth it?' Negi asked himself before coming to his conclusion.

"Count me in, I'm not going to give up and I'm not going back on my word. I will complete your training." Negi said, not knowing what effect his words had on Naruto.

For the first time in years Naruto could honestly say he was stunned by the words of a young person

'This boy, he didn't know it but those words are the same I live by. He is proving that he truly is your legacy Arika-chan. He might just complete my training like you did.' Naruto thought as a smirk made its way to his face. The boy was just like his mother when she was a brat. It was hard to believe that he could look so much like his father but have his mother's personality.

Naruto felt like hitting himself as he compared Negi to himself unknowingly, he was similar when he was younger. Actually now that he thought about it the kid was a bit too much like his mother for his own good. If he died he was sure to be filled with regret and become a prinny just like her.

"Thats good brat. But until you pass my starters test I won't even begin to train you." Naruto said as both students froze. This wasn't what they were told, and they would have argued with it if the person was not Naruto.

"Test, what test?" Negi asked as Ku-Fei shook with excitement, the test had to be showing of their strength.

"I'm going to have each of you do something that you normally would never do, something that is both humiliating and most likely painfull if you fail." Naruto said with a grin that could scare demons.

"I'll do it!" Negi politley said to the ancient man before him.

"Okay brat. Your test is to grab Ayaka's breast in a crowd and don't bother complaining vout student teacher nonsense." Naruto said as Negi pailed at his task.

"But thats dissrespectfull of women!" Negi shouted before Naruto hit him in the face with a boot. Stranger still because Naruto was never wearing shoes.

"Watch and learn." Naruto said before he kicked the tree behind him and Kaede fell out. He walked over to her and literally started to play with her boob, Kaede was blushing up a storm as he continued what he was doing. Not caring to stop as he turned to lecture them again, her breast was very soft. He rather liked playing with them.

"See Negi, it is not that hard. I am testing to see if you can go against your nature to do what you need to do. It was either that or I make you kill a baby rabbit." Naruto said still not letting Kaede go, her boobs were damn addicting.

"I'll do it." Negi thought as he started to plan his funeral for when Asuna would kill him.

"What bout me Master Naruto?" Ku-Fei said in wonder, his lesson with Negi was truly terrifying in nature since he makes you do the opposite of what your code is.

"I want you to go a week without any practicing martail arts of any kind, no studying them, no learning them, and no using them." Naruto said with an evil grin, the effect was cut down by him molesting a happy Kaede but the horror Ku-Fei felt was not diminished at all as shock ran though her small and tight frame. She was shaking at the thought of giving it up for any length of time.

"I never do that. It to hard." Ku-Fei whispered as a way to get her to do it went into Naruto's head.

"Then I was wrong about you. You have no drive if this is too much for you, I expected better. I guess this is as far as you can go." Naruto said as he forced his face to take on a cruel sneer, even though he didn't mean it. By insulting her pride he would push her forward into accepting the challenge, and just one more push should do it.

"Well then all I can say is begone and never come back." Naruto said as he saw her regain the lost fire in her eyes, a fire he had omly ever trult saw back in his time.

"I do it, you no underestimate me Master Naruto. I do your task and I become your pupil. Just wait and see." Ku-Fei said as Naruto finally let go off Kaede's breast and gave the girl a round of applause, much to her confusion.

"Good for you Ku-chan. I wise man once told me that the best way to surpass your limits is to do what you like doing, but to be greater than that you need to do what you hate." Naruto said before his face became deadpan, "Not five minutes after he said that he was screaming about 'Not the Balls, Not the Balls' after I pushed him into the hot spring he was peeking into."

[In the afterlife]

"ACHOO" Jiriaya went as he sneezed all over Tsunade next to him. He went pale as the pain he was about to be in flashed across his mind at the dark look on her face.

"You have five seconds perv." Tsunade said before the girlish screams of evil godsons and sorry could be heard all around the afterlife.

[Back with Naruto]

Naruto looked up at the sky and grinned as the thought that he just ruined his old teachers day made its way into his mind. 'That is what you get for tricking me into losing my virgnity at twelve you basterd.' Naruto thought smugly.

"Your teacher sound like very wise and pervy man Master Naruto, I love to meet him." Ku-Fei said as Naruto bonked her on the head.

"I should hope you don't meet him anytime soon since he croaked years ago." Naruto said as he used a toad reference for Jiriaya's death.

"Oh, I sorry for your loss Master Naruto." Ku-Fei said as Naruto brushed the apology off, he had gotten over the deaths of the people in his time years ago.

"Naw, forget about it. It has been years since he kicked the bucket."Naruto said as he gained a serious look again, "Well get to your tests." Naruto said as they left.

"Come with me to the cottage Kaede, it is about time for the extraction of your burden." Naruto said, knowing how his mother would react.

"I'm not a burden damnit, when I'm out you are so gonna get it." Kushina yelled, causing Kaede to flinch in pain. She wasn't going to say it but she was happy that it was over. Kushina had finished her seals training a few weeks ago and she was ready to get her out of her body. Kaede had gained weight since Kushina had been in her body, thankfully though it all went to her chest. She was going to need a new uniform since hers had gotten a lttle to tight. (She now has a chest matching Chizuru)

Thank god her ninja training kept her perky at least.

Not to mention that Kushina would snore loudly when she fell asleep in her mind, she couldn't even block it out since it was in her mind. Kushina would also send her images of different poses and other intimite ideas just to mess with her.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Kaede said as she dutifully followed his lead.

"Hey Princess, Kaede and I are going into the resort. Don't follow us, I'm taking mom out of her." Naruto said as the passed her playing mortal combat in the cabin. Naruto still didn't understand the appeal of gaming like his daughter.

"Got it." Evangeline said simply before Chachazero finished her, of course she would like the bloody game.

[In the resort]

When Kaede followed Naruto into the resort the first thing she noticed were two body sized stone tablets surronded by seals that continued on for at least ten meters around. Ten candles were placed on each tablet in a circular fashion.

"Okay, I need you to strip so that the clothes don't get in the way of the unsealing. Then go lay on the left tablet and wait." Naruto said as he brought out a special bandaging for the ceremony.

Kaede wasted no time in doing as he said as she stripped nude and got on the tablet he was talking about. Though goosebumbs covered her as the chill of the tablets touched her, the warm air wasn't helping as much as she thought it would.

"Okay, now splay your arms and legs out in an X fashion. I need to fix them down before the proccess can begin." Naruto said as she did as told, widening her arms and legs so could tie them up to four medium sized pillars on the tablets. Once she couldn't move her arms and legs do to the bandaging Naruto stopped wrapping them.

"Can I ask why I need to be strapped down Naruto-sama?" Kaede asked nervously, her eyes wide open.

"Sure, when I rip my mother out of you your body will be destroyed. These are special bandages tht I personally covered in seals so that your body will retain it's natural shape when I fuse the energy of the world with you so you don't die. Then your body will be reshaped by using the DNA that your blood will provide." Naruto said as made a small cut on her upper arm and put the blood in a vial. "Oh and they will hold you down since your going to feel a lot of pain, your body will feel itself melt and reshape over and over until the proccess is done."

Kaede was naturally scared when she heard about what the proccess would do to her, this whole thing was going to prove her dedication though so she would bare it for Naruto. The pride her clan had instilled into serving him was flowing strong through her.

"Do you need a minute to gather your courage Kaede? I would completey understand if you do, fear is a natural part of being alive. I still ne to prepare the other tablet so use that as the time to get yourself ready." Naruto said as he walked over to the other stone and unsealed some supplies he needed.

'Okay Kaede, you can do this. It will be hard, but nothing you can't do.' Kaede started to think as she repeat it over and over in her head, Kushina was being strangely quite in her head. For the first time in awhile.

"Okay thats ready, so lets begin." Naruto said as his fingertips became ingulfed in black, flaming letters and placed them over the now visible seal that was growing past Kaede's navel and reached her neck. Covering the area between her neck and thighs with complicated seals that were beyond even the level of an Uzumaki back in the day.

And then the pain hit her as she grit her teeth, the spiral seal on her stomach had become a hole as a purple energy leaked out of it. Slowly crawling to the other tablet and forming the shape of a hazy young girl.

The bandages suddenly turned red and they kept Kaede stable and fed her Natural energy at a slow steady pace, increasing the pain she was feeling every second until it was taking everything she had not to scream her head off as the hazy form nearby got denser until it looked like a purple girl made of water as seals wrapped around the shape.

Naruto took his free hand and placed it on Kaede's right eye. He started to change the code of her body as he feed energy into her using the eye as a base for the transfer, not knowing that he was changing her more than he thought.

Soon a skeleton was seen forming inside the purple form as the energy condensed itself.

The rate that the energy was flowing out of Kaede was increased as the pain got so intense for her that she wasn't even able to scream as a soundless yell tried to escapre her.

Next the organs formed inside the skeleton as the energy kept them in place long enough for the veins and muscled to crawl over them and take the definately female form. Then finally skin and hair grew on the body and Kushina's 15 year old body grew a healthy shape.

The pain stopped as Kaede felt herself grow stronger than before, everything was so clear as if a tinted lens was covering the world had been removed. The peace she felt within herself was also a good thing as she felt closer to nature even if there wasn't much in the resort.

Naruto placed a blanket over Kushina's body as he walked back over to Kaede. He needed to give his mother's body time to become stable so he focused on Kaede for the moment.

"How are you feeling Kaede?" Naruto asked as he untied the nude girl. Kaede moaned in pleasure as she felt her body respond to her again.

She opened her eyes and looked at her master with a smile on her face, but that wasn't what got to Naruto. What suprised him was that her right eye was yellow with a bar shaped pupil, Naruto could feel Kaede's body was drawing in a constant amount of Natural Chakra into her body. The eye was letting it safely enter her body as the power gave her the power of the Sage, even though it wasn't as potent with just one eye drawing it in.

But it was safe to say that she now had super strength and duribility, but not enough to make her attacks stronger sense it seemed to be in a passive state. Only giving her the boost to her body, it was safe to say that it was good that she almost never opened both eyes anyway.

Without warning Kaede felt Naruto punch her in the face, sending flying as she was launched off on the tower they were on as she plummated to the ground.

*BOOM*

"Ow... That didn't hurt very much?" Kaede said in confusion as she looked around at the crater she was in, that should have splattered her brains everywhere but she barely felt it. Feeling stronger was one thing, but this was just weird.

After climbing back up, Kaede noticed how easy it was to move and the strength she now had. It was crazy how strong she felt when she realized that something was really off.

"You feel it don't you Kaede, the power that is corsing through you comes from the ancient art of the sage mode. A way of enhancing the body gifted to those with a connection to the toad clan of Mount Myoboku. Your body is now always drawing in natures power as your body becomes stronger and more durable. But it is incomplete as it is now." Naruto said to the shocked girl, this power was incomplete. "Right now you only have a single eye, and the orange marks around your eyes are missing."

"Thank you for this gift Naruto-sama." Kaede said as she bowed low.

"This was a complete accident, not on purpose. So you don't need to thank me for it Kaede." Naruto said as he slapped her ass, getting her to yelp and jump. He just loved messing with people like that.

"I thank you none the less Naruto-sama." Kaede said as Naruto released a sigh, before he noticed something to tease the girl.

"You aren't trying to tempt me are you Kaede? I mean, you bending over naked like that. I think you want to get either a pounding or a spanking." Naruto said as he smiled like a fox.

Kaede felt like she would be sporting a full body blush.

"Spanking, just like my dream?" Kaede whispered before she could stop herself. But calmed down when Naruto laughed at the statement she was amusing.

"Go put your cloths back on Kaede. I took the liberty of getting you a different top to fit your bust size, since it must be unconfortable to wrap your breast tighter than you already do." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Thank you." Kaede said before she went off to go change and sleep. The whole proccess had taken a little over ten hours, so she was very tired.

After she left Naruto turned to Kushina.

"I know your awake, and before you comment on it your body regressed to that age since that was the age Kaede's energy took when it formed you. At least you can get your teen yours back. Tomato-chan." Naruto said with a grin as Kushina launched at him to tear him a new one.

Naruto stopped her by saying two simple words.

"You're naked." Naruto said in deadpan tone.

Kushina looked down and did the first thing she could think of.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

[Next day in class]

"Well class it seems like today we are getting some new students." Negi said as the class started gossiping, Naruto rubbed his head in irritation. The old man decided that to help Konoka through her pregnacy he would have to be there for her longer in the day.

To do that he was assigned to watch and grade Negi's class room performance, and he and Konoka were transfered to a newly free dorm room together. Much to the regret of the cheerleader trio, they literally tried to tie him down to keep him from leaving.

Though when he told them why he had to room with Konoka they let him leave, though Madoka and Shiina kissed him before he left.

Well it wasn't that it was bad, just different. He was glad that Konoka was a decent cook though. He couldn't call her good after living in his castle were the cooks were 5 star quality, but by human standerds she was great.

"Now everybody take good care of the girls coming. Please come in girls." Negi said as the door opened and two girls came inside the room.

"Hello my name is Kushina Uzumaki, I will not be answering any questions." She said, staring blatently at Asakura, who sat back down with a huff.

Next was a girl with blond hair, red eyes, pointed ears, with a modified uniform so that the skirt went to her ankles. She was also glaring at everyone, though that was just her normal face.

"Greetings worms, I'm the eldest child of Naruto Uzumaki. I am Rozalin Uzumaki and I will answer all questions you worms ask." Rozalin said as the class went silent, some were angry at her insult until they remembered the more important part.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Most of the class shouted as they turned to stare at Naruto, they all mentally ran though a check list of features that the two shared. She looked even more like him and Evangeline, with her pointed ears and all. They both even looked like royalty so that fit.

The only difference they could see is his slightly darker skin and blue eyes, but one of them may wear contacts so that wasn't a problem.

"Naruto-sensei is this really true! Is she your daughter as well!? How many children do you have!?" Asakura yelled as her microphine got in his face.

"Yes its true Rozalin is my eldest child. I have twelve going on thirteen children." Naruto said as most girls looked at him and Rozalin in shock.

"Damn Naruto-sama, you should come with a pregnacy warning." Haruna said with a perverted giggle.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Rozalin is the only child of mine not adopted right now." Naruto said as Chizuru looked at him like he was a hero. He adopted eleven children, he was a hero to people who love children.

"So Rozalin, how old are you? Where were you born? What are your favorite foods? And are you dating anyone?" Asakura asked in rapid succession. Though she was glaring jealously at Rozalins chest as well, they were bigger than hers.

"I am 17 (1793) years old, I was born in a dark place with a lot of roses, my favorite foods are Ramen and bloody meats, and no I would never court a man who can't defeat me in battle." Rozalin said in her regal tone, her superiority complex shining through.

'This girl is scary.' Most of the class thought as Rozalin was smacked on the head by her father.

"Tone the arrogance down." Naruto said as Rozalin nodded her head. Evangeline smirked before a boot hit her in the face. She glared at the whistling Rozalin.

Some of the girls were wondering where she got the boot.

Konoka suddenly ran out of the room to go to the restroom, her morning sickness getting to her. Negi was about to go chec on her before Naruto stopped him.

"Don't worry kid, Konoka is just going though a beautifull part of the life cycle. Leave her be, she isn't sick." Naruto said as Negi got ready to argue, to bad one of the classmates figured it out by the hidden clues.

"Oh my god! Konoka was knocked up!" Yuna shouted in excitement, this was the opposite of what everyone thought would happen. Everyone thought Chizuru would be the first one pregnant with her love of children and all.

"That can't be right, Konoka-san would never do something like that. She isn't even married yet." Negi said as he couldn't wrap his brain around the possibility that something like that could happen to the sweet Konoka.

"Yeah Konoka would never do that." Asuna said in confidance.

"Nope she is most asuredly is pregnant." Konoka said as she came back in the room. She wasn't afraid if people knew she was pregnant, and it wasn't like she could hide it in a few months. If she hid it then it would be like she was ashamed of what she did.

"What!? With who?" Asuna yelled, ready to beat someone up. Heck, most of the class looked like they wanted to punch the person that caused the purity symbol of the class to end like this.

"That would be me." Naruto said with a smile, most of the class were lost for words.

Rozalins reaction was the opposite of what anybody would expect if you new her. She ran up to Konoka and wrapped her in a hug.

"Welcome to the family." Rozalin said while her thoughts went in another direction, 'Now I can finally have a real sibling!' She thought as she sensed the child in her womb before she felt an identical energy in the class, she looked over at Chao and instanly knew who she was. 'Doesn't that idiot know the danger of our family time traveling?' She thought before she realized that she had so little of her fathers power.

'It should be fine then.' Rozalin thought as she let go of Konoka.

"How could you impregnate your student Naruto-sensei!?" Ayaka yelled before Naruto looked coldly at her,

"And who said the sex was my idea?" Naruto said as Konoka blushed. Most of the girls dropped the subject since it really looked like sex was Konoka's idea.

[After Negi's class. Unless soemthing happens I'm not going over it]

Naruto, Kushina, Rozalin, and Evangeline were bonding the way only their family could. Konoka was there to as she watched the family eat.

By scarring everybody for life by eating huge ammounts of ramen at fast speeds.

Rozalin and Kushina were both at 47 bowls, while Evangeline was at 36, Naruto himself was at 73 bowls. Konoka was fine with just a few Nikuman.

"So I'm going to have a little sister right." Rozalin said as Kushina hugged her grandchild Rozalin. She had waited over 5000 years to hug a grandchild. Then she went over and gave Konoka a hug, this was her future daughter-in-law.

"I know that I could trust you to give me grandbabies Naruto-kun." Kushina said as her arms wrapped around her son next as she scooped them all up in a group hug.

"So Rozalin, why did you decide to stay in the human world." Naruto said as Kushina let go of them before she went back to ramen, she hadn't had it in so long she was going to get re-addicted to it.

"Well after seeing you again I realized how bored I was and knowing you I can expect a lot of excitement to happen." Rozalin said as she finished her ramen.

"Really? That is the only reason you came here?" Evangeline said with a sly grin.

Rozalin glared but said nothing as she had her there, she had also come to capture her fathers heart. He was the only man that could satisfy her need for a strong husband.

Konoka suddenly got up and ran to a nearby trashcan and emptied her stomach. She was starting to hate being pregnant, but she knew it would be worth it. But Naruto was right about the pregnancy being faster, she was already showing signs as a small baby bump was on her already.

Naruto was next to her as he got her hair out of her face and rubbed her back lovingly. Evangeline was gazing jealously at the scene in front of her, she had been turned before her puberty so she wasn't able to have children. Nor was her body capable of carrying the child.

She then glared at the breast of Rozalin as her breast envy got ahold of her. She really hated big knockers, she knew for a fact her father was a breast lover. That was the real reason her adult illusion had large breasts in the first place.

She gazed at her fathers face and let her eyes room over his features lovingly.

After Konoka stopped they came back to the stand and payed for their meals.

"Sorry everyone, but Konoka needs to get back to the room for some rest." Naruto said as he and she left. Holding hands as they passed by Negi being chased by a happy Ayaka and Asuna. Looks like he passed his test.

After they got to the room they laid down in the bed and just cuddled together, with Naruto spooning Konoka.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Konoka whispered as she fell asleep.

Naruto just ran his fingers though her hair and kissed her head.

"Thank you Konoka-chan." Naruto said as he watched her sleep, hugging her close to him as his thoughts drifted to the baby.

He couldn't wait for her to be born.

**Chapter End**

**Yes I know it was a slow chapter, but i need to make an outline for every arc.**

**Everyone knows about the pregnancy but they can't do anything about it because of Naruto.**

**Naruto has also started to train Ku and Negi. If they pass his tests. Each test was made to go against their nature.**

**Whoho Kushina is free, and a student now.**

**Please leave a nice long review, they help inspire to go faster and do better. But no flames.**


	16. Chapter 16 Ghost, nurses, and tests

**I do not own Naruto or Negima, but If I did...hehehe. Oh, and my reunion is in a few days so my next update will be in a little over a week. I won't have my labtop those days. And I won't be able to write during those days, I can't help it sine I only see my family once a year.**

"Faster Negi! They are going to catch you at the rate your going!" Naruto yelled down into the pit that held Negi inside it. They had gone inside the resort with everyone in the 'aware' group today, and Negi was finally able to start his training.

Which was being forced to run from angry Prinnies holding bats, chasing him around as he was tasked with increasing his endurance so that the real training could start. Of course Naruto had also sealed off Negi's magic to make it harder for the kid.

It reminded him about the time he had tossed Arika in a hole filled with pissed off Prinnies as well, and she didn't even complain. She was to busy running to complain anyway, she was one of his favorite students with her natural stubborn nature.

"Tell me if you get tired Negi!" Naruto shouted as Negi got hit by one of the prinnies' bats raising a lump on his head.

"I'm tired!" Negi yelled, hoping that someone would take mercy on him and free him from the angry birds, to bad because he could really use the help.

"Suck it up then!" Naruto yelled as the prinnies surronded Negi. Naruto started to walk away as the boys screams were heard. This was also a good way to increase pain tolerance, and if the brat found out the secret behind the test then it would make things easier.

Naruto watched over to the area where Kushina and Kaede were sparring and saw both of them moving around with trouble. Kushina hadn't gotten used to having a body yet so she was tripping and missing attacks.

But Kaede seemed to have a problem holding back her new found strength, and you can add the fact her body had changed where the center of balance was since her chest had gotten bigger. She was also trying to control the new speed she could use, though it was funny to watch her run into a wall.

"Okay you two, stop sparring." Naruto said as Kushina and Kaede quit trying to beat the ever living snot out of each other.

"Okay Kaede I want you to go over to the small waterfall over there but do not touch the water. You will die if you do." Naruto said as Kaede did as told, making extra sure not to get to close to the water. Death was not a very nice thought.

"Okay then, mom I see you have a problem moving around so I would like for you to go through the katas (stances) for the basic Demon Fist style until it becomes second nature to you. For every mistake Evangeline will throw a rock at your head." Naruto said as he pointed to a grinning ice princess sitting next to a pile of rocks. Each was the size of a fist, but to add to the punishment they were made of onix.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you learn this well." Evangeline said with a dark grin, she had a rock in her hand already. It was times like this that she loved helping her father train people.

"Make sure she does. I'm going to check on the little bird and see how much progress she is making." Naruto said as he teleported to Setsuna on the other side of the resort. Her training was the most dangerous to others so he had locked her inside a special barrier just in case she messed up.

Naruto arrived near Setsuna as he watched her try to get in contact with Anustes, her arm was already covered in ruin markings but that was as far as it went so far. She released the power and turned back to normal as sweat was dripping of of her. She could only manage a partial take over once before she was useless in battle.

Her outfit was drenched in sweat from the excursion into her soul, she was suprised at the things she saw in there.

"How was your trip?" Naruto asked asked as Setsuna collapsed onto to the ground.

"It *pant* was strange *pant*, I didn't know what I supposed to expect. Though seeing myself doing that was humilating and weird." Setsuna said as she blushed at the memory, her dark self had been in the middle of her special alone time when she had came in. She had barely been able to take her power since she couldn't look the chain covered Anustes straight in the face.

"Of course it was strange. That girl is the living manifastation of your dark emotions. Lust, hate, anger, jealousy, bloodlust, and many other things that you hide from yourself and the world. She is your true demon form that you could have been, hence why she has black wings." Naruto explained to the tired girl.

"Do you have any tips Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna asked, Naruto had to know something that could help her master this power. What she did not expect was for him to sit down on her and pinch her thigh. "OW!"

"The easiest way to beat darkness is to fill it with light and become one with it." Naruto said before he lifted the back of her skirt, showing that she was following his order and not wearing panties. This caused Setsuna to blush and squirm under him.

"See, like you are right now you can never become one with your darkness. Think of things like this, you hide behind clothes to cover your body. But you are trying to hide yourself even though I have already seen it. You aren't wearing it, but will still try to hide your real self by using other means." Naruto explained to the confused girl.

Seeing how she didn't understand Naruto made it much simpler. "Anustes is a part of you but you lock and hide her away. Similar to how a person hides their body with clothes when they have nothing to be ashamed of. You need to accept her, just like you need to accept your body." Naruto said as he stood up off her body, picked her up over his shoulder, and started to make his way back to the others.

He had passed Yue already, she was studying up on the different kinds of magic and the styles they were used in. Naruto had aleady given her the nickname 'the hard working witch' as a joke. Though she was only working so hard because magic was interesting, and if it wasn't her Nara lazy would have kicked in by now.

"Keep up the good work Yue." Naruto stated as Yue just kept reading, she knew that she didn't need to respond to it anyway.

After a little more walking a stopped next to Konoka and Rozalin, who were relaxing in their bath suits on lounge chairs. Well Konoka was pregnant so she had a reason to be threr, and Rozalin seemed to be talking to her about random topics.

Naruto let Setsuna fall off his shoulder onto the ground as he went over to meet up with Kaede at the toad oil waterfall. It was the only way to make sure she could properly use the sage mode. At her constant level she could only have a fourth of the benifits it gave.

When he had got to Kaede he had found her meditating. Trying to feel Nature flow through her since even though she could absorb it she had yet to learn to sense it on her own.

"Rise Kaede." Naruto ordered the young ninja. She didn't waste a single second to comply with the order.

"What is nature chakra Kaede?" Naruto asked the girl to make sure she understood.

"Nature Chakra is the ambiant chakra the is naturaly made by the air and plants. It is constantly moving aound as it gives power to those that are connected with it. When used it makes all moves powered by it ten times stronger, increases strength and durability, lets you gain super sensing abilities, and you can use it to attack." Kaede said as she explained the basics.

"Good, now go get changed into a bathing suit. You don't want this stuff on her clothes, trust me on that one." Naruto said as he glared at the oil. He found that out the hard way when he tried to wash his clothes using it.

He lost a good pair of boxers that way. Not his smartest choice at the time.

"Naruto-sama, I'm ready." Kaede said as she came back wearing a special one piece school swimsuit. She had not wanted to risk losing her normal one during training, she was still a girl after all.

"First things first, I need you to eat this." Naruto said as he pulled out a bowl of Ma's bug soup, it helped with his sage training. So he would use it on her. It had the same effect on her as it did him, since she looked like she was going to throw up any minute.

She almost lost it when one of the large crickets legs moved, she was going to ask if she had to before she saw Naruto eating his own bowl of the bug soup. He had gotten used to eating Ma's soup thousands of years ago, it brought him back to the good old times.

"Eat it up already, it helps you gather nature energy for the first time." Naruto said as Kaede finally started to eat the bugs. Forcing her gag reflex down as she felt like she was going to throw up.

Naruto just had to grin when he saw her finish the bowl.

"Okay, now that you have eaten sit next to the pond. You also need to be perfectly still or this will not work right." Naruto said as let Kaede get into position. Seeing her ready Naruto took some of the oil and rubbed it on her stomach, he had nothing to fear from touching the oil since he had way too much chakra for it to work anyway.

Kaede opened her eyes at the slimy liquid as saw herself start to turn into a toad. When she started to freak out Naruto whacked her in the back of the head with Pa's old cane.

"OW!" Kaede yelled after the cane came into contact with her head, that thing hurt like crazy.

"If you aren't perfectly still you will turn into a toad statue, this cane will stop the proccess by smacking the nature energy right out of you. If you have to little you won't be able to turn at all, but to much and say hello to an eternity of being a statue." Naruto declared to the astonished girl.

[five hours later]

*Whack* *Thump*

"Well I wasn't expecting you to get it the first day anyway." Naruto said as a bruise covered Kaede stood up. That sounded like the lesson ended for the day to her.

"It was much harder than I thought it would be." Kaede said before flinching as she rubbed a bruise on her head, that cane hurt! It was like taking a boot to the face ten times straight.

*BOOM*

"Looks like Negi found out the Prinny weakness. About time he figured out that he wasn't really supposed to run from them." Naruto said as more explosions could be heard as the two ninja walked back to the main area.

"Looks like Negi was the last person to finish his training for the day." Naruto said as he saw Kushina glare at Evangeline. She must have been hit with a lot of rocks if her face was anything to go by. He almost felt sorry for her if it wasn't for the fact it looked so funny.

"I hate you all right now." Kushina said as she left the resort in a huff, she had plans to go get some ramen right now, and she was damn well going to get some ramen. That always made her feel a lot better after a beating.

"We love you too." Naruto said with a grin as she dissappeared into the circle.

A few minutes later Negi climbed out of the pit, covered in dirt and sweat. He gave the strongest glare a ten year old could. Not that it did anything to Naruto, he had worse from blind midgets before.

"What did you learn from the leason." Naruto said mockingly, he was going to push this kid to his limits both physically and mentally.

"That I should always look for loopholes in your words. Those things were not normal at all." Negi said with a shiver, the only reason he survived the pit with no magic was because they blow up whenever he threw them.

"Close enough." Naruto said before everyone left the resort.

[Next Day]

"Does Negi-sensei seem tired to you?" One of the students asked as they saw a dead on his feet Negi try to give the lesson. He had also had a nightmare last night about penguins and Asuna's cooking. That food was lethal in any dosage, and the fact that it melted through their plates an table was cause for major worry.

Naruto just ignored the girls for the most part as he watched Negi attempt to get the girls to learn through normal means.

It was really obvious that the girls learned through fun and team based methods, but it was his class to teach. Naruto would have made a game out of the lesson if he was Negi, but he wasn't and was just supposed to reign in the class if things got too out of hand.

"Yes Ako-san, can I help you?" Negi asked as he saw Ako with her hand raised above her head.

"Can I go to the nurse?" Ako asked as her face looked paler than usual. There was also a hint of flush, Naruto could tell from here that something was wrong with her.

"Sure, Shizuna isn't in today though so I'll take you." Naruto said as he followed her to the nurses office, she seemed to be wobbling a little. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder to keep her steady as they made their way to the nurse's office.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei." Ako said quietly as they walked in silence, she was so close to her crush she could feel her frail heart pounding in her ears. The flush on her cheeks was plainly visible as she felt his hand touching her, even if it wasn't in a very special way.

"We are here Ako. I want you to go over to the bed over there and get ready. We're going to go over the basics before I can give you any words on what you may have." Naruto said as he got out a blank medical sheet to fill out. Mahora seemed to go overboard with student care but Naruto wasn't complaining. This was good for the students that the nurse was an actual doctor.

"Okay can you take your shirt off and bend forward, I want to get your heartbeat before I go over anything else. You seem to have a history of fainting so I would like to see if I can find a problem with your heart." Naruto said in full medical mode, if he could get rid of the problem it would be great for her health. But even he couldn't fix a problem if he didn't know what was causing it.

Ako blushed at the thought of her handsome teacher seeing her bra before she remembered that he would see her scar and had a mini panic attack. What if he thought she was ugly because of her scar? She would be devistated if he didn't want anything to do with her anymore because he found her ugly.

Gathering her courage she took her shirt off and let Naruto listen to her heartbeat, shivering as the cold metal touched her back. Naruto could feel her beats were a little weaker than normal.

Naruto seemed to notice her dissconfort at the scar but waved it off for now, he would ask if she wanted it gone after he finished with her. He had a special cream that he has been saving for years for scar treatments. It was Hinata's old medical cream she gave him, it turns out it got rib of scarring to.

"Please turn around and raise your arm I'm going to take your tempature." Naruto said as he got out a thernometer to take her tempreture. He placed the device under her armpit and waited a few minutes for it to beep.

When it finished her body heat read as normal so he crossed that of the list of things wrong with her.

"Your body heat is normal so lets move on to the next thing. I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer them honestly Ako. Some of them are going to be embarassing so don't take offence to them okay." Naruto said professionaly, he didn't need her to freak out if he asked something out of the normal.

"Okay Naruto-sensei." Ako said nervously, she was a nurse trainee so she knew that he might be asking some personal questions.

"What is your usual diet like?" Naruto asked.

"Normally I eat salads, fruit, rice, and different fish on a regular basis." Ako said, she had always been a healthy person when it came to eating and excerise.

"Do you excerise often, and if you do is it every day?" Naruto asked as the girl nodded her head.

"Yes, I play soccer a lot." Ako said as Naruto nodded and wrote it down. She was answering the questions pretty well, but here was when they got more personal.

"Do you engage in sex, and how often do you have sex if you do?" Naruto asked neutrally, he didn't think she did but he had to ask for her.

Ako blushed crimson as she felt like fainting again but held it in.

"I have never had s-s-se-ex Naruto-sensei." Ako said with a stutter. That ruled out possible STD in this case, but she might also be suffering from sexual frustration. Naruto knew from experience that a person could show some symptoms when they suffer from it for to long, and it varies from person to person.

Being a Tailed Beast Naruto had never suffered from it himself.

"Have you ever masterbated before?" Naruto said as Ako barely nodded. "How often do you do so?"

"N-ni-nine times a w-we-week or more." Ako said as Naruto gained a curious expression. She wasn't suffering from sexual frustration like he thought.

"All I can think might be wrong with you is your slow heartbeat and that you could be suffering from lack of Iron. Just get more Iron and take some of these one of these pills everyday. You should be getting better so if you do." Naruto said as he got a bottle of pills from the cabnet.

"This pills are not to be taken oraly if you know what I mean." Naruto said as Ako caught the hidden meaning and fainted, being told to stick a pill in her butt every day was to much for her.

Naruto chuckled as he put a cover over the shirtless girl, he would leave her a note and the cream if she wanted to use it.

When Naruto left the room he was confronted by Mana and Zazie. He had been expecting Zazie to come to him sooner or later since her father was a member of his council so he had seen her and her twin when they were babies, but he had no clue what Mana wanted with him right now.

"..." Zazie said in her usual quiet voice, but Naruto seemed to understand her just fine.

"Yes, I'm just fine Zazie. It is good to see you are well also." Naruto told her as his scent made her blush lightly. He had the scent of the ultimate alpha. Anyone with even some demonic blood in their body would be driven insane with lust at his obvious superiority.

She herself had been fighting her urges for weeks, she had been exposed to his scent as a child so she was able to handle it better but it still got to her.

Her sister Poyo had it really bad for him as a kid. She would always try to sneak in to the secret chambers when Naruto would come over to collect payment from their dad. Their dad ruled over a sector of land in Naruto's because he would pay Naruto for it. It was because of this that she and Poyo could be considered princesses.

"...?" Asked Zazie as she gave him a letter and ran off, leaving Naruto and Mana. Naruto put the letter in his pocket as he turned to Mana.

"You need something little miss sharpshooter?" Naruto asked, trying to make a joke and soften her up. The girl looked like she needed to laugh more.

"I was wondering if you would join me on a ghost hunt? After you left the others in the class got it in there heads that we had an evil ghost." Mana said seriously, if they were dumb enough to pay her to look for a ghost the so be it.

"You mean Sayo-chan? Why would they think she was an evil ghost, the worst that girl could do is trip herself, and she had no feet?" Naruto asked strangely, while he didn't really talk to the ghost girl he had watched her to see how close she was to crossing over. He was suprised when she tried to naturally latch on to the power he leaked and build herself a body.

She didn't even realize she was doing it either, at the rate she was going she would have herself a false body by the end of the year.

"She exists?" Mana asked with a raised eyebrow, she thought that her class was just paranoid again. Now that she knew she existed she wasn't sure what to do.

"Yeah, if I recall correctly she has been here for a little over sixty years. She was a murder victem, but has no memory of her life." Naruto said to the dark skinned girl. She seemed to blush for a second at the look on his face before turning back to neutral. He had looked like a fellow mercanary at that moment.

"Are you going to help me hunt her or not. I already took the job so I have to complete it." Mana said as Naruto thought it over, if he got to her he could give her a puppet body like Chachazero used until he made her a living one.

"Sure, but don't destroy her. She could prove usefull at a later point in time." Naruto lied expertly. She didn't need to know his plans for Sayo, and if his plan failed he could always turn her into a Prinny.

"That is acceptable, I would like you to come with me to stock up on ghost hunting gear. If I'm going to do this I'm going to do it right." Mana said as Naruto laughed a little, it was funny how she tried to take charge. The old him would have been pissed at that, but then again the old him was terrified of ghosts so that might not have turned out well.

"Sure thing, you aren't to dress in some skimpy outfit are you?" Naruto asked before he chuckled at her blush, as different as the girl was from her class she still had the same style of dress.

"What your wearing is fine, Sayo would just run away from you if you were decked out in ghost hunting clothes. From what I've seen she is a timid girl with a need for friends." Naruto said a his words struck a cord in the cold girls heart. She could sympathize with the ghost girl since she was lonely to.

[Later that night]

After watching the class continue to fail at contacting Sayo for the better part of an hour, though it was worth it for all the funny things he saw them fail at.

Even the missunderstood attempts to correct the missunderstandings were hilarious, nothing seemed to go right for anybody as Sayo tried blood writing, levitating things, possession, having her mind read by Nodoka's book.

Raising his hands into a special move he made over several thousand years ago.

Suddenly everyone in the room were hit dead center in the face with boots, well everyone but Naruto. Whe they all turned their heads in his direction they looked at his shoes and the boots in their hands.

"Now that your all calmer, I think Sayo-chan has something to say. Kazumi your camera should be able to take a picture of her." Naruto said as he pointed to the shocked ghost on the middle desk. She was staring at him with a ghost blush, strange because she didn't have the blood needed to blush anymore.

"You can see me!?" Sayo asked suprised as Naruto nodded, Kazumi slowly nodded since she was able to see a hazy outline of a cute girl if the picture on my camera was anything to go by. She passed the camera around so that the others could see the girl.

The whole class agreed that the girl was cute.

"It would be a crime to not see such a beauty before me." Naruto said as he winked at the pale pink blushing ghost. You know your sexy when you can make the dead blush.

"Will you be my friend?" The ghost girl asked excitedly, now more of the girls had started to see her. It seems that she became more visible the longer she was around Naruto, and since he had been around her for awhile she was being filled with energy.

"I'll be your friend"

"Me too."

"Sure."

"A ghost friend would be cool."

These were the answers that everyone started saying as Sayo kept looking at Naruto, for some reason she felt attracted to him. Like he was pulling at her very soul with a strange presence she had never felt before. She almost felt alive.

"Sure thing Sayo-chan." Naruto said as she started to vanish again, she was now only visible to Naruto and Kazumi. As well as those that had high reserves. They saw her floating around Naruto's body lazily.

'Great, now I have a ghost stalker. I think I have an old curse doll that she could use. (The little Sayo body)' Naruto thought as he left Mana and the rest of the class stunned at how he handled the whole thing.

Yuna and Ako were blushing scarlet as they looked at the cards they got from Naruto in nara. These were reminders of the kiss they scared.

They looked at each other as sparks flew between the now friendly rivals.

A competition had just begun, and neither was going to give up anytime soon.

[Later in the week]

Naruto was sitting at a table when he saw a crazy Chachamaru rocket by, followed by Asuna, Negi, and Hakase.

Getting up he followed them and asked what was going on.

"What the hell did you idiots do this time?" Naruto deadpanned to said blushing idiots.

"We think Chachamaru has a crush on somebody." Hakase said as she gave him a look that said that it was him.

"And let me guess you all tried to force it out of her and her natural self-defence auto program turned itself on." Naruto said as everyone looked at him strangely. "I made sure to study all of her systems to make sure I could fix her."

Hakase nodded as Naruto got in front of Chachamaru and pressed her defence shut down switch, the right breast.

"Thanks Naruto-sensei, now I can go over her memories." Hakase said before her computer nurst into flames.

"Those are her memories your talking about. If she agrees then Ok but until then I will not let you do something so invasive." Naruto said as he walked away from the scene.

Now that they saw his back they saw that there was a doll that looked like the ghost Sayo hanging off the back of his head, giggling in happyness as she had a body again. That and she felt happier when she was touching him, it always felt like something was flowing into her when she touched him. Even in ghost form.

So she longed to be around him at all times. He was nice, handsome, and made her feel alive.

That and his head was so damn fun to hang off of. It was like riding a blond roller coaster, that had no set course.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" She shouted in joy while Chachazero on his shoulder looked over at her in some spite, she should know not to make noise by now. Most people never noticed Chachamaru was on his shoulder until she said something. Actually it was kinda annoying that nobody noticed her anymore.

Naruto chuckled before he felt the rain start. He could also feel a person with demon blood entering the barrier he had that tld him who was in the school. 'It seemed that the puppy wants to play hero.' Naruto thought as he felt another energy come in the barrier.

He knew this energy too, after all, he had ordered that he come here and give the brat a little 'test' in what he has learned. He went towards the dorms to make sure Konoka didn't get caught up in this, the last thing that they needed was assassins coming after her to get rid of his child.

Even though this was one of his personal soilders he knew that he had a dumb streak, and if he heard that he was going to have another blood child he would celebrate it and spread it around.

He would have to make sure that the blob triplets knew that capturing Konoka was a death sentance. Spealing of which.

_"Heya Naru-sama!"_ The three small aqua looking creatures said in girlish voices giggled out as the changed into their infant style bodies.

"I want you to stay away from anyone that is in my room." Naruto ordered simply to the creatures. They nodded at his order, they knew the pecking order. "Good now go do what you do best, make sure that the brat gets put through the ringer." Naruto said as they turned into goo and slid away.

Sayo pat him on the head to get his attention.

"What is going on?" Sayo asked Naruto from his head as they got inside the room and saw Konoka sleeping.

"I had an old friend of mine come so that Negi could learn a lesson about real combat." Naruto whispered as he changed into dry clothes. He knew the brat would be fine so he didn't need to be there.

"Oh." Sayo simply said as she noticed the letter on his desk. "Who is that from?"

Naruto blinked before he realized he forgot about Zazie's letter to him. Going over to it he opened the letter and read the note, as he was reading some pictures fell out and onto the ground.

Naruto smiled at her letter and went to bed, not realizing the pictures were on the floor.

Konoka stirred a little but otherwise remained asleep. Naruto gently rubbed her belly bump through her nightie. She giggled in her sleep at him ministrations and he smiled. He had always loved the miracle of pregnancy, and he could allow himself enjoy it this time. Unlike with Rozalin's birth where he was worried something could go wrong.

"I love you Konoka." Naruto whispered as he circled his rms around her, not seeing the happyness on her face as he went to sleep.

"I love you too." Konoka whispered back at him.

**Chapter End**

**Yes I changed the order of things.**

**Sayo the ghost finally appears and a rivalry betwen girls is started.**

**Negi has had more training than I showed, but it was similar to cannon. Just way harder. And more painfull.**

**Now the bigger changes are starting to pile up. Sayo was seen sooner because Naruto was around so she grew stronger. And Chachamaru felt feelings because she spent more time with Naruto then she ever did with Negi. It only makes since she would develop feeling faster for him.**

**Ako and Yuna feelings are growing as well as a demon princess'.**

**Please leave a nice long review, they inspire me to write more often. But no flames**

Omake - Negi's test **AND A NEW POLL**

Negi was nervous, and for good reason. In front of him were both Ayaka and Asuna, about to start a fight with each other about something Naruto would call stupid.

"Ayaka-san, may I talk to you for a second?" Negi asked as they both looked at him. One in joy and the other in suspicion. Asuna just knew something was wrong with the brat since he seemed nervous.

"Sure Negi-sensei." Ayaka said as she watched Negi gulp and close his eyes. It was now or never, he had to do his if he wanted to become as great as his father.

'3...2...1.' "I'm sorry." Negi shouted as he grabbed foward and opened his eyes to see his hands on both of the girls. An expression of anger and joy on their faces.

Negi wasn't one to curse but even he would in a situation like this.

'I'm fucked.' Negi thought as he ran away with the girls chasing him. Asuna looked like she was going to kill him, and he knew she actually mght if she caught him. Ayaka looked like what she was going to do was much worse in his opinion. He feared for his chastity and his life.

'I really hate Naruto-sensei right now.'


	17. Chapter 17 Pictures, daycare, and pups

**I don't own Naruto, Negima, or Disgaea.**

**Thanks for waiting, now that my family reunion is over I can dedicate more time to making my stories. I'm sorry for being so late on the update though if it helps. New Poll will be up for awhile, it is for the next lemon characters.**

**I also put some fanservice in this chapter as my way of saying sorry for the late update. This chapter will focus on Naruto Zazie and Nodoka as well as the start of the festival. long chapter**

Naruto woke up in the morning to the sounds of explosions, something he did not like waking up to. Even more so when he was having such a great dream about a pool full of ramen. He wasn't alarmed by the explosions at this point since he could guess what was happening.

Knocking on the wall next to him Naruto started to shout.

"Asuna, you are welcome to come over here to eat! If you wake me up again I will come over there and put your thick skull though a wall!" Naruto yelled as politely as a person could when they were grumpy as hell. Which is what he was, his dream had a few of the girls in class wearing bikinis made of ramen. He rarely had such a sexy dream anymore.

A roughed up Negi and Asuna were at the door as fast as possible, they were crying tears of joy that they did not have to eat the toxic waste Asuna or Negi made when they cooked. They both swore that the thing was staring at them the last time they made something.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." Asuna said as anime style tears streamed down her face. Not that Naruto cared, well that was until Negi decided to hug him. He got a knuckle to the noggin for trying to hug him after they ruined his awesome dream.

"Go sit at the table, and if I here a peep from either of you I am going to strip you both naked, tie you up, paint you pink, and hang you from the class chalkboard for everyone to see." Naruto threatened as he pointed to a can of pink paint in the corner of the room. Don't ask why he had the paint, because he didn't know either.

The two gulped at the dark look in his eyes, this was much scarier than the demon from last night. They were lucky that the wolf kid from Kyoto helped them out or things could have gotten worse.

An angry Naruto was most likely the scariest thing they would encounter in a long time.

Naruto went back to the bed and gave the two one last look before going to sleep. Today was his day off and he was damn well going to relax since it was rare for him to get some time to himself anymore. He had plans for today anyway and he didn't want to be tired.

"What was it?" Konoka whispered as she yawned, this was normally the time she got up anyway so it wasn't a big deal.

"Some moochers, make them go away." Naruto said in a voice that meant for her to give them food. Lately Konoka had gotten really good at reading what he really meant from his words.

"Okay." Konoka said as she got up to go start cooking some breakfast.

[Thirty minutes later]

Naruto grunted in annoyance seeing as he couldn't stay asleep any longer. He wanted to but for some reason he just couldn't. Getting up, he went to the kitchen and helped Konoka out since he had nothing better to do anyway.

"So how was your fight last night Negi, I hope that the you got some of that pent up anger out of you." Naruto said as he flipped some eggs and Konoka put some bacon on the pan she was using.

"How did you know about last night!? You weren't there!" Asuna asked in shock, and some embarassment. If he was there then he saw her in that humiliating outfit, and that was something she didn't want spread around.

"You were there weren't you?" Negi asked suspicously, he wouldn't put it past his teacher to watch him struggle. After his hellish training it would make sense.

"Of course I wasn't there, but I did send that demon after you as a test to see how far you have come. Since your still alive that means you pass and are about the level of a middle class regular demon, and while it is not that impressive you did a good job." Naruto said as the young kid enjoyed the momentary praise.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei, so nobody was in any danger last night?" Negi asked in some frustration, he was really worried about his students last night. Now that he found out that he did not have to worry about their safety as much he felt a little annoyed that he did.

"No, I made sure he knew that killing the students was a big death sentence. Well the goo sisters might have eaten one of them but I'm not sure. They looked hungry to me." Naruto said, but made sure to add a teasing tone to the last part. He knew that the they wouldn't dare disobey him, those that did never lasted long.

"They would have eaten us all!" Asuna yelled in suprise and fear, being eaten was her third worst way to die. Right under zombies and being mauled by a elephant, those things were huge.

"Wow, you sure are smart Dummy Red." Naruto said in sarcasm, she was not good at understanding sarcasm. Unless she was the one being sarcastic, then she seemed to have a perfect understanding.

Asuna blushed then growled at the title she was being called by. It was not her fault that learning hurt her brain, okay maybe it was her fault but she didn't like being called on it so regularly by everyone. Well compared to the smart people like Chao, Rozalin, and Konoka she was retarded by their standerds but she had street smarts.

So using her limited brain power she thought of an insult to fire back at Naruto, not thinking about how bad an idea that could be since he had the power to make her a smear on the ground with a finger flick.

"Shut up Idiot Fishcake-sensei." Asuna growled out in frustration. She had know clue the inner demons inside Naruto she had unleashed by uttering those words to him.

In a deathly queit voice as a heavy silence settled in the room Naruto started to talk to Asuna with a face void of emotion. The air had also gained a dark chill to it, seeping in through their pours and raising the hair on the back of their necks.

"I am going to prank you. Not just a normal prank either. You will be begging me to have mercy on you when I'm done with it, and you will never know when or where it will come from. Just that it will come and you will completely humiliated. Negi stripping you will not compare to the embarassing things that are going to happen to you when you drop your gaurd. Watch your back Asuna, because if you don't you are going to learn why an angry king of pranks is a bad prank king." Naruto declared as the room regained it's warmth.

'Holy shit, I am so screwed. What possessed me to do this?' Asuna said to herself in her mind as her thoughts had turned to all the different ways he could prank her.

'Dear lord that was frightening. I feel sorry for you Asuna, I really do.' Negi thought as he said a mental prayer for her to survive the coming storm she had unleashed upon herself. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack as it was.

'I'm glad it wasn't me this time, I wish you luck Big Sis Asuna.' The Ermine said in relief, Naruto would have killed him if her had said that. Even the most oblivious person could see that Naruto did not like the white rodent.

'This will fun to watch.' Konoka thought as a bit of her cruel side came into play, you don't train under Naruto and not have a cruel side. It was something that could never be avoided. Watching her good friend being pranked would be a good way to release some stress since she wasn't allowed to train anymore. The child in her was more fragile to its surrondings than the average baby.

Add that to the fact that her emotional control was shot to hell then you have a girl with random cruel moments and the power to back them up. Yesterday she had bawled her eyes out at the fact they were out of ice cream, then she was exrememly happy when Naruto came in, only for anger at getting bigger to happen when he rubbed her stomach.

But she couldn't be happier that she was having the baby, she would be going to be having an ultrasonic tomorrow and she was looking forward to seeing her child.

*Ring Ring*

Naruto picked up his cell phone and looked at the caller ID. It was the Dean, he must want him to work today. Damn, he had been looking forward to not having to work. Oh well, duty calls.

"What do you want kid." Naruto said into the phone, and by his standerds anything under one thousand years old was a kid. Even Evangeline was a kid in his eyes being less than seven hundred years old.

"I'm over eighty, I'm not a kid." The Dean said with a chuckle.

"I will be turning 5500 years old soon, you are a kid by the standerds of the immortals. So I repeat, what do you want?" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes, the banter between the two could wait for later.

"Ah yes, I would be very gratefull if you could cover for the daycare instructer for the day. It seems that the normal one has fallen ill and can't come." The Dean said in a near begging tone.

"I will do it if I can bring two of my students as back up." Naruto demanded, there was no way he was going to be around so many brats without help. But who should he bring? Chizuru would be his first choice, but something in his gut told him that ot was a bad idea.

Rozalin was a hell no, the youngest child she ever delt with were her classmates. She could barely stand them as it was, so having her around drooling hyper brats was a no-go.

Konoka could do it, but her grades were falling as it was. He wouldn't bring himself to make that problem any worse, he was already tutoring her nightly to help out.

He was bringing Zazie for sure, she could easily keep the children happy with her acrobatics.

Sayo and Chachazero were coming as well since neither would leave his side, but they didn't count since they used his head as travel. He would need to watch Chacha-chan to make sure she didn't pull her usual shit.

Mana was a plain no. That girl scared kids without trying.

Naruto thought over a few more choices before the perfect one came to his mind.

'Yes, she would be good at this.' Naruto thought as he listened to the elder Konoe's answer.

"i'm not sure that would be a good idea, but I will allow it as long as they can keep up with the days work." The Dean said. Naruto got the impression that he was rubbing his beard as he said it.

"Don't fret kid, the girls I have picked will be able to handle the missed day." Naruto said as he shot Negi a look that said not to complain about Naruto taking his students. He was just taking two so it wasn't a big deal.

With that the Dean hung up.

"Looks like I'm going to be busy today, damn." Naruto said as he dug into the food in front of him.

"What was that all about?" Konoka asked curiously as she started to eat her own food, ignoring Asuna and Negi who were crying tears of joy at non-lethal food. They really missed her cooking, turns out they had a new found appreciation for her cooking.

"I love you Konoka, I really do." Asuna declared as she took another bite of food, it got better with each bite. If she died right now she would be happy, she started thinking before she noticed Naruto grinning at her and paled. She forgot he could read minds, she might have screwed herself over with that thought.

"Thank you so much Konoka. Our cooking was very awful, it moved on its own and melted things." Negi said as he recounted the time he cooked.

"Well, I was asked to watch after the daycare today." Naruto said as he tuned out the red heads chowing down. Konoka must have been used to it since she waved it off easily, then again she would eat just like that after she started her training.

"Who are you taking with you?" Konoka asked hopefully, spending some time with children would be a fun way to waste the time away. She heard him say something about taking students with him.

"Zazie is a must, I get the feeling she is good with children." Naruto explained, he knew that she was. It was Poyo that was bad with kids.

"I can imagine that." Konoka said pleasantly, even though she couldn't hear a word from Zazie even she could tell the demoness was a good person.

"The other person I plan on taking is Nodoka-chan. I would have taken either Chizuru or Chachamaru but I decided against it." Naruto said with a gentle smile on his face.

'Chan?' Konoka thought in annoyance, she was only called that every once and awhile. What had the shy girl done to get to be called so affectionatly. All that she ever did was blush and stutter, what part of that would endear her to Naruto.

It wasn't like Naruto was into shy girls, with him being so outgoing and all.

Naruto hadn't noticed his slip of the tounge and kept talking.

"I might have taken you as well, but with how your hormonal and all I thought it would be better for you to stay out of stressfull situations." Naruto said as Asuna noticed something on the floor and went to go get it, thinking it was nothing important.

"I understand." Konoka said with a sigh, she couldn't argue with his point. Well she could try but even she knew that winning an arguement with him was next to impossible.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" A shout was heard as everyone looked at a blushing Asuna holding a bundle of pictures at arms length. Naruto went over to her and took the pictures from the girl and looked at them curiously. He did not remember taking any pictures.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at some of the pictures.

Most of them were sexy photos of Zazie herself in different cute outfits, and some had her sister Poyo with her.

The first photo was of her in a simple red dress, nothing really wrong with that. It was popular in the netherworld to send photos like that to a person you wish to court. Red dresses were considered a sign of interest when dating.

Photo number two was her in her nightmare circus uniform, a tight fitting leotard that hugged her body well. With her doing a flexible pose, showing of her well toned body as she bent in a way that could only be described as painfully sexy. It was so painfull for a guy to do it had to look sexy on a girl.

On the third picture was something that couldn't be called sexy, but it still had a certain cuteness to it. It was of Zazie wearing casual clothes, she had on a button up shirt with a few buttons undone. She was wearing whie skinny jeans that went nicely with the shirt. Over all the photo showed her casual side well.

**Warning - The next photos contain perverted fanservice, if you want to skip it go to the next bold letters.**

Then the photos started getting dirtier as the least dirty photo was of her in a green bikini in a 'come here' pose licking a banana, there was a blush on her face as well but she was still mostly stoic. Which added to the charm of the photo.

Next was both Zazie and Poyo naked, with Poyo behind Zazie. Her arms wrapped around her sister in a teasing fashion, keeping Zazie's nipples and womenhood blocked from the camera as a large blush spread across Zazie's face. Poyo had a sexy smirk on her visage as she used Zazie's body to cover hers. Teasing seemed to be the theme of this picture, since it used the allure of nudity, but kept everything covered at the same time.

The next one was of a nude Zazie using only whip cream to cover her nipples as her hand was covering her sacred area. This picture was taken on her bed as she was holding a cherry between her lips, her other was behind her holding her up. On her stomach were the words "I'm delicious" written in chocolate. This was only enhanced by the almost sultry look she had on her normally blank face.

Naruto had to control himself at the next one. It had both a completely nude Zazie and Poyo with nothing covering themselves at all, Poyo had some whipped cream at the edge of her mouth. It looked like she had eaten the covering off of her sister. Zazie was also blushing heavily as Poyo had her hands rubbing along both of their womenhoods. It also highlighted the small differences between the girls.

Zazie's nipples seemed to be a shade of pink lighter than her twins as well as smaller, but that could be since Poyo had slightly bigger boobs. Though they were only a few centimeters larger, it was only Naruto's keen eyes that caught the differences.

The last two pictures could only be called as they were, the very definition of seductive demoness. Anything other than sexy would be an understatement.

The first picture of the two had both the girls in the doggy style position facing away from the camera, and they each had the outer lips of their vaginas spread so the delicious pink could be seen. On each of their behinds was a single word per cheek written in chocolate saying "Why Choose?" on Zazie and "Have Both!" on Poyo. They both also had their faces turned to look at the camera with blushes.

The next picture seemed to be more clam by normal standerds but to Naruto it was extra effective. It was a picture of both girls wearing orange, tight ninja outfits that showed ample amounts of skin. It was designed for seduction as it showed just enough for you to gain interest, but not enough to show anything major. Each girl was also had a small scroll in their mouths and kunai in their hands.

**Fanservice over. You may continue reading now.**

They obviously remembered the stories he told them of his ninja days when they would visit his castle with their father. He was actually kinda suprised since they were only three at the time.

"These are obviously pictures." Naruto answered Asuna sarcasticaly now that he had seen what had caused her reaction, and he really didn't see what was so bad. What Zazie gives to him is hers and his business, but it did give him a new idea for his next book, 'Make Out: Demoness Love' and he was keeping the pictures.

"Why do you have photos of Zazie!?" Asuna shouted as Naruto kept the pictures away from a curious Negi. His young eyes were not meant to witness such fine seduction as this.

"Because she sent them to me. I can't think of any other reason since it was obvious I didn't take these pictures. She is plainly looking right at the camera so this was taken with her permission." Naruto said as he placed the pictures in is pocket, he would add them to the box later.

"Come on Sayo-chan, Chacha-chan we are leaving." Naruto said as Chachazero climbed up his back and made her way to his golden locks. Sitting here was her thing and she was not about to give it up to a possessed doll. She was a proud puppet beast and she didn't like sharing, she was already making plans to get rid of the ghost.

Now all she needed to do was remember the number od the ghost busters and she was all set.

Seeming to since her thoughts Naruto used his free hand to flick her head while he sat Sayo on his shoulder. She pouted for a second at not getting to play in his hair, then she stared jealously at Chachazero who had tangled herself in his spikes and started giggling.

"Here Sayo-chan, play with this." Naruto said as he left the room,in his hand was a whistle. He knew that as a ghost Sayo had been unheard for years, and this had made her want to be noticed.

"Thank you!" The Sayo doll said as she started tweeting on the whistle. Naruto could hear the angry sounds of students waking up as passed different dorm rooms. He really didn't care if people noticed her and Chachazero, it wasn't like people here weren't already used to Chachamaru being a robot.

Stopping in front of a room Naruto knocked on the door and waited a few minutes for a messy Zazie to come out of the room. When she saw it was him her eyes widened slightly as a blush overcame her face, and then she realized she was in her sleeping clothes and went back in the room.

It was one thing to take a picture and send it to him, actually being under dressed in front of him was a whole different matter.

Ten minutes later Zazie came out in uniform with the only sign she just woke up being that her hair was sticking up in odd places.

"...?" Zazie asked as her blush calmed down.

"Yeah I saw the pictures, you and Poyo sure have grown up to be as pretty as your mother. I also read the letter, and I understand that you want to move into a relationship so fast. It is in your nature, but I think that we should spend a bit more time together first." Naruto explained as the corners of Zazie's lips curled up slightly, this was why she fell for him in the first place. He was such a nice person, unless you annoyed him that is.

"...?" Zazie asked as she came out of the room and closed the door behind her, Mana would lock it when she left so she wouldn't worry about it.

"I came here to pick you up for a favor. I would like you to help me entertain the daycare today, you don't have to but I have alrady cleared it with the Dean." Naruto said as the quiet girl simply nodded her head in agreement. She really liked kids since the dreams they had were so pure.

"Perfect, now all we need is to go get Nodoka-chan and were all set." Naruto said as Zazie raised a well groomed eyebrow at the chan suffix, she almost never heard him call anybody by that suffix. What was so special about Nodoka that she got a suffix that many others wanted.

"..." Zazie said as she changed the subject, even if she was in control of herself, she was still of demon blood and she could go berserk if she got too jealous.

"Yeah, I had a demon attack Negi and some dog boy last night. If I'm right they teamed up to defeat him, I can sense the puppy in Chizuru and Natsume's room. Are you going to perform during the festival in a few days?" Naruto asked curiously, he was really looking forward to the festival. He did have to wonder what the girls class was going to do as their attraction.

"...!" Said an excited Zazie, she really loved when she could perform in the nightmare circus. All the actors were actually demons so she felt right at home with them anyway.

"Even when your excited your face stays the same, that is something I like about you Zazie. Anyway, I got the tickets to it and am looking forward to seeing you." Naruto said as they both stopped at the dorm of the nervous girl. She was so much like Hinata. Naruto wouldn't be suprised if she was her reincarnation.

[Inside the room]

"I smell Naruto-sama." Haruna said as her pervy senses went off, something perverted in nature was going to happen soon. She had a feeling a new book would be out sooner than she thought. She had just bought his latest book a week ago and she was loving how the main character Haruto had sex with his student Nonoka in a hot springs.

Yue shot up from her bed as her faith in the pervert senses of Haruna was proven again as she heard knocking at the door. She had to hold the larger girl back as a fully dressed Nodoka went to go answer the door, she was always up earlier tha her roommates.

Nodoka had taken to using her artifact as odten as possible lately since the thoughts of others really interested her. Being unable to say her thoughts out loud she had always wondered what others thought.

Holding her card in front of her so that her friends couldn't see she whispered a quiet 'Adeat' and her mind reading diary appeared in her hands.

"Naruto Uzumaki." She whispered, before she opened the door. She had always wanted to know what her secret crush thought of her. He was wha she wanted to be, strong and confident with no fear of speaking his mind when he pleased.

[Outside the room]

"Can I help you Naruto-sensei?" Nodoka asked as she dicreetly looked at her book.

'Damn this girl is cute.' Was what was written under a drawing of a chibi-naruto and a chibi-nodoka hugging.

"Yes, I'm sure that the dean has called yoy to tell you about the change of plans in your daily schedule. I was just going to pick you up and get you ready." Naruto said as he ignored her blush, he knew that she was reading his mind and it didn't really bother him too much.

Looking at the book again she turned scarlet as his new thoughts embarrassed the hell out of her.

'Nodoka-chan may not be as well endowed as some of her strangely mature classmates but she more than makes up for it with her nice legs and butt.' It read as a picture of the Chibi-Naruto apeared grapping the butt of Chibi-Nodoka.

He had done that just to tease her and by the steam coming of her head he guessed he had succeded in his complementing her.

Well it was the truth, her behind was one of her appealing features.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei, I was just about to leave." Nodoka said as she looked away from his eyes. She looked at the book again only for suprise to take over her features as she read the next words in her book.

'I hope you have had fun looking into my mind Nodoka-chan.' Said the written words on the book as she looked at him in disbelief. He had known the whole time!

Then what Negi had told her about him after she helped him, of course he could tell she was reading his mind. If he didn't want her too she might not have even been able to in the first place.

"Sorry." Nodoka stuttered as Naruto ruffled her hair, much to the jealousy of Yue in the room and Zazie next to him.

"Don't worry about it. Lets just go watch the runts." Naruto said as he started to walk away, with the two girls following after him. Sayo and Chachazero did not count seeing as they were riding on him. Nodoka looked at Sayo blowing on her new whistle as she swung her little doll feet back and forth.

[A little while later at the daycare]

All the kids were excited would be an understatement, no these kids were practically jumping for joy when they saw the new temporary caretakers.

Even more so when a few had recongnized Zazie.

"Hey wook, ith the bwendy wady!" Shouted a three year old girl as most of the kids seemed to surrond the smiling girl, speaking in extreme rapid paces that only children or people on drugs could do.

"Bwendy lady! Bwendy lady! Bwendy lady!" Some of the older children started chanting as Zazie started to bend her body in unique ways that had them cheering for more.

Naruto watched the kids with a smile as he saw Nodoka being dragged away to read them a story. They must have seen the books she was carrying and guessed what she would do.

Feeling someting tug on the leg of his pants, Naruto looked down and saw a third group of children.

"Cam you do sonthing aswome to?" A small boy asked, as Naruto took Chachazero off his head and placed her on the floor.

"Sure kiddo. Watch the pretty puppet." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers, telling the puppet to start moving. Chachazero would stand up and run around as the kids chased her, and Sayo took this as her chance and climbed up his hair to her new spot on his head.

"Tehehe." Sayo giggled out before she started playing with her whistle again, making small little tunes on it as Naruto chuckled at her rivalry with his creation. It was nice of them to have some compatition, as long as they didn't involve others that is.

[A few hours later]

"Hey kids want to hear a story." Naruto said as he motioned for Nodoka and Zazie to come to his sides. They did so eagerly since they were curious about the story as well. After all the kids had sat down around them Naruto had decided to make the story more fun.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful warrior." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and Nodoka burst into flames, and when the flames faded it showed her unharmed wearing a white kimono covered in armor. The kids were amazed at the display of magic, but they were kids so using it around them wouldn't do much. Nobody would believe a kid that said they saw magic.

"And a powerfull knight." Naruto said as Zazie was next to be surronded by the flames, revealing that her whole body was covered in armor. The kids were mesmerized at his casual display of magic while Zazie and Nodoka got the hint that they should do as he said in the story.

"The knight and the warrior travelled together for years until they came upon a magic doll." Naruto said as Chachazero appeared in between them. "Jealous of their friendship the doll tried everything she could think of to seperate the two friends, and for awhile it worked."

Nodoka started to look away from Zazie as they walked away from each other. The kids started to yell how they should stay friends.

"Then one day a demon appeared in a village near them, and for the first time in years they saw each other again. After they beat the demon they tracked down the little doll and asked her why she did it she said..." Naruto said as Chachazero started talking in a squeeky voice, different than her normal one.

"I wanted to see if your friendship was just and true." Chachazero said as if she had rehearsed her lines. Which she had since he had told this story before to Evangeline a year after meeting her.

"The knight could feel how lonely the doll was and offered her a hand in friendship. The beautiful warrior offered her hand as well as the stunned doll asked the first thing that came to her mind." Naruto said as Nodoka and Zazie offered their hands to the acting doll.

"Why would you offer me your friendship? I ruined your friendship with each other!" Chachazero asked as Nodoka smiled at her, as well as Zazie even if you couldn't see her face. The kids were looking at them in anticipation, wondering why they would be nice to the mean doll.

"Because **If we hated you for what you did than we would be no better than you, and the hatred would spread. We will bare your hatred for you and let love bloom, ending the cycle of hate, **the knight said as the warrior nodded her head in agreement. So moved by their words the doll saw the error of her ways and excepted the offers of friendship." Naruto said as Chachazero took their hands. "And they lived happily ever after. The End."

The kids cheered as flames surronded the two girls, showing them back in their normal clothes.

He had hoped that the kids would remember the lesson of the story, that was the reason he had told it today anyway.

Seeing it was nap time most of the kids left to their spots in the room that they usually napped in. Going over to the window, Naruto took out of boot and threw it hard in the direction of Negi's class.

[With Negi's class discussing what to do about their attraction]

"We should do a nudie bar." Shouted Fuka before a crash was heard and her face felt a boot hitting it dead center. Everyone in the room looked at the broken window then the dazed Fuka before they saw Rozalin laughing.

"Father knows everything. He can spot stupid a mile away." Rozalin said before she turned her gaze back to Konoka's stomach. Evangeline nodded her head at her statement though, he always seemed to know when she was about to do something stupid. Even Chao blushed at the memories she had of the times he caught her being stupid.

How was she suppost to know that people died when you killed them. All the people she were raised around were un-killable.

"Hey there is a piece of paper in the boot!" Asakura shouted as the closest girl to the boot got the paper out of it.

'Negi is your teacher listen to his ideas too - Naruto' the note read as Negi's face took on an expression of suprise. How did Naruto know he had ideas?

"Well Negi-sensei do you have any ideas?" Setsuna asked respectfully, if Naruto had said to listen to him then she would. Agreement swept through the class as Negi felt his face heat up, he had one idea. He had always wanted to go to a horror house, but had never gotten the chance.

"How about a horror house." Negi said as the easily excited girls cheered their agreement. Well except Kushina who was chowing down on some ramen she took to class.

'Thank you Naruto-sensei.' Negi thought as he looked out the window,

[Back with Naruto]

"Heh, your welcome brat." Naruto said as he guessed Negi was thanking him. Just because he wasn't there physicaly didn't mean he did not know what they were doing in the room.

"Were did you come up with that story Naruto-sensei." Nodoka asked as the last of the kids fell asleep, after spending some time with him today she felt confortable enough to not stutter.

Zazie would have asked as well if she hadn't heard the story before as a kid, and she knew where it came from.

"Oh that, I made it when Rozalin was a baby. She was such a fussy kid that I had to tell her stories every night before she would go to bed, I would always use a short one that had a lesson in it. Sometimes I had to tell Evangeline a story, but those were fewer times." Naruto said as he recounted the many times that Rozalin would crawl in his bed and ask for a story.

"That is amazing Naruto-sensei, could you tell me some of your stories sometime. I bet you have a lot of them." Nodoka said as Naruto chuckled at the obviously excited girl, it was obvious that Negi told her about Naruto.

"Sure thing." Naruto said as the their replacements came to take over for them. All he had they needed to do anyway was make sure the kids got to sleep for the new caretakers to arrive. "Lets go girls, there might be enought time for you to go back to class if you hurry."

"...?" Zazie asked in her almost unheard voice.

"I need to set some ground rules for a puppy that doesn't know it's place." Naruto said as he refered to Kotaro strutting around the place. Nodoka seemed nervous for a second but nodded and left, while Zazie got an understanding look on her face. Kotaro was breaking a major rule when entering the territory of those above him, you always bring a gift when you wanted to enter the territory.

The kid was in for a world of hurt if he didn't have something to offer.

[With Kotaro]

He had been walking around all day and he had still yet to find this Naruto guy Negi told him about. Where the hell was this guy, because he really wanted to fight a guy that could make his rival shake in terror.

How could he battle the guy if he couldn't even find him. It was like trying to find a the person that hit him with a boot last night, impossible.

Suddenly a chill went down his spine as he felt a barrier appear around the area, and an overwhelming power make itself known. Suddenly he seemed to remember the rule he broke about gift giving to superior beings of ancient power. He felt like hitting himself as he felt the air get hotter, to the point that he was sweating.

Turning his head to the side he noticed the man he was looking for leisurely walking as the ground he stood on cracked under his power. Naruto needed to make sure the pup was silent when he was talking, and the best way to do that was through fear. Just like Yamato would do many years ago.

"Now listen and listen good pup, I don't care if you stay here. I don't care if you beat the snot out of Negi either, but let me make one thing clear. If you show any sign of attacking my students...**I WILL CRUSH YOU!**" Naruto said as his voice became nearly demonic at the end, before he could respond the power died down as Naruto walked away. He knew the kid would listen to his words, even a retarded monkey with down syndrome, on weed would get the message.

"This festival is going to be thrilling, won't it be daughter." Naruto said as Chao came out from the tree she was hiding behind. Only for Naruto to flick her forhead with enough power to cripple a human, but she was his kid so she could take it.

*OW* "Yes, I have major plans for the festival. I just hope you enjoy the suprises." Chao said as she rubbed her acking head, it still felt like he split her in two. Then she started making some purring noises as Naruto rubbed her head.

This was her second favorite thing to do with her father, just let his skilled fingers flow onto her as he granted her the immense pleasure only he could give a women. He always knew just what spots on her head felt the best to be rubbed and scratched.

She could feel her Tailed Beast mark glow lightly as his power was naturally soaking into her body, most people thought the marks on her cheeks were just her blushing. They were wrong since these were the result of being born as his child, her older sister Rozalin had markings of her own on each shoulder blade.

The marks form when his chakra invades the womb during pregnancy, letting them get accustomed to the power. Taking the form of markings on the body, and she was just unlucky that hers looked like a blush when she wasn't using her Beast power. Then they transformed and covered most of her body, much like how her fathers whisker marks would deepen and thicken when he was human. [The marks when she fought Negi in canon]

Why couldn't she have been born with something sexier or more badass like her fathers awesome whiskers. Even Rozalin's rose marks were cooler than hers. Her father said he thought they were cute, but cute wouldn't help her seduce him.

"Of course I would enjoy them, it was my daughter who planned them. What dad wouldn't enjoy seeing his childs hard work." Naruto said as he stopped rubbing her head as the glowing stopped. She seemed to groan at the loss of contact, but got over it as she blushed at what he said.

"Thanks old man, I planned it all just for you." Chao said as Naruto gave her a small hug, filling her with warmth as their bodies came together. To her she felt a feeling of contentness that only a lover would feel as they laid in the arms of their loved one.

For Naruto he felt a sense of satisfaction knowing he helped make a wonderfull girl like her, his daughter was a time traveler. Nothing made him more proud than when his daughters achieved amazing things. The fact that as a part Tailed Beast, and she could do it safely, meant that she had learned a way to stop the fusion that happened when they tried.

That was why it was dangerous for them to try it, if Naruto fused his power with himself he could rip reality apart from the power. The only place that would be able to withstand the power would be the netherworlds he himself created. Which was slightly depressing since he loved to travel to different places. He wouldn't get stronger from it, but the power released would be to great until his body could re-stabilize itself.

But he had never tried so he had no clue what would really happen. That was just a worse case scenario, and he might have been wrong about it if Chao could freely time travel. It wouldn't be the first time he was wrong, but it was best not to push this issue.

"Well I won't push you for details since if your like me you will tell me when the time is right. Just know that I will support your desicions, even if I don't agree with them." Naruto said as he walked away, leaving a stunned Chao behind. He really didn't change over time, since that was almost word for word what he told her when she was about to try time traveling.

She was glad that he didn't change.

[Next day]

"So we are doing a horror house?" Naruto asked as multiple ideas ran through his head, he even the idea of digging up Hidans head and forcing him to take part in scaring people. Maybe he could put people through the hell viewing illusion ner the end as well. He planned on making an extra route since the girls planned on having three choices, well now it was four.

He wouldn't let the class know what he was planning for it either. But the thing he was most excited for was the tornament he found a flier for, he had plans to dominate everyone and show his supremcy.

He already knew that Rozalin wasn't entering since she hated fighting lower beings than herself. She got it from her mother, she had the same attitude about fighting. The only people that were worth fighting in the tornament would be Evangeline and his wayward student.

"Yes, the class has agreed that it was a good idea. Thank you for telling them to listen." Negi said in thanks, he he hadn't come through when he did Negi might have had a mini break down.

"Honestly, I kinda figured that the class was going to try so make the whole thing a perverted way to make money. Since you were a kid your ideas would be more popular since this festival has more young teens and kids in it than adults." Naruto said as storm clouds gathered over the heads of the students that knew who his words were really directed at.

'Naruto-sensei is so mean.' Thought a good majority of the class childishly. Though Asuna was openly laughing at the perverts in the class.

"This is going to be exciting. Okay girls lets use these days left before to make our attraction the best it can be." Naruto said, pumping up the classes working spirit. Some girls were more effected than others, while others were planning on how they could become apart of Naruto's scarier version of true horror.

'Father sure knows how to rile up the idiots.' Rozalin thought as a small smile graced her face, before she quickly replaced it with her normal scowl.

The rivalry between Ako anf Yuna seemed to be going strong as sparks flew between their eyes, and two grins were exchanged. They may be rivals but they were still good friends.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he watched all the girls get to work.

'Things will definitaly be fun.'

**Chapter End**

**Sorry for the wait my loyal fans, but I had jst gotten back from my family reunion today and needed to get the chapter finished.**

**I have a reason for not going over Negi and Kotaro's fight for a reason, there will be a flash back to a part of the fight that is important. And about Chao's cheek marks, I thought it ws weird how even when she blushed they were still there. So I made them proof of her statis.**

**Next chapter starts the festival arc, and for those wondering Chao has a different reason for traveling back in time than canon. I won't tell you what it is so don't ask. It will be revealed later.**

**This chapter has some hints to later in the story.**

**Please leave me a lot of nice long reviews, now that I'm back I can write more. And No Flames please.**

**Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write better.**


	18. Ch18 Flashback, love tree, and Pink

**I do not own anything that I mention in here.**

**Those that wonder if I will be adding another Disgaea Character then the answer is yes, they won't be an important part of the story for now but they will play a part. They will appear in my own arc after the magical world arc. If I add to many characters to fast the story will lose value and some critical aspects in my eyes.**

**I would like to thank ****Kamen Rider Arashi ****for his idea about a flashback. Your comment helped with this chapter, please continue to comment. I quite enjoy helpfull ideas like that, as well as long comments. It will help me set up something big later.**

**POLL WINNER - Kaede and Mana are the winners, second place is Nodoka and Yue.**

**For those that voted for the others, don't worry they are all on the lemon list. Further on in the story that is.**

**At the end of this chapter is an OMAKE after my usual comments.**

Naruto was working on his horror route with his daughters when he heard some mild laughter. Looking around he saw Evangeline laughing at an orange Rozalin, it looked like the paint can she was holding ruptured at some point and soaked her.

This scene was reminded him of another time Rozalin had gotten paint.

[Flashback 1588 years ago] **There is a purpose to this flashback.**

"Daddy, daddy, look what I did." Came the excited voice of a young Rozalin as she dragged in Prinny she painted orange in front of her father. She was wearing a giant smile as she was covered in paint as well, she did not mind one bit as she showed her father the annoyed Prinny.

Naruto was sitting on his throne after a long battle with the Dumb-ass Overlord Zeta a week ago. The basterd may call himself the Bad-ass Overlord, but to Naruto he was just an idiot with a lot of power. Seriously, the dude was an idiot **{Fact}**. Zeta would have died long ago if he wasn't born with his power. Oh well, he had heard that Pram-chan had a plan to get rid of the idiot anyway so it wasn't his problem anymore. He knew Pram-chan would do her task well, the girl was a pure genious in any kind of strategy and had a good amount of power of her own.

But she still wasn't in league with Zeta or Naruto when it came to power, but her brains and Ice spells sure made up for it. He had always seriously considered courting her, but he was not really sure if it was worth it at the moment with him having to raise Rozalin and all. Raising her was why he didn't kill Zeta himself, since Zeta would cause him serious injury if they fought to the death. Even though Naruto's immortality meant that Zeta had zero chance of killing him.

If Naruto was ever weakened, power hungry demons would not hesitate to try and kill Rozalin to spite him in his weakened state. Since he was the only thing protecting her now since Rose was dead, he had to be more carefull until Rozalins power awakened. Well maybe not since her secret guards were always watching her.

Anyway, maybe he would court Pram in a few thousand years. The chances she would be single then were really high since she would only date someone that she saw as an equal. Which meant that the list of people could be counted on one hand.

Looking at what his beloved daughter had done to the Prinny, Naruto let loose a loud booming laugh that shook the very castle with the force he released. His daughter really brought a smile to his face with her antics, she was so much like him and Rose he should have seen this coming.

"What wonderful art skills you have there Rozalin-chan. You make me so proud to have you as a child, but lets go get you cleaned up." Naruto said as he lifted his precious daughter by her underarms and brought her to his face, showering her with little kisses. Taking her to the bathing room as the duo passed some of the laughing servants, they were just happy that they worked under Naruto and not some overly cruel Overlord.

"But Daddy, I had a bath yesterday." Rozalin said childishly as her dislike for bathing showed it's head again. She had always secretly loved them, but her father would give her one in person when she complained.

"Yes, and I loved seeing you play in the bubbles so much I thought we could give you one today too." Naruto said as he shook his head at her antics, Rose had hated bathing too. That may had been something to do with her magic of choice though.

Rozalin just hated being bathed by her servants, so he would let her throw her little fits and bath her. It wasn't like he had anything better to do with his time. He didn't even have to cook dinner since his cooks would be doing that for him. He had the best damn cooks in all of the netherworld and he was damn well going to use them.

He just wished that Krichevkoy-kun would stop mooching off of him, he liked the dude. He really did, but the guy kept bringing his wife and son over so much just so that he could eat some of the dumplings of the damned his cooks made. He tolerated it though since the guy was somewhat of a good friend, and his servant Etna was pretty funny.

"Okay Daddy." Rozalin said as, like any child that got her way, she couldn't hide her smile. It was actual really cute the way she thought she had beaten him in a battle of wits. It was the same little smirk that her mother used whenever she beat him in checkers. He really hated checkers.

As Naruto and Rozalin got in the bath room, they had stripped down to nothing as Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist. Rozalin didn't seem to care that she was naked since her mind and bosy were similar to that of a six year olds, being naked just didn't matter to children. Not like they had anything to look at anyway.

"Hurry up Daddy." Rozalin yelled as she slipped on a bar or soap and started sliding across the floor, on her face. Getting up and laughing off her bad luck, she ran back to Naruto and grapped his hand. She used it to pull him to the giant tub.

"For someone who hates baths, you sure are in a rush to get in one." Naruto said teasingly. He watched her blush at her excitement, before letting her eyes drift to the side. Avoiding his gaze as she looked for a way to get herself out of the mess she got herslef in.

Seeing the soap, she started to wash herself and whistle. Well she would have if she didn't fall down again, but this time Naruto caught her and sat her down on the stool/

"You have to be more carefull Rozalin-chan. Let me do this for you." Naruto said as he massaged the shampoo into her hair and went through the whole bathing process. When he washed her back with the soap he made sure to be extra gentle with her Rose markings. Since they were more sensitive.

"Daddy, can you tell me about mommy?" Rozalin asked in curiousity, she was too young to remember her mother when she died. Naruto blinked a few times at the strange question, and then realized that she had never asked about her mother before.

"Sure Rozalin-chan, your mother was a very powerfull women. She could go into a battle with nothing and come out without a scratch, with her powerfull fire magic she was known with fear as the 'Crimson Firestorm'. Her beauty was well known through the lands as one of the best looking girls you could find, and she had a fiery temper that exploded when someone said something about her small chest." Naruto said with a chuckle, Rozalin was listening to him in wonder. Her mom sounded awesome. "You have her skin tone. One day you will take her title as the most beautifull women." Naruto said in certanty.

[Flashback End]

'You really have grown into a lovely women.' Naruto thought as he hefted the moaning cage into the right spot with his free hand, his other hand seemed to be making noise as it was covered with a cloth.

"Hey Naruto-sensei, what is in the cage?" Sakurako asked in curiosity, it ws making tons of noise and some of the more aware students were cautious about it. Konoka seemed to know what was in it, but by her pale face she would NOT be talking about it anytime soon.

A grin spread across Naruto's face slightly. Grabbing her by the waist, Naruto led her to the covering around the cage.

"Do you want to see for yourself?" Naruto asked as his hand went to her butt and pushed her forward passed the curtain. She blushed for a second at the intimate contact before she saw what was in the cage.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Sakurako screamed at a high pitch as she ran passed Naruto and hid behind Konoka, who was silently giggling at the poor girl. "What the hell are those things!?" She yelled as the whole class looked at the cage in slight fear, Sakurako was a pretty fearless girl and for her to be scared it must be pretty freaky.

"I don't know what their called." Naruto said simply as he pulled the curtain open as the three scary creatures could be seen. Most the class followed the example Sakurako did and screamed as well. Except Rozalin and Evangeline who went to the cage and started PETTING the creatures. "These are my pets. Berry, Pumpkin, and Akakaru." Naruto said as everyone looked at him like he was insane, but seeing Rozalin making cooing noises with Pumpkin they had to except it.

The creatures themselveswere four feet tall and looked like dark purple, scale covered sharks with the legs of an alligator. Each had a collar with their name on it.

"Where did you find them?! Even more important, how did you think it was a good idea to bring them to the class!?" Asked a hysterical Asuna. Those things had some real sharp teeth on them.

"You would be suprised what you can find in the Red Sea these days, and don't fret over them being here. They don't attack people, they only eat once a week and even then they mostly eat fish." Naruto said as Berry nuzzled his hand. Now most of the girls were excited about the horror house if these were what Naruto was bringing.

"Their still ugly basterds. I will sacrifice them to Jashin-sama!" Came the muffled voice from under the cloth Naruto was holding, before Naruto tossed it to the floor and stepped on it. "Nobody ask what this is, it is a suprise for the scary route."

Some girls wanted to argue but it seemed that some of them had found a newspaper with somehing that they had found more important. The magic of the World Tree. Naruto tuned out most of the conversation as he and his daughters worked to finish the fourth route.

"So who would you want to kiss?" One of the girls whispered, hoping that Naruto did not hear them. Naruto started paying attention to what was being said next out of simple curiosity.

"Totally Naruto-sensei." Asakura said as everyone looked at Konoka wondering how she would respond to what she had just said. With her pregnancy she might just kill them out of rage.

"What!? He can date whoever he wants to, heaven knows I can't handle him on my own. I know, I have tried and even with my pregnancy hormones helping I still can't keep up with him." Konoka said in clear annoyance, did she mention that her pregnancy made her blunt. Horny too, but Naruto was able to easily handle that part with his out of this world skills in the sack. She was too annoyed right now to keep this a secret. It had been months since she had gotten knocked up and she looked seven months pregnant.

When people asked why the baby was rowing so fast Naruto told them that his children are born faster due to a strange thing in his DNA. Since nobody was a doctor they believed him.

"Really, your fine with sharing?" Yue asked in disbelief, when you had someone like Naruto you didn't just share. She knew she wouldn't, but then again she might share if it were her best friend Nodoka. Then she would not feel to jealous of the other girls chest.

"I already share with Sakurako in a way. He and she still go on dates with her, so why would I care if he had a few more." Konoka said as her irritation at being asked this grew. She really did not mind if he had a harem, since Rozalin had told her about the size of his last harem. Needless to say, she knew that he could keep them all satisfied and loved.

Most of the girls were stunned at that as they looked at her in disbelief, only for her words to be proven true when Sakurako nodded her head with a smile. She had heard about Naruto's harems from Naruto himself, well it wasn't really suprising considering he was top dog in the Netherworld and all. Even those in the Magic World feared the very ground he walked on. They had tried to challenge him once, and only once. He had destroyed a whole nation that had opposed him, leaving only the innocent women and children in his wake as he went on a war path.

The bounty on his head was the highest recorded in known history, but nobody was stupid enough to try to collect.

"How much stamina does he have?" Haruna asked as her rape smile was showing. These were the questions she needed to know. Let it be known that Nodoka was listening in on the answer as well.

"I once came 7 times before he came once. I have never hit his limit, we always stop when I'm close to passing out or pass out." Konoka whispered back as Haruna went wide eyed and looked at the back of her new god. She would need to build a shine to him later. She already had plans on what her monthy sacrifices would be.

Nodoka covered her nose to stop the bleeding as she imagined herself in Konoka's place. It was times like this she hated having to hide the fact she was a closet pervert.

Over with Naruto and his daughters, they had started a small agruement over paint.

"I'm telling you, this vermillion is a shade closest to blood." Evangeline said as she held the vermillion can. She should know about blood being a vampire and all.

"No way in hell is vermillion closer to blood than metalic red." Rozalin said as clutched the paint she was holding. The dents forming on the sides showing off her strength. Well that was before they both had their faces hit by steel toed boots. When they snapped out of their funk they looked at Naruto in confusion.

"This is stupid, you need to mix the two together. Why do you think I bought both colors?" Naruto said as he left them to it. He needed to go check on the other routes, he had Negi checking on the least scary of the three the students were making.

"How are things coming along Makie?" Naruto asked as he noticed the bored out of her mind girl playing with her ribbon. Getting a jolt out of her as naruto smirked, he had caught her goofing off.

"Hehehe it is all coming good." Makie said as she averted her eyes, truthfully she was done with the decorating part. Most of the class had already finished it, but she had yet to make her costume.

"You don't have a costume do you?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl in frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he figured out how to deal with her lazyness. It was times like this that made him glad he had learned patience over the years.

"Hehehe." Makie laughed in a way that told him all he needed to know.

*Sigh* "Okay, since tomorrow is the start of the festival I'll take you shopping to find a good one." Naruto said as Makie nearly squeeled, this sounded like a date to her. Konoka already said she would share, so that was a go ahead with her.

"Like a date!?" Makie asked excitedly, a date would be great right before the festival. She heard from Ako about Asuna going on one yesterday with some guy that looked like an older Negi. [Negi on the age candy]

She wanted to date an older hottie too!

"Sure, if you want it too be. I don't really mind you it is a date." Naruto said as he chuckled when she did a little victory dance. He knew she had a crush on him, hell he knew most of the class had crushes on him. Including his own daughters, if they tried to court him he would let them. If they impressed him then he would except their advances, and it wasn't like he really cared if he commited incest. He was over five thousand and immortal, it did not matter anymore.

The second Makie went back over to her area, she was surronded by the other girls. Each questioning her about how she scored a date.

Naruto suddenly felt something near the World Tree as magic started to gather there.

"Hey, can you girls handle this without me?" Naruto asked as his tone said that he needed to do something, but it wasn't too important. After getting a round of agreements Naruto set off for the World Tree Plaza.

Not wasting any time in getting there Naruto used his amazing speed to get there in under a second. Appearing to blur out of vision then reappear in his chosen spot.

"Ah, Naruto-san. I'm glad you could make it." The old Dean said pleasantly as Naruto took in all the people in attendance. It seemed that all the magical teachers had shown up, as well as Misora from the class. She was dressed as a nun though.

"What is going on around here, and why was I not informed of a meeting?" Naruto demanded, the others present could feel sweat begining to form on their brows as fear coursed through them.

Naruto wasn't really angry but he had to let them know that even attempting to hide something from him could have reprocussions that they would not like. He could spend his time in much more fun ways, like pissing Hidan's head off. That was good stress relief or just a good way to get a quick chuckle.

It was an Overlord thing.

"We were just about to talk about the security measures that we need to take this year." The Dean said as Naruto nodded, if this took away from his fun though he would not be helping at all.

"Why must we take security measures Headmaster-san?" Negi asked in curiosity, the school normally seemed safe unless his crazy fighting teacher was sending demons after him.

"Don't worry Negi-kun, we aren't going to be under attack. You see once every certain number of years the World Tree gains enough power to grant wishes." The old guy explained as Naruto suddenly gained an understanding look, there had been rumors floating around about the tree and its romance granting gift. He just thought it was a load of crap at the time.

"How is that a bad thing?" Asked one Kotaru arrogantly. Wishes sounded pretty awsome to him, and these old fools are trying to stop them.

"Becaus these wishes can't be used for material things or trivial matters. They can only be used for matters of the heart, and the power will increase each day of the festival." Konoemon said as he wiggled his large eyebrows not unlike a certain dead pervert.

Negi and Kotaro got confused looks on their faces as they were stumped by the riddles the older male spoke in.

"What the guy is trying to say is that you can only wish for things that involve love and romance. My guess is that if you kiss someone in certain areas around the tree then depending on the strength of the tree that day your chance of ending up with them is higher." Naruto said with a scoff, he would like to see if it could effect him though. He didn't think it would but it was always smart to check when you weren't sure.

"This could possibly rob people of their freedom if a request is worded correctly, and that doesn't sound cool in my books." Naruto said as a horrified look replaced confusion on Negi's face. Kotaro seemed scoff at romance for a second before he felt a dark power. Safe to say he was reminded of the pecking order as he stood straighter than normal.

Naruto smirked at his reaction before turning his head back to the oldest Konoe.

"I hope that you will all help stop as many confessions as possible." Konoemon said as most the teachers and aware agreed. The younger ones didn't have a choice in the metter like Negi and Kotaro. Those like Setsuna, Mana, and others were being hired to help out. The older teachers were helping since they knew the importance of this.

"No thanks, but I have better things to do than waste my time stopping humans from getting their freak on with others. I have a packed schedule already with helping my students, as well as up training for Ku-Fei and getting ready for the tournament." Naruto said as everyone looked at him in disbelief,but what they did not understand that the Tree was part of his daughters plan. He was not going to take either side, so he should remain neutral. That meant that he wasn't going to help them unless a demon appeared.

Flaring his Killing Intent so that they couldn't argue against his desicion, Naruto walked away to go pick up his date for the day.

After walking for a while he got to the dorms and went to the room he and Konoka shared. Seeing her in the room he made a Shadow Clone to keep her company while he was out, and thinking quickly he made a few more to go to the resort for the groups daily training.

He didn't want the others to feel left out after all, and he still got clone memories back. It wasn't polite to ignore previous arrangements after all. He had spent over 500 years drilling that into the thick head of Rozalin.

"I'm going to be back later. If you need anything just dispell my clone." Naruto said as he silently closed the door.

[With Makie a little earlier]

Makie was literally shaking in excitement as she finished picking out the outfit she was wearing. Now that the class knew that Konoka was fine with sharing her prize a good number of the girls had started to make plans for getting him.

She was one of those girls making plans.

This was her chance to make a good impression, and from what Rozalin had let slip when she wasn't insulting or demening them is that Naruto likes nice legs. So she was wearing a short skirt that was nicely complimented by a pink shirt she was wearing with short sleaves and had the words Teacher's Pet on the chest. She thought that it would be a good joke since he was her teacher, and she wasn't exactly the best student. Then the other meaning to Pet came to her mind and she blushed brightly at her own dirty joke.

"Would you stop dancing already!" A grumpy Yuna and Ako shouted at her in annoyance. They were both jealous of her for getting the date that they wanted. It was really annoying them since Ako had just applied some more of them cream Naruto had left for her on her scar, which was almost gone, and she could not move for at least 30 minutes when it settled. Ever since she had started using it the shyness she had gotten from being scared of people seeing her scar had faded, leaving a more confident girl.

Makie blinked before noticing she had actually been dancing in happyness. She stopped and giggled with her tounge peeking out the top of her mouth, and rubbed the top of her head.

"Sorry about that guys, but I'm just so happy to be getting a date." Makie giggled as she started to dance again, only for pillow to smack her dead center in her face. Knocking her from her dance as Yuna grinned and put her in a headlock.

*Chomp*

"OW! You just bit my boob!" Yuna shouted as she jumped back with one arm crossing her chest as the other one massaged her sore boob. Makie had some powerful bite to her. Ako's giggling could be heard as she laughed at her rivals misfortune, it was times like these she just loved Makie. "You need to stop laughing Nurse-girl." Yuna shouted in slight humiliation, this was why she did not like her breasts. They were big and easy targets to hit, or bite in Makie's case.

"What are you going to do about Cow-tits." Ako said playfully as she got up to put a shirt on, if Naruto was going to be here soon she didn't want to be caught with her top off.

"Thunder Thighs!" Yuna said as she referenced Ako's well toned thighs from years of playing soccer.

"Miss Plays-With-Balls!" Ako shouted back, taking Yuna's sports out of context as she insulted her.

"Pale Face!"

"Meat Sacs!"

"Wash Board!"

"Daddy Complex!"

"Fried Chicken!"

Both girls seemed to stare at each other before bursting out laughing. Even as rivals they were still good friends, so all insults were in good fun. They weren't like Sakura and Ino were they couldn't stay friends. Their rivalry was just a way for them to gather the courage to confess.

"Fried chicked, really?" Ako asked as Makie started shaking her head at their antics. All of a sudden they heard a knocking at the door, letting them know that Naruto was probably there.

"Come on in Naruto-kun!" Makie yelled cheerfully, giving Yuna and Ako a mini freak out. They weren't dressed for company. All Yuna had on were a large shirt and panties, and Ako only had the shirt. She needed to be naked to that the salve didn't get on her clothes, and had just dried enough for her to wear a shirt. Meaning she barely had her bottom half covered.

One wrong move and she would be exposed. Yuna at least had panties and was only freaking out that she wasn't dressed to impress. She didn't really mind people seeing her like that. They both shot Makie seething looks as the door opened to show Naruto in his street clothes.

"You ready Makie?" Naruto said as he took in the sight before him, and if he had been a lesser man he would have been on the ground from the view in front of him. Naruto got a look at a blushing Ako's lack of dress and gave an understanding look, he could tell she had just put on some more of the medicine. He could also smell it in the air.

"Almost done. Do want something to drink?" Makie offered, and seeing as she still needed to find her lucky socks.

"No thanks, I'm good." Naruto said as Makie went to her sock drawer. He idly noticed that Ako seemed to sink into a chair so that he wouldn't notice her lack of underwear. He chuckled lightly at her attempt to keep it from him, even if she had hid it from him he could still smell the fact it wasn't covered.

"Be right back then." Makie said.

"So how is your scar doing Ako?" Naruto asked curiously, the salve should be almost done with her by now.

Remembering that he was the one who gave her the medicine for the scar in the first place she stood back up and gave him a deep bow. It was suprising for everyone in the room until she started to talk.

"Thank you so much for the salve. Ever since you have given it to me I have felt my confidence go way up, and I no longer am afraid of people seeing my back. I have you to thank for that." Ako said as Yuna gave a soft smile at her rival, such a sweet moment would forever be saved in her memory. Nothing could ruin this moment for them.

Only for Makie to come back in the room and say the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hey Ako-chan, your butt is showing!" Makie asked as Yuna facepalmed, leave it to the Dummy Pink to screw a heart warming scene up with a single sentence.

Ako on the other hand jumped when she heard her say that, and when she realized that her shirt had came up she pulled it back down. The embarassment of being seen mostly naked had shocked her brain blank. Naruto chuckled at the whole thing as he pulled two small books about the magical world out and gave them to Yuna. Since they had Pactio cards with him, he wanted them to know about the magical world and how to use the cards right.

The book itself was written by him so that he wouldn't have to sit down and explain it to every person who had a connection to the mgic world and did not know about it.

"Give the other copy to Ako when she starts moving again. You two need these." Naruto said before leaning into her ear and whispering more words to her. "And tell her that she is welcome, also that her butt is cute." Naruto whispered with a cool grin playing at his lips. Missing such an opportunity to tease the young girl would be a waste, and let it be known that he was not one to waste such a good chance.

Yuna blushed for more than one reason since his hot breath was hitting her ear, sending chills down her spine as the area between her thighs got slightly moist. The only thing keeping her from touching herself or Naruto was that both her hands were full. He was an expert at seducing women, he could even do it without thinking now.

"O-o-kay." Yuna breathed out as she collapsed to her knees panting. Her mind had a thin haze over it that cleared once she realized Naruto and Makie were out of the room.

"I can honestly say that I know what I plan to do with that guy if we are ever alone." Yuna said as she went into the bathroom to relieve some 'stress' she felt in her loins. She would read the book after she finished.

[With Naruto and Makie]

"Wow this festival isn't even until tomorrow and so many stalls are set up!" Makie exclaimed in joy as she dragged Naruto around by his arm. She was so much liuke a hyper rabbit on caffeine that Naruto let loose a laugh. He had just imagined a pink rabbit jumping around with Makie's voice. "What is so funny?" Makie asked with a grin as she invaded his bubble and got face to face with him.

The girl seemed to have no issues with personal space, or common sense for that matter. Well they were her charms so he wouldn't try to change her simply because they were slightly annoying, and he had plenty a girls as lovers that were way more annoying than her.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto asked with a faint teasing tone. He was going to milk this for his own entertainment.

"Yes I do." Makie said in excitement, bouncing on the heels of her feet as she looked at him like a begging puppy. Only to blush heavily as Naruto placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, then squeel as he pinched her butt and run off.

"Then you will have to catch me!" Naruto said louder than normal as he got a head start. He made sure that he was heading for a stall that sold costumes, he could still remember why he had brought her here after all. This was a good way to get her there quicker.

"Come back here!" Makie shouted as she took the bait.

[A few hours later]

"Come *pant* back here *wheez pant* and let me *gasp* catch you!" Makie panted out as her energy went to it's lowest levels. Catching her breath enough to talk normally she nearly jumped when she felt Naruto patting her back to help her breath.

"I'm glad you could make it Makie. You took quite awhile to find this place. I had already had the time to find you a costume in your proper size." Naruto said as he held up a bag. He had picked a Fox-Girl costume out for the girl since he could see her wearing it.

At the mention of her costume she seemed to gain her second wind.

"Cool! What is it!?" She exclaimed in her usual hyper excited self.

"Why don't you go put it on and find out." Naruto told her as he tossed the bag to the happy girl.

"Okay!" Makie said as she shot off towards the changing room, and Naruto smiled at her enthusiasm. She was as hyper as him as a kid.

After a while Naruto felt his face deadpan as the sounds of angry ruffling could be heard, and it sounded like Makie couldn't figure out how to put the costume on.

"Do you need some help?" Naruto said through the curtain as the sound of fumbling could be heard.

"Yeah." Came her slightly embarassed response. It didn't sound like she was to sure of if she needed the help though.

Naruto went into the changing room and saw what the problem was. "You are having trouble with the tail are you not?" Naruto asked sarcastically, and if the covering of her butt was any indication he was correct. Seeing her nod Naruto let out a sigh. "Then turn around and bend over." Naruto said as perverted thoughts went through the head of the ditzy girl.

Doing as he said she gave him a good view of her pure white panties as well as the fox tail. She had tried attaching it to her panties.

"You do know that there is a small belt in the bag that goes under the kimono to hold the tail right?" Naruto asked as he untied the tail from the stretched out panties, something she would be complaining about later.

"Yes?" Makie said trying to dodge the question. She could feel his hands rubbing up against her butt as he undid her mistake. The only thing that made this less humiliating was that he wasn't showing any reaction. It was like that to him he was only helping a friend with a simple task.

Getting the belt out Naruto attached it to her waist and fixed the belt on it. Giving it a light tug Naruto nodded at the thing. It really fit the outfit.

Standing back up and turning around Makie acted shy and asked him how it looked. She was wearing a pink kimono with long sleaves that went a foot passed her hands, a green sash, she also had orange fox ears on her head that matched the tail. While this was not scary the route she was doing was not supposed to be really scary.

"You look cute." Naruto said, encouraging a squeel from the happy girl. At least until her panties fell down due to them being stretched.

"Ah man!" Makie whined as she stepped out of them, it was no use crying over it since they wouldn't fit anymore. It wasn't like anything was showing besides the fact that they fell, and she could see that Naruto did not really care that she was going commando.

"I think you should change back into your street clothes." Naruto said as he left the changing room, but not before picking up Makie's panties. If he didn't pick them up the girl would most likely forget about them, and some pervert might find them. This was the less troublesome option.

A few minutes later Makie came out of the changing room in her normal clothes, minus the underwear.

"I think it is about time we left this area." Naruto said as a cloacked figure passed him and whispered something only he could hear with his advanced hearing.

"Tha sas do tournoua." The cloak figure whispered in an ancient language. Auburn hair could be seen as silver eyes like looked like the moon were shining under the hood. The voice was also feminine and filled with power. Also a glint of gold could be seen at her side.

"Einai oraio na xanado palio mathiti, vrikes stileto sas piso?" Naruto said back in the same language. The figure nodded to his statement and left the area. Makie hadn't noticed the exchange at all and answered what Naruto said earlier.

"Hurry up Naruto-kun!" Makie said as she started dragging him away by the arm.

A few hours later the two had been to every stand and had won one prize from each. Makie had a giant rabbit and fox in her arms. Each were nearly bigger than her. Naruto was carrying the other prizes which were a gift for Sakurako, Nodoka, Yue, Madoka, Konoka, Setsuna, his daughters, Zazie, Ako, his mother, Yuna, and Kaede. Only his legs and face could be seen as he looked like a pile of animals. He was sticking some to his body with chakra.

As they reached the dorms they she walked with him as he gave his prizes to each girl he had won one for. Most of the girls blushed and thanked him for the animal, some had gotten a case of rape eyes. He had plans to give his daughters theirs tomorrow, as well as Konoka hers when he got back to the room.

When he had taken Makie back to her room Yuna and Ako looked at him in awe before they blushed at the kind gesture. He had figured out that they had looked into the books enough to know the basics, and now knew why the cards were important.

"I hope you had a good time Makie." Naruto said as Yuna and Ako glared at Makie for the reminder that she got a date with him.

"Yep! Sure did!" Makie shouted in excitement. "Can we have another date during the festival?" She asked hopefully, she knew that he had his schedule packed with dates and places to be but it didn't hurt to try. Ako and Yuna grinned when they remembered that they had dates with him during the festival.

"Sorry Makie but I am free after the festival." Naruto said as his thoughts drifted. He knew he could just send a clone for the dates but he liked to spend time with his students himself when he could.

Makie seemed to lookdown for a second before Naruto lifted her chin with his free hand and gave her a kiss on the lips, slipping his tounge in her mouth Makie felt her leg lift in joy at the sensational kiss. Fireworks were going off in her head as she responded to his kiss in kind. Naruto used his tounge to gently rub the roof of her mouth before it played with her own tounge.

Makie could feel the burning stares of her roommates as she ignored them in favor of kissing the guy that was capturing her heart. Her crush had started when she had first laid eyes on him and had been apart of her dreams for months. The feeling she was getting just felt right to her.

Naruto tapped his foot on the ground as a pactio circle lit up under them, lighting up the hallway as the other two girls caught Makie's card and another book like what Naruto gave them earlier. They saw one of his hands outstretched in a throwing motion.

To what Makie felt were hours of kissing were in reality less than twenty seconds. As the kiss ended Makie had one thing to say as Naruto left.

"Wow!" And with that she let herself pass out.

[Next day]

"And the festival begins." Naruto said as he went to the horror house, his first task on his list was to make sure it was a success.

_To Be Continue..._

**Chapter End**

**This chapter was the very start of the festival so it needed to be slower, and Naruto won't be using the watch like Negi because he can manage his time better and he doesn't really know what will happen if he does.**

**The flashback had a purpose that won't make since until later, so don't flame me. If you figure it out then good for you. About Konoka being so blunt about sharing information like that, well trust me when I say that pregnant women are blunt when annoyed.**

**Also I'm changing up who fights who in the tournament since the odds of the same people fighting are small with more contestants.**

**NEW POLL FOR A HAREM MEMBER**

**Who is this mystery women that has shown up. I'm not going to translate the language or it would take away from the excitement.**

**And more was learned about Rozalins mother in the flashback. **

**Remember people that this story is not about Negi or I would have had him listed as a main character. Most of the story will stay around Naruto or his harem. Negi will have an important part in Naruto's plans, which I can't tell you about.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE REVIEWS, THEY FEED MY CREATIVITY AND DRIVE TO WRITE BETTER. BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

OMAKE - Evangeline gets 'the talk'

It had been a few years since Naruto had adopted Evangeline and he felt that she needed the talk soon, and being the great father he was decided that teach her the opposite way that Pervy Sage had taught him when he tricked him into sleeping with a women are a bar.

"Hey Princess I need you to take a seat." Naruto said as Evangeline stopped playing with Chachazero and sat in front of him. She was eager to her whatever he needed to tell her.

"What do you need Daddy?" Evangeline asked as her innocent blue eyes stared at him in adoration. Her head was tilted to the left slightly, addling to the picture of innocence that she was painting in his mind. She had kept this outlook for over thirty years and he knew that it was about to end today.

"Today I'm going to teach you about the facts of life. Where babies come from to be more exact." Naruto said with a grin.

"Don't babies come when a daddy feeds a special kind of pickle to a mommy." Evangeline said as Chachazero burst out laughing far enough so she wouldn't hear the laugh.

"Well your half right. Can you tell me the difference between a guy and a girl?" Naruto asked in a way that meant he was trying not to laugh.

"Guys got a penis and girls don't." Evangeline said plainly.

"Well when a guys penis gets hard he puts it inside a girl and starts having sex with her. Also known as fucking, or making love. Then after awhile of fucking he shoots something called semen inside her and she will have a liquid come out of her. This means that they are both feeling really good." Naruto said before he continued in a more detailed discription that would scar her for life. He went over everything about sex, leaving nothing out as he told her all the different kinds of sex.

At the end of it Evangeline had her face set in a horrified expression as she stared at the visual adds he had brought.

Things got even worse as Naruto brought in a volunteer women and showed Evangeline the whole process by having a shadow clone have sex with the women.

Once the whole thing was over Naruto looked down at the unconsious form of his youngest daughter and laughed at her.

"She isn't going to want to have sex for a good long time now." Naruto said with a grin.

**Omake end.**

**Please leave me nice reviews, but no flames. **


	19. Chapter 19 Festival fun, pranks, Omakes

**I don't own Naruto, Negima, and Disgaea.**

**Warning - 2 Omakes at the end of chapter in celebration of me getting over 100,000 words and over 500 reviews. When I get to 1000 reviews I will have another suprise**

**Poll over - Tournament Match ups will be changed.**

**Poll over - Overlord Pram will be in Naruto's harem.**

**New Poll - Should Naruto have Most of the class as his Harem? (that means over 15 girls from the class, but under 20.)**

**Story start.**

"Are you all ready for a test run?" Naruto asked the girls that he was taking with him on a run through the scariest path in the horror house. Each route was given a rating of how scary or cute it was, and was lead by a different student for each one. The cutest was run by Ayaka, the slightly scary one was ran by Makie in her fox girl costume, then was Akira at the scary route. Finally you had Naruto at the 'Nightmare Path' as it would be called. He had let his pets run free in this route with orders to scare people at certain parts.

He was leading a group of Ako, Yuna, Nodoka, Yue, and Kaede through the path to test how scary it was. Each girl was harder to scare than another. The most easily scared was Nodoka. Then it was Ako and Yue. Followed by Yuna who wasn't easily scared, and finally Kaede that was almost fearless. The goal was to see if Kaede would be scared by the path, if he could get her to scream then the normal humans would be scared shitless.

"I am all ready Naruto-sensei." Yuna shouted as she showed off her succubus costume to him. Her goal in this was to show him how brave she was. If she could last in something he himself designed to scare the piss out of people then he would find himself interested in her.

It wasn't the brightest plan but it was the only one she could think of at the moment, well besides the one where she jumped him in a dark alley naked and hope for the best.

"I can do this." Nodoka whispered with her mustered confidence, she would be the first person to admit that she was scared of what she might see in there. This was more of a chance to prove to herself that she could do new things. If she could get the courage to do this than she could confess to Naruto about her feelings.

"This won't scare me Naruto-sensei." Ako said as she glared at Yuna. To her this was out doing her number one rival in the school, and she would be damned if she did not at least try to go through with this. Though she was worried about what she would find in there, because Naruto and his daughters had been seen bringing a lot of different cages in there and most made some pretty freaky sounds.

"All set Naruto." Came Yue's usual monotone voice, she had shown up as support for Nodoka to do this. Well and to get some brownie points with her secret crush that is. Naruto was the perfect guy and even she was not immune to his natural charms that had been honed for thousands of years. She would be suprised if he hadn't seduced major figures in history, he had already told her about how he slept with Zeus' wife Hera. Which was ironic because she was a goddess of Marriage and he got her to cheat on her husband.

"Anything for you Naruto-sama." Kaede said with devotion, and she meant it when she said anything. She would wear a collar that showed she was his property and walk around the street on her hands and knees if he asked. Her life belonged to him and she had full plans to give him her virginity after she proved herself in the tourament tomorrow. She would test this route for him since he had asked her to do it.

"Then lets get this over with. I know that all you are aware of magic so I just want you to know that the creatures in here are real." Naruto said as the girls accepted that fact pretty quickly and nodded. He was an Overlord of unimaginable strength that had the power to wipe armies out without trying. This was nothing compared to that.

With that being said Naruto motioned for them to enter the door. Once the door was opened they saw a black mist coming out of the door frame and tortured screams coming out of it.

The girls walked through the door as they felt an evil chill ran down their spines, they could feel the maws of death grip at their chests as they walked down the hall. Corpses were laying on the ground as the smell of death and decay hit their noses. They had to hold down their breakfeast as the saw how mutilated the bodies were.

Trying to be brave Yuna went to one of them and looked closely at it.

"This isn't very scary when you look closer at it." She said in a shaky voice, hiding her fear as she trembled lightly. Then all of a sudden the body lurched forward and tried to grap Yuna. Kaede pulled Yuna back before it could get her and watched as the other bodies slowly rose and tried to walk towards them. Only for chains to stop them.

They moaned as they tried to get to the screaming girls. To bad for them that they girls had ran away from them, and once they had gotten out of hearing distance the corpses turned to one another.

"Well that was rude." Corpse 1 said as she looked looked at Corpse, He responded with a nod and they both looked at Corpse 3 who had a depressed air around him,

"All I wanted was a hug." He said and the other two corpses started to shake their barely attached heads. Naruto-sama had told them to scare the hell out of people, and this idiot was trying to hug them.

[With the girls]

"Holy shit, those were living and breathing Zombies!" Yuna whispered in fear.

"Well if they were zombies I wouldn't call them 'living and breathing' would you." Yue said as she felt the need to empty her bladder. That was without a dought the scariest thing she had scene in the last few days. Besides when she had walked in on Konoka and Naruto having sex in the resort.

Konoka had thrown her through a wall.

Ako was checking her heart rate when they all heard the sound of scratching sounds getting closer. They turned their heads and some of them screamed as giant spiders started to drop from the ceilings. They shot webs at them as the girls started to run, they never noticed that they were one group member shorter.

"Um, where is Yue?" Nodoka asked in fear at the thought of her best friend dying. The other girls started to call out to Yue hoping that she had just ran ahead of them when ghostly hands started to come out of the floor and try to grab them. Ako fainted from fright and was taken by the hands before anyone could stop it.

After getting a student the hands vanished as if the had never been there.

"Give her back damnit!" Yuna shouted as she pounded her fists on the ground, tears streaming down her face. Then she calmed down when Kaede put a conforting hand on her and she remembered that Ako was safe since Naruto wouldn't let anything hurt them.

Nodoka calmed down too, even though she and Yuna were still scared as they looked at the painted on blood.

[With Yue and Ako]

Yue was trying her hardest to not look Naruto in the eyes as he pointed out the fact that she needed a change of panties. She had wet herself when she had been captured by the spiders and now Ako had been given to them by some strange hands coming out of the ground.

"Were the spiders really needed." Yue said as Naruto chuckled, this what he had hoped for. The route was scary enough for people to wet themselves.

"Yes they were." Naruto said as Yue gave his what he assumed was a glare, she was just mad that she needed to change panties.

[With the girls]

"This is getting scarier every second." Yuna said as Kaede and Nodoka nodded, this was easily going very far for a simple horror house.

"What was that noise!?" Nodoka asked in alarm, she could hear whispers coming from behind her. Now that she had pointed it out the other two noticed it as well, and they were freaked out by some of the things they heard.

'Where is my son?'

'Kaede-chan, where are youuu?'

'Yuuuuuunnnnaaaaaa.'

Yuna screamed as she heard her name before shadows came from the ceiling and wrapped around her. Tears fell from her eyes in fright as she was pulled to the ceiling and vanishing.

'Thanks for the meal.' Another voice said as even Kaede was freaking out at this point. Before they could try to run they saw Naruto's pets stalking towards them in a hungry fashion.

Kaede grabbed Nodoka bridle style as ran like bats out of hell were chasing them. Which they might be if what they had seen so far had been any indication.

Nodoka was screaming her head off as she clutched onto Kaede as hard as she physically could, which was pretty hard with the adrenaline running through her veins. Kaede had to stop when the reached a head that was stuck to the ground on a pike. The head had pink eyes, messy silver hair, and was staring at them.

They felt what little color they had left on their faces drain as it opened it's mouth and started to shout at them.

"Come here so I can bite your throat out and use you as a sacrifice to Jashin-sama!" The bodyless head shouted in glee as it started to try and bite them. Hidan had been stuck in a hole for thousands of years and he would have gone insane, if he hadn't already been insane in the first place.

"I regret coming in here!" Nodoka shouted as she and Kaede ran away from the head. She had jumped right out of Kaede's arms when she had seen that. She had also left the safety her arms previded as she tripped over a tentacle on the floor.

The tentacle wrapped around her in a rather intimate way as it pulled her to the shadows. Her moaning could be heard as she felt the things squeeze her thighs and chest. Then her moans vanished as Kaede just noticed that she had been taken as well.

"Are you scared yet?" Came a voice from behind Kaede as she spun around and saw Naruto at the exit. As he had expected it was Kaede that made it all the way through the route, but that was part of the trick. People would keep paying to go again and again so that they could go through the entire thing. That was why he had all the different things take people from the route.

The average person would have to do the path at least five times before they got to the end, and most men would keep trying to prove how manly they were to the women. This was a brilliant way to con people out of their money, and scaring people didn't sound so bad either.

"That was the scariest horror home I have ever been in." Kaede said as she wiped the nervous sweat from her head. She had no dought that this would make the class a lot of money for a nice field trip to Hawaii.

"That is good, and if your wondering what happened to the other girls then don't worry. They have all already changed their clothes and went to the places their clubs are working at. Though Yue needed to change her panties first." Naruto said as he chuckled, Yue was the one person in class with bladder trouble. Though that could be blamed on her addiction to juice boxes.

"Yue wet herself?" Kaede questioned as they left to go towards the Martial Arts Clubs event and check to see how Ku-Fei was doing. Kaede was in the strolling club and had to event so she was free to do whatever she wanted.

Naruto was about to say something when they saw Negi and Setsuna wearing bunny costumes and sneaking around. Naruto was somewhat confused since neither of them knew perfect clone moves and he could sense them both in the nurses office.

"Yeah, she wet herself pretty badly. In her defence though the spiders were trained to guard the forrest around my castle so they were made to be scary." Naruto said truthfully, his castle had some pretty epic things surronding it. First was a 100 mile forrest goind in all directions filled with beasts, then was the river of lava going around the castle, and finally he had the walls made of a crystal harder than any metal. Add to the fact his castle was filled with high-class demon servants and you got an awsome castle.

"They were pretty gruesome." Kaede said as she recalled all the different horrors she saw in there. They had just passed another Negi and were really confused since they could both since something was strange about it.

'That little brat is time traveling over and over again.' Naruto thought as he figured out how he was doing it. He had to admit that he was slightly jealous that Negi could time travel, but then again he could travel through dimensions. That was much cooler in his opinion.

He had figured it out when he felt another Negi appear again where no others were, and that meant that Negi wasn't making copies of himself. He was moving through time to different zone.

The idiot didn't even realize that he was probrably playing into Chao's hands by doing this so much. Well he didn't know that she was planning anything if Naruto had to guess.

"Damn, it isn't up yet." Naruto said as they got to where Ku-Fei was show casing Martial arts to the crowds. He had been looking forward to watching kick people's asses in puplic, but oh well.

"The tournaments on the first day right?" Naruto asked the female ninja, the martial arts club is most likely going there first if it is. Right now he could feel over five different Negis and one was close by.

"Yeah I think it is." Kaede said as she followed Naruto to a nearby table inhabited by Negi, Kotaro, and Yue.

"Okay brat, I want you to spill the details of your time travel right now." Naruto demanded in a low voice so that only those at the table could hear it. Kotaro was shrinking in his seat so as to make himself less noticable. Naruto was slowly becoming his greatest fear and he even had nightmares about him last night.

"Well after you left the meeting yesterday we caught Chao-san spying on the meeting. I helped to get her out of trouble and she gave me this watch. I found out that it had the power to move through time a few days ago... or was it today? I used it at the end of the days so it is pretty confusing. How did you knwo that I was time traveling?" Negi asked as he finished his explaining it shortly.

"Simple, I know everything. Nothing escapes my notice, it comes with raising daughters." Naruto said in deadpan, when you had a girl as troublesome as Rozalin or Tama (another daughter) as your children then you learn to figure stuff out quickly.

Sometimes that had come in handy. Like the time Rozalin had set his pool on fire, which was strange because she set water on fire. That had earned her a firm spanking, and no dinner that night.

"Then what did I dream about last night?" Yue asked in curious fasination. That sounded pretty cool, and if she had that power she would not have wet herself in the horror house earlier. At least she wasn't the only one who wet herself on that route, and she knew that for a fact since she had heard about more people that had done so after her group had left.

"Last night you dreamed about reading in a library filled with books as far as the eye could see. The dream ended when you had to get up and go to the bathroom." Naruto said as suprise took over the features of everybody. It shouldn't be that suprising though since the full moon was out last night and that made it easy for him to see the dreams of those around him.

"Impressive." Yue said simply as they all heard the sounds of running coming towards them. The turned their heads and saw Rozalin holding what looked like a newspaper running at them.

"Father! You need to read this! Something terrible has happened in Krichevkoys Netherworld!" Rozalin said slightly panicked tone that didn't fit her at all. Which would make sense if something happened in the Netherworld Naruto gave his friend. Looking at the front page Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the irony of what happened.

(This is important for something coming up)

**King Krichevkoy has died while eating a Dumpling of the Damned - Netherworld 46 in a state of panic, and Prince Laharl nowhere to be found.**

**Overlord Naruto is being given back rule over Netherworld 46 at once. **

**Envoy from Celestia has asked for a meeting with Overlord Naruto at his earliest conveniance to talk about an alliance. Young Angel Trainee Flonne is going to the Human world to find Overlord Naruto for this purpose.**

**Hundreds of Demons killed for trying to take over the Late Krichevkoy's castle.**

Next to the part about the envoy from Celestia was a picture of a Angel with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing white and blue clothes to match her tiny wings.

He had to rub his head in frustration at that one. He knew that the guy in charge of Celestia had been trying to set up a pact with him for centuries now, and this was the perfect excuse with all the political backlash that came with the death of an Overlord. He knew that most angels in Celestia liked him for the fact he was a Tailed Beast and not a demon, and if the guy sent this Flonne than he was going to guess that she was being sent because she was the purest of the Trainees.

What had him worried was where his godson was. Laharl-kun was almost always at the castle so where the hell was the kid. His first suspect in his disappearance was Etna-chan, but then again it might not be her.

Oh well he would worry about that latter.

"What should we do when this 'Flonne' comes to talk?" Rozalin asked as she ignored the laughing of Kotaro. He had gotten a peek at the page and saw the pathetic way an Overlord died. The cream of the crop died of suffication due to a pastry.

"We will deal with that when the time comes." Naruto said simply as everyone noticed a very slight waver in his voice. Krichevkoy-kun was like the son he never had, and his death would need a bit of time to get over completely. He would mourn him when he was alone, but not until then.

On average it takes a year for the funeral of an Overlord to be prepared.

Kaede sent him a look of sadness while Rozalin understood what he was going through. The fool was like a friend to her, even though he was weaker than her. He was one of the few people that visited the castle on a regular basis, and his death had some effect on her.

Not very much, but some.

"How are you enjoying the festival Negi?" Naruto said, changing the subject. He was old, not without emotion even though he could hide them well.

"It has been really fun. So far I've helped guard the spots, talked to Chao-san, and I was about to sign up for the tournament." Negi said as Kotaro smirked at the chance to fight Negi again.

"You know you have no chance of winning right?" Naruto said as Negi nodded his head grimly, and after spending as much time with Naruto as he had he had learned that he never passed up the chance to show people how powerfull he was.

Also that if Naruto was entering than Evangeline-san would enter, and he knew that she wouldn't hesitate put put his ass through the grinder. She might even perfer it that way since it was like giving his father a beating. Evangeline had also gotten stronger in the last few months since her loss to Rozalin.

She had taken her Ice spells and turned them into a true fighting style that rivaled some of the higher tier fighting styles.

She wouldn't be able to push passed her limits in her current body though, and she had yet to come to him for a way to age her. He could do it rather easily but he wasn't going to tell her that just yet.

"I'll meet you at the sign-up, I have to go meet some students for a date I promised." Naruto said as Negi nodded and Kotaro released a breath. Naruto had some plans with the Narutaki twins for a few hours before the prelims in the tournament. Then after the that he had to go to Ako's concert to show support for her and the band.

Then he had to go on a date with Nodoka after that. In the past he would have used Shadow Clones to do some of it for him but that was like he was giving some girls more treatment than the others. He only did it when he had no choice but to.

"Kaede I have an order for you." Naruto said as she and Naruto walked away, and her face was beaming at another chance to be of use. As a Chunin of the Koga clan the only missions she had been on that weren't given by Naruto himself were missions based around killing gangs.

"I want you to look for this girl and bring her to me unharmed. She will be playing an important role in future events in the Netherworld. If you complete this mission then I will fufill your greatest desire for you." Naruto said as she blushed crimson and her face gained a fierce look of determination. This must be important if that was what he was offering her, and what she didn't understand how important envoys from Celestia were.

The ruler of Celestia truly wanted for peace between demon and angels, but no Overlords besides Naruto would even try. It was safer to send Flonne to him rather than have her meet Laharl where the chance he would kill her was at least 67%.

"It will be done, but wouldn't it be easier for you to find her?" Kaede asked in confusion, he was so much better at finding people than her so why assign it to her.

"Because I want you to learn to sense different races while in Sage Mode." Naruto said simply, and it was true. It was harder to sense demons or angels than humans so this was a good way to test if she could adapt to new things.

"I'm on it Naruto-sama." Kaede said in pride as she ran off, leaving Naruto to find the twins on his own.

"Lets see, if I were the twins where would I be?" Naruto asked himself before his palm collided with his face with a groan. He could only think of one spot that they could be.

Naruto walked for a total of seven minutes before he came across the twins rigging the toilets in the mens washroom to explode in green paint. Before they could notice him Naruto gathered a very small ball of chakra and sent it at the paint balloons and popped them on the girls heads. But before it hit them Naruto ripped their tops off so that the clothes did not get ruined, and not that it mattered since they had young bodies that looked about 10, even though they were 15.

"Eeeek!/Aaaaah!" Screamed the two girls as paint completely covered them from head to toe, and Naruto would have cared more if they hadn't tried to ruin one of the few places a man can truly relax.

"Well look what I found here. Two cuties trying to imitate the Hulk are in the BOYS restroom." Naruto said as the two glared lightly at him until they turned sheepish when he mentioned the fact that they were caught in the boys restroom. "Speak one at a time please." Naruto said before they started doing that weird things twins do when they complete the others sentences.

"Well earlier some boys called us childish, and we couldn't just let that slide. So we wanted to show them that we were better than them, and that ended up with Fuka having the idea to rigg the bathroom and wait fot them to come in to spring it." Fumika said as she started to clean the paint off of herself with one of the very few ninjutsu that Kaede taught them.

She didn't even bother covering her flat chest since Naruto had already seen them during the body exams at the start of the term. That and they just weren't very shy about their AA-Cup (The smallest size) chests.

Naruto gave Fumika her top back since he had a feeling that Fuka was the cause of all this. He had the perfect way to punish them both as well.

"Yeah! They said that we weren't sexy at all, so we had to show them who was boss." Fuka said as she expected to get her shirt back, but was suprised when Naruto lifted her up and placed her on his knee. A feeling of dread filled her as Naruto asked Fumika something.

"How many smacks on the ass does Fuka deserve? I need to show her 'who is boss' after all. We can't let a 'sexy woman' try and take my spot can we?" Naruto asked with a grin that Fumika returned. Normally when Fuka did something they both got busted, and this was the first time that it was only her sister in trouble.

She was going to enjoy this.

"Thirty." Fumika said as her twin sent her a look of betrayal.

Gathering some Fire chakra to his palm Naruto raised his hand and swung it downwards.

[With Chao]

"AYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Wow! I wonder who messed up enough to get the 'Burning Smack' from the old man." Chao said with a whistle. She knew that her father loved to use humiliation as punishment, and nothing was more humiliating than getting spanked. When he added fire chakra it got worse since the red hand mark would stay on the butt for weeks, and sitting was almost torture.

She had gotten it enough to know from experience how much it hurt.

[With Evangeline]

"AYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Evangeline shivered as her hands went to her butt. She felt the phantom pains from the last time that she got the 'Flaming Spank of Horror' as she named it. She really felt sorry for the poor bitch that got that.

Oh well it wasn't her problem at the moment. Unless it was aimed at her that is.

[With Rozalin]

"AYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Rozalin sat up straighter than usual as she heard what could only be from the pain of her fathers 'Ultimate Ass Blaster' he used on her as a child when she made the mistake of doing anything bad.

Once the red mark lasted for a month before it faded from her rear-end. She could not even sit on her butt for a few weeks. Let it be known that she never made the same mistake twice.

[With Konoka]

"AYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Konoka shivered in pleasure as she heard someone get the 'Flaming Love Spank' that she loved when she and Naruto had sex. She loved to get spanked during sex, and now that she was reminded of sex she was getting horny.

Well thankfully she was alone in the room so she could 'take care' of herself. She was now at the point where it wasn't safe for the baby if she had vaginal sex. Thankfully she liked anal more now that she had gotten used to it.

She loved that man's magic burning hands.

[With the cloaked figure]

"AYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh my Gaia, what unlucky girl was stupid enough to get Master's 'Godly Burning Grasp' that he used on me?" The figure asked as she absentmindedly rubbed her own butt at the memory of the times she herself got one.

Needless to say she stopped shooting arrows at toads in order to stop herself from feeling those hellish spanks.

[With Haruna]

"AYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Someones having fun." Haruna said as she placed a stack of condoms and naked pictures of women in front of a wooden shrine of Naruto. Her room was right next to Konoka's so she heard what went on in there at night.

She loved thin walls.

[With Naruto]

"Hey Fumika, what did the five fingers say to the behind?" Naruto asked as he was getting ready to give Fuka her 27 spank.

"I don't know, what?" Fumika said with a happy smile.

"S.M.A.C.K." Naruto said as he held up a finger for each letter, before spanking Fuka again.

*Smack*

"27." Fuka whimpered as her ass was as red as an apple, she was starting to lose all feeling in her ass. It would be feeling like hell when she tried to sit down... for the next month or two.

"What do you say?" Fumika asked her sister in joy.

"Thank you Naruto-sama, may I have another?" She said as she felt his hand hit her again.

*Smack*

"Sure thing, have as many as you like." Naruto said as she muttered 28.

"Hehehe." Fumika laughed as she looked at her sisters nude, red butt. It was going to be bruised for quite some time, and maybe now she wouldn't involve her in anymore pranks.

"Thank you Naruto-sama, can you grant me with another?" Fuka asked, barely above a whisper.

*Smack*

"29, I love your spanks Naruto-sama. Can I have another please?" Fuka said in the loudest voice she could muster with her sore vocal cords.

"Okay, but you asked for it." Naruto said as he increased the fire chakra in his hand by just enough to get the point across, but not enough to really hurt her.

*SMACK*

And with that Fuka passed out. Naruto put her panties back on tenderly so as not to wake her, and then cleaned the paint off of her. She had been shamed enough for the day, and leaving her green and naked was too much. Her ass would be hurting enough for awhile and having people laugh at her was pushing it.

After he and Fumika got to their and Kaede's room they put Fuka in her bed.

"Now for your punishment." Naruto said as he pulled out what Fumika could only decribe as pure humiliation in an outfit. She was about to escape but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Mercy." Fumika said, hoping that her puppy-dod eyes would soften his heart and take mercy on her.

"Sorry, mercy is for the weak and stupid." Naruto said as his grin grew.

[Ten minutes later]

A now flushing Fumika was dressed in the most humiliating get up she could imagine. She was wearing only a DIAPER and a BIB that covered her chest. The worst part was that they wouldn't come off.

Using Seals Naruto had made sure that for 80 hours they wouldn't come off, and any clothes that would be put on over them would be sealed away inside them. The only one that could take them off was Naruto. Best part was that she couldn't use say she needed to use the bathroom as an excuse, their was a seal that sealed all waste away so that she wouldn't need to use the bathroom.

As well as a special 'wiping' feature that used pressured water sealed away in the diaper to take care of all cleaning needs. He had made these as a way to avoid changing to many diapers since Rozalin was in them for 134 years.

The bib had seals on it that would stick it to her skin in a way that it wouldn't reveal her chest but still didn't go to her belly button. She was also wearing booties on her feet like a baby.

To top it all off Naruto told her that she couldn't hide in her room or the countdown wouldn't start. As long as she was in the dorms the time limit wouldn't be affected, so while Fuka had her ass smacked red by Naruto. Fumika had a more mental punishment for going along with her less intelligent sister.

Naruto had already taken pictures of her in the baby clothes, and of Fuka getiing spanked with some more of her red ass. He had plans to make a scrapbook of all the funny things the class did, and maybe some sexy pictures as well if the way things were going are anything to go by.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Fumika said as she remebered what Naruto told her about the outfit.

"Because you didn't talk your sister out of her pranking ways this time. While I'm all for a good prank what you two were about to do could cause more harm than fun." Naruto said as she nodded to him. She would take the punishment, and then she would try and attract Naruto with her Loli-charms. She and her sister had fallen for him from all the amazing stories Kaede had told her about his exploits.

The punishment he gave her was proof of his pranking genius.

"But why a baby outfit?" She whined as Fuka started to wake up slightly.

"Because you were acting like babies by falling for such a lame taunt." Naruto said as she blushed. He knew that they had crushes on him as well, and like everyone else he thought that they a least deserved the chance to try and court him. If he let his own daughters try then why not these two. Their small bodies weren't that big of a deal, he was a lover of the female form.

He had many lovers that had childish bodies and most of them also had great personalities. They were also fun to be around, since many people say that the body affects the mind. A child-like body brings out the child in a person, and a mature body leads to more maturity. Well in most cases that is.

"OUCH!" Fuka shouted as she felt thing flaming sting of the spanking on her butt. It burned and stung at the same time, and you could plainly see his handprint on her left buttcheek. She looked at him and asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why?"

"So that you would learn your lesson about pulling pranks in places where innocents could be caught in the crossfire." Naruto said as placed a hand on her red cheek. Getting another screach of pain out of the girl who was thinking about how her ass was on fire from what she was going to call 'The Flaming Spank from Hell'. She had no clue that everyone had a different name for it.

"Don't worry you aren't the only one being punished. Take a look at her sister, she got it worse than you did." Naruto said as he let go of her butt, gaining a sigh of relief from her. Then a gasp of pain as cool air rushed over her tanned hide.

Looking over at her sister she burst out laughing as she rolled around as pain mixed in with joy.

"AHAHAHA OW AHAHA OW AHAHAHAHAHAHA OW!" She laughed as she would occasionally hit her sore butt on something in her rolling.

"Laugh it up Fuka, but your butt will be red for a good long time." Fumika said as she threw a pasifier at her sisters butt, getting yet another yell of pain. Naruto chuckled at the sibling fight.

[With Kushina]

"I feel like I just missed a great prank." Kushina said to herself as she relaxed on the top of the World Tree. She didn't really care for festivals very much, they reminded her of the ones she had in The Land of Eddies as a kid.

Going to festivals kinda made her depressed.

[Back with Naruto and the twins]

Naruto put a stop to the fighting by taking the pacifier and shoving it in Fumika's mouth. She seemed to remember that she had hit her sisters butt with it and spit it out, and before Fuka could laugh Naruto flicked her rump forcing the girl to shut up as she held back a scream.

"No more fighting you two." Naruto said as he smirked at the girls. He was a sadist and he was proud of it. He took pleasure from this, and he knew that they enjoyed it to some degree. "If you want a kiss then I suggest that you two tell me what you did wrong today." Naruto said as he taunted them with a kiss.

"My mistake was that I took a prank to far and let someone get to me." Fuka said as she puckered her lips for a kiss. Only for it to be one on the forhead, and she was still happy even though it wasn't one on the lips.

Naruto didn't want to move into a relationship until he got to know them more, but small little kisses like that were fine in his book. He had made that mistake before and he didn't make the same mistake twice if he could help it.

"I didn't talk her out of it, so I was just as guilty as her." Fumika said her she got a kiss on the head as well.

"Well I'm going to go sign up for the Tournament now, and the two of you will be my cheer squad." Naruto said as looks of horror filled their faces. Fumika because she was stuck looking like a baby for 80 hours and Fuka because that meant she would have to move. Her butt still felt like it was on fire.

They were in love with a sadistic ass, they were thinking as Naruto's grin grew. Using his arms Naruto picked Fumika up like he would a baby and put Fuka over his shoulder. Then he walked out the door and to the tournament area. Making sure to do it at a laidback pace.

[Half an hour later]

"Well that was a hassle." Naruto said as he finished signing up. He had no plans on hanging out with the class before the matches, but that was because he wanted them to have at least some chance to suprise him.

"Why aren't you hanging out with everyone over there?" Fumika asked as her blush faded slightly.

"It would be unfair for the others if I heard them talking strategy after all. They need every advantage they can get." Naruto said with a smirk, and even with that advantage he knew he would win this thing. He wouldn't even have entered if he didn't want to test his students resolve in this.

**Would all contestants please report to the prelimenary area.**

[Timeskip to after the prelims. They are just against normal humans.]

Naruto looked at all the opponents he crush and let out a sigh, and the cloaked figure near him sighed as well as they went to go see the match ups for the next round.

"When are you going to reveal yourself?" Naruto asked as the girl looked at him and shrugged. She would do it when she was forced to. "Lets just go look at the matches."

Naruto was soon being followed by the twins as they looked at the board with him. Naruto had to grin a feral grin when he saw how was fighting who.

**Match ups were changed slightly because of poll. Don't flame me this is not canon so it will be different. I have a reason for this line up.**

**{Block one}**

**Negi Springfield vs. Asuna Kagurazaka**

**Setsuna Sakurazaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

**N.N. vs. Kaede Nagase**

**Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell vs. Takamichi Takahata**

**{Block two}**

**Mana Tatsumiya vs. Kotaro Murakami**

**Ku:nel Sanders vs. Mei Sakura**

**Artemis vs. Tanaka (robot)**

**Takane D. Goodman vs. Ku-fei**

Naruto had to raise an eyebrow at N.N. but didn't really bother since he couldn't feel to much power coming from the guy in the awsome orange cloak. He would lose to his prized sage student anyway so it didn't matter much.

Well he just hoped that Negi would beat Asuna and make to his fight.

"Well it looks like things are getting pumped up." Naruto said simply as he sat down and waited for the actual rounds to start. He had heard that Negi was going to do some training in the resort and wasn't going t follow him.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Fuka asked before the voice of Rozalin pierced though the crowd.

"Father is going to win hands down." She said simply as Kushina followed behind her and they both sat next to Naruto. They barely bat an eyelash at how the twins were acting and dressed.

"Naruto-kun won't lose." Kushina said with a proud smile. Naruto looked at her strangely for a moment before his gaze went to N.N. standing alone. For some reason the kid felt familiar to him, and by body size he would guess 16 or 17 years old, but he just felt uneasy about him for some reason.

"Thinks have gotten interesting." Naruto smirked.

**Chapter end**

**Just a heads up. My posts might get shorter since I signed up for a Drivers class. I take the official test next week. Wish me luck.**

**I have the matches lined up that way for a reason so don't flame me over them. Almost nobody changes the matches except for adding Naruto and it felt like cheating to me to copy the canon matches.**

**The newspaper clippings are important to the story because the concern the next arc that I'm putting between this one and the Magical World arc. The arc has a purpose since it takes place in the Netherworld. Something important happens that will effect the story.**

**Also just because Naruto shows someone affection doesn't mean that they are in the Harem. Sometimes relationships just don't work out.**

**For those that review every chapter thanks. If you ever want to see something in an Omake just leave**

**For the spanking scene, trust me the way to get a person to learn not to do something you need to humiliate them. Spanking is both funny and humiliating.**

**For those that don't like Yue wetting herself, remember that she has a problem with using the bathroom. She also drinks a lot of juice boxes.**

**Please leave me nice reviews, they tell me I'm doing good and show that you like my story. So I work harder when I get more of them. But no flames.**

Omake 1 - Pregnancy with Konoka - **Idea comes from ****naruhana **

**shorter Omake**

"Hey Konaka. What is it like being pregnant?" Came the voice of her classmate Yue.

"Honestly, I don't feel much different except for the throwing up and getter bigger." Konoka said as she forgot something important.

"Good morning Konoka-sama." Setsuna said as she entered the room, only for a pissed Konoka to grap her and throw her out the third story window.

"DON'T CALL ME KONOKA-SAMA SE-CHAN!" Konoka said as one of her mood swings hit her, and in turn Setsuna.

"Ignoring that. Have you had any weird cravings?" A nearby Yue asked as she slowling edged away from the happy girl. She couldn't fly like Setsuna so getting thrown out the window was a death sentence to her.

"Pickles and peanut butter, honey with salt in it, cheese covered banana, and ramen." Konoka said as half the room felt like throwing up after they heard the list.

"Is that healthy?" Nodoka asked as her hand went to her stomach. She could feel the bile rising in her throat.

Konoka glared at her as her mood swung again, and she grapped the closest thing to her. Which happened to be Setsuna as she came through the door again, and she didn't know what hit her as Konoka threw Setsuna at Nodoka as they both went out the window. At least Setsuna would stop Nodoka from hitting the ground.

"Fuck you, I'm pregnant and I am going to eat whatever the hell I want!" Konoka shouted as some of the less brave girls hid under their desks. Then just as fast as she got angry she was happy again. Showing how random her emotions were now.

"Are you okay Konoka?" Asuna asked as her head peaked up from the desk.

"Just fine why?" Konoka said as if she hadn't just thrown two people out of a window. This day was going to be horrible for a certain little bird.

'Konoka sure is scary!'

**Omake 1 End**

Omake 2 - Ku-fei's rather perky training - **Idea from Kamen Rider Arashi**

**Warning - Fanservice, if you don't want to read perverted stuff then don't read this. Possible Yuri Lime. This will be a bit longer than an usual Omake. No flaming please**

[Two months ago]

"Are you ready Ku-fei, because I am going to break you down and build you back up from the bottom. You will be humiliated and most likely embarassed by the end of it. You will be in pain and you will feel like you want to die, but you will love me for it when you see the difference in strength you get." Naruto said as she shivered in joy. His training sounded awesome.

"I accept Master Naruto's teaching style." She said as she felt something pass by her, then a ripping sound was heard as the clothes around her chest were ripped off. Her tanned breast bounced free as the cool air hardened her pale pink nipples. She was about to cover them but she then gasped in pain as Naruto kicked her in the belly.

"Don't let your guard down, because if I were an enemy you would have been dead. As punishment you can't cover your nude chest." Naruto said as she felt her face heat up. She then felt the rest of her top ripped to shreds as the only clothing she had left were her skirt and panties.

Before she could react she felt him grab her by the face and slam her into the ground.

"If you don't dodge you will end up totally naked soon." Naruto said as he shredded her skirt next, only her panties keeping her from total nudity. Not that it mattered as her boobs jiggled with every move.

She dodged just in time as his fist turned the spot her head was in into a crater. She was lucky that she dodged or she would have lost her panties if he hit her again.

She ducked the next hit just in time as the tree he hit exploded in a shower of splinters.

Naruto was only going to remove clothing if he hit her. Grabbing her by the arm he tossed her body towards the stalker in the bushes, and before she got to far away he removed her panties for getting touched.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ku-fei yelled as her now butt-naked body collided and intangled with girl in the bushes. She felt her blush increase as her crotch landed on the face of the girl and her nose teased Ku-Fei's exposed crotch, getting her slightly wet.

Yue was starting to squirm under the larger girl as she unknowingly got the tip of her nose deeper into Ku-Fei's vagina.

"Mmmm!" Ku-Fei moaned as she started to grind against Yue's frozen stiff face. She finally realized just where her face was and as she tried to open her mouth to protest she got the blond girls special place in her mouth.

Ku-Fei didn't realize what she was doing as she tried to keep the pleasure going. Not knowing that Naruto was getting everything on camera. He was so going to show Konoka this video.

Everytime that Yue tried to push the heaver girl off her or talk to her she only ended up pleasuring the girl further or getting another taste of her. She had to admit that she wasn't that bad tasting, but then again she drank some pretty weird flavors before. Ku-Fei tasted sweet like honey with a slight bitter aftertaste that complimented the sweetness.

Ku-Fei then started to squeeze and grope her own boobs, tweaking her nipples as Naruto started to write down what was happening in a notebook as well. This was going to be a good book, he could see it now Make Out: Brains Vs. Brawns.

"Ah, ah, ah, mmm." Ku-Fei said as her mind was overloaded with new pleasure she had never tried before. Turning off the camera Naruto went over and pulled Ku-Fei off of Yue, and he had to grin at the sight of Yue's face covered in Ku-Fei's juices. It seemed Ku-Fei had came.

Yue was glaring at Ku-Fei lightly as she blushed at being used as a sex toy. She would never speak about this to anyone, and without thinking about it she started to lick the extra juice from her lips.

Collecting water from the air around him Naruto soaked Ku-Fei in ice cold water.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She said as she was snapped out of her sexual trance. He would have to finish the lesson later, because this one had turned into a total failure from martial arts standpoint.

Oh well, because at least he had gotten good research material.

**Omake 2 End, don't flame me over this one.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE LONG REVIEWS, BUT NO FLAMES.**

**Plus when a person who leaves nice reviews every chapter asks me to make an Omake then I just might do it.**


	20. Chapter 20 Robots and Mortal Kombat

**My friend Have a Little Faith has asked me to put some of his challeges on here PM one of us if you want it**

**Also, another challenge. I had an idea for a FFVII x inFAMOUS crossover.**

-Cole somehow makes it to The Planet. -meets Aerith after Crisis Core, and is asked to be her bodyguard. (Pairing with Aerith is optional) -materia changes which element his lightning is. The only one he can't use as an element is poison (gravity is force powers, holy is beams of light, non-elemental is default lightning, and cure is a green healing lightning) -eventually joins up with avalanche, same as how Aerith does -dressing up as a girl for the Don's mansion is optional for Cole Other than those points, the rest is up to the writer.

Naruto/Negima

Has to be Naruto x Eva (harem or not, doesn't matter, as long as NaruEva is the main focus) Naruto is immortal (up to the writer how it happens) Naruto has to meet Eva before Nagi is born (the writer can briefly touch on this) Naruto travels with Nagi's group (again, can be briefly touched on) Naruto is Negi's godfather. The rest is up to the writer, though the ending MUST have Naruto and Eva having had Children, and being at the class 3-a reunion with them.

**I don't Own Naruto, Negima, or Disgaea. **

**And to those wondering NO N.N. is not Naruto from the future or a different dimension. I'm not good at fight scenes so don't hope for much.**

**TRIPLE UPDATE - I am updating all my stories today, even the new one I made. Please leave nice reviews on the all. I am having writers block lately**

**Story Start**

"Who do you think is going to win Naruto-sensei, Negi or Asuna?" Fumika asked as she stopped being stared at because of her baby clothes. Most people were wondering who would win between the two.

Both of the kids had an advantage over the other. Negi was trained in combat by Naruto in the resort for awhile, but he was still a kid so he wasn't suited for battle just yet. He was also quite talented with his spells, the kid found unique ways to use old spells that could be looked at as genius.

Asuna was bigger, older, more aggressive, and she had been taking kendo lessons from Setsuna since Kyoto. Her natural ability to cancel magic made her a mages worst enemy, and most of Negi's battle style used magic to strengthen the body. She had a longer reach than Negi as well, but she was also slower than him even though she was stronger.

She was also stupid, and stupid people did not know when they should give up. He should know since he was stupid as a kid as well.

They both also had some flaws that the other could use against them. Negi was smart and overthought things in a fight, which was actually a bad thing since it could distract him. Asuna just did not think in a fight very much if at all. This was a fight of brains versus brawns, and he had a feeling that he knew which would win this time.

But unless either of them started then this would be a tie. The two were just standing there looking worried for the other insteed of fighting. He would have to piss one of them off to start things off.

"Who do who think is going to win?" Naruto asked the others around him watching the fighters arena.

"The pathetic kid is going to win this one, he can use magic." Rozalin said, not knowing about Asuna's magic cancel power. She had never seen it before so she had no reason to know about it.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that. Asuna is the really strange, I think that she has a better chance of winning." Kaede said as she looked at the body language of the two people in the arena. She was having similar ideas to Naruto about who would win. A good ninja knew how to study an opponent and pick out small weaknesses.

She was having a shadow clone look for the Angel Trainee Flonne while she was fighting here. She had noticed something strange about her opponent, his movements seemed to be more mechanical and the energy he used had random electric pulses in it. She was either fighting a spirit of lightning or a robot.

Naruto was starting to get annoyed at the lack of violence so he gathered a small amount of wind chakra into his hand, and sent at Asuna. It did its job well as it ripped her skirt off, and she planned Negi for it.

"I'm going to kill you Negi!" Asuna shouted as Negi's face turned slightly fearfull of the female rage that dwelled within Asuna. He dodged her first attack to the face but was hit with a strong knee to the chest. It knocked the wind out of him, sending him a few feet back as he tried to make a small magic barrier around his skin.

Only for Asuna's magic cancel to blow right through it as her rage was being unleashed upon the ten year old. Negi dodged her next kick as he tried to punch her in an area that wouldn't hurt her to badly, and he payed for it as her better reach allowed her to rain down strong blows on his body.

"What did I do!?" Negi asked as he used the Shundo to gain some ground away from the enraged idiot.

"Gaahhhhhhhhh!" She shouted in rage as she summoned her battle fan from the pactio card. She was going to beat the midget out of the brat with a weapon he gave her. Naruto had to chuckle at what he caused, and the people around him laughed at Negi's bad luck.

Fuka looked at him in awe of his pranking skills before she twitched in pain as he skirt moved over her burning bottom. Rozalin giggled at her pain as she thought about how much it had hurt her in the past.

Evangeline would have looked at her in suprise at the show of emotion, but she was to busy holding her own laughing at Fuka's pain. She would have laughed at Fumika but that may get her the same punishment as her the next time she messed up. She knew her papa well enough to know that he would not hesitate to humiliate her if she screwed up.

"I'm going to shove this fan so far up your ass you will be coughing up paper!" Asuna shouted as Negi attempted to hit her with a low powered Magic Arrow. Only for it to be canceled by her fan.

'What would Naruto-sensei do in this situation?' Negi thought as the image of a crater popped in his head. Then the second idea popped in his mind. Using Shundo Negi used his head, and slammed it to Asuna's stomach. That knocked her back some, but this also proved bad for Negi as Asuna just got angrier at him. Using her head she knocked her head against his and dazed him by the hardness of her skull.

Naruto facepalmed as this turned into a slugfest for the next five minutes. All the grace of fighting was lost as the two just kept slamming heads.

Asakura was commenting on how the match had only five minutes left. Though it ended when Asuna used a move that she stole from Naruto. She took her shoe off, and slammed it into Negi's face at high speed.

Naruto stared at her in annoyance as he saw how she beat Negi. Though he had a feeling that if Asuna had been a boy then Negi wouldn't have held back nearly as much as he did. He was very disappointed in Negi for being like that in a fight. Gender, age, and sex did not matter when you were fighting an enemy. The kid would get one chance to learn from his loss or Naruto would seal his memories of his teachings and stop teaching him. He didn't teach people who did not learn his lessons.

"The brat held back, but he would have lost anyway. Asuna's stupid was to much for him to take." Naruto said as Negi was taken to the Medical bay with Asuna for minor injuries.

"Would Naruto Uzumaki and Setsuna Sakuraki please come to the battle field." Came Asakura from the speaker system.

"Cheer for me girls." Naruto said as he jumped over the railing and landed on the platform. She saw Setsuna's pale sweating face and chuckled lowly at her fear. She knew that she was going to lose and she would admit that she couyld never beat Naruto. Her goal in this fight was to show him how far she had come in her new powers.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" Setsuna asked blandly, the rules of the tournament stopped her from using her sword. Her pactio card was also bladed weapons so no power up there. Her only choice to use is the power Naruto gave her, and he knew all about it so safe to say she was going to get a hard ass whooping. Maybe literaly if he felt like toying with her.

"Use your full power against me or I will be shoving something up your ass." Naruto said cheerfully, and he meant it too. He was going to shove something up her ass if he got even the smallest hint that she was holding anything back. He would take the handle of the broom she was holding and play peek-a-boo with her butt. Then he would use it as a paddle and turn her snow white cheeks red.

He did not like it when he was being held back against.

Setsuna nodded fearfully as she covered her butt, and that was because she knew that he would follow through with it. She had seen him do it before and had even had him do it to her at least half a dozen times for holding out. She had no reason to believe that he wouldn't. He seemed to have a whole style that was made to humiiliate people.

It was a quirk of his, but all strong people had a quirk or two.

"Begin!" Asakura shouted through her microphone as Setsuna jumped away from Naruto. Closing her eyes she felt her gift fill her with power as she found her balance, and when she opened her eyes her pupils were replaced with the ying-yang sign. It showed that she had completed the first stage of her training out of three. Her right arm was black ruins as well, showing a partial control of the second stage.

Charging at him she used dark power to increase the power behind the broom and surrond it with the shadows of darkness. The shadows took an misty blade form as she swung it at Naruto with intent to kill, and anything less would earn her a butt pounding.

But it was not enough as Naruto caught the blade with two fingers, then he pulled her to him and placed his hand on her chest. Before she could blush Naruto pulsed his power and blasted her away. She was thankfull that Naruto gave her some special bandages or her small chest would have been exposed, since the right side of her shirt had been ripped to shreds by the force. The bandages on the right side of her chest saved her boob from being seen.

Raising his hand in the air Naruto slammed it into her face as he appeared before her at high speed. Naruto was glad that she was coming at him with the will to kill, it meant she had learned from him. He hadn't meant to destroy her clothes, just cause her a lot of pain.

'Oh god that hurts!' Setsuna thought as she covered her face in pain, she could feel that he broke her nose and that it was bleeding a lot. Tears formed at her eyes against her will as she was hit in the stomach and she coughed up a large amount of blood.

The students from her class had their eyes wide as they saw how brutal Naruto was in a fight. Even the battle lovers had to wince as Setsuna tried to stand up and charge him again, only for Naruto to grab her by the throat and slam her back to the ground.

Sestuna grabbed her neck in pain as she withered on the ground. Naruto sent her a very small look of pity at the pain he caused before it vanished. This was for her own good that she learn to shrug off pain, because most enemies won't care if your in pain before they kill you.

But he wasn't an enemy so he would let her stand up before he attacked again. He wasn't going to hit her while she was down.

Setsuna stood up as she grabbed her wrist and darkness gathered at her palm, and the attack she was using made a whirling sound as the darkness condensed into an attack that was almost exactly like the chidori. It seemed that Setsuna had recreated it with the stories he had told her.

"Kurokiri!" Sestuna shouted as she ran at him at her top spead, and tried to pierce his chest with the dark attack.

*SNAP*

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Only for Naruto to grab her arm and break it before it made contact with him. He had shattered the bone in her right arm, and even with her demon healing inhanced by the gift it would be broken for a few days if she didn't get it healed.

Setsuna cradled her arm to her chest in pain as she grit her teeth. Barely biting back another scream as her now broken arm sent pulses of pain into her body. Getting up to charge him again she used the hidden traick that she was saving for later.

Holding out her left hand spears made of light formed, and then shot towards Naruto at a pace faster than the normal human eye could follow. Naruto decided to humor her and set them hit him, but it did no damage at they shattered upon coming into contact with him. But his shirt wasn't as lucky as it was ripped off of him. Showing his perfect upper body to the people in the crowd, and wolf whistles could be heard as the girls looked at him like prime rib. The fighters in the crowd were marveling at his fighters body that was honed through the torture that he called training.

"Little bird, I think it is time for you to give up." Naruto said as if he was talking to an worm. He was trying to get her angry so she could learn to push her pain down and attack him with a fury.

"NO! I will not give up!" Setsuna shouted as she ingnored her pain and rushed him in anger. Naruto smiled at her inner strength before his face turned colder than the artic as he slammed his fist into her jaw. Breaking it as Sestuna's jaw as spots filled her vision, and darkness was starting to close in as she felt her strength fade. She was about to fight it and stand but Naruto stomped on her head just hard enough to knock her out.

He was proud of her for doing as well as she did, and it showed in the smile as gave her fallen form. He knew that he made the right choice in giving her his gift, and he was honestly suprised at how well she did in the battle. She would have done much better if she had her real sword or could use her pactio.

The light attack had also suprised him. He was unaware that she could do that, but the symbol her gift used was the ying-yang so having both light and dark powers was not impossible. In theory if she used them both she could create the void element, and that was something that would amaze him if she could.

You see, the void element can not be learned through practice or training. It can only be used when you have the aptitude to learn it since it is strange to naturally have an attraction to both episodes.

Naruto could use it slightly, but that was because he was a Tailed Beast. If he could pass the vois on to Setsuna he would be extremely proud that he had trained a void user, and all that was left was for her to master both light and dark.

Naruto watched Setsuna being taken to a 'special' medical wing made for people who had different bodies than humans. Setsuna's organs and bones were slightly different than humans so that she could fly with her wings. A normal doctor would not know what to do to treat her, so magical doctor was better.

He felt slightly bad for messing her up so bad, but it was needed to make her stronger. The stronger she got the easier it would be for him take her as his vassal. He would have adopted her years ago but it was far to late now, so a vassal was the next best thing since he treated his vassals like family.

Standing in the gallery with his cheerleaders and some others.

"Did you have to break her face and arm like that." Evangeline asked with no care in her voice. Rozalin laughed at what she new her father would say next.

"Don't forget her ribs, shoulder, internal organs, and jaw." Naruto said as they watched Kaede fight what could only be an android based on its movements. Then every gasped as Naruto felt his rage grow at the face that the android was given.

"Kaede, **kill that robot!**" Naruto said as he started at the robot that had his body as a six-teen year old. Kaede looked at him in worry as she hoped she could kill something with her masters face.

"I'm sorry but Naruto-sama's word is law." Kaede said as she made 16 clones to fight the robot while she sat down and gathered nature energy. The Naruto-bot countered by absorbing natural energy and shooting it in a pressurized beam at the clones. Kaede dismissed them as she finished getting her sage mode ready.

But the Naruto robot started to talk in the same voice Naruto used when he was 16.

"You don't want to hurt me, do you Kaede-chan?" Naruto.N. asked as Kaede stopped her charge at the face he was giving her. Then he formed something that looked like the Rasengan out of natural energy and slammed it into her back. It was only her sage mode that protected her from being killed by the attack that would have turned her into gore on the ground.

She didn't get time to counter as the robot slammed his robotic hand against her face, and she grabbed the fist that hit her. To bad for her that the fake Naruto used electricity to shock her into letting him go. He was a robot built by Chao in the future, he was made to defeat kill people and be Chao's personal servant. He had followed her to the past without her knowledge so that he may kill those that oppose her plans.

To bad for him that he had never fought a sage before and did not know that a sage could hit you without having to touch you. This one fact proved to be his downfall as Kaede used the toad hand to hand style to lash out at the robot and break it's head. The only reason the robor had hit her earlier was by suprise and her own confictions.

"Winner - Kaede Nagase!" Asakura said in shock at the match, and so were most of the people watching. Naruto had missed most of the fight since he had been thinking about Setsuna, but he knew that the robot was about Chunin level so that meant it was no real match for Kaede.

But to make sure that nobody recreated it Naruto dicreetly sent a small Tailed Beast ball to destroy all the parts. That thing was a disgrace to him and all those that he knew in the leaf village. Unknown to everybody watching the matches Chao was pouting at her robot being destroyed so easily, she knew that she should have made him from steel instead of iron.

"We will be taking a thirty minute break to repair the fighting platform, so all those watching feel free to go use the restrooms." Asakura said as Rozalin and the other girls sent Naruto deadpan looks, they knew that he was the one that destroyed thwe robot parts.

Though Rozalin knew that he hated being reminded of his past to much, and when something forced him to remeber he destroyed it. He did it with a vigor too.

"I'm going to check on Setsuna. Evangeline, I think that Takamichi is skipping out on your match so you might not have to fight." Naruto said as he chanted a quick spell to make everyone not knowing of the magical world forget about the last match. He didn't need people talking about it.

He really did need to check on Setsuna though, and that was what he was going to do as he walked up to the special medical bay. Walking through the doors with confidence Naruto tracked Setsuna's bird demon scent and got to her room soon.

when he walked in the room he felt a twitch of guilt. Setsuna was wrapped up like a mummy, and the only part that wasn't wrapped up was her left eye and mouth. Being wrapped in white almost made her hair invisible.

Her single red eye smiled at him as her lips twitched upwards. Naruto let out a breath he hadn't known her had been holding. He had loved her ever since he had heard she had been kicked out of her clan, though then it was the love of a father even though he had never talked to her. He would be a little sad if she hated him.

"Sorry for hurting you so bad Setsuna. I was just trying to push you to the next level, and I went to far." Naruto said with a grimance. Setsuna blinked a few times as she looked at him strangely.

"Don't worry about it. These bandages aren't for the inujuries anymore. The doctors are making me wear them since they didn'y know that I would heal from most of what happened in the fight. The only thing still broken is my arm, but I am really sore." Setsuna said as she lifted her arm up, showing that it was in a sling. While she was in a humanoid form her bones were still hollow like a birds so putting her in a cast would do more harm than good.

"Well that isn't as bad as I thought." Naruto said as he started to tell her about the robot.

"Who do you think made it?" Setsuna asked curiously. She couldn't think of many people with the skills required to make a robot that could use natural energy.

"Chao made it, she is the only one with the brains to make it." Naruto said as his thoughts drifted. 'That and she must have gotten the idea to build a copy of me from my stories in the future.' Naruto thought as he ran a hand through Setsuna's snow white hair.

She started to relax into his hand as Naruto heard something strange comeing from her throat. It wasn't purring, but it was cuter for Setsuna's species.

"Are you chirping?" Naruto asked with a teasing tone. The fact that a bird demon chirped when they were getting pleasure was charming, and if he had been a lesser man he would have buried her head in his chest. Well, either that or have sex with her.

"N-n-n-no, your just imagining things." She stuttered out before the chirping started again, thanks to his skilled hands. 'Why can't I be a dragon, they growl when you pet them.' She though bitterly, it was embarressing to chirp. Even purring was cooler than chirping.

"Aw, how cute. My Little Bird likes me petting her so much she chirps." Naruto said as she started to fall asleep to the soothing feelings that he was se nding through her head. After a few minutes he stopped and let her wake up again.

"Erase that from your memory please." Setsuna said with a flush.

"How about a deal. If you become Sakurako and Konoka's harem sister them this might just fade from my memory." Naruto said deviously. Konoka had been trying to get him to add Setsuna to his 'harem' anyway so why not kill two humans with one knife. It might not be smart to say kill two birds with one stone since Setsuna was a bird demon.

Setsuna was stunned by his words and was starting to put some serious thought into it. On one hand he was strong, kind in most cases, caring, gentle when needed, and he knew the special needs that she had as a bird demon. On the other hand he was an Overlord, and they had more political bullshit than you would think. Any egg she layed for him would be in danger for awhile. That would be an awkward thing to tell him. She has a 50/50 chance of laying an egg instead of live birth like Konoka. That was the problem with being a humanoid type of demon that was an animal that layed eggs.

Wait, if she was in a harem with Konoka would that be like she was with Konoka too? She also liked Naruto so there was no problem with joining a harem of his. Ancient shoguns would sometimes have harems of dozens of women, and Naruto was an Overlord. Much higher than a shogun in status.

He did give her the strength to be herself too. If he hadn't shown up she would have been still hiding behind her hair dye and contacts. Her wings would most likely have been something she would have continued to be ashamed of.

She could almost hear Anustes screaming at her to get claimed by him and ride his cock like a bird rode the wind. Thankfully Anustes couldn't talk to her when she wasn't using the gift.

"I'll do it, but I want to wait before we do anything. I have to prepare a traditional nest for the first mating." Setsuna said with a heavy blush that was hidden by the bandages covering her face. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at that statement, as far as he knew he had not said anything about having sex with her yet. He wasn't going to rush her into sex.

"I didn't say anything about sex." Naruto deadpanned to the sputtering girl. "Naughty bird." Naruto said as he left the area, it had been over fourty-five minutes since the thirty minute brealk started and he knew that he had missed Evangeline's fight. Matches were a max of 15 minutes long anyway so it was obvious to any with brain cells he missed it. But then again he did no feel any magic being used so he must have been right about Takamichi not showing.

Not like he had a reason to. The whole reason Takamichi showed up was to fight Negi, so with him out he had no reason to fight Evangeline or himself.

"What did I miss?" Naruto asked as he went up next to his daughters.

"The mutt got his ass kicked by the half-demon." Rozalin said as they watch Kotaro get taken away by a stretcher. He was covered in bruises the the size of coins. He knew that the kid was out of his league when he had gotten Mana as his opponent but this was to much for him to handle. "And the idiot human skipped his match with the midget."

Naruto bobbed her lightly on the head for the midget remark at her sister but kept quite. He liked it better when his children got along, and he would allow them to fight if they were using fists. Just no word fights.

"Be nice to ytour sister." Naruto said as he watched his old student Alberio win his match with a girl named Mei by throwing her in the water. That was just pathetic to lose that way, at least Takamichi had a good reason for giving up if Naruto was right.

"Would Artemis and Tanaka please come to the arena." Asakura said as she announced the next match.

This match was what could only be described as brutal. The second the match started the Tanaka robot started to charge its robot laser Artemis pointed her finger at the robot and shot a spear of silver light. Needless to say the robot lost it's head.

"Artemis, that was a bit to much." Naruto said with a sweatdrop. He loved the girl like a daughter, but when it came to anything male she was pretty hatefull. While Naruto was male he was also a Tailed Beast so she did not consider him to be like human men, she looked up to him like a father.

Not that he could really blame her in this case, because that was a beam that would have stripped her of her clothes.

"What! That perverted robot deserved to die." She said as her flustered face was hidden under her hood.

[Timeskip]

Naruto smacked his hand against his head at the display of perversness. The girl that Ku-Fei just defeated had used shadow armor, and when Ku-Fei hit her in the stomach it vanished leaving her nude.

The match ended when she ran away to get new clothes.

There was also going to be a two hour wait for the next round to start. So he might as well go hunt down Chao about that robot. She had some punishment that needed to be dealt out.

"Fumika, come with me." Naruto said as he picked up the girl like a baby again. She would be playing a vital part in Chao's punishment.

[With Chao]

"I'm fucked." She said to herself as she spun around in her wheelie chair and saw her father. Along with Fumika standing next to him in baby clothes.

"Yes you are. Why was there a robot of me?" Naruto demanded with a no shit tone.

"I just wanted to at the time." Chao said in truth.

"Level 1, or Hum. 2?" Naruto asked as she flinched at the punishments she had to chose from.

"Hum. 2 please." She asked as she shivered. The second she finished that sentence she her skirt and panties disappear in a shredding wind.

"Fumika hand me my special paddle." Naruto said as he bent Chao over his knee, and Fumika handed him a steel paddle that was shaped like a boot. It also had small bumps on it to make using it more painfull.

*SMACK*

*Smack*

*SMACK SMACK*

"Oh GOD it hurts!" Chao shouted as he kicked her ass with a paddle.

[Thiry minutes later]

*Smack SMACK*

"mmmm." She moaned as it started to feel good.

*Smack smack SMACK*

[one hour later]

*smack smack smack smack smack smack smack*

"oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh." She said as she came from the special pleasure paddle. She had been spanked for 1 and a half hours non-stop by him. She had come at least nine times in total and that was humiliating.

Fumika was blushing like crazy as she took the pictures Naruto asked her. Rule one in pranking, allways get blackmail on the target. The image of a half nude Chao drolling as her face was in pleasure was the ultimate blackmail at her age.

"What did you learn?" Naruto asked as he hit her bottom a few more times for the hell of it.

"Stealing your image is bad." Chao moaned in pleasure/pain.

*Smack*

"Oh!"

"Were done here Fumika." Naruto said as he picked the embarrassed girl up again. Leaving a moaning Chao all alone as he went back to the arena.

**Chapter End**

**This wasn't my best chapter I know, but fight scenes are not my good point. I also have a reason for why Negi lost. Without the ability to attack with magic he is a kid. Also he cares for Asuna so he held back.**

**This is a double update since I am also uploading the first Chapter of my new Naruto/Omamori himari fic, please read it.**

**Naruto can combine his boot with spanking to form a whole new punishment.**

**Setsuna finally became apart of the harem as well. And she chirps when you pet her. Naruto was also brutal to her in a fight because he cared for her. It was the less evil of the two paths.**

**This chapter was shorter than the last because I don't do well with fight scenes.**

**Please leave me a nice review but no flaming me, if you don't like the story don't comment**

[The pecking order]

Naruto

Priere

Rozalin

Evangeline

Konoka

Kaede

Chao

Setsuna

Kushina

Ku-fei

Mana

Chachazero

Chachamaru

Asuna

Negi

Kotaro

Yue

Sakurako

Yuna

Ako


	21. Chapter 21 End of the tournament

**I do not own Naruto, Negima, or Disgaea**

**I am sorry for the wait on this chapter, but I was working on my other two stories (Please read them) and since this one was so far along I felt it could wait a bit for an update.**

**Poll Closed - Naruto will have over 15 girls from the class in his harem, not counting the disgaea girls.**

**{Also I would like to address ****Uzukunoichi****'s concerns about my plans involving Negi. I agree with you that he is not the main character, and he is only still part of the story because Naruto has a use for him. He trains him purely for his own amusement. Also he doesn't avoid Asuna, but she is usually with Negi and he spends as little time with him as he must. If she went up to Naruto he would gladly spend time with her.**

**The nodoka thing is a secret for later as to why he is caring to her, it isn't just because she is like Hinata}**

**Thanks for the nice reviews please leave me more. I haven't been writing long so I wasn't sure I was honestly good**

**Story start.**

Everything was silent as Naruto stood in front of a shaking Asuna, she had seen what he had done to Setsuna. Naruto liked Setsuna, so what would he do to her since he was not nearly as fond of her. She had half a mind to give up and hide under her bed, she should have let Negi win. Naruto's smirk was really getting to her, it was like he was reading her mind.

"I beat that Asuna won't even be able to touch him." Evangeline said in joy as she watched the fear on Asuna's face. She was hoping to see a lot of blood, but then again he might just turn her black and blue with blunt force.

"I will take that bet." Alberio said from behind her. He had always loved messing with her ever since he had learned that she was his old masters daughter.

"Perverted Eggplant, what do you want?" Evangeline said as Rozlain examined the man before her, she could spot that this was a clone from a mile away. This man was obviously an ex-student of her fathers, he was using the thought clone move that her father made to be in two places at the same time. While also controlling the clones movements with his thoughts, but the clone only had a tenth of the max power.

"Like I said, I want to take that bet. I bet you that Asuna can give Naruto a solid hit on his body, and not die." Alberio said as everyone looked at him like he was insane, that girl was on the lower end of the pecking order. He expected her to hit the man at the top of the food chain, was drugs was he smoking, and where could they get some.

"Like that worm can even come close to hitting father." Rozalin said certianly, there were only three people alive that could giver her father and people trouble. They were Overlord Pram, Overlord Priere at her full power, and Overlord Baal. Even then they could only force him into his second form, only Zetta could make Naruto go into his ultimate form that made even Zetta cower.

The very idea of a human landing a hit on him without him going easy on her was insane, and humorus.

"I agree, it isn't a bet worth taking." Evangeline taunted, but looked interested.

"Then you wouldn't be scared to make it more fun. Like the loser has to give something to the winner." The pervert said, Evangeline was now really thinking about what she could taker from him.

"Deal! When I win I want that photo album you have." Evangeline said as the pervert started to sweat a little. That album had all the humiliating photos he had taken off Evangeline.

"If I when I want you to give me a few robot maids." Alberio said with a grin, Evangeline nodded at that. She had dozens of them lying around anyway, getting rid of a few would be simple.

Alberio was about to send some of Asuna's old knowledge on fighting to her brain, but he was stopped by a barrier arounf the field. He turned in shock to Evangeline.

"What? You did't think I was going to let you cheat did you, she has to use the strength she already has." Evangeline said with a grin she got from watching her dad troll people. "If you want to give her that nowledge after the match then fine."

[With the fighters]

"Proctor, I ask that the rule about no bladed weapons be lifted for my opponent." Naruto said as almost everyone looked at him like he was crazy. This was his form of kindness, otherwise he was going to kill the girl.

"Uh... Okay." Asakura said half unsure.

"Adeat!" Asuna yelled the second she got the go ahead, and summoned her BAS (Big Ass Sword). The sword was even bigger than Zabuza's old blade, but it had a deeper connection with its owner.

"You now Asuna, bigger isn't always better." Naruto said as he mocked her sword.

"Gaahhhhh!" Asuna yelled as she swung her sword at his neck, only for Naruto to block it with the back of his hand. Without even a cut to show that he blocked a sword.

"You need more intent to kill if you even wish to dream of cutting me." Naruto said as Asuna turned a furious red. He had mocked her since the fight started with those cold red eyes, Naruto had forgotten to change his eyes back to blue after the fight in Kyoto.

"I know!" She yelled as she kept trying to cut him, only for it to do nothing to him. He stared down at her with eyed the froze hell.

"I am telling you this because you don't know." Naruto said in a Kakashi moment.

[Up in the afterlife]

"I am so proud of you Naruto." Kakashi said with manly tears flowing down his eye. Jiraiya was right next to him with manly tears rolling down his face.

"My godson has amassed an amazing harem, I just knew he would surpass me." He said as Minato slammed his head into the ground, trying to re-kill himself so he doesn't have to watch his ex-wife fall for his son.

Why must he suffer so.

[Back with Naruto]

Asuna was huffing from swinging her BAS at Naruto for the last ten minutes, there were only five minutes left in the match and she had yet to even cut his bare chest.

Appearing before her Naruto knee'd her in the stomach, sending her skidding and gasping for breath. Blood gathered in her mouth as she coughed up the red liquid of life, and she could feel a knee shaped bruise on her stomach forming.

'Holy crap that hurts' Asuna thought as she tried to stand up, she had nowhere near Setsuna's pain tolerance. Nor was she a demon that could heal quickly, so by the time she stood up the last few minutes of the match had passed by.

Her loss was much more humiliating than when she defeated Negi.

**I AM NOT GOOD WITH SMALL SCALE FIGHTS**

[With Evangeline]

"Told you so, she never had a chance from the begining. I expect that book you have to be burned by the end of the day." Evangeline said while Alberio looked depressed. Then he cheered up as he found a way to win again.

"You still have to fight him next you know." He said, and the effect was instant as she curled up and sucked on her thumb. She was muttering something about 'make the boots go away' under her breath.

Naruto walked in on this scene as he had finished his match. He did not care about the rest of the matches from this point on, they were not worth his time.

"Wake me when it is my match." Naruto said plainly, he knew how the mtaches would go from here. His old student would beat Mana but lose to Artemis after she beat Ku-Fei, he was not a fan of watching one-sided fist fights. That was why he made sure to give his opponents a small chance to use their max power against him.

[With Chao]

"Ow." She said as she rubbed her bright red butt. "The times like this I wonder why I like getting spanked." She said to herself as she ignored the Chachabots around her.

She looked at the camera in the stadium and saw her father asleep as Artemis fought Ku-Fei rather easily. The girl put up an impressive fight to be sure though.

Her father must have been bored with the fighting if he had fallen asleep. She rubbed her butt a little more as the amazing sting could be felt in her rump.

"He knows all the right spots." She said as her hair fell from their buns, now that they were gone she looked almost exactly like her mother. She had some features from Naruto but you could hardly tell the difference.

I was why she wore her hair in buns all the time. She had been mistaken for her mother from behind all the damn time, she hated being called mistress Konoka. Her little sisters never had to deal with that shit.

They all looked like dad, even the adopted ones looked like him.

[With Setsuna]

"I have a boyfriend." She kept muttering to herself in joy. Better yet, she was in the same harem as her beloved Konoka-sama. It was like the first time she had taken flight, when her wings were newly feathered. Blinking a few times she shook her head as she blushed.

She still had to prepare her first nest. Letting her wings out, she went through it looking for any loose feathers to place in the nest that her people made when they were preparing to enter adulthood. Which meant that she was going decide on her life-mate, and she picked Naruto.

A life-mate was a ritual that allowed them to gain the ability to fertilize their eggs, until this was done they were unable to get pregnant. It was a method that they had made long ago to prevent the bloodline from being sullied with rape. Only the chosen mate can get her pregnant.

This was because the eggs would only recognize that the seed of the mate was a match, and let it through the walls.

The process was started by collecting feathers from her wings, and placing them in a nest fashion. This was used as the catalyst to start the ritual, they would bind her to the person that first mated with her in the nest. She would then ingest some of her mates blood so her body would adapt to his enough to bare him a child.

Members of the Crow Clan were the only demons with the power to breed with anything that was humanoid.

She happily picked the feathers she needed for the ritual, she was lucky since most did not find their life-mate for a few-hundred years. What, she was a demon and had a long life-span. There was even the chance that she couldn't die without being killed, a side effect of her white wings.

Back to the ritual, she still needed to research the mating type her species did when in the nest. She had never looked it up before now, so she only knew the basics.

Maybe she should ask Konoka-sama fro advice. Seeing as she had already done the deed with Naruto.

[With Konoka]

"Achoo!" Konoka sneezed as her magic went out of control. The water in the pond a few feet away shot into the air and sprayed everyone around her. "Oh my, it seems someone was talking about me."

She was sitting watching Ku-Fei get her ass handed to her by the goddess. Yeah, she knew who Artemis was. Naruto did not kep secrets from her, well she hoped he didn't. She had been making sure that had been stress free for at least 2 weeks untill the baby was born. Naruto told her he would have to take her to the Netherworld so she could give birth.

Honestly, she loved being pregnant, but lately she just wanted the little fucker in her womb out. She had enough with the problems the little girl was giving her. She couldn't sleep on her side, her breasts had gotten to big for her bras, she wasn't wearing shoes because her feet had swollen, and her bladder was being pressed against so she almsot always had to pee. All that and she lactated sometimes, it was annoying to change your shirt four times a day.

She had finally lost her morning sickness, and that was a plus. Her mood swings had also vanished... mostly, she was still prone to throwing people when annoyed. She still had her cravings though, and they sucked for the smell of the room when she cooked something funky.

Naruto sometimes had to stay with someone else because his sensative nose.

She also wasn't allowed into the resort anymore, which was sad since she had liked it there. She looked over to the competitors area and saw Naruto asleep.

He was so silly.

[With Naruto]

"Wake up." Rozalin said as she threw a pebble at her fathers head, from a safe distance. That was smart of her since the rock exploded when it got to close.

"Is it my turn yet?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Not yet, but I figured you would like to go spend some time with one of the worms. The stage needs to be repaired again." Rozalin said as she pointed at the ruined stage, she was suprised he hadn't awoken from the noises of rock breaking.

"Yeah that sounds nice, want to come?" Naruto asked as she shook her head, she loved spending alone time with him. She wouldn't get that if she had to deal with the worms too. He was about to ask the twins but saw they had fallen alseep as well.

"Well I do need to give Kaede her gift for defeating the robot." Naruto said as he walked away.

[With Kaede in the medical bay]

"Ow. That guy sure hits hard." Kaede said as even her sage mode was not enough to defeat Kun:l in her match. His gravity magic was a strong one to be sure.

"Did you expect anything less from one of my former students Kaede?" Naruto said as her head turned to her master. Her head was wrapped in bandages showing how her head hit the ground.

"I guess I shouldn't have gone easy on him, it was my fault I lost." Kaede said, even though she knew she would have lost anyway. The only attack naruto taught her that would have damaged him was a army killer move.

The fabled Rasenshuriken, she had learned it after months in the resort. She could only use it once though before she ran out of sage chakra, and she couldn't use it with Chi. It turned out that she was a wind element user.

And everytime she used it her arm was shredded to pieces, Konoka had to grow it back. Even when she threw it. She just was not at the level it took to use it right.

"It matters not, I just have to up your training. By the way, when you leave here you will find a gift for you in your room. It will help you further your training." Naruto said as he left, he had no plans on staying for long. Just long enough to give her the message.

"Thank you Naruto-sama!" She shouted to him as he left.

[On the stage, five minutes later]

"How do you want to do this?" Naruto said as he stretched. Evangeline was an opponent that he would take slightly seriously, so he would let her decide what the rules of battle were.

"Close combat spells, and fists only." Evangeline said seriously, he had been working on a new move that was tailored to going against her father.

"BEGIN!" Asakura yelled as the two titans clashed. Evangeline was the first to strike as her fist met with Naruto's palm, but right at contact she channeled ice magic through her fist and froze his arm. He chuckled as he swung the frozen arm and smacked Evangeline with the ice she made.

"Never give the enemy something to use against you dear daughter." Naruto said as she cancelled the magic freeazing him, it hurt being bitch slapped with ice. She would prefer he bitch slap her with his fist, it was much softer. Still hurt a lot though.

"Gotcha." Evangeline said as she tried a sweeping kick, but Naruto stomped on her leg insteed on jumping over it. Evangeline twisted her body and used her other leg to kick Naruto in the chin. This sent him up in the air, but Evangeline grabbed his ankle and slammed him to the ground.

"Well played daughter. Fighting you at the level I fought Asuna at is a bad idea indeed. I will kick it up a knotch then." Naruto said as he rubbed his jaw, her kicks were on par with Tsunade's punches. He wasn't overly hurt, but it was sore.

Evangeline raised her arm as she blocked the first attack, but then she felt her arm being set ablaze. Being an Ice user she was weak against all forms of fire attacks.

She ducked as a kick sailed over her head, but it stopped over her face and changed direction. It ended up stomping her into the ground.

Grabbing his leg she suck her fangs into his thigh, it was a dirty move sure.

Naruto smirked as she drained him of his blood, and when she started gagging. It wasn't long before her vision went dark and she passed out.

"Evangeline is down, winner Naruto Uzumaki." Asakura yelled. **Naruto wanted to end that fight so he would not need to hurt her to much.**

Naruto had known she would try to suck his blood for a power up, so he charged his blood full of the fire element. She had always had a weakness to it, so drinking that kind of blood would knock her out like a light.

He knew it was a cheap shot, but she was his daughter. He just used the most simple way to beat her. Now the only opponent he had to beat was Artemis after she beat Alberio. He picked up his daughter and took her to the Med. bay for some sleep.

"Winner by forfiet Artemis." Asakura yelled.

'Alberio you fucking coward, that was a dick move you pulled.' Naruto thought was he jumped into the platform for the very last match. He no longer cared for the tournament, since he had long since gotten bored with it.

"So Naruto, how have things been for you?" Artemis said seriously, he had yet to knock the serious out of her.

"BEGIN."

Before anybody could blink Artemis had been hit in the face with a... boot? Everytime she would go in to attack...boot. When she tried to dodge or block the boot... another boot.

Naruto fully planned to just have fun this fight. After all, every fight he had placed a set limit on himself. Last fight he had limited himself to using mostly brains to trick her into defeating herself, with Asuna he had used his weakest form in power. With Setsuna he would give her the chance to use her max.

This fight he was only going to throw boots at one of his favorite students.

"Fight me like a god, damnit..." Artemis shouted before she was hit by a barrage of rabootgans. Rasengans in the shape of a boot, or boots with rasengans in them she did not know. They hurt though.

She tried firing silver energy arrows at him, only for him to use a boot to block them. This was like training all over again. Except without the peanut butter. She had to duck as a another boot sailed over her head, and right before she could taunt him the boot she dodged changed direction and hit her in the back of the head.

"This is pretty fun." Naruto said as he juggled some boots. He was the most powerfull being alive, even if she was a goddes he could still play around with her until the timer went out and he won by default. This tournament had gotten boring after the first match when the runt lost to the bell head.

"Stop thro...urg!" Artemis said before she was hit by another boot, then another, and another.

She was soon a twitching mess as she was burried under a giant pile of magic boots.

"Uhhh...Winner is Naruto Uzumaki... I think?" Asakura said unsurely. 15 minutes had passed and this tourament had not gone as planned, since all the people that were blatant in the use of magic that been taken out round one.

Before they could give him the check both he and Artemis were gone.

[With the two]

"Why have you abandoned the hunters at a time like this?" Naruto said seriously at a perfectly fine Artemis.

"I need your help locating something, Kronos is being brought back and the sacrifical cow is being reborn soon. Can you tell me were it will be reborn?" Artemis asked pleadingly, if he didn't know then half the planet was doomed.

"Give me a second." Naruto said as his left eye turned purple and pupiless, the eye was a dying gift from Shion at the end of her life. Naruto had mastered its use to the point he could see into the future on a whim. But he could only see a max of a year into the future.

He saw a brown haired boy, a punk rock girl, Zoe from the hunters, and a goat boy. Then he could see a cow emerging from the water.

"The cow will be wit Zoe in six hours." Naruto said as Artemis left, she was not one to visit him unless she needed help. She had a responsibity to her hunters and the God council, so she could never stay long anyway.

He would see her later anyway when she fucked something up. It was to bad that Naruto respected her oath of virginity as much as he did, or he would have seduced her by now. Well that and normally she takes the form of a six year old.

Naruto did not have sex with people that looked under twelve, being a loli was fine. But no pedophilia, he is not a white snake.

[With Ako and Yuna] Later that night.

"Where is he?" Yuna said as she and Ako looked at the crowd that had gathered. Naruto was nowhere to be found and he promised that he would see them preform. Their nerves were on fire as they looked at the large crowd that had gathered.

"I don't know." Ako said in worry.

"Where is who?" Naruto said from behind them, getting them to jump in suprise. Naruto laughed at the near heart attacks they almost had.

They blushed in embarassment at being caught worrying. They should have known that Naruto would never break a promise.

"Oh nobody, are you excited for the concert?" Ako said, chnging the subject.

"Nope." Naruto said as the facefaulted, they should have known that would be his answer. People had noticed that even when he was excited he would deny it, just as a prank.

"I saw you at the touranment." Yuna said with a grin.

"So you skipped your duties to watch my matches." Naruto asked and then Yuna's grin faded, she had just told the strict the that she had skipped out on doing her duties. She feared what he would do. Then she paled when he pulled out a can of spray paint, a razor, and shaving cream. Ako covered her eyes as her rival was stripped nude and 90% of her body painted orange, and had her whole body shaved at high speed. Only leaving the hair on her head untouched.

She was blushing but her face was orange so you couldn't tell.

When Ako uncovered her eyes she snorted at the sight before her. That snort turned into full blown laughter as her frienemy had to put her clothes back on to warm up. That paint was cold, and it felt strange to be naked in front of people. Even if they couldn't see she was naked.

"That was cruel." Yuna said with an orange glare.

"That wasn't cruel, if I had been cruel I would have tied you up sexually, stuffed a vibrator in your snatch, turned it to it's highest setting, put your clothes back on and forced you to go out on stage while you couldn't stop cumming. Then I would video tape it while I had my way with you in front of the audiance." Naruto said truthfully, he had done something similar to another person before.

Now both girls were blushing, though Yuna had a nosebleed... that for some strange reason was also orange. Ahh, the wonders of magic spray paint, it made everything funny. It could also only be seen by people who knew about magic. It was normally used to send messages to the magic community, that normal people could not see.

"I would have liked that much more." Yuna whispered to herself. Ako raised an eyebrow at her and coughed into her hand, Yuna saw the looks and blushed hard enough for it to be seen through the paint.

"You are a little pervert." Naruto said plainly, and Yuna sputtered. Ako giggled at her rivals problem. Then they went to the stage to go finish final preperation for the concert. When the concert started Naruto was impressed at how well the girls played, Ako had some of the best bass playing skills he had ever heard. Yuna was no slouch either on the drums.

[Thirty minutes later]

"I would like to give a shout out to Naruto-sensei, this next song is for you." Ako yelled into the mic. Then they started to sing their last song.

[Play Rivals Yura Yura by Hearts Grow]

"What a great song." Naruto told the girls as they finished, for some reason that song really connected with him. He gave them both pats on the head for all the work they did. It was a really nice thing she did by dedicating a song to him.

"Thank you Naruto!" Ako said excitedly. She was about to lean in for a kiss when Naruto flicked her forehead, they were still in one of the wish areas and he did not know how it would affect him.

"Maybe later Ako." Naruto said as he wrapped her and Yuna in a hug. Then he felt a strange energy enter the barrier, but it had a pure quality to it, so it must be that Flonne girl.

An Overlords work is never done.

**Chapter end.**

**I know that the fights were a let down, and I never said that Artemis was a permanent character. She shows up again later, but this was just a way to show that she exists.**

**I repeat I am not good at fight scenes that are small scale. It goes against my very nature to think that way. Also remember Naruto is the main character so I was not really planning to show fights unless Naruto was in them, and even then only a few people can pose a threat to naruto.**

**He is a literal broken character, and can not be beat by anything except by being sealed. But most people don't know that so they aren't going to try it. Naruto has the power to kill Nagi with a toothpick if he wanted to.**

**Also the fights in the Canon tournament were mostly one sided anyway.**

**Yes Kaede knows the rasenshuriken, but can not use it without konoka nearby.**

**Also I just got a job so my updates may slow a little, I WILL STILL UPDATE but I am uploading this chapter early. **

**Please leave me nice updates, I have been seriously stressed lately. Some good reviews will brighten me up.**


	22. I'm back and ready, tea ceremony

**I don't Own Naruto, negima, or Disgaea.**

**Sorry for the late update, but I needed to get my other fic going. If you liked this fic you should read my other one. "Naruto the Master of the Demon Blade", please leave me lots of reviews. They tell me that I do a great job a you want me to continue to work on the story.**

**Also this is a short chapter, because I has trouble writing for it. I just now got some inspiration for it.**

**I swear to you guys that the next chapter of this story will be better than this. On my honor as a decent writer.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto sighed for the hundreth time that day. He had brought Flonne to his and Konoka's room to talk about what she needed. With him were Kaede and Setsuna each wrapped in bandages, and Konoka making some tea in the was a rather young looking girl, about 14 or 15 by appearance. She was actually over 1512 years old.

She had long blond hair, and bright blue eyes like most angels in Celestia. The things that set her apart from most of the angels were her OVER obsession with love, and her flat chest. Though she was a bit of a fan-girl and had asked him for an autograph.

"Do you even know why you are here?" Naruto asked as the girl stopped gushing for a moment and pulled a scroll from her shirt. With that out she gave it to him, and waited for him to read it. Naruto opened the scroll and his eye twitched a few times in annoyance.

'Dear Overlord Naruto,

I would first like to give you my most sincere condolances for the loss of you friend the late king, and hope that you will be able to push passed this. It has come to my attention that the hostility between the Netherworlds and Celestia have been stressed as of late, and I would like to offer an answer to the problem.

If our worlds were to go to war then many great prils would also befall the human world, and to prevent this we need to cease the hatred between our people. I have already been working to get the my people to accept the demon kind, but there is only one Celestia and 157 different Netherworlds.

As the strongest Overlord you have the most influence in what the demon people will think, and I hope that you can get them to agree with a treaty. Though I do know that the demons are unlikely to agree, so I have included a betrothal contract at the bottom of the scroll. The future bride if you wish to accept is the young Angel Trainee Flonne, a rather air headed girl.

She had volunteered to do this so please do not think that this was forced onto the young lass.

If you marry her I feel that the demon will fear your wrath and be more pleasent to my people, and from there we can work on acceptance. I hope that you accept, and I wish you and your future wifes happyness.

Your Friend, Seraph Lamington'

The letter read as Naruto saw the marrage contract on the bottom of it, and it already had Flonne's signature on it.

"Did you really sign up for this Flonne?" Naruto asked with narrowed. He hated when women were used as tools, but had to agree that this was the easiest way to connect the Netherworld to Celestia.

"Of course Naruto-san! I believe that love can bloom between us as easily as it can with any other!" Flonne said excitedly, she reminded him of a puppy.

"What do you think of this Konoka, Setsuna?" Naruto asked curiously. Setsuna just nodded, while Konoka had to think about it before nodding as well. Another harem sister is always welcome, and it would make it so much easier to satisfy Naruto when he got into the mood. A man that could sexually please a whole clan of sex demons for a week straight needs more than one women.

Naruto sighed again before he signed the contract with blood. Kaede looked at Flonne for a second before deciding that she was not planning on back-stabbing Naruto later. Her job as his unsealer meant also stopping any attempt to seal him as well.

If this little girl tried anything, it would be her last day living.

"Now Flonne, until we get to the Netherworld I do not want you leaving this room." Naruto said strictly, if she messed something up then it could cause a his daughters plans to be derailed. He wanted to see where the plans went.

"Okay!" Flonne said happily, sure she wanted to go meet new people but this was a festival for the people that lived here.

"Konoka, you have to stay here anyway so can you watch her and make sure that she doesn't touch the the Nintendo 64. I don't want her ruining my Donkey Kong game." Naruto said as Konoka nodded, Naruto had just recently discovered the wonders of video games and had gotten addicted to some Donkey Kong game. Naruto had almost blown Evangelines head off just last week for touching it.

She was immortal so it wasn't like it killed her. His forehead flicks of doom were truly something to be feared.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun, but what about the other games?" Konoka asked cheerfully.

"I don't care about the other ones, I beat them already. Well, except snapshot. That damn Mew makes it to damn hard to get a clear picture of it." Naruto complained as he stripped down and changed to a soft red tea ceremony garb. "I'm off to the tea ceremony clubs event." Naruto said as he flashed away in a swirl of leaves.

Konoka nodded and then she noticed Setusna picking at her feathers.

"What are you doing Se-chan?" Konoka asked curiously.

"I'm picking out what feather are the best to make a nest with Konoka-sama." Setsuna said while Kaede looked at Setsuna in disbelief, she knew that Setsuna was a bird demon but nesting was a bit much.

"Nesting? Your a bird!?" Flonne asked in a moment of blonde.

*Crash, smack*

"Ow!" Flonne shouted as she stared at the boot that just came flying through window and smacked her in the face. On it was a note adressed to her.

'Yes Flonne she is a bird.'

Konoka giggled at the note and started to cook again with the image of Flonne getting smacked was painted in her brain.

"How does he know all this is going on?" Flonne asked before...

*Smack*

'Because I know everything.' The next note siad as Flonne held her head in pain.

"So how do you really feel about getting hitched to Naruto-sama Flonne?" Kaede asked seriously.

"I don't really know what to feel. All my emotions are mixed up right now, and I don't know what is what." Flonne said uncertainly, and everyone in the room felt at least a little sorry about that, "How do you girls feel about Naruto?" Flonne asked with a cute grin.

"I love him with all my soul, and I will continue to love him until my dying breath." Konoka said as Flonne barely held in her gushing about the love.

"I too love him, and I am thankfull Konoka-sama is willing to share." Setsuna said with a large blush, and her loins moistened at the thought of his ripped body. He had given her so much, and not to mention he trained her to use her new powers.

"If he asked me to commit suicide I would not hesitate to do it, if he asked me to bare him children I would do it, if he asked me to kill you all and burn your corpses, and if I was asked to give away being a ninja I would do it. He is my master after all, and I do love him." Kaede said as everyone backed away from the Yandere ninja girl, though Flonne was having a love inspired twitch fest.

"Wow you all... love him a bunch!" Flonne gushed as she closed her eyes and put her hands on her cheeks.

"You are a love fanatic aren't you?" Setsuna asked the girl as Flonne was to busy gushing about love to notice.

[With Naruto]

'This is pretty boring.' Naruto thought to himself as he passed his mother a cup of tea, and the woman blushed when she realized she was sharing an indirect kiss with her son.

'Calm down Kushina, it is normal for family to drink after each other.' She rationed out in her own mind, not wanting to admit she had a crush on her son. Only for a rock to hit the side of her head. "You wanna die!" She yelled to Evangeline, seeing as she was the only one with the guts to hit her with a rock.

"Drink the damn tea then." Evanegline said back as she looked at the tea cup, and her thoughts turned naughty. An indirect kiss with her Papa and Granny was quite the welcome suprise.

"I'm drinking it already, you don't rush these things. Isn't that right Rozy-chan?" Kushina asked her favorite grandchild. Seeing as she had yet to throw rocks at her. That and she was Naruto's first child made the bond a bit stronger, even in spirit form she had been there to witness Rozalin's birth.

"Heh, even if I dumbed down the joys of slowly drinking tea to Evaneline she might not understand." Rozalin said before Naruto sighed and sat next to Chachamaru and Chachazero, he was not going to get involved in the coming cat fight. He may be the most powerful being in existance, but even he was not stupid. That and he was hoping for their clothes to get ripped of.

What!? They had nice bodies, and even he could admit that.

"What did you say you cow chested bimbo!?" Evangeline yelled as she glared at the smirking Rozalin, who grabbed her own chest and looked at the loli.

"Better to have a cows chest, than no chest at all." Rozalin said as Kushina looked down at her medium sized chest. Sometimes she was really hating being in her younger body, before she developed her assets.

"Papa, what is better, small or big chests!?" Evangeline asked as Naruto took up a thinking pose.

"Well both have their good points. With big you get a softness and cush you can't get when they are smaller, but they can get in the way as well. Small though has a tight firmness that big chests can never achieve. It would be similar to mochi that has been well made, and the stress balls you use when you had a bad day. Both are great, but they both have flaws." Naruto said as those listening were surprised at how well thought his answer was.

"But which one is better?" Chachamaru decided to ask, since she was rather large chested. Even though they were fake, they were still breasts.

"Big, big are much better. Though I personally love the itty titties as well." Naruto said as Rozalin sent everyone a victorious look. Her chest proudly on display as she felt much better that her dad liked her boobs more than Evangeline's flat chest.

"Is there anyway to make them bigger?" evangeline asked with some hope in her voice, she should have asked her Dad years ago. He knew the answer to everything, and had a solution for all problems. Though mostly that solution was 'kill it' and 'beat the hell out of it' and even the occasional 'have sex with it'. Point being though was that there was nothing he could not solve.

"Yeah there is, just age youself with a forced aging spell, and cast am anti-age barrier around your vital organs. Set the time limit to three years, but make the limit on your chest six and boom, instant chest size increase. Rozalin used this method on her chest to." Naruto explained as everyone looked at an embarrassed Rozalin.

"I may have done it on accident, I meant to age myself a few years but ended up aging my chest." She said as there was no point in lying.

"I will have to try that later then." Evangeline said as a way to escape her agless body made it's way into her mind, well, at least a way to change it was a ten year olds to something a bit bigger at least.

"You are just trying to seduce father aren't you, you midget?" Rozalin questioned as Naruto laughed quietly at that.

"Shut up idiot, at least I have common sense." Evangeline said, before being knocked on the head by a flying boot.

"Shush you two, we have important matters to talk about. As you know Konoka is getting very close to giving birth, and if that happens on this planet then Mahora Academy may be whipped of the face of the earth." Naruto said as Kushina gained a shocked look, she had seen Rozalin's birth and it was just fine.

"Why would it be a problem here?" Evangeline asked curiously.

"Because my young daughter, the small levels of magic in the air would be absorbed into the baby. This would cause the magic in the surronding area's to push in and crush the city that she was born in, mom, you saw how Rozalin had to be born in a cave correct?" Naruto asked with a pointed look. "Well that cave was lined with magic gathering and conversion seals to take care of the power that the baby needed to absorb. If they don't absorb enough power they explode, and that is about nuclear level." Naruto said as Evangeline paled at that.

"Is everything that comes out of the women you knock up dangerous?" Evangeline asked seeing as they either became overlords, or exploded.

"Yeah, and that is why we need to make sure that Konoka is as happy as possible, because there is something I did not tell her." Naruto said with a grimace.

"What?" Rozalin asked with a worried tone, she was about to get the blood sibling she had always wished for. She wanted to make sure nothing bad happened.

"I looked at her again, and it turns out that this is going to hurt her more than we thought. Using magic or meds to help with the birth is a bad idea, so she is going to have to give birth while feeling all the pain." Naruto said as Kushina gasped, she had the same problem with not being able to use any meds.

"That is going to suck 'ttebane." Kushina agreed with a grimace.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!" They heard one of the students yell from outside the club.

"I am going to go take care of whatever that is, you girls enjoy yourselves today. Tomorrow Chao makes her move, so make sure that you don't do anything to get in her way. I want to see what she has planned." Naruto said with a grin. He was eager to see if his true youngest daughter was good or evil. If she was good he would need to have another child to cancel her out.

Sometimes he really hated having to be a neutral force, but hey, it meant that he could do whatever the hell he wanted to do.

"Naruto-sensei!" Makie yelled again, though she was silenced when Naruto literally shoved a clean sock in her mouth.

"I'm here, don't yell anymore." Naruto deadpanned with an eye twitch. "Yell again and I am going to grab your boobs." Naruto threatened as Makie debated if it was worth it or not. It was not worth it yet.

"Okay, well there is a problem my costume." Makie said with a blush. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the blush, but he was now really interested.

"What is the problem?" He asked, deciding that it must be pretty bad.

"I can't get it off, and I have to pee... real bad." Makie said as her blush got worse, and Naruto resisted the urge to laugh at her and let her figure it out herself.

"Well then, lets head to the bathrooms so that this will be easier." Naurot said as he walked briskly to the restrooms. Makie followed him at her top walking speed. She had asked the other girl for help, but none had been able to get her clothes off.

"Hurry!" She muttered before Naruto picked her up and ran to the bathroom, and once they got there they walked in... the girls bathroom. Makie was about to tell him that it was wrong, but he rolled his eyes. These girls had nothing he had not seen thousands of times before. Grabbing the back of her clothes he pulled, and with a huge rip she was left in nothing but her underwear. Naruto walked back out with her clothes as he let the girl take care of business. Poeple gave him strange looks but he used some killing intent to get the to back off.

"What!? Never seen of man walk out of the bathroom alone after carrying a girl in while holding her clothes before." Naruto said rather bluntly.

"Um Naruto-sensei, is it necessary to yell at them?" A quiet voice asked from behind him that belonged to Nodoka.

"Oh hey Nodo-chan, yeah I had to yell at them. It's like they have never seen a guy walk out of the bathroom carrying girls clothes before.. Seriously, oh well though. You free today Nodoka, or are you busy." Naruto said in a teasing tone, one that sent Nodoka into a blushing frenzy. While she was stuttering Naruto used a light spell to fix the clothes he ripped, not carring that people were around.

Naruto gave the shy girl a pat on the head as he heard Makie calling for him again.

"Be back in a sec Nodo-chan." Naruto stated with a wink, he was starting to have more fun teasing these girls. With that he walked back into the bathroom and opened the stall door Makie was in, and handed her her clothes.

"Do me a favor and don't get stuck again, or I might just let you wet yourself." Naruto said as he let the girl get dressed.

"Naruto-sesei so mean." Makie muttered before she felt her butg get spanked. "Eep!"

"Mean and you know it." Naruto said with a smirk, he was damn proud of the fact that he did what he wanted when he wanted. It was the best part about being an immortal badass with infinite power, and neraly no weaknesses.

If he wanted to smack a girl on the butt, he was going to be smacking her butt. If he wanted to go blow up the moon guess what, bye bye moon. If he wanted to rule the world he was going to rule the world. There was literally nothing stopping him from doing whatever he wanted, because nothing was strong enough to try and stop him.

"How do you get away with spanking everyone Naruto-sensei?" Makie asked as she rubbed her butt, she has just finished putting her clothes on.

"Because look at these muscles. Tell me you want to mess with this." Naruto said as he flexed for the pink haired girl. She blushed as she felt his muscles, well honestly he did not even have muscles. His body was made of Chakra Flesh so while it felt real it wasn't.

"Your the best sensei ever!" Makie said as he looked at his arms.

"Hell yeah I am, now lets go." Naruto said as he walked out of the women's bathroom with Makie and met up with Nodoka. "So do you girls want to join me back with my daughters, we could always use some more people in the activity." Naruto offered nicely. He may be a pervert, but most of the time he was a nice guy.

"You drink tea with Eva?" Makie asked curiously, now that she thought about she and the others had never gotten to know Evangeline before.

"Well yeah, I spend time with all my children. When I think about I might have doted on Evangeline the most thought, she was my youngest after all. That and she has the most of my own personality." Naruto explained with what the girls thought was an embarrased blush, but they thought they were seeing things.

"She does?" Nodoka could not help but say.

"Yeah. She is brash, insulting, arrogant, perverted, loves to fight, does not care if she naked, makes lame jokes, and throws boots at faces just like me." Naruto said as the girls looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"You just called yourself brash, insulting and arrogant you know." Makie said as Naruto shrugged. He was not ashamed to admit it, he had many reasons to be. He was a literal god of destruction, the ultimate Overlord, and had whipped thousands of lifes out just because he was in a bad mood.

"Yeah so. That is what I am, no sense hiding it with pretty words." Naruto bluntly said as the girls blushed, the way he talked was so full of pride that even his bad traits looked good. Simply because the way he said them.

"I think it is great how sure of yourself you are." Nodoka said jealously, she had always hoped to be able to speak her own mind.

"I have had a long time to get this way." Naruto said with a wink, as if telling an inside joke. Which he was since Nodoka nodded and smiled.

"I don't get it, you can't be over thirty and have like a dozen children. How are you so... YOU?" Makie complained to him, she wanted to be like him. Then everyone would respect her for her maturity. Naruto smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Most my kids were adopted Makie, and don't be in a rush to grow up. You need to enjoy your youth while it lasts, you never know when you will die and I don't want one of my precious students dying with regrets." Naruto said sadly. So many of the people he held dear to him died with regrets and became prinnies, which meant that they would be reincarnated and never go to heaven like they are. There loved ones in the afterlife would never see them the same way again since they would be a new person after the process. It had happened to Hinata-chan many times, because she always seemed to remember him and died while he lived. Even his own mother had come close to becoming a prinny.

"Don't worry Naruto-sensei. I won't die with regrets, and I will enjoy my youth. you sure you aren't an old man in a young body?" Makie asked jokingly.

"About 5,500 years old next week." Naruto said back, but she thought it was a joke.

"Ahahaha, old man." Makie laughed as Naruto chuckled, but Nodoka's keen brain caught the truth in his words.

'Naruto-sensei's birthday is next week! I have to tell the others!' She thought as she planned ways to get the girls together without Naruto knowing, she was going to thank him by throwing a surprise party for him.

Naruto had done so much for them, it was time they did n=soemthing for him. Not counting Konoka having sex with him that is.

They owed it to him to at least that much.

**Chapter End**

**Sorry about the chapter, but I have been really stressing over what to do with this story. I feel like I am running myself ragged with all my stories, but know this. I will never abandon this story, it is my first masterpiece to make it to the status of a Great Fic and over 100,000 words. I am going to get this over 200,000 words though before I even think about ending it.**

_**Please leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel appreciated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them.**_


	23. Chapter 23 Half-bloods, lemon, and child

**I do not own Naruto or Negima**

**Naruto - Setsuna - Semi Konoka Lemon this chapter - Bondage, S&M, Language, and Mindbreak.**

**Story Start.**

"You want me to what?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he stared at Mana directly in the face. She had asked him to meet her in private a few minutes after he dropped Makie and Nodoka off at the tea club, and this was not what he had been expecting.

"I would like... for you... to train me in combat. From one half-demon to a fully grown demon." Mana asked again as Naruto smacked her upside the head.

"Let me say this one time to you. I am not a demon. I am a being made from Chakra bound to a soul, so I have no classification. I have never been a demon, because I am what can be known as a being called a Primordial God of Destruction. I am so sick of people thinking I am a demon. Name one species of demon that has Ten Tails, and can become the size of a mountain... You can't name one." Naruto ranted in frustration, and annoyance. He was so annoyed everyone thought that. Sure his powers were very close to demonic but that did not mean it was demonic in nature.

"Um sorry?" Mana said unsurely as she held her head. She just wanted training so that she would never need to use her demon side again. It went against what she stood for as a shrine maiden. She then felt Naruto's hands wondering over her body. Squeezing her arms, thighs, sides, and neck. Running over her private areas smoothly as she saw Naruto judging her.

"You have good conditioning, but at this point most of your muscles are starting to stress from you holding back your true nature. You may be able to survive my training, but I would have to destroy your morals first. Then I would need to build up on your base skills and hand to hand since your body seems to be built around projecting objects and avoiding attacks." Naruto said neutrally as he continued to wonder her dark skinned body. Placing a hand on her core he sent a wave of energy into her body, and the result was strange. She started to moan and cover her chest, and Naruto saw some markings appear. "You sealed away your own demon heritage, and are leaking small traces of holy power through your pours. You must have a steady diet of blessed food." Naruto continued before balling his hand into a fist and giving her a mean punch to the stomach. She vomited blood and collapsed to her knees and gagged.

"What was that for!?" She said as she tried to sound angry, but was wheezing to much for anything good to come of it.

"You made your own body unstable, and are shortening your life by centuries! At this rate you will only have maybe another forty years at most before you die. You need to stop rejecting your lineage now or that will become permanent damage. I am surprised you are putting yourself through this, because you must know what it is doing to you." Naruto said as his hand glowwed red and he pierced her straight through the chest, coming out the other side. She felt nothing at first, but then all her demonic features begame to show up as the seal she placed on herself broke. "Stay like that for a few days and the damage should be mostly repaired, and you really need to get some proper food for your race. You are not at the right weight for your kind." Naruto ordered as Mana felt him place something else on her and she saw her appearance shift. "That will keep your heritahe a secret while allowing you to go in public, and your training begins after the festival." Naruto said as he turned away from her and left her to try and stand.

'I had no idea I was killing myself, and to think it would have gotten worse if I had kept living like that. I owe that Ten-Tailed man my life!' Mana thought in annoyance. A life dept meant that she would have to do something for him for free, and that was against her code. She was a being of greed, and lived of the wishes of the greedy. That was the real reason she was a mercenary, it was her source of food, and her school life was slowly starving her it seemed. It was the reason she charged people so much money, it was to make up for the fact she was starving.

"I told you that Father was going to hit you did I not?" An cute voice said from behind her, and the arrogance was visible in the tone easily.

"Chao. I told you that I did not care if he hit me, as long as I get stronger he can look down on me for all I care. Getting stronger takes priority over my pride. You yourself told me that I was killed in the future, and I have full plans to survive the future. His training will almost insure that. You said it my my use of my demon side that got me killed, so I will become strong enough to never need my demon side." Mana said bitterly, and with good reason too since she was killed while doing a mission.

"Heh, I still find it hard to believe to this day that you were killed by that girl." Chao said with a laugh at her inside joke.

"You still have not told me who my killer was." Mana said with a smart tone, and narrowed eyes.

"Now why would I do that, since your killer has not been born yet you may stop her from coming into existance." Chao said as Mana tsk'd at her and turned her head. "Also you are changing the time line by knowing how you got killed. For all I know your killer changed, or you won't be murdered at all. Nor do I really care, since you are mortal anyway you were destined to die anyway." Chao said with a friendly smile that annoyed Mana to no end. She had inherited her father's way of pissing people of after all. With her final words on the subjest Chao vanished into the air.

'Damn Ninja Time-traveling Aliens.' Mana thought before she sighed, she was getting way to used to hearing about how she died. All she knew was that she was killed on a mission, four years from now, and that her body was never found. Then again Chao may have been lying about her death to get her to do what she wanted. She would not put it passed her to do so, after all her father was the same way.

[With Naruto]

'What should I do now? I am really bored waiting for Chao to show what she has planned. I am tempted to go give one of the girls a good time, but who?' Naruto thought as he walked by a great number of people, signing autographs from his occasional fan. 'Maybe I should go have sex, but with who. I am not in the mood for big boobs, and Incest doesn't appeal to me at this moment. Nodoka and Yue aren't ready for sex yet... Setsuna!' Naruto thought as he quickened his pace to go give Setsuna the best first time of her life.

"Naruto-sensei!" A voice called as Naruto gained a dark aura around him, like all men he did not like having his sexy thoughts ruined. "Eeeep!" Okay he was hapy again now that he had scared her.

"Yes Chizuru, what do you want?" Naruto asked as Chizuru blinked, she was sure that the aura of death was around Naruto for a second there.

Weird.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for the moment." Chizuru said as Naruto nodded.

"I was just about to go have sex with Sestuna, and I will go with you when I finish with that." Naruto said bluntly. Why the hell should he hide it now? Everyone knew he had sex with a student before, and he was going to do it again.

"Aren't you with Konoka-chan?" Chizuru asked with a glare.

"She doesn't care. No single woman is enough to satisfy me when I am craving sex. I should tell you about the time I had sex with a tribe of women in the amazon's before, because that is a perfect example." Naruto explained as Chizuru's mind went blank.

'Konoka doesn't care if she has to share him, he is an unsatable beast, and a caring father... I need to go think.' Chizuru said as she stumbled away in a daze. Naruto smiled as he watched her go.

"Another girl Mind Fucked. Good job Naruto you sly old dog, good job." Naruto said as he started walking away again as well. Without being interupted again it only took Naruto a few minutes to get to the room with the girls in it. Raising his leg he kicked the door of it's hinges to freak them out. "KAEDE GET FLONNE OUT OF THE ROOM NOW!" Naruto yelled as Kaede jumped to do his work and rushed out the room with Flonne in her arms.

"Where the fire Naruto-kun?" Konoka asked as she used a very simple spell to fix the door, even in her condition she was still able to use at least this much magic.

"What fire, I just did not want Flonne to see me pork Setsuna. I figured it would be kinky for you to watch and take a video of it though." Naruto said as Setsuna blushed red and looked at her nest, she had just finished it a few hours ago and she already needed it. Now her Konoka-sama was going to watch her. This was to much for the poor girl and she passed out. Naruto pointed a finger at her and Setsuna's clothes were shredded in a blast of wind. "Strangely enough I learned that from copying the Brat. Now lets get some rope and get to working on fufilling her dream sexual experience." Naruto said as Konoka smiled... darkly and held a whip in her hands.

She was going to like this.

[A few hours later] **Lemon Start.**

Setsuna stirred awake slowly as she came back to the land of the living, and the first thing she noticed was the she was naked. Now that was not as much of a surprise since she was in the same room as Naruto when she fell asleep. The thing she was worried about though was that she could not feel her powers, her wings were out, and her arms were tied behind her back with rope. Also there was the fact that she was in her nest and Naruto had completed the basic mating requirements for her.

*Whpshh*

"Ah!" Setsuna yelled as she felt something lash across her butt, leaving a faint red mark behind as giggling could be heard.

"Oh my oh my, it looks like the wayward bird is awake. What am I going to have to do with this piece of scum?" Konoka asked herself as Setsuna looked around and saw her, she blushed crimson at what the normally nice girl was wearing. In the place of her usual pregnacy clothes were a dominatrix outfit made for pregnant women. The black leather contrasted her tonned skin well, but Setsuna was cut off by a cry of pain as she was struck by the whip in Konoka's hands again.

*Whpsh*

"Ah!" Setsuna yelled again as she was struck.

"I never said you could look at me worm. Now look at what you have done. You kept us waiting even more with your sleeping, so what will it be little girl. Ten lashes with my whip, or having your cunt fucked raw by Naruto-sama?" Konoka asked as Setsuna saw Naruto trying to hold back laughter in the corner. He was in his underwear, and looking at Setsuna's nude form.

*Whpsh*

"Ah!" Once again the winged girl yelled at the pain in her butt. Something that was starting to arose the white winged girl, as Anustes in her mind was mocking her while yelling how she was going to get a good fucking.

"Speak little slave!" Konoka demanded as Naruto looked at her. It was nice to see Konoka so eagerly playing along, but she was going to have to spice it up before she was any good at this. Konoka went up to Setsuna and placed the back-end of the whip handle against the girls womanhood and moved it along her slit. Setsuna shivered at the contact as her loins moistened. "What will it be girl? Will this pussy be violated by Naruto-sama, or will I be making you my bitch for the day as I tan your hide red." Konoka said as she slapped Setsuna on the ass while still using the whip to tease her womanhood. To Konoka this was a way to get rid of all the stress she got from being pregnant, if she was not allowed to have sex then she was going to at least participate somehow.

"I want to be f-f-f-fucked by Naruto!" Setsuna said as Konoka backed aff and her binding were cut. The bondage was only for the foreplay of the sexual experience, but sinc e this was her first time he was not going to actually have the sex while she was tied up. It ruined the whole experience for the girl when it was not romantic enough.

"Well little bird, say what you need to say before we start." Naruto said as he cut his hand and held it out to Setsuna. She knew what he was implying since they were still in the nest she would need to drink his blood for the magic in the feather to realize he was her 'mate' of choice. She smiled at how he played on her secret fetishes like this and lapped up some of his surprisinly tasty blood.

'Is this what Evangeline-san tastes?' She thought to herself as Konoka secretly turned on a video camera.

"I accept you as my mate." Setsuna said as blood dripped from her now red lips, before it started to dissappear. The nest around them turned red for a modicum of a second, before becoming jet black. The opposite of her white wings.

"Then lets get this going." Naruto said as he prepared to penatrate her. She was already wet enough for it, and he did not know if there was a time linit for how long you can take to complete the ritual. Setsuna felt him at her entrance and nodded to him. She had no hymen now anyway so it was not going to be that much of a problem. He thurst forward into her and Setsuna started shivering from the feeling, she had never felt this fullness in her life before. While Naruto noticed that she felt different than any woman he had slept with before.

'The texture is so strange, and she is much tighter than Konoka was on her first time... I have to fix that.' Naruto thought as a savage grin stretched across his face. It was time to use a trick he learned from having sex with so many Hyuga women. Channelling chakra to his cock he surronded it with a red glow and sent pulses out of it, this would both tighten and stretch her inner walls at the same time.

If he wanted to he could just make her cum from this, but he wanted to give her a fucked stupid expression after this. So pulling out half way he thrust forward again and caused Setsuna to almost forget how to breath with the pleasure he was causing.

"Oh God!" Setsuna yelled as Naruto sped up, and Konoka giggled at her friend face. It looked like she just experienced when a girl got 'Naruto'd'. It only happened when a girl came from one thrust of his cock.

Naruto smirked as Setsuna came from his first thrust.

"Don't think this is all it will take for us to be finished." Naruto stated as he moved so that she was in his lap, and he held her arm above her head. Manifesting three of his glorious tails Naruto had them wrap around her arms and waist. Then two more popped out to tease her small sized breasts. Using his hands he placed them at her sides and lifted her off his body, but kept his cock in her as he brought her down again.

"OOOH!" Setsuna moaned loudly as he got her deeper than anything she had ever played with before. Naruto kept doing this as she bounced in his lap for what to her seemed like hours. She had cum at least two more times from his usin her body like this, and the way she had no choice in what they did only added to her joy at what was happening. Everytime she came she would get tighter and bring Naruto a little bit closer to coming as well. Setsuna was soon sweating a bit as her skin flushed at the constant pleasure. She would never be allowed to rest after an orgasm due to Naruto never stopping the movements. Every orgasm was prolonged to the limit as drool escaped Setsuna's mouth, and her eyes glazed over from the mind numbing goodness he was giving her. His thick tool stretching and filling her with every movement. Even Konoka was blushing at what he was doing to her, since because of her pregnancy he never was that rough with her. She recorded every second of what was happening for future books Naruto planned on writing.

Using another two tails Naruto wrapped them around the girls limp wings and sent the girl into another explosive orgasm, one that wiped Setsuna's mind of everything but sex and breathing. She was not even able to moan anymore as her hips weakly moved to get more pleasure. Now the waves of her orgasms started to slow as her body reached it's physical limit. Even Konoka had lost track of the time Naruto had spent on screwing Setsuna, and making her his.

Naruto moved his hands to her nice rear as he deepened his thrusts further to the point where it was hitting her cervix each time. Leaving Part of Naruto's length outside her, but even now he knew she was not ready for womb-fucking just yet. Finally after what literally was hours of sex Naruto felt his cock twitch as his chakra-made cum started to shot inside of Setsuna's womb, filling her to the brim with cum as it bubbled out her pussy and pooled into the nest.

He would have warned her but her mind was to far gone to respond to him, she was just a moaning mess.

**Lemon End.**

Naruto set Setsuna down on a nearby bed and just looked at her. Admiring his work as he saw a well used pussy leaking his cum. It was a beautiful site indeed when a girl you liked was fucked stupid by you.

"Wow, you did not hold back did you?" Konoka asked in shock as she turned the video camera off. It was no longer needed now that Setsuna had been finished off.

"Of course I held back. I did not want her to die from her first time. It would be wrong to do that to her just yet. But I am pretty sure she saw a bright light before she had her mind semi-broken. She should be fine when she wakes up... tomorrow." Naruto said and had the decency to look sheepish.

"Once I am not pregnant anymore you have to do that to me, but do it with shadow clones as well." Konoka said before she had her head pat by Naruto.

"Have I ever told you that I love your sexy side?" Naruto asked sacrastically.

"Everytime I let you use a shadow clone to double team me." Konoka deadpanned. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow and grinned when he saw the video camera.

"You got all that right?" He asked with a devious grin. She nodded with a raised delicate eyebrow. "Perfect, when she wakes up I want you to show her the recording." Naruto said as he started putting on clothes, he had places to be, people to troll. You know the drill.

"You are one evil old bastard." Konoka said as Naruto kissed her cheek and left the room. Konoka smiled at the gesture and touched her face. Even after having sex with him, to her the little shows of affection were what made him amazing. That kiss on her cheek was worth more than an orgasm anyday. Because sex was sex to him, but if he showed you any other forms of his feelings than it showed he meant it.

[With Evangeline in her resort]

"Damnit why can I do this!?" Evangeline shouted at herself as she glared in a mirror. Eerytime she tried the aging spell her father told her about thta Rozalin used to make her breasts so big she froze up and chickened out. As much as she wanted boobs she just could not bring herself to change her body, she had spent almost 600 years in this body after all.

Your body won't let you. It won't let you change it with the very magic that keeps you eternally young. You are vampire so it was a long shot anyway. You should know though that changing yourself like this is going against what nature had intended for you." Naruto said from behind her as Evangeline looked at his eyes in the mirror while standing naked there.

"Every day I wake up in this body... A KID'S body that never changes. You must know by now how I feel about you. You know everything, and you can only see me as a kid in this body insteed of a woman!" Evangeline yelled as tears gathered around the edges of her eyes. Even though she did not want to cry she was so frustrated. Naruto frowned at her tears and wrapped his arms around her and brought his face down to level with her neck as they both looked into the mirror.

"You may see a kid's body princess... no Evangeline, but I see a beautifull woman that is filled with self-confidence and power. This woman may be my daughter, but she can only be something more when she truly wishes for that. It is not your body holding you back, but your mind. You have always wanted to be my wife one day, but you also wanted to stay as my little princess. How can I look at you as a future prospect if you don't even know what you yourself want. I love you Evangeline, as my daughter, as a woman, as your father, and as a man. I raised you to be just like me, and you are the closest person to my heart." Naruto started as he let one of his hands move slowly to her stomach as it trailed down. This was the most serious anyone would ever see Naruto. This was the Naruto that had experienced all that life had to offer and was passing that experience down. A rare side of him that only his most precious people had ever seen. "The Evangeline I raised would never let something like your small body keep you from what you want. Where is that girl that killed hundreds of people because they annoyed her? Where is the girl that has claimed the title of the undead mage that makes children and adults alike have nightmares? Did your body stop you from making even grown men scream in fear from your very shadow? I think not! So what is stopping you from going after what you want now Evangeline! WHAT IS STOPPING YOU NOW!? TELL ME EVANGELINE! WHAT IS STOPPING YOU!?" Naruto yelled as Evangeline felt a fire in her gut be reignited for the first time in years.

Her father... NO Naruto was right. What was stopping her... The Great Evangeline, the ultimate terror of mankind from trying to go after her own dad? She looked at her nude form in the mirror with a new found pride as everything she had acomplished in this body came to mind. She touched her own breast as she realized that it would make it much more worth it to capture her fathers heart in this body.

She was Evangeline McDowall, the greatest Mage the world has ever seen. She took what she wanted, killed what she wanted, and did everything she wanted to do. What others thought be damned! She was the Immortal Undead Mage, and she would not let something like being a loli stop her anymore!

"NOTHING IS STOPPING ME!" Evangeline yelled as she spun around and kissed her father right on the lips and wrapped her small arms around him. Naruto kissed her back as feelings of pride welled up within him. To see her go after what she wanted made him proud of her attitude. Even if it was what most people would call morally wrong. They were immortal so things like incest did not matter to them.

Once they broke the kiss Evangeline grinned at her dad/love.

"How mature do I look Naruto?" Evangeline asked as Naruto let loose a bark of laughter.

"Like a mature woman to me Evangeline." He said with a grin. She always knew what to say to make him smile.

"You know it!" She said loudly as she left to go relax in the sun and get sloshed of Sake. She was going to celebrate this personal victory. Wait, she was going to get wasted off of the Toad Mountain Sake her father had gotten her long ago. That was much more worthy of such a magnificent moment. "I am going to get fucking drunk!" She yelled as Naruto laughed even more.

"That girl." He said as he followed after her.

It was the second day of the festival outside, and the had a full day they could spend in here before they needed to go check things out anyway. Chao was not going to make a move until the evening of the third day. If she had inherited his flare for dramaitc ending than she was going to make it a countdown to defeat her.

Give the 'Hero's' a chance at victory and rip it away from them with one last dick move. It was how their family did things. Like how he got the wives of many King's to have sex with him, and then sent the King's on life changing quests to become strong enough to slay the 'foul demon' that layed with their wives. Only for Naruto to kill them when they returned.

"So what do have planned now that you are back to your old self?" Naruto asked as Evangeline snapped her fingers and she was clothed in her usual black top, cape, and black thing styles armor panties. Now that she was going to stay in her usual form she may as well go back to her 'normal' clothes as well.

"Once you and I leave this school I am going to find and kill Nagi, and then I am going to take over the world in a year or two. Maybe declare myself queen of earth if that is okay with you." Evangeline said as Naruto shrugged. While earth was technically his territory he never did anything with it. If Evangeline wanted to rule the planet she could have it, as long as she did not touch the sacred lands in the ruins of Konoha he was fine.

"Yeah sure, just don't wipe the humans out completely. I would start by freezing a few countries over if I were you, so that people gain a healthy fear of you and don't fight back." Naruto suggested as she nodded her head and drank from one of the many bottles she had.

"You smell like the bird girl." Evangeline accused after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I had sex with her before coming here. I was bored, and sex was the cure to boredom. The festivals humans have are nowhere near as awesome as the ones in the netherworld. I mean sure it is fun on the first day, but this is a school festival so nothing _spicy_ is going to happen besides the occasional wardrobe malfunction." Naruto said with a sigh. In one if the worlds he owned their would be festivals dedicated to days of sin. Where people would be having sex in the streets, and doind whatever sounded fun at the moment.

"Makes sense, and who do you plan on taking with you when you go back to the netherworld?" She asked curiously.

"Konoka and Rozalin have to come. Konoka is going to be giving birth in the netherworld, while Rozalin as an Overloard will attend the meeting I am going to. You can come and see the netherworld if you want, and Kaede is coming along to get some advanced diplomat training while watching me do my work." Naruto said as Evangeline emptied another bottle.

"Count me in. Sounds like fun." Evangeline said with a fanged grin. Naruto returned her grin with a fanged smile of his own.

"Evangeline. I just want you to know that I am going to be increasing your training to the final stage." Naruto said with a dark smile. Evangeline paled and started chugging bottles of her alchohol. She was going to enjoy her last day of no pain while she could. The last stage of training involved going inside a timless area that one second in the outside world was a thousand years in the training area. It was the reason Evangeline suspected her father was older than his actuall age. Even one second in their was an extra thousand years on your life, and would be the ultimate form of training that only three people knew about and used. Naruto, Pram, and one other were the only people that could open the gateway to the area, and that was because they were the ones that made it in the first place.

Going in there was a one way ticket to either death, or God-like powers.

The fact he was going to have her do it meant that she would finally become something more, since it was literally called 'The Final Stage' by Naruto and Pram.

She was about to ascend to the level of a High-class Overlord or above.

And she was dreading it.

**Chapter End.**

**Yes, I did indeed update the next day. I have gotten my mojo back completely, and everything is back on track. Naruto showes his more carring and loving side in this chapter, as well as his need to dominate things sexually. I changed my mind and decided to make Setsuna the next lemon.**

**Yes, Evangeline is about to get much stronger. But she won't enter The Final Stage just yet, since she is not ready for it and Naruto does not have the time yet. Also she and he are finally together. Evangeline is now a true part of her dad's harem. I like to think that she would have some body insecurities, and Naruto's talk would help that.**

_**Please leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel appreciated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them**_

[Omake]

"Damnit Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi-kun. What the hell did you all do!?" Minato yelled as all three of the looked at their new bodies. They were now blue peg legged penguins with weird bags on their bellies.

"I don't know, one minute I am watching Naruto have sex with a cute bird girl, and the next I am here." Kakashi said as Minto used his flipper to smack his student, and surprisingly Kakashi nearly exploded.

"I may have somethimg to do with this, you see I was peeking on the girls in the heaven hot springs and I may have said you two were with me when I got caught." Said the Jiraiya penguin as his red face lines were still there. Making him look like a baddass penguin. The next prinny beatdown would be forever recorded into Etna's memory, before she stabbed all three of them with her spear.

It was a bad to to be a prinny when Etna was around.

[Omake end]


	24. Chapter 24 Waking a demon, FULL POWER

**I do not own Naruto or Negima**

**The reason Naruto treats Nodoka Different is in this chapter. It will shock you. No seriously, you will be shocked by it. DO NOT HATE ME OVER IT PLEASE.**

**Story Start.**

"Why are you here?" Mana asked as she noticed the other girls in the area were looking at her strangely. She had followed Naruto for some advanced training to help her regain her demonic side's benifits, but he made no mention of others being here as well. All he had told her was to go to the resort in Evangeline's cabin.

"I am here to watch you get your ass handed to you again, then used to clean the floor." Evangeline said as she hid her ture reason. Her father had secretly told her that he was going to show of what his final form was in the resort where the outside world would be unaffected since it also had something to do with the last stage of her training.

"I was not asking you McDowall, I was talking about the others." Mana said as she narrowed her eyes at the others in the room.

"I am here because Father said he had a trick that I could learn one day if I trained hard enough. I am not about to miss a lesson from him, even if I have to surrond myself with half-demon scum like you." Rozalin said as Evangeline raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are a half demon too." Evangeline deadpanned as Rozalin scoffed at the accusation.

"I am also half Tailed Beast. Much better than being half human, and it makes me better than a full demon." Rozalin said as some of the other girls snorted, they had long since gotten used to her attitude.

"Naruto-sensei said he had something he had to tell me after this." Nodoka said with a blush, his exact words were that it had to deal with her ancester she never knew before. Not very strange considering that he was so old that he was older than every person alive with the exception of Overlord Pram, who was a hundred years older than him. Though his time warping training might make him older than her as well.

"I am here to make sure that he does not get out of control and kills you." Kushina said bluntly as she looked at the girl in pity. She was the only person that knew what Naruto's full power was like since she had seen it in spirit form. She had calmed him down the first time he had lost control and destroyed thirteen of the netherworlds. Thankfully they were some of the lesser populated ones.

Mana gulped at the way she said that while looking at her.

"I just want to see what Master's true form is." Kaede said as she kept her eye on Flonne, Sestuna and Konoka were both in the room since it was unwise for them to leave at this point. With Konoka being a ticking time bomb that might go nuclear at any moment, and Setsuna was still knocked out from the sex her master had with her. She pushed down her jealousy and made a mental note to threaten Setsuna with what would happen if she betrayed Naruto.

"Kaede-chan said that I had to come since nobody else could watch me." Flonne said as Naruto's daughters glared at him. They had just heard about the marraige agreement and were not happy about it. Rozalin was fighting every urge in her body to kill Flonne were she stood for being an angel. Evangeline never had that urge since she had never been to the netherworld before so she had never had a reason to hate angels.

"You cause to much trouble to let loose." Kaede said with a smirk that Evangeline shared with her. Kaede felt Naruto come their way and opened her Sage Eye as Naruto started to call it. "Naruto-sama is here." She said as they all heard Naruto's voice, but something was different about him when they looked at him. He was wearing something that only Kushina had seen him in while she was in his old seal helping him master the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto was wearing a slightly larger version of his old jumpsuit, a Jonin vest, and his Sage Cloak. Finally on his head rested a shiny leaf headband that he had saved for a special show off occasion. Like this one would think he looked like a carbon copy of his father, but with pointes ears, wilder hair, and overall better looking than him.

"Wow." Was the one thing most of the girls said as Naruto walked by them.

"Heh, so you decided to show off again. I should have known, you got that from your father." Kushina said with a smile.

"No, but everyone here will be seeing the form I am about to use for one reason or another, so I thought that it would be best for them to get a little preview of it. These clothes were what I wore the first time I achieved this form, and it is symbolic to wear them whenever I go into the form. Rozalin, as my birth daughter you will one day be able to reach a weaker version of this form. Evangeline, since you have my blood in you as well you may be able to partially activate it as well. Even if only in the begining stages." Naruto said as Rozalin looked more eager to see what he was talking about. Evangeline had her eyes focused on Naruto's energy though as she felt it steadily rising. "Everyone clear out except Mana, you will need to take your demon form and prepare for an ass kicking." Naruto said as everyone walked away and got to the nearest barrier protected place.

Mana felt her appearance shift back into her horned form as she gazed at the amazing ammount of power LEAKING from Naruto. Which meant he was not even trying to push it.

"Now prepare!" Naruto said as he was covered in his own power and grew in size until he was in his Giant Ten Tailed Fox form, and the power he was using was cracking the very ground under them all. The weather stayed the same since they were already in a barrier sealed by time and space, so any power was purely used to impress those there. Kaede had already forced to go Sage Mode to endure the power while the rest of them noticed that they were not able to use any power themselves. Naruto's power was surronding them so thickly that any attempt to use energy outside of their bodies was blocked out.

"**THIS IS MY SECOND FORM! IT IS UNIQUE DUE TO IT'S ABILITY TO BLOCK OUT ALL MAGICAL ABILITIES IN THE AREA AROUND ME, AND IT GIVES ME IMMENSE AMOUNTS OF FORCE TO USE!**" Naruto said in a booming voice that caused the more sensitive to hold their ears in pain. "**I MUST ENTER THIS FORM BEFORE I CAN GO FINAL FORM, SO SORRY FOR THE DISCOMFORT!**" Naruto continued as everyone watched Naruto's form start to get covered in black flames until you could only see the flames, and then they started to shrink and shrink as the power got more and more concentrated.

Then as the flames took a more human shape everyone saw Naruto start to appear again as red eyes glowwed through the flames. He was starting to look like he did when he used Kurama's chakra after becoming his friend. Only he also had ten things coming out of his back, though they were not tails anymore. In his hand was a pure black monk stalf with a ring on the end, with little rings on that. It was made of his power as well. His powers in this form though were what were the most impressive.

'I can't feel him!' Evangeline thought in shock. She knew that this meant he had truly become a being of unlimited power and control, a being that could destroy everything with not but a thought. In this form it was only even possible to damage him slightly by others with this form, and those with high skills in Senjutsu.

'This is the fabled **God of the Ten Paths** form that father told me about as a child. I feel that even if I achieved this form father would always be out of my reach. I can't even see the depth of power anymore, because at least I would be able to fight him slightly in his second form.' Rozalin thought in shock and anger, more anger at herslef than him though.

Nodoka looked at his form as her eyes were replaced by a Red Eye with a single Comma. Then they turned back into her normal eye as Nodoka held the side of her head in pain. What she did not know was that her ancester was the only Uchiha that Naruto respected... Nodoka was related to Itachi Uchiha. Her eyes were connected to Naruto's power since they had originated from the original Sage of Six Paths, whose eyes sealed the first Ten Tails into himself. When he activated his final form her eyes were naturally activated by being around something connected to them.

Though her Sharingan was never going to be level with her ancestors with how thin her blood was. He would be suprised if she ever even got to the last Comma. That and Ninjutsu was still out of her reach so it was practically useless. The only use she would ever have was copying Magic, and casting Illusions.

Not many other than Naryuto had known that Itachi had a child that he had sent overseas. Naruto had been watching his descendents for thousands of years for any sign that they could use the Sharingan, and even though they all had the potential none of them liked fighting and prefered quiet lives.

Well watching was a bit much. He actually had one of his ninjas watch them every few years, and eventually he gave up when the blood got so thin. Then again he had never used this form around them either so they never had a reason to activate it. Itachi actually had about 10,679 living descendents now with how the blood has thined so Nodoka still was not very special, just that her eyes awakened.

'Naruto.' Kushina thought sadly as she felt his emotions in this form.

'God?' Flonne thought with a blush as Naruto looked simply divine in this form.

"_**Come at me Mana, or I will come at you.**_" Came Naruto's triple layered voice, and then he raised his pinky finger and a nearby piller was lifted our of the ground and flew at Mana. She barely managed to fly over it before she was smacked down to earth with a crushing force that stopped her from moving. Everyone looked in shock at how easily Naruto was able to destroy her, and the fact that every bone in Mana's body was broken now only inforced this.

He had literally beaten her with his pinky, and he never touched her. In this form he was the Strongest Existance alive. Mana was bleeding all over the place as she looked at her own broken body.

"_**So you noticed did you. From your years of self abuse your body has gotten so pathetic that you lost your ability to heal quickly. By human standards you may be strong, but nearly any demon that you fight will win if you did not use those weapons of yours. If I wanted to i could have killed you with my first move, but I did not. I guess you need to think about what you are doing to your body before you do it.**_" Naruto said as the people with weaker stomachs turned away at the brutality of it all. Mana tried to stand up, but she was now naturally rejecting her own healing.

'Is this what I was doing to myself?' Mana thought at herself in shame before she felt her arm rip itself out of it's socket. It took everything in her not to scream in pain, and she really wanted to.

*Squelch*

"_**You have no need for your arms and legs, so I am going to get rid of them.**_" Naruto said without emotion as he ripped off her other arm. Mana did scream this time as she cried at the sight of the stump. It hurt so much!

"Naruto! Stop it!" Kushina yelled before Naruto gave her an emotionless stare, and then ripped out her leg. The second Mana awakened her demon powers she would grow them back anyway, so he did not see the big deal with ripping them off. He had done the same to Evangeline when she was training to increase her pain tolerance, and he had done it to himself also. Actually it was done by many Immortals with regeneration powers, and many demons.

"_**She will be fine... See.**_" Naruto said as everyone watched Mana slowly regenerate her lost limbs. When in this form Naruto lost a lot of him emotions that weren't negative or love. Since he was not in love with Mana he did not feel bad about ripping her to shreds. He was going to heal her at the end of this anyway if she failed, so all this would do is help her. Either she passed and reactivated her demon powers, or failed and gained a higher pain tolerance. "_**I see no reason for you to worry about her, she would have been fine anyway. As long as her head was safe she would not have died.**_" Naruto said before he switched back to his base form.

"Sorry about that everyone, but in that form I am pretty ruthless." Naruto said with a chuckle, and he winced as he saw what he had done.

"Wow Naruto. You were so evil in that form." Evangeline said as she rubbed her thighs together. She had gotten wet from all the evil she saw him do.

"That form is evil... well it is the imbodiment of destruction." Naruto said with a sheepish look.

"Sounds amazing." Rozalin said with a blush.

"Anyway, I apoligize for what I did to you in that form. It makes me act very different than what I usually do. You can punch me in the face if you want. I would offer you the option of ripping one of my limbs of but you don't have the power to do that." Naruto stated as Mana slugged him across his right cheek. Then held her hand in pain, and cursed herself for taking the bait.

"Nice hook. Think of the good things though. Now you might regain a few years of your life by having your regeneration back. All you need to do is collect a lot of greed and you will be all right for the time being. I warn you though, you will die if you ever do this again. You don't have as much life in you to sacrifice as you did before." Naruto said seriously, before his smile turned goofy. "Doing this again might cause those amazing breasts of your to sag." Naruto said as Mana covered her chest and held her hand out to him.

"12,000 yen please." She demanded before Naruto scoffed.

"I am not feeding your greed just for looking at your boobs." Naruto deadpanned. "I like Kaede's much more than yours anyway." Naruto said as Kaede held her chest out in pride. This day Naruto had cemented her belief that Naruto was a God even further with his display. Granted he could have just as easily destroyed her the same way in his bade form, but he even looked like a God was described to look like in that form.

Mana had an eye twitch as her rival once again bested her, and she felt her pride as a woman lower at the fact Naruto sould so easily say her boobs weren't as good as another girls. It was bad enough Kaede now had a chest that rivals Chizuru's, and with her now immortal body she would forever remain perky.

"I beat you once again Mana. Would you like a side of ice with that burn?" Kaede asked as Naruto flicked her forhead and sent her flying for the lame pun.

"Now as I promised you earlier Nodoka. Your ancester was a man that I respect greatly for both his strength and loyalty, as well as his hatred for killing and violence. Your greatest ancestor was Itachi Uchiha, and though you are not his only descendent, you are the only one that has awakened the Sharingan in some form." Naruto said as Rozalin searched her memories for the stories Naruto told her about Itachi.

"You mean the guy that killed almost every person in his family, and then tortured his own little brother for three days inside his own mind. The same one that became a world known criminal and tried to have you killed?" Rozalin asked as Nodoka turned paler at his description, though she was soothed by Naruto's next words.

"He was a good person though, and was ordered to do it." Naruto said with a shrug. Unlike the other Uchiha's Itachi was one of the very few that gained his respect. "I was surprised though that I was the key to awakening the Sharingan in Nodoka. It might be because the Sharingan originally came from a man that sealed the first Ten Tails, and her DNA warped his Rinnegan into a lower level eye bloodline." Naruto said as one word made people blink.

"The first Ten Tails was a girl?" Mana asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and her body is sealed inside the moon still. The seconf Ten Tails was genderless due to it being incomplete, and I can switch my gender at will, but I will not ever do that without good reason." Naruto said sternly.

"So the Ten Tails has been beaten before." Evangeline said as Naruto chuckled.

"No. The First was sealed away, otherwise she would have beaten the Six Paths Sage. The Second was twice as powerful as the First because it has it's power multiplied by the First's leftover pieces, and I am Ten Times more powerful than the Second because of my brain, training, and the fact that I had equal power to a Bijuu without Kurama, and then I absorbed the other Bijuu when I absorbed the Second. That and my power is still growing to this day." Naruto said with a chuckle. "The Ten Tails has never actually been outright beaten, but delayed might be the better term. I can feel the First's power returning to her slowly to this day. It might be fun to see how strong she is compared to me, since my max is about Twenty Times more powerful than hers and still getting bigger." Naruto said with a grin.

"How did this Six Paths Sage seal the First into the moon?" Flonne asked curiously.

"He did not seal her into the moon, he made a moon and sealed her into that. Then he sent it into orbit after destroying the original moon." Naruto said as Rozalin whistled at this guys power.

"Will she ever be free?" Kaede asked.

"Never, as long as nobody destroys the moon she will never be freed." Naruto said with a wince. "Anyway, now that all of this is over how about we go back to enjoying the festival. I heard that they have some swet games." Naruto said as he bluntly changed the subject. "Before we go though." Naruto said as he went up to Nodoka and placed his hand at her head. With a glow of green she felt something change inside her. "Don't worry, I was just taking care of a Virus before it started to spread." Naruto said nicely.

"Naruto-sama, would you please allow me to be your date for the dance the Highschoolers are hosting tonight?" Kaede asked with a blush. She had a new dress anyway she was hoping to use, and nobody better to use it on than the guy that was the God to her people.

"Huh? Sure, I didn't even know they were doing that." Naruto said with a shrug. Konoka was about a week from giving birth anyway, so she could not do anything to stressfull, and that included going to the festival. Thankfully Setsuna was keeping her company, it was starting to get dangerous for Naruto to be around her at the moment. His power would start trying to invade her womb and force induce labor before she was ready. Otherwise he would not leave her side. She may have been turned immortal, but Konoka was an immortal human. Forced birth would hurt her to much, and the fact if the baby was born to early she would go BOOM was another reason.

Kaede's mind went blank as fireworks started playing in her mind.

He said yes, and her mind was still blank when they exited the resort and made their seperate ways to the festival.

"Might as well check up on someone. Who knows what those girls would do if I wasn't around." Naruto said as he walked away, it had gotten slightly dark outside. It was actually a few hours away from being midnight, and when the highschoolers were going to dance. Naruto looked around and noticed Asuna sitting alone, with puffy eyes from crying. Going down over to her he sat next to her and waited for her to notice him. The first mistake you could make was trying to reason with a sad girl. You had to let them notice you. He unsealed from his wrist a double stick icepop, and broke it in half. The sound from the break alerted Asuna to the fact he was there.

"Naruto-sensei, what are you doing here?" Asuna asked down as Naruto noticed Ayaka coming towards them. He motioned for her to stay away and let him handle it.

"I was just enjoying the nice night air, and thought that one of my students would like to spend some time with an ancient man like me. You looked like you needed someone to talk to. Icepop?" Naruto asked as he extended a hand. The same way his own sensei Jiraiya did for him as a kid. Asuna took the icepop but did not lick it as she looked down.

"You wouldn't understand what I am going through. You're this ultra cool player. You never had your heart broken before. Every girl you ever wanted was your's at first glance." Asuna said as tears started forming at the edges of her eyes.

"I wasn't always an 'ultra cool player', I used to be someone that nobody would touch with a twenty foot pole. I was awkward and dorky, and my only good point was my inner strength never faded. Girls hated me with a passion, and it was only years of experience that got me here." Naruto started as Asuna looked at Naruto with disbelief. She could not imagine Naruto as a dork. "Actually, you are almost exactly like I was as a kid. Loud, annoying, temper issues." Naruto started as Asuna looked betrayed. "Loyal to a fault, kind, and you are filled with a lot of self-confidence. This is your first heart break, and I speak from experience when I saw it will not be your last but it gets much better from here. Your young, so you will learn from this and grow as a person. Won't make the same mistakes, and won't feel as sad the next time. Asuna, you are going to be a beautiful woman one day. So until then, just focus on having fun insteed of romance." Naruto said as he rubbed her head and walked away. Giving Ayaka a nod to go and spend time with Asuna next.

'I just hope that she doesn't get a crush on me next. She is not my type, and I would not want to break her heart again.' Naruto thought sadly as he walked away.

He had a Kunoichi to go dance with soon.

[A few hours later]

Kaede was walking towards Naruto's energy signature briskly as she happilly hummed a merry tune in her new dress. She had needed to buy a new one because her breasts would spill out of all the others. A down side of having them.

Her new dress was a dark purple mini strapless keyhole dress that showed off her breasts and was being held up a ring at the top of her boobs. It was shorter than her skirt usually was and showed off her legs nicely. Honestly nobody would guess she was in her middle teens while she was wearing this. She easily looked 19 or 20.

Nothing was going to ruin this night for her. If anything did she was going to take a chapter from Naruto's book and cause a mass murder.

Chao could wait for the night.

**Chapter End.**

**I decided to stop the chapter hear for a reason. Trust me on this, because if I added what is going to happen next I would ruin the whole mood of this chapter. Please no flamen over it.**

**I also don't want to hear any complaints about Nodoka getting the sharingan. I noticed that she has the same facial features as Mikoto did in her younger years so I decided to link them through Itachi. Nodoka also has a similar eye shape to Itachi when he was smaller, so I thought I would be able to give them some relation. Nodoka will not become god-like or even use the sharingan very much. It is just there and might play a role later.**

_**Please leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel appreciated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them**_

[Omake] What would happen if Naruto met Naruto

"Holy shit." Naruto said as he looked at a younger copy of himself with Red Hair and devil wings. Behind him were some of the Konoha 12 and Hanabi Hyuga who were also sporting devil wings and a blonde girl he had never scene before. He could feel a powerful corrupt feeling flowing off of his copy, and it was strong!

"I must be high right now, because right now I see an older version of me with blond hair. You guys seeing this." DxD Naruto said with wide eyes.

'Two powerful Naruto's, the world s going to end.' DxD Shikamaru thought as a doom cloud hung over his head.

Suddenly the two Naruto's grinned and cocked their fists back.

Things were about to get messy.

[Omake end]


	25. Chapter 25 Dance, and the Final Stage

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Negima'**

**Story Start.**

Kaede stood outside Naruto's room with a nervous look as she felt Naruto about to come out of the door. She was having an internal war about if she should run away from this or not. Though that decision was taken from her when the door opened and she was nearly blown back in shock at how... regal Naruto looked. He was wearing clothes that even kings were jealous of. Naruto stood in front of her wearing dress robes made from 100 percent egyption silk in a deep red color, an aura of respect and power radiated from him that would have lesser being bowing in awe of his form.

She herself was tempted to bow in servitude to him, when she snapped out of her trance and tried to great him.

"Ummm. Ah. You look. Ah. Great." Kaede barely manged to say as Naruto sighed in annoyance. This was the reason he hated wearing regal clothes, since for some reason it just enhanced his natural charms and women fell to his knees basking in his glow.

"Kaede, calm down. I am still just the awesome, sexy, amazing primordial dog of destruction and chaos you have come to know and serve." Naruto said jokingly and that truly got Kaede to still her nerves. Kaede sighed and offered her arm to Naruto as they walked to the dance together.

"Master, I was wondering what you truly plan to do about Chao's plan. You must know what she is planning by now." Kaede stated as Naruto looked into her eyes with his own red ones that pierced into her very soul. She squirmed under thye cold gaze before it turned warm again.

"I guess I can tell you what she is planning. At first glance it wouls appear she was trying to reveal magic to the world, but that is only the side effect of her real plan. She plans to destroy the moon with the magic and power she can harvest from World Tree. The World Tree's true origin come from how thousands of years ago the First Hokage was revived from the dead. Once the war was over he ran across the world from out homeland and sealed himself away. While Chao has the power to destroy the moon without the Tree she can not control the First Ten Tails. She plans to unleash untold chaos and destruction on the world so that humanity will learn to become more powerful again. That or she plans to seal the First Ten-Tails into herself and take over the whole world. I seem to have a habit of raising evil daughters. The more people use magic and fight her, the more magic she can harvest." Naruto said as Kaede felt that they had all underestimated the genius that was Chao... Uzumaki. Only an insane genius would make it so that by fighting back your opponent is actually helping you.

"Wow, that sounds horrible. Is there anyway to stop her?" Kaede asked with s hopeful expression.

"Of course. Seal away Chao, destroy the World Tree, and the best solution would be to destroy the magic spell she is using to gather the magic from the tree." Naruto said as Kaede raised an eyebrow at how easily he mentioned sealing away his own unborn daughter... or was it future at this point. Sometmes time travel terms were very confusing.

"Interesting." Kaede stated as they made it to the area the dance was going to be in. People looked at him with blushes as they passed by them. They most likely looked like royalty, and the most beautiful people in the world right now.

"Wow. I kinda feel over dressed." Naruto said as they looked at the theme of the dance and saw that it was traditional japanese garb. The fact they were wearing western style clothes made them look very out of place. That was when Naruto noticed Kaede smiling nervously. This was all new to her, since she had spent all of her life in service to him and training. "Wanna dance?" Naruto asked the girl as her Sage Eye opened slightly in surprise, though nobody around them seemed to notice.

She nodded and he wrapped an arm around her wiast as their other hands joined together. She leaned in and placed her head on his chest while they slowly danced to the majestic music playing.

**[Play - Soul Eater OST 12 Camellia]**

Natural energy flowed through the both of them and a peaceful aura decended upon the whole school grounds as they danced. Naruto felt Kaede's heart beating in her chest while Kaede felt the energy Naruto naturally put off, since he did not really have internal organs so he was without a heart. It was in their but it did not really beat.

"You know. When I was a tiny little girl I used to dream night after night about dancing with you like this. You would pull me in close and whisper sweet nothings into my ear before kissing me with such a tender expression. Even to this day I dream about dancing with you under the full moon, and sharing a kiss with the one I love and serve. This is a dream come true for me, and I wish this moment would never end, because... I love you... Naruto." Kaede whispered with enough emotion that it moved Naruto's very soul, and warmed him to hear such heart felt words coming from one of the people that would never lie to him. Naruto placed his forehead into hers and decided to do something with her he had never done again after his first wife Rose. Something he had promised himself he would never do again after having his heart broken by his first wifes death.

Naruto shared with Kaede the memories of when he was human. Everything from birth until the day he had become the Ten-Tails on his very birthday. The happy times, the sad times, the funny times, and even the embarrassing times. Naruto let it all flow into her mind as she witnessed everything as if they were her own life. His times as Naruto Uzumaki, the memories he had gotten from his mother and father. Then he went even further and flashed her forward to the times he had with his loving wife Rose, and the birth of his first Daughter Rozalin. The adoption of every child he has ever had, and some of their deaths.

Then she heard a voice in her head that was not Naruto's, or a part of his memories. Naruto was not even aware of the voice in her head. The sweet voice that could tempt even gay men into turning straight, but had the edge that the strongest of warriors had. Her eyes opened and she saw the hazy form of Naruto's first wife, a women with shoulder length hair held up his a ponytail wearing a white gown and a scythe on her back. Her soft red eyes not to different from Naruto's gazed into hers with both kindness and trust.

'Look after Naruto-kun for me. My idiot Husband needs it. Could you pass one message onto him for me. Tell him that I do not blame him for my death. I died happy that I protected the daughter he gave me, and that the hundreds of years we spent together were the best of my life. Finally tell him this... That I never will never stop loving him, and that he should let himself be happy again.' Rose said before she started to fade away into nothing. Kaede felt a warmth light up inside her chest as she leaned her head up and kissed Naruto full on the lips at the stroke of midnight. Fireworks were launched into the sky to show it was the start of the final day of the Festival.

The final day before Chao started the final steps towards her master plan.

The day Rose finally started to rest in peace, and the day a heavy weight was taken off of Naruto's heart.

Kaede sighed in happiness as she rested her head on Naruto's chest after the kiss ended.

Today... was perfect.

**[Later that day] I was so tempted to end that chapter there.**

"Evangeline, I warn you now. Once you go into this portal you will not be able to leave the same why you came out, or before the initial One thousand years are up. You will be a changed person when you leave." Naruto said as he, his mother, Rozalin, Kaede, Konoka, and Setsuna all looked at a pure black doorway with two blue fireballs floating on the side of it. Thedoorway to the Final Stage. A place where a single second in this world was one thousand years in there. A place only immortals could use to train in, and one that only two people knew how to open.

"Heh, like that will stop me from using this to gain powers I could only dream of. Bring It On. I am the one that makes adults wet their beds at night, the one with one of the highest bounties in history on her head, the one that will become the ruler of this world. I am Evangeline A.K... UZUMAKI, AND I ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE!" Evangeline stated as she gained the confidence after hundreds of years to finally take on her father's most used last name. Rozalin was the only one scowling at the fact someone not of her noble father's blood could have the same last name as him, but accepted it merely for the fact she knew he did not care about something as trivial as a last name. Seriously, he changed his own last name every two hundreds years or so.

Kushina smirked at the cold fire she could see in her grandchilds eyes. The very same fire she herself had when she had held down the Kyuubi before her death. They all saw as Naruto smirked as extended his hand out for his daughter to take. Evangeline smirked her usual smirk as they walked into the portal together and it closed behind them.

**[1,000 Seconds Later - 1,000,000 Years in the portal later]**

They all looked surprised at how long this training was going when they saw the portal again and two figures walked out. Naruto looked exactly the same as he did when he went in other than his clothes were different, and his hair was a little longer and more messy. The woman next to him though was the one that had their eyes nearly popping out.

Standing in front of them all was Evangeline in a form that many would call a smoking hot bombshell. Evangeline... had ages into a fine woman in the million years she was training with her father and now had the body of a 22 year old woman as her full and tonned body was wearing a white button up shirt was had some of the top buttons up to show her good amount of... Cleavage she had. Another change was that her banges leaned to the left and slightly covered her left eye. The aura she had around her had even changed from evil into one of kind maturity. Her nails had lengthened and shaped into a more claw like shape, and she was now nearly at Naruto's height.

Her magical reserves were the thing that had changed the most. Before she was barely a low Overlord in power level. Now she was easily High Overlord level, and was now easily on par with Naruto's eldest child when it came to a contest of sheer power. Her eyes glowed a sea blue from her body having finally reach her true limits in power, a power that could cause a little trouble for her father's second form, and touch him in his God Form... Not injure, but at least touch. It was no longer possible for Evangeline to get any stronger since she was now also able to use 'The Power of Ten.' That children Naruto has given his blood to could use. The power to borrow some of his own and create a coat of orange flames around their body. **[Sealed Hatred Mode]**

Her powers and experience had grown to the level that only those like Pram, her Father, and the Idiot Overlord Zeta could defeat her in single combat. **[Her Adult Form is Based off of her adult form in UQ Holder, the Sequal to Negima.]**

"Holy Shit." Kushina muttered as she looked at her bombshell of a daughter. They had all expected her to come out of their a little girl like she had entered.

"What the hell kind of training turned you into this?" Setsuna asked lowly as the finally aged Evangeline gave her a jolly laugh that seemed to fit her new body.

"Father Dearest took my powers away from me and made me fight him in his god form for thousands of years until I had reached new heights in power unknown to me. He kept beating and beating me for centuries upon centuries until I was sheding tears of pain and wishing for death to come. My body was ripped to shreds millions of times, and I slowly began to age from the immature child I was into the grown woman I am now. Even after I finished the training we always kept honing my powers until I reached the point my body could not go past. I have now hit my ultimate power, gained from One Million years of fighting against the strongest being to ever exist!" Evangeline said as they all cringed at the discription of her brutal training. Most would have had their minds broken by that kind of training.

Rozalin walked up to Evangeline and did the one thing she would never admit to under pain of death. She hugged her younger sister. Evangeline could now be called a child of Naruto The Man With Ten-Tails now that her power would no longer bring shame to his name. Evangeline hugged her now younger sister back. Even though technically she was still only considered 600 years old she was actually 1,000,600 years old.

Then something popped into her head, and she let go of her younger (older) sister and looked at her father.

"How old are you really? You must have gone into that place many times with Pram when the two of you were inventing that place." Rozalin asked before she was hit dead center in the face by a boot and launched on her ass by a blushing Naruto... BLUSHING!

"17,890,105,499 years old." Naruto muttered as they all looked at him in utter shock. Even Kushina was shocked by how old her son really was. "Technically though by this planets records I am 5,499 years old though. We don't normally count the years we get from the Final Stage." Naruto said as he looked away from the group that realized just how OLD Naruto was. He actually made dirt look young.

...

"What were you doing the whole time you were in there?" Konoka asked nicely as a devious grin came over Naruto's face.

"That place is where... I developed my Boot Style Techniques." Naruto answered as they all looked at him with deadpan gazes, before they were struck in the faces in his all mighty boots. They would one day learn a very valuable lesson.

Don't fuck with the boot, or the boot with fuck up your day. - Quote by Naruto.

**The training will be shown later in a flashback. I did not think you would like seeing ten chapters of torture and gore, with the repeated slaughter of Evangeline.**

Naruto sighed as he realized that he was going to have to give Evangeline some bad news, but the look on her face was going to be priceless.

"Guess what Evangeline." Naruto said as everyone leaned in to hear this, and Evangeline had put a curious look on her face.

"Yes Father?" Evangeline asked, not liking the evil grin that was in place on his face.

"You do know you are going to have to transform into Chibi Evangeline when you attend school now correct?" Naruto asked as silence filled the area.

...

...

...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Evangeline yelled as she collapsed to her knees in mental agony at not having the chance to show off her sexy as hell body to the immature classmates she had. This was the one time in her life that she could point out just how much sexier she was than everyone in 3-A and she could not do it. She had to obey her father because deep inside her she was still a daddy's girl that would never dream of disobeying her Papa.

"Hahahahahahaha! That is so rich Dattegesho! FUCKING DAMNIT!" Rozalin yelled as she jumped at Kushina and started to choke the hell out of her until she was drageed off of the woman she had gotten that twice damned verbal tic from.

"No choking your granny Rozalin-chan." Naruto said in a mocking voice as everyone laughed at her expense... until she started flaring killing intent. That shut them up.

Nothing beat good old killing intent when you wanted someone to stop talking.

...

Besides the boot to the face.

**Chapter End.**

**Next chapter is the start of Chao's final plan, and let it be known that things will go very different. There is a reason I ended the chapter here, and you will find out next chapter. Also, if you have read any of my stories that let you ask a character a question feel free to ask any character I used from this one. Also, I would like to say that you can only ask two girls a question oer chapter or I will only accept two that I pick.**

**When at School Evangeline will be Chibi, anywhere else she will be sexy adult. Also the number of chapters until Konoka goes into labor will be... 4 chapters.**

**Please Leave me lots of nice long reviews, but no flames please. I am stressed out right now, and don't need people adding more stress.**


	26. Chapter 26 Shocking Secret Discovered

**Disclaimer: I do not Own 'Naruto' and 'Negima' and 'Disgaea' or 'Highschool DxD'**

**A Shocking Truth Revealed**

**Story Start.**

Naruto sat happily on the back on a bruised Ku Fei and his foot was smashing her head into the floor of the Resort. This had been their one hundreth spar today and they all ended with Ku Fei eating the dirt. No matter how much she improved she would never get close to actually landing a single hit on him. The closest she got was when he sneezed and they butted heads, though that ended up with her uncounsious so it did not count. Right now they were literally in a crater, and Naruto did not care that Chao was only hours away from initiating the starting stages of her final plan.

Was he worried that she was trying to release the First Ten Tails from the moon... No. Unknown to anyone but Naruto the First and Second Ten Tails actually prefered to stay in their natural form of Primordial Destruction that both gave birth to, and threatened to destroy the Shinobi World... They took the form of a giant demonic tree. Thankfully Naruto did not take after them since he had been a living being before becoming the Ten Tails, so he was not a Destructive Tree Being with Godly powers. He was just a Primordial being of destruction and balance. Though he could still create fruit that gifted people with the power of Chakra when he wanted to.

He just never wanted to. Chakra had evolved all on it's own into both Ki and Magic powers, so what would chakra even be needed for in this day and age.

"You fight good. Me no able to land hit yet Master Naruto." Ku Fei said and Naruto shrugged. He had more pure fighting experience than anyone else alive, and his power grew with every person he killed and absorbed. He was one of the few beings that literally had no limits, and his power was considered infinite.

"I would be happy for you if you did, but sadly you don't have the power or skill yet needed to hold your own against the power I was using for our spars. I would even put you on the level of a Middle Class Demon Lord, but you don't think very far ahead in a fight. You are NOT powerful enough where you can fight without having to think. In my time you would have been one of the first people to be killed in combat, since unlike the others you are a normal human in nearly every way." Naruto firmly lectured as the girls head sank lower and lower into the ground. Naruto's words pierced her like arrows at her heart. Naruto turned to the only other person in the Resort at this time. The rest were ordered to enjoy the final day of the festival. "What do you think of her preformance Nodoka-chan? Were your eyes able to keep up with her, or are they being strained to much?" Naruto said to the awed Nodoka, with her Sharingan active and up to the second comma. The favorite thing about her eyes that Nodoka liked was that she could memorize every book she read, and all she needed to do was look at the page!

"Every time Ku Fei-san tried to kick you she would put to much pressure on her grounded leg, and this caused to to overshot her kicks. I was able to keep track of her pretty easily though, but I don't think I could respond quick enough to avoid anything she was throwing at you." Nodoka anylized with less of her usual shy outlook. As much as it PAINEd Naruto to admit, the Sharingan was pretty impressive.

"Good, but you missed how she would bend her elbows to much when she was withdrawing her fist. Minus two points from ten. Good work over all, now Ku Fei hit the shower... You really stink right now." Naruto said as Ku Fei sniffed herself after he let her up... and fell back to the ground from shock. When training with Naruto, one does not simply smell pretty after the training is done. Naruto waited a few momented for her to get back up before he decided to do to her what he had done to Konoka when she was like this... Naruto picked her up and walked over to the edge of the pillar they were on and threw her off into the water... hundreds of meters down.

Naruto grinned when he watched the splash, and he knew that her butt would be REALLY stinging when she came back up. He was pretty sure that had broken something in her ass, but it was funny as hell.

"That was mean Naruto-sensei." Nodoka said before Naruto touched her back and launched her off the edge next. She was screaming her head off like she was a dying woman until she realized she was NOT falling, and Naruto had a hand wrapped around her ankle while he was floating in mid-air and enjoying the free panty shot she was giving him.

"... You might want to change your panties now, since these ones are sullied. Not that I can blame you. Actually, you should have seen this coming bookworm. The math all added up to me pushing you off the edge like Ku Fei, so all the blame on your sullied panties falls on you." Naruto explained and she blushed and tried to cover them, but Naruto had already seen enough to have the image burned into his skull. Honestly, apart of her mind had seen this coming and blamed Yue for giving her that Taffy Flavored Juice Box. She blinked when she realized that the wetness on her panties was NOT pee, and blushed even more than before. Who knew the quiet one literally got off from having her life put in danger.

"Not... fun. All clean now though. Goodnight." Ku Fei muttered as she climbed back up and passed out on the ground. Naruto grinned and placed a foot at her side and rolled her over the edge again, by this time their was no splash when she hit the water since she had tried using Ki to walk on the water. Nope, this time the sound he heard was the snap of her legs breaking.

... She would be just fine.

**[Later]**

Naruto was carrying Ku Fei on his back as they walked the stands as punishment for breaking her legs. After Konoka had fixed them she had told Naruto he had to take the two girls and show them a good time. Taking to girls with opposite interests around a festival was always troublesome since most of the time desires clashed. Though it was worth it since he had not stopped groping Ku Fei's ass since they started walking.

"... You know Nodoka, Ku Fei since this is the last day of the festival you can pick anything you want to do." Naruto offered as Nodoka was the only one that actually thought about it, since Ku Fei was still stunned into silence about the fact her butt was being groped. Technically her legs were all healed, but she was still suppose to stay off of them anyway for stress reasons... In Naruto's opinion it was worth it for her to learn the current version of water walking. You had to break a few eggs to make an omlet, and you needed to break some legs to learn how to fight on water nowadays.

"C-can we g-go to the bookstore?" Nodoka asked in excitement, she was really hoping to try and see if she could find anything good for awhile now. She was even missing out on going to the resort with the magically aware while they talked about defeating Chao for this. Naruto was very subtle in his manipulations, since he knew that Chao would use the delay feature on the Time Watch to beat Negi without actually having to try. Not that she could not beat him without trying to anyway. Naruto then felt a very familar pulling sensation of being summoned and in a puff of smoke he vanished. Ku Fei fell on her butt to the ground and they all looked around.

**[With Naruto]**

"**Who Dares Summon Me... **oh, it's only you." Naruto said as he looked at a group of young devils. This was the second time he had been summoned by himself from an alternated dimension, so he was no longer to angry.

'Mmmm, those girls got some freakishly big breasts. I may have to make a trip here some time. It would be worth the trouble of dimension traveling to get one.' Naruto thought as he sensed the white haired one was cowering in fright of him.

**[Back In Negimaverse]**

"... HE WHAT!?" Konoka yelled in fury as she choked the life out of Ku Fei for telling her that Naruto just disappeared out of nowhere. The baby was a few days away from being born and she was NOT going to be able to do it without him. Literally, if he was not there she would be exploding like a nuclear warhead and taking out the whole city with her. He was the only person that could even help here deliver the child safely anyway. There was also another issue, right now the only people around able to try and stop Chao were Kaede and Setsuna, all the others were in the resort at the moment and she could launch her final plan any scond now!

Ku Fei was not nearly strong enough to help with stopping Chao, and the rest of the people around here were useless against what things Chao could cook up. The girl was Naruto's future daughter for crying out loud. That pretty much meant by nature she was a beast in a fight. Heck, Konoka was pretty sure that the reason she was always underestimated was that Chao was more like her father since she also used the ancient energy known as chakra.

Ku Fei was comically foaming at the mouth and her eyes were swirls while Setsuna and Flonne tried to seperate the hormonal Konoka was the dying girl. They no longer had to since all of a sudden Konoka broke down in tears from a shift in emotion. It seems she was still having mood swings.

"I don't want *hic* the baby to *sniff* come without her dady." Konoka cried and clung to Setsuna, who looked like she would rather not be near Konoka right now. Being near her when she had her mood swings was a dangerous game only a Tailed Beast could safely play. Flonne did the smart thing for once and hid inside the bathroom, since she was in the most danger whenever Konoka had a swing into rage.

'This... is a dangerous situation.' Nodoka thought as she felt the danger turn towards her when Konoka stopped crying and Killing Intent filled the room. She activated her Sharingan by instinct and the potency of the Killing Intent leveled at her made the one in her right eye evolve from two to three commas. Watching Naruto spar with Ku Fei had taken her from one to two, since watching high spped fighting helped evolve it, and since she was scared for her life right now it was evolving again.

"You... gaooooo!" Konoka roared childishly and Nodoka fainted from the unexpected motion and roar. Konoka sweat dropped and was all smiles again as she walked to the kitchen to make somehting to eat, leaving a room full of scared people. Setsuna has literally died before and Konoka was still scarier than that. As a demon it was mostly impossible for her kind to go upstairs when they died. They all ended up in the Netherworld, which was good since it was where their kind were created anyway.

Flonne peeked her head from the bathroom door and looked around for Konoka before.

"Ko-chan is scary." She stated with a whimper.

"Yes, I agree. The pressing matter at hand though is where Naruto-sama went. Without him here our side is doomed to be crushed. Humanity will fall down to hell without him. I fear that the world may truly end. Rozalin herse;f has admitted that she would be no match for the might of the orginal Ten Tails, since she barely manages to scracth the surface of her father's power and he is only twenty times stronger than the First Ten Tails." Setsuna said fearfully. The only people strong enough to defeat such a monster were the Great Three Tyrants Naruto, Pram, and Zeta.

Pram, the Ultimate Keeper of Knowledge and Tyrant of Ice.

Naruto, the Primordial God and the Tyrant of Balance.

Zeta, the Badass Idiot and the Tyrant of Fire.

These three were the ones with the power to destroy whole planets with flicks of their wrists if they wanted to, and a three way battle between the three would result in the end of the universe. Every planet in this dimension would be destroyed, but thankfully Zeta was sealed into a book, Pram was the weakest of the three, and Naruto had no interest in anything but having fun. The only time he interfered was when Fire and Ice clashed and he brought Balance. There was a reason they were given those names after all.

"Isn't it possible to seal the First like she was years ago by that Sage of 6 Paths guy?" Flonne asked as she remembered something she read in her history of the human world textbook Lamington made her read before coming here.

"Do you know any sealing techniques?" Setsuna asked back and Flonne pouted in a way that would have Naruto's eye twitching from the sheer innocence.

"No... doesn't Naruto-kun keep some scrolls on sealing inside his chest?" Flonne asked as they, and the newly awakened Ku Fei and Nodoka, looked at the skull covered wooden pirate style chest. Naruto said he kept many forbidden and cursed items inside the chest, and the only people that really knew what were inside it never talked about it. They all stalked towards the chest and looked at each other.

Naruto would not mind a little peek. He was a pretty laid back guy.

With that in mind they opened the chest and saw an array of diffeent things.

'Lets see... Twelve thick Photo Albums of his various children, save for later... Impure World Reincarnation, weird name... naked pictures of all the girls in the class, will be talking about this with him later... a box with a purple fruit in it labled 'Chakra Fruit'... and a sword handle with no blade. All this stuff is useless.' Setsuna thought with a blush as she closed the chest with a sigh.

She should have known Naruto was not stupid enough to put sealing techniques in a chest where anyone can get them. Though at least she now knew the names of all his children for the most part, since he put them in order from oldest to youngest, with Rozalin being first and Evangeline being last. There was also an empty one at the end with Chao written on it. In the corner of the chest away from the other books was an album that really connected with her though and made her heart skip a beat.

Setsuna.

Naruto had really planned on adopting her when her people abandoned her, so picking up the book she was surprised to see that he had really been watching her for most of her life. There were pictures of her from before she was abandoned to, and even some of her when she was opening the surprise gifts she got on her birthday every year. She finally knew who had been sending her those things, and her eyes watered a little. Her book might not have been nearly as thick as some of the others but it still warmed her soul, and even Anustes was silent in her head at this new information.

Placing the book back in the chest she wiped her tears and smiled. It was nice to actually feel wanted by someone, since her clan did not want her and her school of the Sword Arts considered her a traitor she had had a small dark feeling growing in her heart.

Nodoka was to busy looking over the scroll that had the forbidden technique in it and was horrified that Naruto had such a thing with him in the first place. Sacrificing the life and soul of one person to force those in the Impure World back to like was the worst crime on life, and she had a feeling that there was more to it than just bringing a person back. Naruto had made notes and crossed some things back so she knew he was still trying to perfect it, but she did not know was why. Then she saw a bundle of papers, and only a few of them were readable at the moment to her.

**Project RZ.10**

_ Trial Number 47 - Subject shows no sign of free will as of yet. Like always I am using a Zetsu for the experiment._

_ Trail Number 78 - Subject shows free will, but also insanity. Using Zetsu may be affecting the project badly. Will continue to use Zetsu though._

_ Trail Number 123 - Subject is mentally stable, but is not fully alive. As before I believe that my use of the Zetsu clones has something to do with this._

_ Trial Number 156 - Subject has been fully revived back to live, but has entered a coma. I suspect that using a Zetsu as the base has something to do with this. Will start the renewing process in two days time._

_ Trial Number 213 - Subject is fully alive and awake, though has no memories of her life time. Using a Prinny had different results than the Zetsu clone. Project will be terminated until further notice._

_ Trail Number 301 - Project nearly a success, the subject has shown signs of the memory being in a repressed state. After nearly 700 years of research the technique for perfect ressurection is at hand! Using the Chakra Fruit was the best way around the cost. Finally, the time is nearly at hand for the the Project to come to fruition._

_ Trail Number 304 - Project a Failure, the subject is merely a hollow form of it's old self without the soul bonding. All this work was for nothing if I have to use a living soul... I don't think the technique will never be completed without getting my hands on a member of the Royal Bloodline. I refuse to use Arika Anarchia Entheofushia or little Asuna Versperina Theotanasia Entheofushia for this project. I will erase the memories Asuna has of the Project, and Arika has already been sworn to secrecy. _

_ Project is Revived - Found the perfect catalist for the soul bonding at Mahora Academy, the Royal Magic runs deep in Negi Springfields soul. I will put him through stressfull situations until the Magic awakens, then I will approach him about the Project. Negi Springfield will be assigned the 'Keep Alive At All Costs' in Subject records. Arika would be proud her son could be helping in our noble project._

Nodoka looked at this with wide eyes while Ku Fei rubbed the side of her head in confusion. She had no idea what most of this meant, but by Nodoka's expression it must be bad. She was literally shaking as her world was broken at the next page.

_People to be Brought Back with the Complete Pure World Revival - [Blank] Uzumaki, Arika Anarchia Entheofushia._

The shocking truth was revealed, and those in the room now knew one thing that Naruto had never even hinted at before. They had no clue about his project to bring the dead truly back to life, but he seemed to be using Prinnys and these clone things so that was not what was bothering them. The thing that shocked them the most was that...

Naruto had known Negi's mother and Asuna before coming to the academy, and he had erased Asuna's memory of this project. That meant at one point in time Asuna was involved with bringing back the dead, and Negi's mother was helping them. This all led them to one question.

What else was Naruto hiding from them?

**Chapter End.**

**Next Chapter is when the battle officially starts between Chao and Mahora Academy. The Project has importance in a later chapter. Also, if you want to know what is happening to Naruto read 'Naruto the Highschool King' on my stories to find out. I wrote most of this chapter while on a lunch break so I will be going over the mistakes it might have tomorrow when I get off work.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


End file.
